Greatest Accidental
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Awalnya hanya iseng berpikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka). [BTS. MinYoon. VKook. Indonesian!AU. BL. Police!VMin. CollegeStudent!KookSuga. Bottom!Yoongi. Bottom!Jungkook.] 17/15; Extra 2 Update. Completed.
1. Chapter 1 : Almost Raid by Police

_**Greatest Accidental ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 _ **BTS's member © God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**_

 _ **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**_

 _ **Police!**_ **VMin** _ **. CollegeStudent!**_ **JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Older**_ **!NamVMin.** _ **Younger**_ **!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Note : DLDR, okay? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**_

 _ **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**_

 _ **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**_

 **Bahasa non-baku.** _ **Beware**_ **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ **Awalnya hanya iseng berpikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Greatest Accidental  
_**

 _ **Subtitle Chapter 1 : Almost Raid by Police**_

 _ **Summary for this chapter :**_

 **Mau ga kena tilang?**

 **Langkah 1, buka masker.**

 **Langkah 2, sapa polisinya.**

 **Langkah 3, berkedip dikit.**

 **Dan yang terakhir; jangan lupa pasang cengiran atau senyuman semanis yang kalian bisa.**

 **Nah, kalau sudah demikian, dijamin lolos tanpa keluar uang sepeserpun.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu kebetulan hari Rabu. Sejujurnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan hari tersebut. Namun saat itu, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sudah tidak ada kelas perkuliahan memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah.

Mereka berkumpul di tempat biasa untuk merencanakan ke mana mereka harus pergi jika memang tidak ini tinggal di kampus.

Hoseok yang kebetulan protes lapar dan dia bilang bosan pada makanan kantin pun mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi ke _mall_ , mampir ke tempat makan sekaligus tongkrongan anak kuliah, kaefci, yang kebetulan kan murah untuk kantong mereka. Jadilah, ke empatnya berlalu untuk mengambil motor (yang sebenarnya hanya Jin dan Jungkook yang bawa) di parkiran.

Yoongi dibonceng Jin, dan Hoseok dibonceng Jungkook. Setelah _deal_ akan pergi ke tempat itu, mereka menjalankan motor keluar gerbang kampus untuk mengisi perut sekaligus duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol.

Di perjalanan menuju _mall_ yang kebetulan mereka harus berputar _dulu_ untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, mereka tidak tahu ketika sudah memutar, ternyata ada razia tak jauh dari _mall_ tersebut. Dalam hati Seokjin dan Jungkook mau memacu kecepatan lebih cepat, namun apa daya saat mereka diberhentikan.

Seokjin meminggirkan motornya dan si polisi ber _name-tag_ Jimin Park langsung menanyakan kelengkapan surat-surat miliknya. Seokjin, yang lebih sering disapa Jin itu hanya menurut menunjukkan apa yang si polisi (muda) minta. Yoongi sendiri yang dibonceng hanya melirik sambil main _game_ di ponselnya.

' _Ini anak belakang santai amat. Ditilang kan ga cukup ceban, dih. Lagian pake ada razia segala, duhhh. Sukanya sembunyi di bawah flyover sih, polisinya. Btw si Kookie apa kabar di belakang?_ '

Seokjin mengkhawatirkan adik tingkatnya itu. Ia pun melirik ke belakang, melihat Jungkook yang tengah berbicara pada seorang polisi yang masih juga muda di sana.

Beralih ke Jungkook, Hoseok di belakangnya susah cengengesan. Tetapi sepertinya si pak polisi ini tidak menghiraukan dan lebih terfokus pada si pengendara motor itu sendiri yang juga semenjak _namja_ berseragam itu memintanya membuka kaca _helm_ sudah melemparkan cengiran tak berdosa padanya.

Dan sejujurnya, si polisi ber _name-tag_ Taehyung Kim ini sedikit terpesona pada _bunny smile_ sosok di depannya.

"Boleh lihat surat-suratnya?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook yang sudah nyengar-nyengir sejak tadi.

 _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu masih menyengir lalu membuka tas dan memberikan SIM beserta STNKnya. "Lengkap kan, pak?"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, namun ia melirik lagi pada Hoseok di belakang _namja_ itu. "Iya lengkap. Tapi teman kamu tidak. _Helm_ nya di kemana-in?" _namja_ itu sudah akan membuka buku kecil di mana ia akan mengambil surat tilang.

Namun Jungkook cepat-cepat berpikir lalu berkelit pada _namja_ yang sudah pasti lebih tua darinya itu. "Pak, pak. Gimana kalau kita damai _ajaaa_? Iya Kookie _tau_ Kookie _ngelanggar_ peraturan lalu lintas dengan _ngebonceng_ Kak Hosiki yang _ga_ pakai _helm_. Tapi damai _aja_ , ya, paaak? Kookie mau ke kampus _udah_ mau telat~" Jungkook berucap sambil memasang tampang anak kelinci yang minta dipungut.

Taehyung berdeham melihat ekspresi imut mahasiswa di depannya. ' _Anjir imut banget. Umur berapa si ni anak? Eh bentar, SIM. Oh… baru 18 tahun. Baru semester 1? Muda banget. Eh, bentar… gue juga baru jalan 26 kok. Alah. Gapapa lah ngegoda dikit_.'

"Kamu mau _nyogok_ saya, dek?"

Jungkook cemberut. " _Ga_ maksud _gitu_ , pak polisi~ _abisan_ Kookie buru-buru~" dia berucap masih sambil memasang _pouty face_ yang disinyalir berhasil menjadi ancaman untuk kakak-kakak tingkat terdekatnya. Jujur saja, Hoseok di belakang dia sedari tadi menahan tawa melihat ekspresi polisi yang sepertinya gemas akan tingkah adik tingkatnya itu.

Taehyung berdeham lagi. Ia berpikir keras, ah… kalau meloloskan satu kan tidak dosa? Jadi apa salahnya, lah. "Ya sudah. Kamu punya berapa?"

"Hehehehe~" Jungkook terkekeh kemudian membuka dompet yang memang sudah ia siapkan hanya untuk menyimpan surat-surat dan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan. Ia dapat ide lagi. Setelah melihat isi dompetnya, ia mendongak ke arah sang polisi (yang menurutnya tampan) yang masih menunggunya. "Hehehe pak, ternyata uang Kookie tinggal 10ribu. Ini nanti buat makan di kampus yang _palingan_ cuma dapat mie goreng sama aqua gelasnya 2~" ia berucap sambil memasang wajah melas.

Sang polisi bernama Taehyung itu langsung terdiam dan menegakkan dirinya. Ia menghela napas sekasar-kasarnya. Hoseok sendiri sudah hampir melukai bibirnya sendiri akibat menahan tawa yang ingin mengudara. Setelah memastikan wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Taehyung tersenyum lembut pada anak muda di depannya itu.

"Ya sudah sana. Lain kali suruh teman kamu pakai _helm_ , ya? Kalau kamu juga ikutan _ga_ pakai _helm_ , bisa-bisa nanti muka manismu luntur _gimana_? Helm itu untuk keselamatan, _loh_. Perlu diingat dengan baik, oke?"

"Siap, pak!" Jungkook masih nyengir sambil melakukan gerakan _salute_. Dan dia melirik kakak tingkat di belakangnya yang masih memasang cengiran di wajahnya. "Jadi Kookie boleh pergi kan, pak?"

"Iya, boleh. Asal kasih nomor telepon kamu supaya lain kali kamu tidak bisa kabur lagi."

Hoseok langsung tersentak kemudian protes. " _Ga_ bisa _gitu_ _dong_ , pak! Masa—"

"Kalian mau sidang?"

Hoseok langsung diam. Dia melirik Jungkook yang dengan polosnya memberikan nomor ponselnya sendiri ke si pak polisi. Hoseok menepuk dahinya menghadapi sikap Jungkook yang kelewat polos.

"Ini, pak. _Udah_ yaaa, jangan _marahin_ kak Hosiki lagi, hehehe."

Setelah itu, keduanya mulai menjalankan motornya dan bermaksud menunggu kedua kakak tingkatnya yang lain di tempat tujuan.

Balik lagi ke Seokjin dan Yoongi, di mana keduanya sebenarnya lega Jungkook bisa lolos tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Seokjin kemudian menatap si polisi yang masih memeriksa surat-suratnya, sampai sang polisi tersebut berucap, "Suratnya sudah lengkap, tapi sayang kalian tetap melanggar peraturan lalu lintas."

Polisi bernama Jimin itu melihat ke arah Yoongi yang juga menatapnya. "Manis-manis _kok ga_ pakai _helm_. _Ga_ kepanasan _emang_?" yah, walaupun masih pakai masker, kemanisan seorang Min Yoongi dikenal _kok_ di seantero kampus.

Pandangan keduanya kemudian mengikuti gerak tangan Jimin, di mana ia sudah siap membuka buku kecil untuk memberi surat tilang. Yoongi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mendesah kecil membuat sang polisi teralihkan lagi perhatiannya.

 _Namja_ yang sering disapa Suga itu kemudian menurunkan maskernya dilanjut memberikan senyum manis semanis gula kepada polisi tersebut yang membuat sekilas –Seokjin yakin- terpana pada sahabatnya.

' _Anjir Suga jual senyum. Cuma itu doang apa yang ada di otaknya? Pantes jomblo, bisanya php doang sih._ '

"Yah, pak. Jangan ditilang _dong_. Kami mau ke kampus, buru-buru soalnya dosennya _udah_ dateng. Barusan saya _dapet WA_ dari temen sekelas." Yoongi masih memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

Jimin masih terdiam memperhatikan senyum manis itu lalu berdeham. "Memang kampus kalian di mana?"

"Itu di sana, Universitas xxx. Dari sini _deket_ kan, pak? Hehe, jadi jangan ditilang _dong_ , pak. Masa sama anak kuliah bapak _manfaatin gitu_."

"Eeeh, kamu kira saya gelar razia ini tanpa surat tugas dari pihak kantor?"

"Bukan _gitu_ , pak~" Yoongi sempat meringis karena hampir saja menyinggung polisi bernama Jimin itu. "Maksud saya, ya… _gimana_ kalau kita damai?"

Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali berharap Jimin mau benar-benar melepaskan mereka. Si _namja_ berseragam akhirnya menghela napas kemudian menadahkan tangannya. "KTP kamu?"

' _Mampus_.' Yoongi mau menepuk dahinya, tapi ya sudahlah. Cari mati si dia. Berpikir bakal bisa lolos, malah berakhir harus memberikan kartu identitasnya sendiri.

Seokjin yang mendengar itu langsung menyahut. "Pak, _gini aja_ —"

"KTP kamu boleh saya lihat?" Jimin masih memasang tampang tegas memandang ke arah Yoongi walau sebenarnya ia tengah gemas pada pemuda diboncengan motor yang sedang ia berhentikan itu. Manis, serius. Lebih manis dihiasi dengan senyuman tadi.

Jimin meminta KTPnya hanya mau tahu berapa _sih_ , umur anak ini? Setelah itu ya, bolehlah ia loloskan makhluk manis satu ini (beserta temannya).

Seokjin hanya menutup mulut sambil memangku wajahnya pada stang motor. Yoongi di belakangnya pasrah dan mengeluarkan dompet lalu memberikan KTPnya. Walau di wajahnya masih terdapat senyum, jujurlah dalam hati ia tengah kesal.

' _Razia buat cari duit aja sok-sok an bilang ada surat tugas. Ya Tuhan sial banget nasib gue hari ini. Seokjin_ pabo _sih udah tau ada polisi malah pengen ngebut. Eh kalo ga kepikiran ngebut tetep ae diberentiin, yak?_ '

Ia melirik sang polisi yang memandangi KTPnya, lalu _namja_ itu memberikan kembali kartu identitas milik Yoongi. "Ya sudah sana kalian ke kampus. Cari ilmu yang _bener_ dan lain kali pakai _helm_. Manis-manis _ga_ pakai _helm_ , _ga_ takut kemanisan kamu luntur karena kepanasan _emang_?"

' _Astaga si bapaaaaaak_ -_-' Yoongi langsung memutar bola matanya bosan di mana Seokjin sendiri ingin sekali menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya lebih keras ke stang motor.

Setelah dipersilahkan pergi, Seokjin pun memacu motornya ke mana ia dan teman-temannya rencanakan tadi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang kemudian tersenyum ketika motor barusan hilang dari pandangannya.

Seringai makin terpasang ketika wajah sosok barusan hadir dalam benaknya. Dan ketika sang sahabat, Taehyung merangkulnya, ia menggumam sendirian. "Min Yoongi, 21 tahun. Universitas xxx. Boleh juga. Manis. Semanis gula."

Dan ia langsung mendelik lagi saat Taehyung yang merangkulnya menoyor kepalanya keras. "PEDO _LU_ JIM!"

Yang ia balas teriakan juga pada sobatnya. " _KEK_ _LU ENGGA AJA?! GUE TAU_ TADI _LU_ MODUS MINTA NOMOR HAPE _TUH_ ANAK, KAN? _LU_ BIANGNYA PEDO, _DAZAR_ ALIEN MESUM."

" _ANJIR NGAJAK_ BERANTEM."

"JIMIN, TAEHYUNG BERISIK. WIBAWA KALIAN KE MANA, HAH?"

"EH IYA PAK NAMJOON, MAAFKAN KAMI."

Keduanya pun saling tukar pandang untuk kemudian kembali ke pekerjaan yang kini tengah mereka lakukan.

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Tobecont or End?**_

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **DOR! Failed!Humor**_ **banget ini** _ **.**_

 **Tolong, maapkeun kegajean** _ **FF**_ **ini. Wkwkwk.** _ **This is based on true story of my friends**_ **. Tapi ada yang saya rubah. Jadilah makin** _ **gaje**_ **.**

 _ **Btw**_ **, Jimin dan Taehyung di sini lebih tua, mereka umurnya 25an. Yoongi dan Seokjin 21, Hoseok 20 dan Jungkook si** _ **magnae**_ **18\. Namjoon? Sedikit lebih tua dari Jimin dan Taehyung lah. Karena belum yakin bakal munculin NamJin atau engga.**

 **Niatnya, masih mau ngetik lanjutan di mana akhirnya mereka nongkrong di** _ **mall**_ **terus nyeritain kejadian masing-masing sampe MinYoon dan VKook jadian/? Dengan bumbu-bumbu tilang-** _ **scene**_ **lainnya.**

 _ **And, if you of all want me to keep this fic, this will be slow-update. I haaaaaaave so many assignment from college, so… I'll type the next chapter when I'm free and my mood is good also.**_

 _ **So, once again, keep or delete?**_

 _ **Will ya tell me by review?**_

 _ **Best regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hangout-to-Fleed

_**Greatest Accidental ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 _ **BTS's member © God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**_

 _ **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**_

 _ **Police!**_ **VMin** _ **. CollegeStudent!**_ **JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Older**_ **!NamVMin.** _ **Younger**_ **!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**_

 _ **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**_

 _ **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**_

 **Bahasa non-baku.** _ **Beware**_ **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ **Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Greatest Accidental**_

 _ **Subtitle Chapter 2 : Hangout-to-Fleed**_

 _ **Summary for this chapter :**_

 _ **Sesuai rencana awal mereka untuk makan sambil ngobrol.**_

 _ **Tongkrongan itu diisi tawa, kegalauan dan juga kepanikan.**_

 _ **Karena ternyata dua polisi tadi justru membeli makanan di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sudah memarkirkan lebih _dulu_ motornya bersama Hoseok di area parkir _mall_ tersebut. Tak lama, dua kakak tingkatnya yang lain datang dengan tawa yang kerap bertahan di mulut mereka. _Begitu_ juga dengan Hoseok yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Absurd asli. Hari ini luar biasa," Hoseok berucap yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jungkook.

Ketika Yoongi dan Seokjin menghampiri mereka, tawa Hoseok makin pecah. "Kak, lu pada harus denger ini. Anjir gue daritadi nahan ngakak, bro."

"Apaan?" ketiganya menggeret Jungkook untuk berjalan di antara mereka, takut tuh anak imut hilang atau diculik. Sesaat sudah memasuki area tongkrongan kaefci, Seokjin dan Yoongi berlalu untuk memesan meninggalkan Jungkook dan Hoseok berdua mencari meja.

"Jujur ya, Kook. Tadi kenapa malah ngasih nomor hape lo, sih?"

Jungkook hanya memamerkan _bunny smile_ nya. "Abis polisinya ganteng sih, kak~"

"Lailah Kookie, udah tua gitu juga."

"Masih muda kok. Keliatan gantengnya." Jungkook mengucapkan itu dengan muka malu-malu imut tapi amit-amit di mata Hoseok. Tuhan, semoga si Kookie-Kookie ini tidak beneran jatuh cinta sama om-polisi-pedo itu, Tuhan?!

"Oi." Hoseok berusaha menyadarkan adik tingkatnya yang imut itu.

Tapi sebelum Jungkook menjawab, kedua _senior_ mereka sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan yang langsung diletakkan di atas meja.

"Woi. Tadi lu mau cerita apaan?" Yoongi sudah duduk di sebelah Jungkook, dan Seokjin di sebelah Hoseok.

Mereka saling lirik untuk kemudian mengambil makanan yang dipesan masing-masing _via_ teman mereka. Hoseok meminum minumannya lalu mulai bercerita.

"Kalian tau ga, kak? Gimana gue sama Kookie bisa lolos?"

"Gimana?"

"Polisinya modus anjir. Dia minta nomornya si Kookie."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Oh—HAH? SERIUS?"

"Huum." Hoseok masih asik memakan burgernya, Jungkook sendiri sedang menyeruput colanya. Ia hanya memasang tampang tak berdosa saat dua kakak tingkatnya yang lain geleng-geleng sambil menggumam ' _Kookie-Kookie_ , _kalo terlalu polos ntar bego, loh_.'

"Anjir serius?! Dan Kookie?! Jangan bilang lo ngasih nomor lo ke tuh polisi?"

"Dia ngancem sidang kalo Kookie ga ngasih nomornya. Yha anjir gue bisa apa. Hanya bisa terduduk diboncengan menahan tawa yang ingin meledak melihat tampang pedo polisi kurang kerjaan macam itu."

"Bacot, lu, Hos. Diem dulu."

"Eh, kamvret amat. Panggil Hoseok atau Hosiki kek elah. Hos apa pula jan bikin nampang yang taq jelas."

"Alay lu. Diem ga."

"Iye ucet kak Suga mah galak, hmmm."

"Jadi Kookie?" Jin langsung menengahi dengan menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Jungkook hanya mengerjap polos sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. "Kookie kasih, kak, hehehe."

"Ya _lord_."

Yoongi dan Seokjin menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan. Pemuda di depan Jungkook sendiri sedari tadi sedang menggigiti sedotan pada minumannya.

"Kenapa dikasih, hm?"

"Hehehe pak polisinya ganteng, sih~"

"HAH?"

"Pak polisinya ganteng, tau, kak. Imut-imut gimana gitu, hehehe."

"Kookie pliseu…"

"Tapiiiiii—Kookie lupa, nomor Kookie belakangnya berapa ya? 97 atau 79? Kookie nulisnya 79 masa._."

Ketiganya langsung mengecek ponsel mereka untuk melihat nomor Jungkook, dan ketiganya pula segera berucap _syukur Alhamdulillah yah_ mengetahui bahwa Jungkook salah menuliskan dua nomor paling belakang miliknya.

"Puji Tuhan, yah. Kookie selamat dari om-om pedo."

"Gapapa kalo om-om pedonya ganteng kayak gitu Kookie mau, kok, hehehe."

"ASTAGA JEON JUNGKOOK NYEBUT, NAK! KAMU MASIH MUD—"

Seokjin langsung berseru heboh yang mana Yoongi sendiri langsung menggebuk mulut rempongnya itu. Ia mendelik pada sahabatnya di jurusan dan kelas yang sama di kampus.

"Bacot lu, dasar cabe. Teriak sekali lagi gue pretelin motor lu ntar."

"Lagian si Kookie—"

"Jin tutup mulut coba, bisa?" Yoongi sudah memasang tampang _mode_ iblis di wajahnya.

Seokjin langsung kicep namun tetap membalas perkataan sahabatnya. "Iye iye ucet Suga galaknya asdfghjkl aku taq kuaddd."

"Najis."

"Eh, tapi _btw_ —" pertengkaran kecil dua sahabat yang sering Hoseok dengar itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuat fokus keduanya kembali kepada _namja_ itu sendiri. "Kalian kok bisa lolos? Bagi-bagi infonya lah. Kali aja lebih lucu dari insiden gue sama Kookie."

"Pala lu lucu. Lu gatau aja Suga kembali menjual senyum dan anjir aja tuh polisi semacem takluk juga bahahahaha."

"Maksudnya, kak?"

"Iya, Kookie tau kan kak Suga walaupun ga pernah ngerespon orang yang suka sama dia, dia sering lempar senyum macem lempar sinyal php. Nah tadi—gue yakin banget kalo kita bakal langsung dilolosin pas Suga buka _masker_ terus ngedip. Polisinya nahan napas bruuuh."

"Buahahahaha serius, kak Jin?" Hoseok makin tertawa sampai rasanya ia akan tersedak makanannya.

Seokjin mengangguk serius, Yoongi sendiri cuek sembari lanjut memakan makanannya. "Iye. Lu tanya ae si Suga. Dia sampe beneran senyum ke tuh polisi biar lolos pas kita mau ditilang."

"Ya tapi percuma. Bukannya dilolosin tuh polisi bantet malah minta KTP gue."

"Lah anjir buat apaan kak Suga?"

"Gatau ga jelas. Minta gitu aja, diliatin abis itu dikembaliin. Gue curiga beneran tuh polisi pedo. Dari mukanya aja ketauan pedonya."

"Tapi hati lu _dugeun-dugeun_ kan?"

"Pala lu _dugeun-dugeun. Princess_ rempong kelamaan jomblo diem aja, lu."

"Vangke Suga ngajakin berantem mulu. Untung gue lagi laper, kalo ga liat aja."

"Ga takut gue Jin sama lu."

"Serah."

"Lah kok malah jadi berantem?" pertanyaan Jungkook langsung dibalas tatapan heran dari yang lainnya. Seolah menyadari mereka sudah melakukan hal bodoh.

"Iya juga kenapa berantem. Eh, _btw_ dengan begitu sekarang Hosiki tau tipe apa tuh dua polisi tadi. Genit sih."

"Bilang aja lu mau juga digodain."

"Ga mau, ngapain iyuch najis. Lu aja kak, gue mah ogah."

"Alah sepik ae lu. Diem-diem cape ngejomblo kan?"

"Anjir jomblo teriak jomblo apa ga malu?" Hoseok langsung menyahut. _Nyelekit_ juga kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Min Yoongi ini kalau sudah _ngeledek_ atau menyindir. Iya sih, dia jomblo. Tapi tidak perlu disebut secara gamblang, bukan?

"Seengganya gue ga di-php-in kakak tingkat ampe lima tahun lamanya."

"ANJIR KAK SUGA MINTA DIBUWANG! JANGAN BAHAS YANG ITU PLISEU HOSIKI UDAH MUPON."

"Boong amat."

Seokjin dan Yoongi justru mem _bully_ Hoseok, yang di mana mereka tahu bahwa sudah hampir lima tahun ini sahabat mereka itu menunggu sosok yang merupakan kakak kelas – sampai jadi kakak tingkat mereka tapi belum progress apa-apa.

Jungkook yang sedikitnya tahu pun hanya tertawa. Ia mulai memakan es krim yang ada di dekatnya.

"Semangat kak Hosiki dapetin kak Chwaaaang~"

"YHA ANJIR DISEBUT PULA NAMANYA GUE GALO ANJIRANJIRANJIR!"

Mereka bertiga hanya tertawa mendengar protesan Hoseok. Ketika makanan di meja sudah lenyap masuk ke perut, dan berniat untuk memesan lagi lalu meneruskan mengobrol, dua bayangan orang yang hampir memasuki tempat mereka berada sekarang membuat Yoongi langsung menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu menyuruh ketiganya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Anjir kenapa tuh polisi dua makan di sini? Ga ada tempat yang elitan dikit apa?"

"Maksud lu, Ga?!"

"Jangan nengok ke belakang njir. Polisi tadi lagi mesen makanan. _Shiiiit_. Mati ae kita kalo mereka ngenalin kit—anjir nengok kan. Mati mati mati."

Yoongi sudah komat-kamit sedaritadi. Jungkook sendiri malah menegakkan duduknya untuk memperhatikan polisi yang ia berikan nomor telponnya barusan.

Tangan Yoongi langsung menyambar kepala Jungkook untuk mencium meja, lalu mengambil tas selempang Jungkook untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Simpen dulu _dugeun-dugeun_ nya karena ketemu lagi, Kook. Kalo dia ngenalin kita, kita bisa kena dena dan gue ga mau. Ogaaah."

Sambil berdoa dalam hati, mereka berharap dua polisi itu hanya membeli dan tidak makan di sini. Jangan sampai makan di sini, apalagi duduk di dekat mereka. Mau jadi apa mereka kalau itu terjad—

"Yaampun napa gue ngangkat pala dan bertemu pandang sama si polisi bantet itu sih, siyal." Yoongi mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

Polisi yang Yoongi panggil bantet itu, yang disinyalir bernama Jimin—bukannya memasang wajah marah karena dibohongi, malah memasang wajah terkejut kemudian berkedip padanya. Hal tersebut membuat _namja_ berambut _mint_ itu kembali menjedukkan mukanya ke atas meja. Malu, sumpah. Apa-apaan ini. Apa _namja_ itu baru saja _flirting_ padanya?

"Ya _lord_ gue dikedipin, Tuhan. Apa salah Yoongi selama ini dikedipin om-om pedo, hiks."

Sejujurnya Seokjin dan Hoseok sudah menahan tawa. Mereka perlahan mengangkat kepala mereka karena posisi duduk mereka membelakangi dua orang itu. Keduanya bisa melihat Jungkook yang tidak lepas memandang ke arah di mana dua polisi tadi berada.

Dan lihat saja wajah polosnya yang berangsur memerah disertai cengiran lima jari di mana Jin, Hoseok dan Yoongi sendiri takut bahwa bibir anak itu akan robek saking lebarnya.

"Hehehehe~"

"Astaga si Kookie udah gila yawla tobat, tobaaat."

Ya bagaimana Jungkook tidak cengengesan. Ketika ia tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan polisi bernama Taehyung itu. Di mana sosok itu tengah berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana, melirik sedikit ke arahnya, tersenyum lalu kembali melihat papan _menu_ di sana.

Dan ketika akhirnya dua orang tadi sibuk melihat papan _menu_ , Yoongi berinisiatif untuk mengajak keempat temannya keluar dari tempat itu. Dia sampai harus menarik-narik paksa Jungkook untuk berjalan (berjinjit) tak jauh di belakang dua polisi tadi.

"Kookie masih lapaaaar~" Jungkook protes.

"Iye udeh kita pindah aja ke ceefci kek, hokben kek, pitzahat deh apa kek jan di siniiii," Seokjin menanggapi. Mereka tidak sadar saja jika kedua orang yang mereka hindari tengah menahan geli melihat mereka berusaha melarikan diri.

Saat keempatnya sudah akan mencapai pintu keluar restoran cepat saji itu, satu suara dari dua polisi itu menggema.

"Habis ini beneran ke kampus ya, Min Yoongi yang manis. Ajak juga tuh teman-temanmu."

Dan hancurlah sudah ketersiagaan Yoongi untuk kabur mendengar ucapan polisi yang ia ingat bernama Park Jimin, yang mana pada akhirnya Seokjin pun menyeretnya. Diikuti Hoseok yang juga tengah menggeret Jungkook yang tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _partner_ sosok polisi yang tadi bicara yang ia ingat bernama Taehyung Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– _**to be continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thanks to;**

 **Jimsnoona.** ini udah gue lanjut eak. **Hantu Just In.** wkwk ini udah lanjut yak. Taq ada utang lagi. MinYoon VKook jg udah kubikin ketemu di kaefci XD. **JeonTaeTae0613.** ini udah dilanjut yak. wkwk silahkan bayangin orang rusuh kek mereka jadi polisi. bayangkan kedepannya akan jadi apa itu negera kalo polisinya kek mereka. **yoonminlovers. Jung Jn. parasyub. Guesteu.** hola, iya nama universitasnya masih disamarkan nih wkwk. **taehyungkece. Vookie.** yha anjir Hoseok ngenes amat pacaran ma motornya Jungkook XD. **Pra. Shun Akira. Hyob. scsehun21. YM424.** sudah dilanjut ya. semoga humornya dapet. **Christal Alice.** makasih sudah dibilang kece~. **idungiveasht. KookieYS. fallen1004.** ikuti terus kisahnya ya, apakah namjin akan muncul?wkwk. **jiminji. KiranARMY. kookie97.** ini bukan oneshoot, tapi mungkin updatenya agak slow karena saya banjir tugas wkwk. **MinJiSu.** MinYoon momennya nyusul yah. Stay tuuuuned. **angelicarachelhp03. gbrlchnerkln. dhana3001. yxnghua.** ini emang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata temen saya wkwk. **Red Parfait. peachpetals.** ya sama. saya juga kalo ditilang udah gatau mau ngapain. YoongiJungkook mah beda. Mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk lolos wkwk. Btw ini udah di up ya~!. **siscaMinstalove. restikadwii07. Amelia307.** namjinnya belum ketauan akan saya terbitkan(?) atau tidak. Stay tuned yaaa. **Hanami96. Dewingga. Sugahoney. csupernova. AYP dan juga untuk yang sudah fav, follow atau yang sedang baca sekarang maupun siders diluar sana muah/?**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hai, hai, hola**. Ketemu lagi dengan gue yang gaje ini. **Makasih buat** _ **review**_ **luar biasa kalian di** _ **chapter**_ **kemarin.** Ah, jujur… _chapter_ ini gue merasa _humor_ nya _missed_ abis. Ada yang sependapat? _Anyways_ , gue lupa cerita asli ngomongin apa aja waktu itu sama temen-temen gue. Jadi, yang keinget cuma bagian curhat-curhatan soal hampir ditilang itu doang wkwk.

 **Dan** , adakah yang sadar gue semacem ngasih _**hint**_ **!ChangminXHoseok**? Gatau, ya, tetiba kepikiran mereka. Abis mereka rada mirip sih, jadi timbul pikiran nista gini. _Btw_ ada yang keberatan dengan selingan ini? **ChangminXHoseok cuma selingan aja** , buat bahan ledekan Jin sama Yoongi ke si Hoseok biar kejombloan dia makin berasa gitu. Ga niat bener-bener munculin wkwk.

Dan soal **NamJin** , _I still have to think it again_. Masih ragu mau munculin apa engga. Mau nyari plot yang enak kalo emang mau munculin mereka. Tapi kalaupun jadi, semoga gue bisa kasih hints mereka seiring cerita ini berjalan. _**And then**_ soal **MinYoon** and **VKook** _**moment**_ **nya** , _sorry_ masih cimit, _**because honestly I've been thinking to make it slow**_ **hehe,** _ **but… I don't think it will really happen.**_ **Pribadi, pengen langsung bikin mereka jadian soalnya hahaha**.

Jadi yah, gitu. Ada yang keberatan soal _**hint**_ **!ChangminXHoseok**?

Terus, _chapter_ ini gimana menurut kalian? Pendek, ya? Iya. Ngerasa kok. Ngetik ini diantara tugas numpuk jadi tolong maklumi yaaah.

 _ **And once again, thank you all for your amazing review.**_ **Gue ga bisa ga ketawa bacainnya, semacem semangat banget buat gue.**

 _ **Thanks again! And see, ya!**_

 _ **Best regards,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Almost Raid by Police (2)

_**Greatest Accidental ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 _ **BTS's member © God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**_

 _ **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**_

 _ **Police!**_ **NamVMin** _ **. CollegeStudent!**_ **JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Older**_ **!NamVMin.** _ **Younger**_ **!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**_

 _ **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**_

 _ **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**_

 **Bahasa non-baku.** _ **Beware**_ **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ **Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Greatest Accidental**_

 _ **Subtitle Chapter 3 : Almost Raid by Police (2)**_

 _ **Summary for this chapter :**_

 _ **Lagi-lagi hampir kena tilang.**_

 _ **Tapi bukan Yoongi dan Jungkook namanya kalau ga bisa lolos.**_

 _ **Dan mungkin memang benar—cinta itu membutakan segalanya.**_

 _ **Terbukti dengan dua polgan yang lagi-lagi makan gaji buta dengan meloloskan target tilang mereka.**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu kebetulan Yoongi berangkat bareng Jungkook ke sekolah. Karena ojekannya Yoongi a.k.a Seokjin tidak masuk karena sakit dan Hoseok kabarnya berangkat bersama kakak _php_ yang sudah ditaksirnya lima tahun belakangan ini.

Dan karena buru-buru, dikejar waktu, karena keduanya sudah hampir telat masuk kelas, Yoongi lupa untuk membawa helm sendiri, pun Jungkook yang lupa untuk membawakannya untuk Yoongi. Jadilah mereka di sini sekarang, lagi-lagi dipinggirkan.

Dan lagi-lagi ada razia dadakan. Demi apapun Yoongi lelah. Beda dengan Jungkook yang sedari tadi sudah cengengesan tak jelas.

Yoongi menatap malas sang polisi yang ternyata adalah polisi yang sama yang waktu itu mereka bohongi. Walau wajahnya datar dan malas, yakinlah Yoongi sedang _dugeun-dugeun_ sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi harus apa kalau polisi ini minta denda? Karena Yoongi dkk membohongi mereka?

Jungkook sendiri sudah memberikan surat-surat pentingnya kepada Jimin sambil mempertahankan cengengesannya. Yoongi yang melihat itu akhirnya membekap mulut Jungkook lalu berbicara pada polisi bantet tersebut.

"Pak… kali ini beneran damai deh, pak? Kali ini kami beneran ke kampus. Serius. Dua juta rius, deh. Ini udah telat paaak. Dosennya _killer_ gila. Bisa ga diizinin masuk kalau dalam 10 menit belum sampe. Bapak ga kasian sama kita?" ujar Yoongi sambil memasang senyum melas.

Polisi bernama Jimin itu hanya mengernyit, lalu _partner_ nya yang bernama Taehyung itu ikut menghampiri tempat mereka. Dan Yoongi bisa merasakan mulut Jungkook makin lebar cengirannya. Namun Yoongi tak sedikitpun berniat melepas bekapannya itu.

"Waktu itu kalian sudah bohong sama kami, loh. Kali ini kami ga bisa mentolerir lagi." Taehyung menjawab membuat _inner_ Yoongi teriak-teriak _bastard_.

"Serius, pak. Ini udah jam 10 lewat 5. Kami masuk jam 10 dan kalau 10.15 belum masuk kelas ga akan boleh masuk. Kali ini ciyusan deh ke kampus, ga nongkrong lagi kayak kemarin. Makanya pak… damai aja, ya?"

"Asdfghjkl skjdaksjbdka." Jungkook mengoceh masih dengan tangan Yoongi membekapnya.

Yoongi langsung mengencangkan bekapannya. Kemudian kembali melempar senyum ke arah dua polisi itu, yang sebenarnya hanya satu yang memperhatikan.

"SIM dan STNKnya kami tahan. Kalau mau balik ya, sidang." Jimin berucap membuat Yoongi makin misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Namun Yoongi kemudian menyahuti Jimin. "Astaga pak. Kasihanilah sedikit anak _kost_ , pak. Jauh dari mama papa masa disuruh sidang _sih_."

"Loh, salah kalian kan melanggar peraturan lalu lintas?"

"Kelupaan bapak. Lagian kalo mau razia _calling-caliing_ dulu kek biar kami ada persiapan. Eh."

Yoongi langsung ingin menepuk mulutnya. Jungkook yang sedari tadi mencoba bicara terus mengeluarkan suaranya sampai si polisi bernama Taehyung itu menyuruh Yoongi melepas bekapannya.

"Iya kami pasti kabarin kalian kalo bakal ada razia lagi. Nah, makanya kamu, Min Yoongi, berikan nomormu pada Jimin biar dia bisa memberitahumu lain kali. Dan—mending kau lepas bekapanmu itu. Jungkook mau ngomong daritadi kau tahan-tahan."

Yoongi sontak melepaskan tangannya untuk kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jungkook langsung meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, pun setelahnya ia melemparkan cengiran kepada Taehyung –dan disinyalir berhasil membekukan Taehyung untuk sesaat.

Tetapi detik berikutnya, Jungkook menatap Jimin yang masih memegang SIM dan STNKnya. "Pak, pak. Kookie jujur deh ya sekarang. Sebenernya pagi ini jam 10 Kookie ada kuis, loh. Dan sekarang udah jam 10.10 yang artinya Kookie udah telat dan entah nanti sampe kampus jam berapa dan punya berapa menit untuk ngerjain kuis itu."

Yoongi manggut-manggut mengiyakan perkataan Jungkook. Dalam hati kasihan juga kalau adik tingkatnya ini sampai mengalami hal tersebut.

"Masa Kookie harus itung kancing nanti jawabnya? Apa kabar nilai Kookie pak? Bhuhuhuhu bapak ga kasian sama Kookie?"

 _Lah malah curhat_ , Yoongi membatin. Namun boleh juga sih siasat Jungkook supaya mereka diloloskan.

"Kalau kuis ini Kookie dapet B, matilah Kookie, pak. Sudah dipastikan Kookie bakal ngulang matkulnya dan Kookie ndak mauuu. Dosennya _killer_ nyebelin sok cakep sok penting sok banget tau segalanya itu pak dan kalau ngejelasin suka bikin orang ngantuk kan ya jadi males banget kalau harus ngulang—mmph!"

Omongan Jungkook langsung terpotong ketika tangan Yoongi kembali membekapnya. _Namja_ manis berambut _mint_ itu langsung menyimpulkan maksud ucapan Jungkook.

"Jadi bapak, intinya yah pak, plis lolosin kami lagi kali ini? Pliseu?" Yoongi memasang tampang super melas ditemani Jungkook yang walaupun mulutnya dibekap masih bisa memperlihatkan tatapan melas anak kelinci yang disinyalir selalu berhasil menjadi ancaman untuk siapa saja.

Tetapi Jimin dan Taehyung hanya menghela napas berat lalu menggeleng.

"Kalian tau, sekali kalian bohong, orang ga akan mudah percaya lagi sama kalian."

"Ya tapi pak—"

"Sidang ya, Jeon Jungkook. SIM dan STNK—"

"PAK Kookie mau jujur sekali lagiiiiiii."

Yoongi sontak melepaskan tangannya ketika Jungkook hampir berteriak begitu.

"Nanti Kookie gimana pulangnya kalau STNKnya ditahan pak? Keluar kampus kan mesti nunjukin STNK. Ya masa Kookie harus ninggalin motor—"

"Kalau SIM sama STNKnya ditahan, otomatis motor kamu juga ditahan, anak manis," Taehyung memotong—menyahuti protesan Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung menatapnya lalu mengedip beberapa kali. Dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung tergugu. Sumpah demi apa barusan itu—

"Aduh." Jungkook mengaduh merasakan tangan Yoongi kini menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya.

"Plis bapaknya. _Only this time. We promise that we won't tell lies again to both of you? We really need to go to campus now and_ —"

"Ehem. Oke, gini aja, Yoongi- _ya_ —" Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan sok dekat itu. "—berikan nomor ponselmu padaku lalu kami akan mengantar kalian ke kampus."

"Modus teh si bapak, yah."

"Loh kok malah modus?"

"Ga. Oke, gausah. Kami naik angkot aja deh pak. Makasih tawarannya."

Yoongi meminta Jungkook untuk turun dari motor (padahal yang ngebonceng Jungkook). Dan membiarkan dua polisi tadi bersiap menyandera(?) motor Jungkook. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu makin memasang tampang melas melihat motornya dibawa.

Tanpa sadar, matanya berkaca-kaca dan secepat kilat mengambil ponsel untuk menelpon seseorang.

Saat seseorang disebrang _line_ menjawabnya, tangis Jungkook langsung pecah.

"HUAAAA _ummaaaaaaaaaa_ ~"

"Yawla." Yoongi langsung nepuk dahi, kemudian berniat mendekati Jungkook yang hampir kejer menangis. Namun ia diam saja saat sosok itu curhat ke ibunya.

" _Ummaaaaaaa_ masa motor Kookie diculik~"

' _Ucet. Diculik. Epik amat ngadunya.'_

"Sama pak polisi, hiks."

'Pabo _. Harusnya bilang diculik sama om-om pedo, Kook. Biar emak lu ngamuk kan seru tuh.'_

"Padahal Kookie ada kuis pagi ini dan pak polisinya jahat sama Kookie, _umma_ , hiks… Kookie gamau jadi polisi lagi kalo udah besar, hiks."

' _Ya keuleus, Kook. Lu udah besar yak. Mo sebesar apa, sih? Ah, njir napa gue jadi perang pikiran sama diri sendiri. Ga lucu amat.'_

Yoongi baru saja akan benar-benar melangkah mendekati Jungkook, namun kemudian sebuah suara menghentikannya. Disertai helaan napas berat yang mengudara. Dan ternyata itu Jimin, si polisi bantet kalau bagi Yoongi.

Sosok itu menyerahkan SIM dan STNK milik Jungkook beserta kunci motornya.

"Cepatlah ke kampus. Kali ini ga bohong, kan?"

"Loh? Cepet banget pak beru—"

"Mending cepet suruh Jungkook matiin telponnya. Rasanya ga enak udah punya satu kesan negatif ke calon mertua," sahut Taehyung yang sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah misuh-misuh mendengar Jungkook mengadu pada orang tuanya.

Yoongi langsung mendelik mendengar itu. "Pede gila pak ortunya Jungkook mau jadi mertua bapak."

"Loh kamu jangan meremehkan saya, ya."

"Ya—udahlah serah bapak. Yang jelas saya ga rela, pak. Adik tingkat kesayangan saya bapak pedoin. Yang lain aja, yah, pak, yah? Inget istri di rumah," Yoongi langsung merebut kunci motor Jungkook untuk kemudian mendekati _junior_ nya itu.

"Kookie ayo cabuuuut~ kita dilolosin lagi nih!"

Namun Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut tanpa berniat mengemudikan motornya. Mau tak mau, Yoongi lah yang menyetir kali ini. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Jimin menahan mereka dengan syarat Yoongi harus memberikan nomor ponselnya.

"Buat apa pak?"

"Dua kali hampir kena tilang dan dua kali saya lolosin. Saya harus punya data kamu."

"Bapak modus—"

"Cepat turun lalu ke kampus ngangkot saja sana—"

"Iya pak iyaaaaa. Bapak _teh_ galak _pisan_." Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan nomornya—dengan sedikit disalahkan pada dua nomor paling belakang. "Ini pak."

Jimin menerima kertas itu dan sedikit menatapnya sangsi. Namun ketika ia mendongak dan melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya, lenyap sudah kesangsiannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jimin hanya membiarkan motor dengan dua anak adam di atasnya itu berlalu dari hadapan dia dan Taehyung (yang sedari tadi masih diam memikirkan bagaimana kalau orang tua Jungkook terlanjur kecewa padanya karena membuat Jungkook sedih.)

"Sadar, mas, pak. Lagi-lagi ngelolosin yang ngelanggar gitu. Kalau pak Namjoon tau abis, loh."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Jimin dan Taehyung sontak melihat ke arah yang bicara pada mereka. Lalu secepat kilat merangkul rekan keduanya itu. "Aaaah, jangan itu dong, Joongki. Masa sejahat itu sama kita, hehehe. Damai, oke? Gimana kalau kita traktir lo makan. Oke?"

Niat sosok bernama Joongki itu sih melaporkan keduanya, tapi ya jangan deh. Dapat traktiran makan kan boleh juga. Pun Joongki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan Jimin dan Taehyung teriak-teriak kesal dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak Hosikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Jungkook teriak saat melihat Hoseok yang berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultas yang ingin dimasuki Yoongi dan Jungkook. Saat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu akan lari, Yoongi langsung menahan kerah belakang bajunya membuat _namja_ imut itu berlari di tempat.

"Gausah lari kali. Hoseok kuda jinak. Dia ga akan bisa lari karena udah diiket sama kakak tingkat _php_ itu."

 _Ga nyambung_ sebenarnya. Tetapi ketika Hoseok sampai dan mendengar itu, _namja_ yang lebih sering disapa Hosiki tersebut cemberut pada Yoongi, sambil misuh-misuh ia membalas perkataan kakak tingkatnya.

"Jangan bahas dia mulu, kek, kak. Pengen mupon nih akunya."

"Alah mana bisa. Lu jomblo selama ini karena dia ya mana bisa beneran mupon."

"Anjir nyelekit."

"Udah ah gue mau masuk kelas—itu pun kalo dibolehin."

"Eh tapi kok kalian baru dateng? Kookie bukannya ada kuis?" Hoseok menyahuti.

Jungkook langsung dibuat teringat dan secepat kilat pamit meninggalkan mereka sambil teriak 'KUISNYA MR. JUNG _UMMA_ KOOKIE TELAAAAAAT.' Dan berhasil membuat Yoongi maupun Hoseok tutup telinga.

Hoseok masih menunggu jawaban karena melihat Yoongi berhenti dari niatnya meninggalkan dia. "Oi, kak Sugar?"

"Udeh ah. Gue bête, Hos. Lelah hayati hampir kena tilang lagi."

"ANJIR CIYUS KAK?"

"BCT LU AH. Udeh gue mau ngelas dulu."

"Hah? Sejak kapan lu jadi tukang las, kak?"

"KE KELAS DUDUL MAKSUD GUE ELAH EMOSI LAMA-LAMA."

Tanpa menunggu Hoseok menjawab, Yoongi benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan _namja_ yang biasanya kelewat cerita itu. Hoseok pun hanya geleng-geleng dan berniat meneruskan perjalanannya menunggu keduanya di kantin fakultas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– _**to be continue.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to;**_

 **taehyungkece.** wkwk iya si JK langsung demen si Taehyung XD **. Jimsnoona.** kali ini pasti lu ga ketawa. Gaada humornya ciyus:" **. jiminji.** **scsehun21.** ini udah dilanjut yaa. **GithaCallie.** ini pembicaraan masih normal. kalo gue masukin pembicaraan gue ma temen2 gue, pasti lebih ke mana-mana wkwk. **restiikadwi07. peachpetals.** wkwk tiba-tiba kepengen masukin ChangminXHoseok wkwk. Sengaja bikin JK polos. **Amelia307.** okeee, NamJinnya dikeep dulu wkwk. **Guesteu.** ini udah lanjut yaa. **gbrlchnerklhn.** ini udah diapdet ya. Btw ga janji apdet asap. Because this fic is slow-update:". **Hantu Just In.** lah iya bikin buku paan wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut ya kak. **hiluph166.** 'tae ada manis-manisnya gitu.' makasih karena ripiumu saya terinspirasi XD. NamJin munculinnya susah? Iya juga sih mereka semacem apa gitu /ga. **KiranARMY.** **nisaexolne. yoonminlovers. kookie97.** NamJinnya gue keep dulu, ya. wkwk. Lambat laun pasti mereka muncul/?. **Pra.** biasa, anjir adalah bahasa keseharian gue di kampus wkwk. Tolong maklumi XD. **parasyub.** ini udah apdet yaa. **TyraWuryWK. ainiajkook.** gue ngakak baca ripiumu, ainia-ssi, sumpah. Kelinci betina ketemu jantannya. Otak ini langsung mikir iya-iya wkwk. Btw Tae-nya masih ganteng kok. Yaanjir kalo dia item berperut buncit wkwk mana mau si jk ma dia XD. Sip. ChangminHoseok like a slight pairing, kok. Ga akan ngurangin porsi MinYoon-VKook. Makasih ripiunya, yaa. **fallen1004.** jk cuma suka lupa dua angka paling belakang nomor hapenya, kok wkwk. **MinJisu.** ini udah apdet yaa. Muup ga bisa fast update karena harus nangkep si humor yang suka banget jalan-jalan ga jelas:". **hsandra. yxnghua.** polisinya ngirit makan di kaefci. **DioRah. Dessy574. Hanami96.** udah dilanjut yaa. **VKookKookV.** sip, ini udah dilanjut yaa. **Anunya Bangtan.** unemnya bikin gue mikir yang iya-iya :v Dikeep ya sarannya si Tae nelpon jk. Just wait, ada saatnya itu nanti wkwk. **angelicarachelhp03. Vookie.** dikeep ya sarannyaaa. **maknaehehso. jii-chan 030. lupa nama.** kok bisa lupa nama? Diinget lagi dong namanya /ga. **Shin Sang Neul. siscaMinstalove.** sekali-kali bikin Suga alay bin lebay kan yah gapapa XD. **milazhegahh07.** ya anjir ini bukan pengalaman gue wkwk. pengalaman temen sih iya XD. **YM424. AYP. haurababys. angelinemerici123. Jeon97. Hansolle. Dan untuk favers, followers, atau yang sedang baca sekarang. Thanks alot, muahmuah:***

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

NJIR APA INI? Humornya _missed_ lagi /pundungdipojokan.

Maapkeun. Ini sebenernya masih mau ngetik tapi ya kok mendadak lupa apa yang mau diketik, hiks. Ga bisa nemuin _sense_ _humor_. Gue lupa _plot_ nya masa. Dan ini—asli pemikiran otak, ga terinspirasi lagi kisah temen gue wkwk.

 **Jimsnoona** mana **Jimsnoona**? INI UDEH APDET EAAAK. **FUJOSHI THE SERIES** NYA KUTUNGGU QAQA TANTIQS NAN MECUM :p

Ya, apa ya kemaren mau ngomong apa lupa, yawla. Kebiasaan pas udah gini lupa ambyar semua mau ngasih info apa. Maapkeun saya:"

 _ **Btw**_ kalau udah bosen sama ff ini bilang yaaaah. Biar alurnya gue cepetin—karena ini alurnya keknya lambat amat. Biar **MinYoon-VKook** nya cepet jadian terus anu-anu /eh. OHIYA, mo minta maaf karena momen mereka yang minim abis. _**As I said before**_ , ini alurnya lambat. _College student life_ soalnye. _**So? Tell me**_ _when it starts so boring. And_ _ **I'm so sorry**_ _that I cannot promise to keep the humor itself, because my humor sense sometimes is just like come by then just go whatever it wants,_ hiks _._

Terus, kepengennya ini apdet tiap malam Jum'at haha:" Niatnye gituuu. Tapi ga janji setiap Minggu, seperti yang kalian tau—ini ff bakal _slow-update. And thanks for understanding._

 _So… that's it. I think that I'd already said what I wanna tell yall._

 _ **May**_ _I know_ _ **your**_ _ **opinion**_ _?_ _ **Your review**_ _is like a_ _ **power**_ _for me._ _ **It'd never don't**_ _make me laugh and happy. It_ _ **always**_ _makes_ _ **my day**_ _._ _ **THANKS A LOT**_ _MUAH:*_

 _ **Best Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


	4. Chapter 4 : (Un)Lucky?

_**Greatest Accidental ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 _ **BTS's member © God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**_

 _ **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**_

 _ **Police!**_ **VMin** _ **. CollegeStudent!**_ **JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Older**_ **!NamVMin.** _ **Younger**_ **!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **A/N : DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**_

 _ **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**_

 _ **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**_

 **Bahasa non-baku.** _ **Beware**_ **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ **Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Greatest Accidental**_

 _ **Subtitle Chapter 4 : (Un)lucky?**_

 _ **Summary for this chapter :**_

 _ **Yoongi dan Jungkook tidak tahu mereka itu sedang sial atau beruntung?**_

 _ **Karena lagi-lagi hampir kena tilang.**_

 _ **Karena lagi-lagi bertemu.**_

 _ **Seolah hal itu sudah ditakdirkan dan mereka tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu hari Selasa, dan Yoongi tengah ada kelas Sejarah Kesusastraan Inggris, yang sialnya ia pikir tak satupun apa yang dijelaskan dosen masuk ke otaknya. Yoongi terlalu pusing dan hanya mencorat-coret bukunya sambil sesekali melirik Jin yang asik mencatat. Ia lalu menyenggol sahabatnya membuat Jin langsung berpaling ke arah Yoongi.

"Napa lu."

"Bete. Lu sih gue ajakin bolos ga mau."

"Inget mama, Ga. Udah bayar mahal kuliah kita."

"Sok lu, ah."

"Udah sana coba fokus, lu."

"Ga masuk njir. Itu nenek-nenek ngejelasin apa, si?"

"Tentang jaman Elizabeth, dih. Macem-macem karya sastra yang udah ada—"

"Gue. Tau. Jin. Iprit. Tapi tetap aja ga masuk."

Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan fokus lagi. Pun ia juga melihat sang sahabat yang melakukan hal sama. Ia yakin Yoongi hanya terlalu malas untuk fokus pada matkul satu ini.

Yoongi itu pintar, namun kadang kemalasannya itu menghambatnya. Jadi kalau dia tidak niat belajar, maka anak itu akan benar-benar _unmood_ untuk mengerti apa yang dijelaskan dosen.

Yoongi berusaha mengingat setiap kata yang dijelaskan dosennya. Lalu ketika ia hampir memahami itu, suara koor nyanyian sontak membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Saking kesalnya, Yoongi bangkit dari bangku menuju jendela kelas, membukanya kemudian menyemprot siapapun di bawah sana yang sedang menyanyi itu.

"WOI BERISIK! GATAU ORANG LAGI BELAJAR SEJARAH APA?!" semprotnya. Pemuda manis itu lalu melihat Jungkook di antara orang-orang yang seenaknya menyanyi tidak pada tempatnya. "JEON JUNGKOOK AWAS LU NANTI. PINDAH LAPAK GA?! KALO GA PINDAH NANTI KALO KETEMU GUE, GUE CEBURIN LU KE KOLAM LELE DI BELAKANG KAMPUS."

Jungkook di bawah sana yang mendengar itu –yang tadi melambai-lambai pada Yoongi sontak langsung mengambil tasnya dan memberi tanda _peace_ pada kakak tingkatnya. Membungkuk seolah Yoongi ada di depan sosok itu kemudian berteriak sebelum kabur bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"AMPUN KAKAK SUGAR! KOOKIE MASIH SAYANG NYAWAAA. LOBYU COMAD CEMUNGUDH BELAJARNYA EAH."

"Najis."

Yoongi langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan hanya mengabaikan tatapan heran, kagum, juga lucu teman-temannya. Begitu pula dosennya yang hanya melempar senyum maklum pada Yoongi.

"Gue kadang takut kena semprotan lu juga, tau."

"Mau?"

Yoongi langsung melirik Jin yang seketika menggeleng keras. "Makasih, qaqa. Kubelum mau tuli gara-gara teriakan elu. Kookie setiap hari aja udah lelah gue. Apalagi elu yang ngomel-protes mulu."

"Diem ga, lu. Bacot amat. Gue lagi fokus."

"Napa gue jadi kena juga sih, hiks."

Pun akhirnya kelas itu tenang lagi, dengan Yoongi yang berhasil fokus dan mencerna seluruh penjelasan pada mata kuliah yang sangaaaaaaat tak ia minati.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, matkul tersebut selesai dan sang dosen memberikan tugas dari fotokopian yang ia bawa. Yoongi yang kebetulan waktu itu –dipaksa- jadi pengurus kelas pun kebagian untuk memfotokopikan kertas itu. Ia hanya mengangguk malas dan menagihkan uangnya.

"Bayar dulu. Gue males nalangin, ga punya duit." Ucap Yoongi datar, dingin dan judes.

Anak-anak sekelasnya mah sudah biasa. 5 semester sekelas sama Yoongi, dan mereka pun hanya memberikan uangnya kepada pemuda manis itu. Namun saat kemudian Yoongi –yang dibantu Jin sedang mengumpulkan uang fotokopian teman-teman mereka, pintu kelas terbuka yang mana lalu muncullah kepala dengan wajah yang tak asing untuk mereka semua.

"Errr… kak Suga? Kak Jin?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh lalu melihat ke arah sosok _yeoja_ bernama Seolhyun, teman sekelas Hoseok.

"Iya, kenapa?" Seokjin menjawab –dan Yoongi kembali ke pekerjaannya tadi. Namun pemuda manis itu langsung berhenti lagi ketika mendengar gadis tersebut menyampaikan maksudnya mencari mereka.

"Itu, kak. Hosiki… pingsan."

"HAH?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat sampai _infirmary_ kampus, Yoongi yang masuk lebih dulu langsung menyemprot Hoseok yang kebetulan sudah sadar. Pemuda yang lebih sering disapa Suga itu berkacak pinggang lalu memaki-maki adik tingkatnya tersebut.

" _Pabo_. Lu ngapain sih sampe sakit segala, ha? Kangen gue pukul, ya?!"

"Oi, oi, Sugar, lu galak amat. Santai dulu, bro. Hosiki baru bangun dari pingsannya, kan."

"Bomat." Yoongi langsung beralih ke Hoseok lagi. "Lupa makan lagi lu? Keasikan ngerjain tugas kelompok sendirian sampe lupa tidur? Mana temen kelompok lu sini gue pites satu-satu. Ngeselin amat lama-lama."

Hoseok hanya cemberut sambil nyengir mendengar omelan kakak tingkat yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu. "Woles napa kak. Gue cuma kecapean aja, kali."

"Sekalian aja lu mati sana. Gue seneng banget dah, Hos."

"Tay lu kak. Niat khawatir apa gimana sih."

"Bodo amat ya kalo lu mati mah."

"Anying gue baru sadar langsung diajak berantem kak Suga mah jaad."

"Udah napa, buset dah kalian suka banget adu congor. Sesama orang rempong diem dulu."

"Ngaca, woi."

"Iye tau gue cakep. Udeh, gini. Sekarang mending lu pulang deh, Hosiki. Biar gue anter, ya? Ga protes lu. Protes gue kurung di kost-an lu sampe lu lupa dunia itu kayak apa."

"Ga penting, njir. Bawa cepet ni anak kalo bisa lu karungin," sahut Yoongi sadis. Seokjin hanya melengos kemudian membantu Hoseok untuk berdiri dan berjalan.

Yoongi sendiri mengambil tas pemuda itu untuk ia bawakan. Dan melihat Hoseok yang protes, Yoongi hanya memutar bola mata, namun Seokjin sudah gemas untuk ngomel-ngomel lagi di telinga adik tingkatnya.

"Vangke. Hidup lu protes mulu kayak Suga. Jadi nax baik apa susahnya si, Hosiki? Lu beneran mau ngerasain gue kunciin di kost-an lu apa? Diem dan jalan aja kok susah. Minta banget gue dorong ke mulut _Mr_. Kim dih."

Hoseok langsung mingkem. Dari semua dosen sastra, _Mr_. Kim adalah satu-satunya dosen yang paling dihindari anak-anak sastra itu sendiri.

"Gue mending ngayuh sepeda ampe Busan deh daripada lu suruh gue ketemu dia, kak."

"Makanya diem dan jalan aja. Ngeyel deh, ih."

"Iya, bunda. Bawel kali kusampai lel—"

 **PLOK!**

Yoongi langsung menabok mulut Hoseok yang sudah siap menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Diem, kuda Gwangju. Ngomong lagi gue bikin kak Chwang notis lu beneran."

"Mau du—"

"ANJIR DIEM!"

"Okesip. Piss…."

Tanpa mereka tahu, ketiganya sudah sampai di area parkiran yang kebetulan dekat dengan kantin. Seokjin pun meminta Hoseok untuk duduk menunggu selagi dia mengambil motor, dan Yoongi juga ada di sana menemani Hoseok.

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah teriakan 7 oktaf dari sosok bocah polos kelinci yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Jeon Jungkook yang beberapa waktu lalu Yoongi semprot habis-habisan dari lantai 3 gedung fakultas.

"KAK HOSIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~~"

Yang diikuti terjang pelukan sehingga Hoseok agak terdorong ke belakang, membuat belakang badannya terantuk pinggiran meja.

"Sakit oi, Jungkook! Sadis amat najis gue lagi sakit juga, huks."

"Maap kakak kesayangan Kookie~"

"Iye iye. Udah sono lepas, sesak ih."

"Kak Hosiki mau pulang ya? Ikuuuuut~" Jungkook berucap sok imut pada kakak tingkatnya yang ia anggap seperti abang sendiri. Mereka sangat dekat dan sudah biasa bagi Jungkook untuk bermanja pada ketiganya.

"Iya udah sana ambil motor, gih."

"Ok—"

Yoongi hanya melirik mereka namun kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Changmin yang berjalan keluar fakultas menuju mobilnya. Saat itu juga, sebuah ide muncul di kepala cantiknya. Tanpa peduli Hoseok atau yang lainnya, Yoongi pun memanggil kakak tingkat mereka tersebut.

"Kak Changmin!"

Hoseok dan Jungkook langsung berhenti bicara, dan memilih melihat ke arah Yoongi yang tengah melambai pada kakak kelas incaran Hoseok.

Changmin mendekati mereka dan Hoseok langsung diam. Apalagi saat Yoongi bilang bahwa Hoseok sakit, pemuda tinggi itu pun memastikan bahwa Hoseok baik-baik saja dan mengajaknya ke dokter. Yoongi pun meminta Changmin untuk mengantar Hoseok ke kost-annya yang langsung diiyakan sosok tersebut.

"Makasih ya, Kak Chwang. Nanti kami nyusul deh."

"Oke. Sampai ketemu di sana ya, Suga, Jungkook."

Yoongi dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk, meninggalkan Hoseok yang sebenarnya dalam hati maki-maki (dan berterima kasih) pada kakak tingkat judes kesayangannya tersebut.

' _Kalo aja lu ga pinter gini, kak Suga, udah gue anying-anyingin daritadi kali, hiks. Napa jadi begini_ …'

Tak lama Seokjin datang dan mengernyit tidak mendapati Hoseok di sana, dan bertanya. "Hoseoknya mana?"

"Pulang."

"Sama siapa?"

"Kak Chwang."

"SERIUS?"

"Berisik. Jungkook cepet ambil motor lu dan kita cabut."

Dan Jungkook hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan kakak tingkat kesayangannya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi sedang ngoceh –yang lebih mirip ngerap- di belakang Jungkook yang memboncengnya. Karena jujur saja, tadi Jungkook memaksa dia untuk naik bersamanya. Yoongi hanya mengiyakan, namun saat setelah lampu merah dan melihat palang 'operasi simpatik' Yoongi langsung ngebacot sendiri.

Walau sejujurnya dia sudah pakai helm, tetap saja dia rasanya kesal kalo sudah melihat para polisi itu.

"Dafaklah. Demen banget ngeraziain orang sih tuh polisi. Ga capek apa. Gue aja yang ngeliatnya capek. Untung kita lengk—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—ya anjir napa diberentiin juga, sih?"

"Hehehehe." Yoongi mendengar Jungkook cengengesan dan langsung menepuk helm Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook! Lu sengaja ya? Ya _lord_ ya Tuhan apa salah Yoongi punya adek tingkat begini amat?"

Dan Yoongi pun ngoceh tidak jelas lagi sembari memaki-maki Jungkook di sana. Mengabaikan dua polisi –yang anehnya merupakan dua polisi yang sama yang selalu hampir menilang mereka.

"Selamat siang. Boleh lihat surat-suratnya?" Jimin berucap ramah pada mereka berdua.

Yoongi memutar bola mata malas. " _To the point_ , pak. Kesalahan kami apa, ya? _Actually_ , _we are in a hurry, sir._ "

"Lampunya mati, Yoongi."

"Hah?"

"Lampu motor yang dikendarakan Jungkook mati. Kok tuli sih," balas Taehyung sewot. Yoongi langsung melempar pandangan paling mematikan yang berhasil membuat Taehyung mingkem.

Kemudian pemuda manis itu langsung mengait leher Jungkook dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya (yang terhalangi helm). "Jeon Jungkook lu beneran minta diceburin ke kolam lele, kan? Bilang aja napa."

"Hehehe maap kak. Tadi kepencet—"

"Jungkook sumfah kulelah menghadapi dirimu adekku. Kapankah kau sadar untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dari ini? Qaqa lelah harus—"

"Ehem. Jadi, surat-suratnya, Jungkook- _ssi_?" Taehyung menginterupsi 'perdebatan' kecil mereka, di mana kemudian Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan SIM dan STNKnya.

Yoongi hanya diam lagi, namun sesekali melirik ke arah polisi bantet (baginya) yang juga tengah melirik padanya. Lalu melihat ke arah beberapa meter di depan di mana Seokjin tengah menunggui mereka.

Saat benar-benar mendapati Jimin melihat ke arahnya, Yoongi langsung menyeletuk. "Ya, pak, ada yang salah dengan wajah saya?"

Jimin hanya balas tersenyum, menggeleng gemas lalu menjawabnya. "Iya ada. Salahnya itu kenapa kamu manis banget sampe saya ga bisa berpaling gitu."

' _Ya_ lord…' Yoongi bergeming dan hanya merapatkan kedua bibirnya dimodusin seperti itu oleh polisi bantet yang sangat tidak ia suka itu.

Tetapi rasanya tidak sopan kalau tidak berterima kasih. "Maacih bapak. Saya bersyukur saya terlahir manis."

' _Ampuni Yoongi, Tuhan. Karena terlalu narsis tapi semoga Tuhan bikin Yoongi tambah manis, amen_.'

Polisi _bername-tag_ Jimin itu pun tersenyum mendengar balasan Yoongi. Lalu menoleh ketika rekannya yang lain memanggil. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah memasang senyum sejuta umatnya yang dibalas Jungkook dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Suratnya lengkap, tapi kenapa lampunya mati tadi, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Maaf, pak. Tadi ga sengaja kesenggol jari Kookie. Kami mau ditilang lagi, ya? Yah jangan dong, pak. Kak Hosiki lagi sakit terus kami buru-buru~"

Taehyung menenggakkan dirinya ketika mendapati wajah memelas Jungkook. Ingin rasanya menculik anak itu dan membawanya pulang. Ia kemudian menutup lagi buku tilang yang sudah terbuka, menyerahkan surat-surat Jungkook dan menghela napas.

"Iya sudah. Saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain bebasin kamu lagi. Tapi lain kali jangan sampai ngelanggar peraturan lagi ya, Kookie? Manis-manis kok jadi _rules-breaker_ , sih. Di kampus engga kan?"

Jungkook langsung menggeleng menjawab itu. "Kookie mah anak baik pak kalau di kampus. Tanya aja kak Suga nih."

Yoongi yang namanya dipanggil sontak menjawab. "Apaan?"

"Itu kata pak polisi—"

"Ya sudah sana kalian jenguk teman kalian. Jungkookie pelan-pelan ya, bawa motornya. Nanti kalo kenapa-napa kasian muka manisnya Kookie bisa lecet-lecet," Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook sendiri sembari tersenyum pada mahasiswa berusia 18 tahun itu.

Yoongi hanya memutar mata bosan lalu menyuruh Jungkook menjalankan motornya. Yang sebelumnya berterima kasih pada Taehyung karena dibebaskan –lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat itu hari sudah hampir berakhir. Pukul 8.30 malam, Yoongi baru berniat untuk pergi ke tukang fotokopian untuk melakukan tugasnya. Itu pun dia baru saja pulang dari kost-an Hoseok. Yoongi hanya melenggang malas menuju tempat fotokopi langganannya dekat kost-an yang dia tinggali.

Yoongi mendorong pintunya kemudian langsung memanggil sosok yang biasa melayaninya. "Jisoo mau fotokopi dong!"

Tak lama sosok bernama Jisoo datang dan langsung tersenyum pada Yoongi. "Yo, kak Suga! Fotokopi lagi kak?"

"Hm. Rangkap 27 ya."

"Oke—Oh bang Jim—"

Ucapan Jisoo mengambang di udara begitu saja. Yoongi bingung namun tak peduli walau tadi ia sempat dengar bel pintu tempat fotokopian itu juga berbunyi. Dan sepertinya Jisoo berbicara pada sosok di belakang Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli, Jisoo sudah meninggalkan dia dan orang asing itu untuk melakukan tugasnya. Sampai ketika Yoongi menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati wajah yang tak asing baginya di sana.

' _Astaga Tuhan ampuni semua dosa Yoongi, Tuhaaaan.'_ Batinnya menangis. Mengapa lagi-lagi harus ketemu dengan polisi bantet satu ini?

"Sedang fotokopi, Yoongi?"

"Iyalah, pak. Masa _jogging_ di sini."

"Galak ya."

"Guguk kali galak."

Yoongi bisa mendengar bahwa sosok itu terkekeh pada balasannya yang menggunakan nada super judes. Pemuda manis itu mengabaikan Jimin dengan memainkan ponselnya namun suara sang polisi menggema lagi.

"Kamu sendirian?"

"Bertiga kan sama bapak sama Jisoo."

"Oh, kenal deket sama Jisoo?"

"Kepo deh, pak."

"Boleh dong kepoin dikit, mah."

"Haram, pak. Inget istri di rumah."

"Kalau saya bilang saya masih _single_ kamu percaya?"

"Bodo ya, pak. Bukan urusan saya juga, yaaa." Yoongi membalas cuek tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian, hasil fotokopiannya sudah selesai. Saat akan membayar, Jisoo langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari berucap, "Eits! Hari ini khusus buat kak Suga, gratisssss deh dari Jisoo!"

"Mane bisa gitu. Berapa cepetan."

"Dih dibilang gratis juga kak Suga suka gitu deh. Udah sana balik ke rumah kak, udah malem tuh."

Sebenarnya sih Jisoo bertanya dalam hati kenapa tiba-tiba abangnya menyuruh untuk menggratiskan fotokopian Yoongi. Namun ia hanya menuruti dan melambai ceria pada Yoongi yang pergi dengan raut bingung.

Disertai tawaran Jimin pada Yoongi yang dibalas galak olehnya.

"Yoongi mau diantar ga?"

"Anter aja diri bapak ke penjara, pak, karena godain anak orang. Inget umur pak."

 _Tsadeeessstttt_. Tetapi Jimin hanya balas tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kemudian melirik Jisoo –adiknya yang sejak tadi memasang wajah penuh tanya padanya.

"Apa?"

"Abang ngegebet kak Suga?"

"Suga? Sejak kapan kenal dia?"

"Iya, kak Suga itu kak Yoongi, lagian dia suka fotokopi di sini, bang."

"Dia tinggal di mana?"

"Itu tuh, kost-annya tante Yoona."

"Serius? Kost-an elit itu, kan?"

"Yoi."

"Oke. Abang masuk dulu. Semangat jaganya, ya."

" _Btw_ kok abang pulang cepet?"

" _Happy hour_ ~"

"Hah?"

Jimin mengabaikan adiknya untuk meninggalkan dan melenggang masuk ke dalam, kemudian mengucap salam. "Jimin pulang, _umma, appa_."

Tetapi lalu disusul Jisoo yang yakin sekali akan pemikirannya akan sang kakak. " _Ummaaaaaa~_ masa bang Jimin ngegaet kak Sugaaaaa~!"

Dan langsung dibalas teriakan oleh ibu mereka. "HAH? SERIUS?"

"Iyaaaa~ tadi aja kak Suga fotokopi sama bang Jimin ga dibolehin bayar~"

"JIMIN- _AH_ BERANI BANGET?! HARUS DAPETIN SUGA GAMAU TAU KALO GITU CARANYA?!"

"AISH PARK JISOO DASAR KOMPOR!"

"Bodo amaaaaaat~"

Dan semalaman itu Jimin diborong pertanyaan oleh sang ibu perihal kebenaran akan ucapan adiknya barusan.

 _Poor Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook sedang membeli nasi goreng di ujung komplek tempat kost-annya berada. Ia tengah memainkan ponselnya sembari _chattingan_ dengan para kakak tingkat dan teman-temannya sampai ada yang duduk di sampingnya namun Jungkook tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

Tetapi mau tak mau Jungkook menoleh juga ketika sosok itu bicara padanya.

"Sendirian, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook langsung memasang tampang kaget mendapati sosok yang mengajaknya bicara. "Loh? Pak polisi? Ngapain pak di sini? Mau nilang Kookie lagi? Malem gini masih aja kerja, pak."

 _Ucet_ , Taehyung dibuat mingkem mendengar ucapan polos gebetannya tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum gemas dan mencubit pipi Jungkook yang agak memerah, mungkin karena angin malam atau karena dirinya? _Pede gila, Taehyung. Ngaca dulu dipenggorengan abang nasi goreng, gih._

"Ya mana mungkin, Kookie. Di sini saya juga mau beli nasi goreng, dong."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk polos lalu fokus lagi ke ponselnya. Namun ia kemudian teringat belum menjawab pertanyaan polisi (ganteng) itu. "Iya pak Kookie sendirian. Tapi kan ga lagi karena ada bapak sama Kookie di sini."

"Ehem." Taehyung langsung berdeham saat Jungkook bilang begitu. Dan rasanya ia agak janggal juga dipanggil bapak terus-terusan. Ya mana mungkin kan dipanggil bapak sama calon pasangan sendiri? Tidak apa deh dipanggil bapak, nanti tapi kalau mereka sudah punya anak, kan…

 _Sadar Kim Taehyung. Inceran lu anak 18 tahun yang masih polos bin ngegemesin._

"Ehm, oke. _Btw_ , gimana kalau Kookie jangan panggil saya bapak?"

"Lalu panggil apa?"

"Gimana kalau _hyung_?"

"Polisi _hyung_?"

"Bukan, bukan. Jangan polisi juga. Gimana kalau Taetae _hyung_?"

"Taetae _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya imut.

Taehyung langsung teriak-teriak _anjir imut banget_ dalam hati karena gemas akan tingkah mahasiswa satu ini. Namun dengan cepat pemuda _brunette_ itu menguasai diri dan mengangguk. "Iya, Taetae _hyung_. Oke? Sepakat kan? Jadi kalau kita ketemu lagi Kookie jangan manggil saya bapak atau polisi. Manggilnya Taetae _hyung_ , gimana?"

Jungkook sontak mengangguk cepat. Kemudian abang nasi goreng sudah menyelesaikan pesanannya. Di mana ketika Taehyung ingin menanyakan perihal nomor ponsel atau akun sosial Jungkook langsung teredam begitu saja oleh hembusan angin malam(?).

Jungkook pun kemudian buru-buru pamit karena teringat ada satu tugas yang belum diselesaikan. Taehyung balas melambai ketika sosok itu mengucapkan perpisahan dengan cerita padanya. Namun ia tersenyum, semoga ini awal yang baik untuknya… dan juga seterusnya semua akan lancar baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– _**to be continued.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to;**_ **Jimsnoona.** ini udah lanjut eak qaqa Jimsnoonacum **.** **syugababy.** Hosiki kagak bakalan mupon di sini dia wkwk **.** **scsehun21.** ini udah dibuat lebih panjang yaaa **.** **AYP. MinJiSu.** anju ngakak. Mereka bonceng tiga gue bayangin udah ngakak duluan, hiks. Wkwk. Sip, bakal diusahain mereka cepet jadian yaaa **. ainiajkook.** wkwkwk KPAI njir bener juga sih/? **. Shin Sang Neul. Guesteu.** shit ngakak. Maksi dan nonton dulu, itumah beneran udah modus ngajak jalan. Wkwk leh ugha. Dikeep sarannya yaaa **. akmy.** ini sudah dilanjut yaa **. Vookie. Yuzuki Chaeri.** babang Joongki tilang eneng bang wkwkwk. Silahkan minta tilang abang Joongki/? **.** **maknaehehso. Firda473. GithaCallie. TyaWuryWK. YM424.** Yoongi jago ngebacot Eng, di sini udah nangkep hintnya kan?wkwk **. Red Parfait.** udah kejawab ya tentang kakak tingkat yang php-in Hosiki wkwk **. Pra, Guest.** udah dilanjut yaa **. hiluph166. parasyub.** o-ow, enaenanya dikeep dulu wkwk. Kesian Kookie masih kecil/? **. Hantu Just In.** Tae siap2 biar ga dapet imej jelek dr mertua kak **. kookie97. fallen1004.** ini udah dilanjut yaaa wkwk. Ada saatnya mereka bakal diomelin sama Namjoon wkwk **. angelicarachel. yoonminlovers. hsandra. Anunya Bangtan.** muupkeun otak gue yang ke mana-mana baca uname-mu wkwk. NamJin pelan-pelan ya munculnya/? **. idungiveasht.** sudah dilanjut yaaa **. Hanami96. Nathaline. olalatwenty2.** sudah dilanjut yaa **. siscaMinstalove. PoppoMing. LianaPark. Dan semuanya yang sudah favs, follows dan yang sedang baca sekarang. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 **Hai. Ketemu lagi. Terima kasih untuk** _ **reviews, favs**_ **and** _ **follows**_ **nya. Maaf kalau** _ **chap**_ **ini** _ **humor**_ **nya** _ **missed**_ **lagi. Semoga suka dengan** _ **chapter**_ **ini.** _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_ **nya juga. Ga fokus ng** _ **edit.**_ **Wkwk.**

 _ **Well, see you in anotha chapter. May I have your reviews?**_

 _ **Thanks a lot!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Should We Call It As A Luck?

_**Greatest Accidental ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 _ **BTS's member © God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**_

 _ **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**_

 _ **Police!**_ **NamVMin** _ **. CollegeStudent!**_ **JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Older**_ **!NamVMin.** _ **Younger**_ **!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **A/N1 : DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**_

 _ **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**_

 _ **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**_

 **Bahasa non-baku.** _ **Beware**_ **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ **Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Greatest Accidental**_

 _ **Subtitle Chapter 5 : Should We Call It As A Luck?**_

 _ **Summary for this chapter :**_

 _ **Sial sudah. Tujuh turunan.**_

 _ **Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi pada Yoongi?**_

 _ **Dan kenapa lagi Jungkook benar-benar menaruh hati pada polisi pedo itu?**_

 _ **Jawabannya, hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu.**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu sudah hampir memasuki jam makan siang. Yoongi dan Seokjin baru saja selesai kelas dan berniat langsung ke kantin. Mereka membicarakan apa saja yang masuk akal dan tidak. Juga sedikitnya mereka mengkhawatirkan adik tingkat mereka, Jungkook, yang sepertinya sudah terkontaminasi virus dari si polisi pedo itu.

Kan ngeri, kalau Jungkook suka pada polisi pedo itu.

Tetapi semoga itu hanya pemikiran keduanya (bertiga sih sama Hoseok).

Saat keluar dari gedung fakultas yang langsung dihadapkan pada lapangan besar, Yoongi yang berjalan paling depan mengernyit. Ia lalu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat ada banyak _staff_ dan dosen yang baru saja berhamburan bubar di sana. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah—kenapa ada seseorang berseragam polisi bersama rektor kampus mereka?

Mau teriak lalu ngumpat kan tidak enak. Tetapi kegelisahan yang mendera Yoongi tiba-tiba terjawab saat salah satu dari ketiga polisi itu menoleh ke tempat di mana Yoongi berdiri, lalu berkedip.

"Ya _lord_ napa nasib gue sial mulu, sih."

Yoongi merutuki nasibnya yang sepertinya lagi-lagi harus berurusan dengan polisi. Inikah karma karena membohongi oknum bertubuh bantet waktu itu?

Entahlah.

Seokjin yang mendengar protesan Yoongi langsung melihat ke arah depan di mana Yoongi menjatuhkan pandangannya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika mendapati sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal. Tetapi… Jin sendiri juga tidak yakin?

Lalu ia merasakan tarikan pada tasnya yang berasal dari Yoongi. Dan ajakan untuk kabur. "Jin, mending kita cabut yuk sebelum dipang—"

Namun…

"Oh, Yoongi- _ah_!"

"—gil. Mampus aja kan kenapa rektor manggil nama gue sih?" Yoongi dengan malas menghampiri sang rektor dengan menyeret Jin di sampingnya.

Saat sampai di depan bapak rektor keduanya membungkuk sedikit lalu melempar senyuman terpaksa (hanya Yoongi sih). Lalu menyapa balik. "Siang, pak. Masih napas, pak?"

"Siang, Yoongi- _ah_. Tentu saja saya masih nap— _Ya_! Kamu ini tidak berubah." Mr. Jang selaku rektor Universitas Bangtan menggeleng mendapati kelakuan Yoongi yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Piss bapaknya. Kan kali aja bapak di sini tapi ga napas."

"Min Yoongi."

"Oke, pak. Saya diem kok."

"Ah, saya hampir lupa. Kenalkan, ini teman saya, Namjoon kepala polisi di kota kita, Seoul, dan 2 bawahan terpercayanya." Mr. Jang mengenalkan ketiga polisi di sampingnya itu. Yang mana Yoongi sendiri sedari tadi menghindari tatapan salah satu polisi yang sudah sangat ia hapal wajahnya.

Si polisi bantet bernama Jimin yang sejak Yoongi keluar fakultas sudah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum saja kemudian membungkuk. Lalu keduanya garuk-garuk leher bingung harus bagaimana.

"Loh, kenalkan nama kalian dong," ucap Mr. Jang.

Yoongi langsung menyumpahi _namja_ tua itu supaya cepat berhenti bernapas dan berhenti menyusahkannya.

Yoongi memasang wajah tersenyum paling terpaksa sepanjang ia hidup. Lalu menyapa ketiga polisi itu. " _Annyeong_ , Yoong _imnida_."

"Dan jabatanmu, Yoongi, jabatan."

Yoongi langsung memaki lagi dalam hati, memasang senyum super terpaksa dan mengenalkan diri lagi. " _Annyeong_ , Yoongi _imnida_. Ketua BEM Universitas Bangtan."

Sebelum diminta aneh-aneh lagi oleh rektor kampusnya, pemuda berambut _mint_ itu lalu menyenggol Seokjin yang sontak mengikuti kelakuannya. "Seokjin _imnida, sir_. Wakil ketua BEM Universitas Bangtan. S-salam kenal."

Sosok yang tadi dikenalkan sebagai kepala polisi memasang senyum khasnya kemudian ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Halo, Namjoon _imnida_. Senang bertemu kalian berdua terutama dengan Seokjin- _ssi_ ," kata sosok itu membuat yang disebut namanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Lalu dua anak buahnya ikut memperkenalkan diri dan Yoongi sudah berlagak memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura tak mendengar atau melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka.

Hal itu membuat Jimin terkekeh. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sepertinya mencari orang lain. Namun belum ia sempat bertanya, sosok yang Taehyung cari sudah berteriak dari kejauhan memanggil kedua kakak tingkat kesayangannya.

"Kak Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Kak Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~"

Jungkook dengan pedenya berlari menghampiri mereka. Namun saat sudah sampai di tengah perjalanan, Hoseok tiba-tiba datang dan membelokkan arahnya dengan merangkul Jungkook, membawanya pergi ketika melihat sinyal dari Yoongi untuk melenyapkan Jungkook dari hadapan mereka berenam.

Seokjin makin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal lalu berucap maaf. "M-maafkan Jungkook. Dia memang suka seperti itu, hehe…"

Mr. Jang hanya tertawa. "Saya tahu. Jungkook-ah itu simbol masa muda bukan? Begitu semangat dan ceria."

' _Juga polos pake banget_ ,' tambah Yoongi maupun Seokjin dalam hati.

Dan kedua sahabat itu tiba-tiba teringat, ini waktunya makan dan perut mereka sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Maka pamitlah mereka berdua kepada sang rektor dan tiga polisi tersebut.

"Ehm… pak, kalau gitu kami pamit ke kant—"

"Ohiya, sekarang waktunya makan siang. Kenapa kalian tidak menunjukkan di mana letak kantin kampus kita?"

' _YA_ LORD _MATI AJA LU PAK JANG_!' kata Yoongi dalam hati sambil mengumpat-umpati rektor kampusnya.

Tetapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Yakinkan Seokjin untuk berhenti jadi anak baik lalu ikut menyumpahi sang rektor kampus tercinta bersama Yoongi sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah mereka. Duduk berdampingan satu sama lain di bangku meja kantin. Yoongi berhadapan dengan Jungkook dengan di samping kirinya Hoseok, di kanannya ada Taehyung dan di samping kanan Taehyung ada Jimin. Di sebelah kiri Yoongi sendiri ada Seokjin dan berikutnya adalah Namjoon. Yang mana posisi duduk itu disambut ceria oleh Jungkook dan protesan oleh Seokjin dan Jimin.

Hoseok sih diam-diam saja sambil memakan makanannya. Namun ketika melihat wajah bête kakak-kakak tingkatnya, ia pun dengan tanpa takut kena tabok Yoongi bertanya. "Muka lu berdua kenapa, kak? Sepet amat kayak abis dikasih _tugas-deadline-24jam_ dari _Mr_. Kim?"

Yoongi langsung melotot pada Hoseok yang seketika meringis. "Galak ya, tetep. Kak Suga jangan kutuk adikmu yang tampan ini."

"Najis." Ucap seseorang di samping kanan Yoongi membuat semuanya melirik ke arah situ. Yoongi langsung mengernyit mendapati anak kampus mereka yang lain tiba-tiba ada di sana.

"Sejak kapan lu duduk di samping gue, Nam?"

"Sejak lu masang tampang pengen nelen orang, 'Ga."

"Coba ulang."

"Ogah. Lagian ama temen sendiri judes amat sih."

"Peduli amat. Pindah sono lu. Bikin sempit aja si."

"Ya _lord_ tempat masih kosong gini juga pelit amat. Ckckck. Pantes jomblo, galak sih lu."

"Masalah apa buat lu? Keseringan ditinggalin Kak Gyu sih jadi kesepian gitu elonya."

"Bgst kalo ngomong suka bener. Udah ah iye gue pindah."

"Gbye. Semoga lu keselek sambel mbak Jum."

"Suga sialan. Gue doain lu punya pacar. Biar mulut lu ada yang nyumpel kalo mulai kejudesannya."

"O."

Sosok bernama Nam Woohyun itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengdengus lelah. Sudah biasa ia berdebat dengan adik tingkatnya tersebut. Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah tertawa menyaksikan perdebatan itu, Jin sendiri hanya sesekali dengan canggung menanggapi apa yang ditanyakan Namjoon. Karena sejujurnya ia merasa kurang nyaman duduk di samping sang kepala polisi yang entah dari mana mengenalnya (walau Jin merasa ia juga mengenalnya).

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook dan merasa gemas dengan tawanya. Jimin pun hanya tersenyum maklum ke arah Yoongi sembari menyuap makanan ke mulutnya.

Tetapi kemudian seruan Jungkook berhasil membuat suasana hening tercipta. "Susuuuuu~ mbak Jum! Kookie pesen susu doooong~ kak Hosiki yang traktiiiiiir~"

Yoongi sontak menepuk mulut Jungkook membuatnya langsung diam. "Kalo mesen ya samperin jangan teriak gitu. Lagian udah gede masih minum susu. Inget umur, Kook."

"Gapapa ih, Kak Suga. Kata _umma_ minum susu itu bisa bikin kita tambah tinggi~" ucap Jungkook polos yang disambut tawa Hoseok juga Taehyung di kedua sisinya.

Yoongi langsung mengernyit dan makin melotot pada _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. "Kook lu beneran mau ngerasain mandi di kolam lele belakang kampus?"

"Eh? E-engga kok, hehe. Kookie kan cuma… becanda. Pissss. Kookie ga bermaksud ngomongin soal tinggi badan hehehehe."

"Tapi Jungkook bener loh. Minum susu itu bisa ngebantu pertumbuhan tinggi badan," sahut Taehyung yang langsung dapat geplakan dari tangan _partner_ nya, Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mari sudahi soal tinggi badan, terima kasih."

Namjoon langsung tertawa keras mendengar itu membuat Seokjin kaget dan sontak duduk dengan tegak. Taehyung pun menyikapi itu dan menepuk-tepuk punggung _partner_ nya. "Terima saja kekurangtinggianmu itu, sobat."

"Mati aja lu sana Kim Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hari itu, entah kenapa di setiap kesempatan Yoongi maupun Jungkook pasti bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Jimin dan Taehyung. Begitu juga dengan Jin yang selalu uring-uringan entah mengapa.

Dan juga pernah suatu ketika mereka tiba-tiba mendapat masalah di jalanan, namun entah bagaimana, dua polisi itu justru membantu mereka. Diakhiri dengan keadaan kaki Jungkook yang cedera dan kaki Yoongi yang keseleo.

Namun semuanya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Seperti hari ini, Yoongi yang sedang mampir ke minimarket harus menepuk keras dahinya karena bertemu sosok itu kembali. Sumpah, rasanya Yoongi ingin pindah rumah atau kalau perlu pindah kota kalau bisa.

"Ah, kita ketemu lagi Yoongi- _ya_. Sendirian?"

"Bapak ga liat ya ada banyak orang di minimarket ini?"

"Galak seperti biasa, ya. _Btw_ kaki kamu sudah sembuh?"

Yoongi hanya melengos tanpa menjawab dan pergi ke bagian rak lain. Namun sepertinya Jimin juga memiliki tujuan yang sama. Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi menghela napas kasar. "Bapak itu _stalker_ pedo yang suka ngikutin saya, ya?"

' _Geer mampus gue. Tapi kalo iya gimana_?'

Jimin yang ditanya begitu hanya melempar senyum. "Saya juga butuh sesuatu di bagian rak ini."

"Maksud saya itu. Kenapa di mana-mana bapak itu ada? Saya lelah pak liat muka bapak."

" _Jinjja_? Sayangnya justru saya senang liat kamu terus."

"Maso."

"Siapa? Saya? Oh tidak apa-apa kalau saya harus maso demi dapetin kamu."

"HAH?"

Jimin tersenyum saja. " _Btw_ , kamu sama Jungkook itu udah kenal lama?"

"Kepo banget pak. Urus aja urusan bapak sendiri, gih."

Youngi berlalu ke meja kasir dan ternyata Jimin juga ikut di belakangnya. Mendapati itu, Yoongi hanya membiarkan saja. Ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli pada polisi bantet di belakangnya itu. Namun ketika ingin membayar dan bersiap mengeluarkan dompet, tangan sang polisi tiba-tiba sudah terjulur memberikan ATMnya pada mbak-mbak kasir.

Sebelum Yoongi sempat protes, si mbak kasir sudah selesai melakukan transaksinya dan memberikan kembali kartu ATM beserta struk pembeliannya. Melihat itu, Yoongi langsung mengambil struknya kemudian mengeluarkan uang miliknya dan memberikannya kepada Jimin.

"Makasih pak tapi saya masih bisa bayar. _Bye_."

Yoongi berjalan marah ke arah pintu keluar. Jimin buru-buru menyelesaikan urusannya lalu mengejar sosok pujaannya.

"Yoongi tunggu."

"Pak, bisa kan ga gangguin saya?"

"Oke, saya minta maaf kalau kamu ga suka sama apa yang saya lakukan. Maaf oke?"

"Terserah pak. Saya permisi."

Dan Jimin hanya membiarkan sosok itu berlalu. Pun ketika angin berhembus Jimin hanya tersenyum. Mungkin… tidak semudah itu menaklukkan hati seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jimin, _fighting_!" semangatnya pada diri sendiri, sembari matanya menyelami langit malam yang tampak kala itu. Menemaninya dalam pemikiran, apakah semua akan berjalan dengan lancar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sedang menyusuri deretan rak di toko buku untuk mencari apa yang ia butuhkan. Kepalanya bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari judul yang tepat. Namun sesekali ia juga berpikir untuk membeli satu-dua komik sebagai pelepas stress.

Saat matanya menangkap judul buku yang ia cari, dan berada di bagian atas, Jungkook sudah akan menjinjit walau masih ada rasa nyeri di kakinya. Namun tangan lain sudah mengambilkannya lebih dulu, membantu Jungkook meraih itu. Segera saja, Jungkook berbalik dan melihat sosok itu lalu mengernyit, tapi melempar senyum kemudian.

"Taetae- _hyung_!"

"Halo, Kookie. Mencari buku ini?" Taehyung menggoyangkan buku di tangannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kemudian Taehyung memberikan objek itu pada Jungkook. "Ini, ambillah."

"Makasih, Taetae- _hyung_!"

"Iya, sama-sama. Jangan terlalu maksain kakimu yang cedera itu, ya. _Btw_ Kookie sudah makan siang?"

Jungkook mengangguk menjawab nasihat awal, lalu langsung geleng-geleng mengenai makan siang. "Belum. Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Makan, yuk. _Hyung_ traktir deh."

"Oke! Kookie bayar ini duluuu."

"Kemarikan."

"Eh? Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Biar _hyung_ yang bayar. Kookie tunggu di luar saja, ya?"

"Siap, pak!" Jungkook memberi _salute_ kemudian lari kecil keluar toko buku untuk menunggu Taehyung selesai membayar diiringi peringatan Taehyung untuk berhati-hati.

Melihat itu, Taehyung menampilkan senyum sembari berpikir. Ah… Tuhan ternyata mempermudah jalannya mendekati Jungkook. Dan jika ada tiga kakak tingkat _namja_ kelinci itu, sudah pasti mereka akan geleng-geleng dan memarahi Jungkook yang kelewat polos itu. Dan mungkin juga akan meneriaki Taehyung sebagai polisi pedo yang membuat dia dalam masalah.

"Huft, semoga tidak." gumamnya sendiri kemudian berlalu ke meja kasir. Lalu melirik sedikit ke jendela toko di mana Jungkook berdiri menunggunya. "Semoga mereka mengerti tentang kita, Kook- _ah_."

 _Kim Taehyung sepertinya sudah gila…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengacak kasar rambutnya sembari beranjak ke pintu depan berniat membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tidak berperikepagian memencet _bell_ nya sedari tadi. Saat sudah membukanya, Yoongi sebenarnya ingin menyemprot habis-habis sosok itu, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat wajah abangnya muncul di sana.

"Lama amat si lu. Ga ngampus emang jam segini baru bangun?" abang Yoongi, Yujin langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Meninggalkan _namja_ berambut _mint_ itu di depan pintu, namun kemudian ikut menyusul ke dalam untuk memaki-maki abangnya.

"Jangan asal masuk kek, bang! Ini kan kost-an gue!"

"Alah berisik. Dijengukin bukannya makasih malah maki-maki. Udah sono cepet mandi terus ngampus. Abis itu gue anter."

"Ogah. Emang gue anak perawan yang mesti dianter ngampus apa. Mending ngebus atau ngangkot."

"Yaudah bawa motor deh. Gue kasian sama lu ntar kalo dilecehin di dalem angkot atau bus gimana? _Umma_ bisa ngamuk, kan."

"Sialan. Perhatiannya ke arah sana ih najisin. Lu kira adek lu ini ga bisa jaga diri?"

"Bacot amat buset pagi-pagi. Gue suruh mandi malah ngoceh di sini. Cepet udah mau jam 9 tuh."

"Hah?" Yoongi langsung menengok ke arah jam dan secepat kilat menghilang di pintu kamar mandi. " _PABO_ HARUSNYA LU BILANG DARITADI BANG YUJIN MBLO."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Yoongi merutuk siapapun kepala polisi yang selalu dan tidak pernah berhenti menyuruh para bawahannya untuk melaksanakan operasi razia seperti ini. Yoongi benar-benar ingin mengamuk, marah, mencaci-maki atau kalau bisa membunuh satu persatu oknum polisi di depannya ini.

Apalagi polisi bantet bernama Jimin yang tidak pernah lelah mengganggu hidupnya. Dan lagi… kenapa setelah bertemu polisi ini, nasib Yoongi selalu sial? Yoongi benar-benar lelah. Akan kuliahnya, akan tugasnya, dan sekarang makhluk bantet berseragam polisi ini makin-makin membuatnya menderita.

Y _oongi salah apa Tuhan sampe dihukum beginiii_?, batinnya meratap pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Yoongi menghela napas saat polisi pendek itu memprosesnnya. Dalam progressnya, Yoongi pun mengambil ponsel dan mengirim _WA_ ke Jin, berniat nitip absen di matkul pertama hari ini. Yang sialnya adalah matkul _Mr_. Kim, si guru _killer_ nan menyebalkan seumur hidup makhluk itu bernapas.

Serius.

* * *

 _sugarfree_ : Titip salam

 _sugarfree_ : buat Mr. Kim

 _bundajin_ : Lah lah napa yu?

 _bundajin_ : Jangan bilang ga masuk cuma grgr belom bikin tugas

 _sugarfree_ : Lu ga akan percaya kalo gue bilang gue lagi ngapain

 _bundajin_ : Paling yu masih molor. Kerjaan lu kan molor mulu sob. Ampe kaya parasit yang ga lepas dari inangnya.

 _sugarfree_ : Njir. Serius gue Jin iprit. Gue titip salam pokoknya

 _bundajin_ : Sejak kapan yu ada hubungan ama Mr. Kim?

 _sugarfree_ : JIN LU JANGAN NGAJAK BERANTEM NJIR

 _sugarfree_ : INI GUE LAGI KENA TILANG NJIR KAN VANGKE BANGET

 _sugarfree_ : DAN POLISINYA ADALAH POLISI YANG SAMA KEK WAKTU ITU

 _sugarfree_ : SIYAL GUE LELAAAH

 _bundajin_ : NJIR CIYUS LU?

 _bundajin_ : LU BAWA MOTOR?

 _sugarfree_ : Iya

 _sugarfree_ : Abang gue lagi visit, maksa nganter atau gue bawa motor. Ya gue pilih bawa motor lah.

 _sugarfree_ : Begonya adalah SIM GUE KETINGGALAN KAN ANJIR BANGET EAK

 _bundajin_ : OGEB LU AH

 _bundajin_ : OBAP

 _bundajin_ : KOK GUE YANG KEZEL JADINYA

 _bundajin_ : AH YAWDA LAH YU NIKMATI SAJA FLIRTING AMA TUH POLBAN(?)

 _bundajin_ : TAR GUE SALAMIN KE MR. KIM

 _bundajin_ : CEMUNGUDH EAH SOBAT Q YANG PALING GALAK

 _bundajin_ : Eh tapi mau denger saran gue ga?

 _sugarfree_ : ANJIR LU MINTA BANGET GUE BUANG SIH JIN

 _sugarfree_ : AWAS AJA NANTI GUE SAMPE KAMPUS GUE UNYENG-UNYENG LU SAMPE JADI PERKEDEL

 _sugarfree_ : EH JADI MAKANANNYA SI BELANG SEKALIAN

 _sugarfree_ : O

 _sugarfree_ : G

 _sugarfree_ : A

 _sugarfree_ : H

 _sugarfree_ : SARAN LU SESAT SEMUA

 _sugarfree_ : KBYE

 _sugarfree_ : KFIX

 _sugarfree_ : GBYE

 _bundajin_ : Yawda gud luck sobatq~ :*

* * *

"Yoongi."

Panggilan itu sontak membuat Yoongi berpaling dari layar ponselnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Jimin bertanya. "Ya, pak?"

"STNK dan motor kamu saya tahan. _If you want to take it back_ , sidang oke?"

Yoongi memutar bola mata mendengar itu. Namun secepat mungkin, ia juga memutar otak mencari sesuatu alasan yang mungkin akan membuat _namja_ di depannya ini meloloskan dia –lagi.

"Pak…"

"Sebentar…" Jimin menghilang lagi, menghampiri rekannya di ujung sana. Maka Yoongi pun melanjutkan chattannya dengan sang sobat.

* * *

 _sugarfree_ : Najis.

 _sugarfree_ : Enyah lu yang jauh. Mitamit iyuch alay. Dasar Jin iprit cabe alay.

 _bundajin_ : Njrit. Ngakak berantem masa

 _bundajin_ : Kbye

 _bundajin_ : Siyu in kampus eah. Abis itu kita berantem

 _bundajin_ : Yang kalah nraktir kwetiau yang menanf

 _bundajin_ : Deal kan deal?

 _sugarfree_ : Bodo amat

 _sugarfree_ : Nulis aja lu masih typo

 _sugarfree_ : Belajar nulis dulu yang bener sono lu

 _bundajin_ : Anying. Perhatian banget sih Sugar qu

 _sugarfree_ : NAJIS

 _sugarfree_ : IYUCH

 _sugarfree_ : DAZAR CABE ALAY

 _sugarfree_ : BYE

 _bundajin_ : VANGKE LU

* * *

"Jadi, tadi ada apa, Yoongi- _ya_?"

"Gini pak. Kalo emang—"

" _No_ —" Jimin sudah mengangkat tangan bermaksud menahan kalimat Yoongi. "Dengar, aku tidak bisa meloloskanmu terus, Yoongi- _ya_. Aku juga harus professional."

' _Ya bodo deh. Terserah.'_

"Iya oke pak. Maksud saya kalo udah selesai boleh saya pergi? Saya harus ke kampus karena ada presentasi. Selamat. Pagi."

Yoongi berbalik tanpa mengindahkan atau menunggu sosok itu menjawab. Lalu fokus lagi ke ponselnya untuk membalas _WA_ Jin. Namun belum sempat kejadian, tarikan pada tangannya membuat Yoongi berbalik dan seketika mendarat ke dalam pelukan seseorang.

Ketika ia sadar dada bidang siapa di depan matanya, Yoongi langsung menarik diri yang mana malah membuat Jimin menahan tangannya karena Yoongi melewati batas area razia yang aman, dan hampir saja terserempet motor yang lewat.

"Hati-hati. Kamu bisa ketabrak, loh."

Yoongi buru-buru melepas tangan Jimin yang memegangnya. "Makasih pak. Saya permisi."

Kali ini dengan berhati-hati, Yoongi benar-benar berlalu. Ia menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat, kemudian di dalamnya ia mulai menghubungi kakaknya perihal kejadian tilangan tadi, menyuruhnya untuk menebus kembali motornya. Dan mungkin kalau ketemu, Yoongi dan abangnya akan adu makian 12jam _non-stop_.

 _And, thanks to Jimin to be the cause of it!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mendorong pelan motornya yang bannya tiba-tiba bocor. Ya Tuhan di saat seperti ini kenapa nasibnya sial sekali? Ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis namun rasanya agak tidak pantas dengan imejnya sekarang.

Jungkook hanya butuh bengkel supaya dia bisa sampai ke kampus sebelum kuliah di mulai. Walau memang, ia baru ada kuliah sehabis jam 12, namun tetap saja dia harus sudah ada di kampus sebelum jam 12.

Dia belum makan. Jadi anak kost itu susah. Makanya Jungkook niat ngampus lebih awal supaya bisa makan dulu di kantin sambil menunggu jam mata kuliah mulai.

Namun di sinilah dia. Kelaparan dengan ban motornya yang bocor. Nasib sekali, kan…

Mungkin memang dasarnya Jungkook anak baik (dan polos), Tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan bengkel disaat dirinya benar-benar merasa ingin meninggalkan motornya begitu saja. Maka dengan semangat Jungkook mendorong alat transportasinya ke tempat itu.

"Pak, mas, bu, mbak, tolongin Kookie dooong. Bannya bocor hiks tolong ditambeeeel," Jungkook dengan polosnya langsung berteriak meminta perhatian orang-orang di sana. Yang mana dibalas senyum gemas yang lainnya.

Salah satu montir menghampiri Jungkook dan membawa motornya untuk diperbaiki. Dan saat itulah seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat Jungkook sontak berbalik untuk bertemu pandang pada sosok polisi yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Oh! Taetae- _hyung_!" ujarnya semangat.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jungkook. "Ya Tuhan imut banget, sih. Jadi pacar _hyung_ , yah?"

"Eh?"

"Ehem. Maksudnya, Kookie kok di sini? Ga ngampus?"

"Ban motor Kookie bocor, _hyung_ ~ makanya mampir ke sini. Padahal Kookie lagi _otw_ ke kampus~"

"Oooh, mau _hyung_ anter? Nanti _hyung_ minta montirnya buat nganter motor Kookie ke kampus gimana?"

"Serius _hyung_?!"

"Iya serius dong, Kook. Gimana?"

"Ayoooo~ Kookie udah laper mau makan di kantin kampusss."

"Loh? Kalau gitu gimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum _hyung_ nganter Kookie ke kampus?"

"Eeeh?"

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

"Taetae- _hyung_ makasih traktiran dan tumpangannyaaa!" Jungkook memasang senyum sejuta kelinci pada wajahnya yang ia lemparkan pada Taehyung.

Di mana hal itu berhasil membuat Taehyung tergugu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan balas tersenyum. Satu tangannya terangkat kemudian mengelus rambut halus milik Jungkook. "Sama-sama, Kook- _ah_. Setelah pulang kampus jangan lupa makan juga, ya?"

"Siap, pak!"

"Nanti _hyung_ suruh montrinya nganterin motor Kookie ke sini, oke?"

"Siap, pak!"

Taehyung tertawa saja. Lucu rasanya melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Dan kemudian Jungkook pun benar-benar berucap pamit lalu keluar dari mobil milik Taehyung. Ia melambai semangat sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam kampusnya. Pun ia berpapasan dengan Hoseok yang sepertinya baru akan masuk ke dalam fakultas yang sama dengan Jungkook disusul teman sekelas Hoseok yang lain.

"Kak Hosikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"Yo, Jungkookie. Baru dateng?"

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian berjalan di samping Hoseok yang sibuk membawa dua-tiga buku di tangannya.

"Tapi kok dari gerbang. Motor ke mana?"

"Bengkel kak, hehehe."

"Terus? Tadi ngangkot?"

Jungkook langsung menggeleng.

"Lah terus?"

"Dianter Taetae- _hyung_!"

"Hah?" Hoseok menelengkan kepalanya.

Jungkook ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Siapa itu Taetae- _hyung_?"

"Taehyung _hyung_!"

"Taehyung _hyung_?"

"Iyaaaa pak polisi yang Kookie bilang ganteng dan ada imut-imutnya gitu."

"Yeeee, LA mineral kali ada imut-imutnya."

"Itu mah ada manis-manisnya, kak Hosiki."

"Oiya lupa. Jadi, siapa tadi dia, Kookie?"

"Kim Taehyung, kaaak. Yang waktu itu hampir nilang kitaaaa~"

"Oh, dia toh. Oh…" Hoseok ngangguk-angguk sambil mencerna. Setelah beberapa puluh detik kemudian dan setelah mendengar Jungkook menjawab, dia langsung sadar ucapan adik tingkatnya itu dan berseru. "OH! APAH?!"

Hoseok sontak teriak seriosa. Jungkook langsung terkaget sampai rasanya ia tadi loncat mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"JEON JUNGKOOK DEMI APA? DAN SEJAK KAPAN PAK POLISI JADI TAETAE- _HYUNG_?! SEJAK KAPAN AAAAAAAAAAAA~~?!"

Oh, ingatkan Jungkook untuk jangan terlalu polos. Atau Hoseok yang jangan terlalu baper sampai lupa bahwa ia memiliki adik tingkat super _innocent_ yang harus dijaga segala sesuatunya.

Sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab, Hoseok sudah berlari masuk duluan ke dalam fakultas kemudian mulai men _summon_ nama Yoongi maupun Seokjin, dan mengadukan (kepada seluruh penghuni fakultas) mengenai apa yang dia dengar tadi.

"KAK SUGAAAAA~ KAK JIIIIIN~ INI GAWAAAAAT~ KOOKIE DAN POLISI ITU UDAH _HYUNG-HYUNG_ AN HUWEEEEE~"

"OI JUNG HOSEOK BERISIK! KEMARI KAMU! MINTA SAYA KASIH HUKUMAN YA?!"

"AMPUN PAK AMPUUUUUN~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc.**_

* * *

 ** _Thanks to:_ syugababy. milazhegahh07. Jimsnoona. Tytydmpikberotot. Firda473. GithaCallie. Vookie. Amelia307. Dessy574. exoinmylove. yoonminlover (eh? dibagian mananya yang tidak ngerti? Maaf kalau sulit dimengerti. Chap kemarin emg alay wkwk dan udah saya edit, kok). kakaokuki. olalatwenty2. Hantu Just In. dila kim. YM424. EmaknyaJimin. PandaARMYEXOL. jiichan O3O. phylindan. PoppoMing. Jeon97. Guesteu. A Y P. Shin Sang Neul. KyungHyunSung. Nyonya Jung. springyeol. siscaMinstalove. **_Begitu juga para **favers, followers, lovely siders** dan **yang sedang baca sekarang. Thanks alot!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **I definitely dunno what is this. I'm sorry for the missing humor part.**_

 _ **Lately, my humor sense is… so worst. But I've tried my best for making this one.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews in the precious chapter!**_

 _ **Guys, will ya give me the honour to review this one? And tell me whats on your mind? I'd really appreciate it. I lav all of your reviews. It's ma strength to go through this one and the other next.**_

 _ **So, review?**_

 _ **And, see ya again in anotha chapter.**_

— _ **best regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Once Upon A Time

_**Greatest Accidental ©**_ **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 _ **BTS's member © God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**_

 _ **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**_

 _ **Police!**_ **NamVMin** _ **. CollegeStudent!**_ **JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Older**_ **!NamVMin.** _ **Younger**_ **!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 _ **Note : DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**_

 _ **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**_

 _ **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**_

 **Bahasa non-baku.** _ **Beware**_ **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ **Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Greatest Accidental**_

 _ **Subtitle Chapter 6 : Once Upon A Time**_

 _ **Summary for this chapter :**_

 _ **Yoongi hanya butuh menuangkan semuanya.**_

 _ **Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok sangat butuh untuk menaruh perhatian lebih pada Jungkook, adik tingkat kesayangan mereka.**_

 _ **Dan hari-hari mereka dilewati dengan banyak aksara serta kejadian yang tiada habisnya.**_

 _ **Warn for this chap : Full of Flashback!**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hari itu sangatlah cerah di kota Seoul. Aktifitas di Pusat Kepolisian Seoul pun tak begitu padat. Seorang_ namja _berkepalakan_ brunette _terduduk di atas kursi kerjanya. Memainkan sebuah kertas yang berisi sederet angka, nomor telepon seseorang yang hingga kini tak pernah dicobanya. Kim Taehyung, salah satu anggota dalam jajaran terpercaya kepolisian itu kini menopang kepalanya sambil terus memelototi nomor tersebut. Haruskah Taehyung mencoba untuk menghubunginya?_

" _Oi."_

 _Tepukan pada bahu yang justru Taehyung dapatkan ketika ia dilanda kebingungan. Dan nampaklah sahabatnya sejak SMP itu kini duduk di sampingnya yang merupakan meja kerja sosok itu juga._

" _Lu kenapa?"_

" _Diem, Jim. Berisik."_

" _Apa sih. Baru juga ditanya udah sewot aja."_

" _Gue bingung, deh…" sahut Taehyung kemudian bersandar di kursinya, lalu satu jarinya memainkan kertas kecil itu. "Gue pengen nyoba nelpon nomor ini tapi kok… ragu?"_

" _Ragu kenapa?"_

" _Ga tau gue juga. Btw lu sendiri, bukannya udah dapet nomornya si Yoongi-Yoongi lo itu ga nyoba ditelpon?"_

" _Buat apa?"_

" _Yha anjir. Pedekate bruh."_

" _Kost-an dia deket rumah gue kali. Kalo bisa gue samperin ngapain nyampah di ponselnya?"_

" _EH SERIUS?" Taehyung tidak percaya. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkram bahu sahabatnya. "Kok lu untung banget jadi orang?!"_

 _Jimin yang dibilang demikian cuma bisa senyum miris. "Beruntung pala lu tuh. Ga tau aja kalo si Yoongi itu galaknya ngalahin macan."_

" _Ya emang ketauan sih dari mukanya."_

" _Njir ga usah diperjelas. Udeh, sana coba telpon tuh nomor. Kali aja nyambung."_

" _Nah kalo engga?"_

" _Ya lu banyak-banyak tobat makanya. Niat lu jelek sih ngepedoin anak di bawah umur begit—ADAW! Sakit,_ pabo _! Kalo mukul ga usah kenceng-kenceng kali?!" cerocos Jimin yang diakhiri rintihan karena Taehyung menggeplak kepalanya._

 _Pemuda berambut_ brunette _itu menghela napas dan mengambil ponselnya. "Gue coba telpon begitu pun elu, Jim. Jadi kalo sama-sama ga kesambung, galaunya ga sendirian gue."_

" _Bgst. Temen si temen. Kalo galau sendiri aja lu sono."_

" _Jahat ih pak Jimin sama Taetaehyung."_

" _NAJIS!" Jimin sontak teriak di muka Taehyung yang lagi-lagi mendapat geplakan. Kali ini dari atasan mereka, pak Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang mereka._

" _Berisik. Kapan sih kalian belajar soal wibawa, hah?!" omel Namjoon pada dua bawahan terpercayanya itu._

 _Namjoon tidak mengerti kenapa dua anak buahnya ini kadang bisa sangat_ absurd _jika sudah bersama._

 _Jimin dan Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan atasannya langsung menyengir meminta maaf. "Maaf, pak. Khilaf."_

" _Khilaf setiap hari apa namanya, Jim, Tae?"_

 _Tanpa disangka, Namjoon menarik bangku di belakangnya dan duduk menghadap mereka berdua yang sudah memutar kursi itu agar menghadap atasan mereka. Lalu membuka topinya dilanjut mengacak surai pirangnya._

" _Kalian, sejak tadi ngapain dan ngomongin apa?"_

 _Dua orang yang ditanya saling berpandangannya dan masing-masing langsung mengusap tengkuk mereka. Bingung harus menjawab apa._

" _Oi, saya nanya sama kalian."_

" _Ga, pak. Ga ada apa-apa, kok. Serius."_

" _Ada yang bilang ke saya…" dua cowok berbeda warna rambut di depan Namjoon sontak menahan napas menunggu kelanjutan kalimat atasannya. "…kalo kalian lagi jatuh cinta—"_

" _UHUK UHUK." –dan tiba-tiba batuk padahal tidak sedang makan apa-apa. Mungkin mereka keselek kenyataan bahwa atasan mereka akhirnya tahu keanehan mereka belakangan ini._

" _Ya, soalnya saya juga merasa akhir-akhir ini kalian beda, gitu loh. Beneran jatuh cinta, Jim, Tae?" tanya Namjoon penasaran._

 _Jimin maupun Taehyung langsung garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal dan membalas pelan –dan hampir berbarengan. "Entahlah, pak."_

 _Tetapi sepertinya_ namja _berusia hampir kepala tiga itu bisa langsung menangkap apa yang terjadi pada dua bawahannya. "Loh, kenapa? Emang inceran kalian sesulit itu sampe kalian lemes gini? Super aneh belakangan dan kayak orang gila senyam-senyum terus?"_

 _Sumpah demi apa Taehyung dan Jimin kok merinding? Ini kenapa atasan mereka sampai memperhatikan ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan sih?_

" _Pak…_ detail _amat nanyanya?"_

" _Keberatan, Jim?"_

" _Ga, sih. Tapi…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Errr… semuanya baik-baik saja, pak. Dan kami janji itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kinerja kami di kepolisian."_

 _Namjoon tiba-tiba tersenyum puas dan bangkit. "Oh, harus. Sebenarnya hanya itu yang ingin saya dengar dari kalian. Karena jika sampai saya melihat kalian_ zooning out _kayak orang ga punya otak, saya ga segan-segan ngehukum kalian. Ingat, kalian itu dua orang kepercayaan saya. Jangan mengecewakan saya. Paham?"_

 _Mendengar nada suara Namjoon yang super penuh penekanan itu membuat Jimin dan Taehyung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tegak. Lalu memasang sikap hormat pada atasan mereka._

" _SIAP PAK!"_

" _Bagus. Kembalilah bekerja."_

"Yes, sir _!"_

 _Dan Namjoon meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Yang mana ternyata dua pemuda tampan itu melewatkan senyum puas, licik tapi penuh kemenangan milik Namjoon (yang disinyalir berisi ejekan juga)._

* * *

 _Setelah melihat atas mereka masuk ke dalam ruangannya, secepat yang mereka bisa, Jimin dan Taehyung mengambil ponsel mereka untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran mereka itu._

 _Mereka bersamaaan menekan sederet nomor telepon di ponsel masing-masing dan melakukan panggilan._

 _Mereka menunggu…_

 _Menunggu…_

 _Menunggu…_

 _Menunggu…_

 _Dan menunggu…_

 _Dan ternyata…_

" _ARGH SIAAALLLLL?!"_

 _Tidak tersambung kawans._

 _Karena ternyata nomor tersebut tidak terdaftar._

Poor _dua polisi ganteng ini…_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Yoongi memaki di depan wajah pemuda di depannya. Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook ada di belakangnya dengan keadaan Jungkook yang terduduk di bawah memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan._

" _MAKANYA KALO GA PUNYA SURAT IZIN MENGEMUDI ITU GAUSAH SOK BAWA MOTOR. GARA-GARA LO ADEK GUE SAMPE LUKA GITU BRENGSEK?!" semprot Yoongi._

 _Seokjin akhirnya meminta Hoseok menenangkan Jungkook yang kesakitan, lalu mendekati Yoongi yang sudah menguap panas saking marahnya. Dia menyentuh bahu sahabatnya itu, yang Seokjin sendiri yakin bahwa sebenarnya sahabatnya itu juga terluka._

" _Suga, udah. Mending kita bawa Kookie ke rumah sakit. Ga enak diliatin orang."_

" _Diem lu. Gue ga mau tau. Gue mau nelpon polisi." Balas Yoongi tanpa melihat ke arah Seokjin dan hanya memelototi pemuda di depannya. "Lo kalo berusaha kabur, gue kejar lo sampe mati. Bsgt. Gue pengen banget nonjok lo."_

" _Yoongi."_

" _Apa sih—"_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Jimin duduk santai di samping sahabatnya Taehyung, dalam mobil dinas mereka. Baru saja, setelah frustasi mengenai nomor telepon itu, atasan mereka pak Namjoon tiba-tiba meminta mereka pergi mengantarkan berkas (yang padahal bisa menyuruh opsir lain daripada menyuruh mereka)._

 _Saat asik melihat jalanan, Jimin dibuat mengernyit saat di pinggir jalan ia seperti mengenali empat sosok anak adam ditambah 1 anak adam lainnya yang tengah terlibat adu mulut. Dan mungkin Jimin benar-benar mengenali siapa yang sedang mengomel itu._

" _Tae, berenti coba. Liat tuh ada ribut-ribut apaan."_

 _Taehyung langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dan mengikuti Jimin yang keluar untuk melerai perdebatan itu._

 _Seokjin dan Hoseok yang menyadari itu ingin memperingatkan Yoongi, namun tidak jadi._

 _Jimin dan Taehyung bisa mendengar bahwa Yoongi (tuh kan Jimin benar) sedang memaki sosok di depannya. Dan pandangan Taehyung langsung jatuh pada Jungkook yang terduduk di bawah dengan tangan memegangi kakinya ditambah ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya._

"— _nonjok lo."_

" _Yoongi." Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi membuat namja manis itu berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya. Disertai penolakan yang keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Apa sih—" dan ketika Yoongi menoleh, ia sontak memutar bola mata bosan. "Lo lagi. Ga cape apa muncul terus di hidup gue?"_

 _Jimin hanya mengabaikan itu dan menatap dari atas sampai bawah sosok di depan Yoongi, lalu pemuda berambut orens tersebut menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. "Tae, lo bawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit pake mobil. Biar di sini gue yang nanganin."_

 _Taehyung yang mendengar itu mengangguk. Kemudian beralih lagi ke arah Jungkook yang masih terduduk. "Kamu bisa jalan, Kookie? Sakit banget ga kakinya?"_

 _Taehyung benar-benar khawatir. Ia sampai menggulung bagian bawah celana Jungkook untuk melihat memarnya akibat jatuh dari motor. Dan ia juga tahu mungkin Yoongi, inceran Jimin mendapat luka yang sama._

 _Jungkook menggeleng membalas Taehyung. "Kaki Kookie sakit banget,_ hyung _. Hiks… ga bisa jalan huweeeee."_

" _Iya, sini_ hyung _bantu, ya?" selesai berucap demikian, Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya. Kemudian satu tangannya ia selipkan di bawah kedua lutut Jungkook. "Nah sekarang kita ke rumah sakit. Kunci motor kamu kasih ke Yoongi aja."_

 _Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Yoongi dan melepas helm yang ia pakai untuk selanjutnya diterima Jimin. Seokjin dan Hoseok mengikuti di belakang. Taehyung pun beralih pada mereka._

" _Kalian berdua ikut saya." Dan hal itu hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh keduanya. Walau sebenarnya Seokjin dan Hoseok mengkhawatirkan Yoongi juga._

" _Kak, kita ketemu di rumah sakit, ye?" ucap Hoseok yang hanya Yoongi balas dengan anggukan._

" _Kontrol emosi, kawan. Jungkook bakal baik-baik aja." Seokjin menyahuti Hoseok._

 _Yoongi mendelik sadis pada sahabatnya. "Bacot. Udah sana lu pergi. Bikin gue tambah emosi aja si."_

" _Galak ye tetep._ See you there _, kawan."_

 _Dan kali ini Yoongi hanya mengabaikan. Pun ia justru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah sosok di depannya lalu ke polisi di sampingnya. "Bisa cepet diproses ga sih, pak? Mesti banget kita_ stay _di sini di saat Jungkook lagi luka gitu?"_

 _Pedas. Serius. Jimin sampai merinding mendengarnya. Dan disinyalir pemuda di depan mereka pun demikian. Maka daripada mendapat kejudesan Yoongi terus menerus, Jimin pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta surat-surat. Namun dalam prosesnya, ia sempat melihat Yoongi yang meringis kecil entah karena apa._

" _Surat-surat kamu?"_

" _Errr… pak… saya lagi buru-buru makanya—"_

" _Tolong surat-surat kamu." tegas Jimin. Jujur ia jadi frustasi karena sedari tadi Yoongi berdiri tidak bisa diam di sampingnya sambil merintih. Jimin khawatir. Serius._

 _Pemuda berambut orens itu menghela napas kemudian. "Kamu tidak memiliki surat-surat dan kamu berani mengendarai sepeda motor ini. Saya tidak punya pilihan selain membawa kamu ke kantor."_

" _Tapi pak—"_

" _Berikan saya kartu pelajar kamu."_

" _Pak—"_

" _Loh, pak Jimin?"_

 _Bersamaan dengan itu panggilan pada Jimin menggema. Jimin langsung menoleh dan mendapati teman sekantornya tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Jimin bersyukur dalam hati kemudian menepuk pundak rekannya. "Kebetulan, pak Jun, bisa tolong tangani anak ini karena saya harus membawa Yoongi ke rumah sakit?"_

" _Yoongi?"_

" _Pemuda di samping saya. Kalau begitu saya duluan."_

 _Sosok yang dipanggil Jun hanya mengangguk dan menggantikan Jimin memproses remaja itu._

 _Jimin pun mendekati motor Jungkook lalu beralih pada Yoongi. "Biar motornya saya yang bawa," ucapnya lembut. Sembari matanya memperhatikan ekspresi yang Yoongi keluarkan. Atau bagaimana Jimin berusaha mematri wajah itu dalam ingatannya._

 _Satu tangannya tanpa sadar terjulur untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik, sampai ketika Yoongi menampik tangan Jimin, Jimin pun tersadar dan kembali meminta kunci motor Jungkook._

" _Ehem. Tadi ada noda di pipi kamu."_

"…" _Yoongi diam saja. Ia pun sudah tidak protes lagi karena sejujurnya kakinya memang sakit, dan sepertinya keseleo karena jatuh akibat motor yang dikendarai Jungkook disenggol motor remaja tadi._

" _Kamu bisa naiknya? Kaki kamu sakit kan?"_

" _Nyalain aja motornya terus cus ke rumah sakit. Bapak nanya mulu kayak tukang sensus."_

 _Mendengar itu Jimin sontak terkekeh. "Maaf. Saya cuma khawatir, kok."_

" _Ga perlu. Emang bapak siapanya saya pake khawatir segala? Bokap bukan, nyokap bukan, paman, abang, kakek, sepupu, ponakan, pembantu juga bukan ya ga ada hak khawatir kali."_

 _Ya_ lord _, nyesek. Begitulah teriakan pilu hati Jimin kala itu. Ia pun hanya pasrah dan menjalankan motor yang ia kendarai ke arah rumah sakit terdekat._

 _Sesampainya di sana dan telah memarkirkan kendaraan, Yoongi sudah turun lalu menaruh helmnya di stang motor, lalu jalan masuk mendahului Jimin. Namun Jimin tahu Yoongi pasti kesakitan karena jalannya terseok begitu. Maka Jimin mendekatinya dan mengambil tangannya untuk ia rangkulkan ke bahunya._

 _Yoongi langsung berontak, tetapi kali ini Jimin ingin lebih egois._

"Stay still _. Kamu kesakitan, Yoongi. Biar saya bawa kamu ke tempat duduk di dalam dan saya lihat kaki kamu."_

 _Kali itu, dan mungkin untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Yoongi mau menurut. Karena sumpah demi apa, kakinya benar-benar sakit dan Yoongi tidak yakin ia akan bisa berjalan dengan baik._

 _Maka dibiarkan saja ketika Jimin membawanya masuk ke dalam_ lobby _rumah sakit. Ia juga pasrah saat Jimin mendudukkannya disusul dengan_ namja _itu yang berlutut di bawahnya untuk membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki Yoongi._

 _Biru keunguan. Yoongi bisa melihatnya. Sepertinya bengkak, dan keduanya sontak meringis. Jimin memijat pelan pergelangan kaki Yoongi membuat si empu mengernyit sakit, namun ia tahan. Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin mendengar rintihannya._

 _Dan Jimin yang merasa bahwa ia bukanlah anak medis pun menyerah, mungkin memang harus menyerahkannya pada pihak yang ahli selagi mereka berada di tempat yang tepat._

" _Ayo, saya pikir kamu perlu periksain ke dokter."_

" _Ga usah. Cuma keseleo, kalo diurut nanti sembuh. Udah, bawa aja gue ke tempat Jungkook."_

" _Tapi Yoongi—"_

" _Pak, tolong… ga usah terlalu ngekhawatirin saya bisa?"_

 _Jimin benar-benar menyerah sekarang. Sepertinya, semuanya memang tidak akan semudah yang ia pikir untuk menaklukan sosok satu ini._

 _Menghela napas untuk selanjutnya berdiri, Jimin memasang senyum seperti biasanya lalu membantu Yoongi berjalan lagi, menuju ke tempat di mana Jungkook berada._

Karena jatuh cinta… tak pernah butuh alasan ataupun menyerah begitu saja walau penolakan ada di depan mata. Benar begitu, kan?

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Seokjin dan Hoseok memaki diam-diam karena sialnya Jungkook malah meminta Taehyung yang menemaninya diperiksa di dalam. Demi semua susu kesukaan Jungkook, sebenarnya doktrin jenis apa yang Taehyung gunakan sehingga membuat_ namja _kelinci itu mendadak lengket padanya?_

 _Mereka khawatir, bagaimana jika Jungkook sungguhan suka sama Taehyung? Bisa gawat kaaan?_

" _Oi, kalian ngapain di luar bedua? Jungkook mana?"_

" _Di dalem."_

" _Sama pak polisi tadi."_

" _Ap—aw." Yoongi yang ingin menyambangi ruangan itu langsung tertahan karena kakinya tiba-tiba sakit. Pemuda berambut_ mint _itu hanya bisa duduk pasrah di ruang tunggu kemudian mengumpat entah pada siapa. "Sialan."_

 _Seokjin dan Hoseok menyusul duduk di sampingnya disertai kekhawatiran dan rentetan pertanyaan yang Yoongi balas ketus. Karena jujur, ia benar-benar malas menjawab sekarang._

 _Yoongi pun kemudian melirik sinis ke arah Jimin yang hanya berdiri diam masih dengan senyum di bibirnya._

'Awas aja kalo temen lu si polisi pedo itu ngapa-ngapain Jungkook. Mati lu, ntet, mati.'

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu –hingga sekarang._

 _Taehyung mendampingi Jungkook sembari menunggu dokter menangani_ namja _kelinci itu. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook yang basah karena keringat dan menghapus peluh di dahi pemuda imut itu._

 _Juga jemarinya mengusap jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua pipi Jungkook._

" _Udah dong jangan sedih,_ hyung _udah temenin Kookie di sini, kan?"_

" _S-sakit_ hyung _… hiks…"_

" _Iyaaa, tapi ntar sakitnya ilang, kok. Kookie jangan takut, ya? Taetae_ hyung _bakal nemenin Kookie terus di sini, hm?"_

 _Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan menikmati perlakuan Taehyung padanya. Menikmati bagaimana tangan besar nan hangat itu mengelus-elus rambutnya, mengusap wajahnya dan matanya yang tajam tersebut memandangnya lembut._

 _Mau menampik rasa suka yang Jungkook rasakan? Percuma. Jujur pun sudah tidak berlaku karena dia yakin sekali ketiga kakak tingkatnya sudah tahu mengenai hal ini. Nah tapi… apakah Taehyung juga sadar?_

Mungkin iya, dan mungkin tidak.

 _Dan Jungkook juga tidak mau mengkhawatirkan kakak-kakaknya itu, apalagi kakak Suganya tersayang yang mana Jungkook ingat bahwa ibunya sempat berkata bahwa ia menitipkan Jungkook padanya. Sekalipun kost-an mereka berbeda, terkadang Yoongi ditemani Seokjin pergi mengunjunginya untuk memastikan bahwa Jungkook hidup dengan baik._

 _Maka Jungkook diam saja, dan bersikap seolah ia masih butuh petunjuk sekalipun ia sempat dengar dan mendapati betapa sosok di depannya ini menginginkannya. Jungkook memang polos, namun bukan berarti ia buta mengenai rasa suka ataupun cinta._

 _Jungkook hanya ingin membantu Yoongi menjaga dirinya dengan tidak membuat masalah. Itu benar kan?_

" _Kookie?"_

" _Eh? Iya, Taetae-_ hyung _kenapa?" Jungkook mengerjap lucu. Hal itu membuat Taehyung mencubit gemas pipinya._

" _Kamu imut banget sih."_

 _Jungkook nyengir saja. Karena dia sudah biasa dibilang begitu oleh ketiga kakak tingkat kesayangannya dan teman-temannya. "Kookie emang imut,_ hyung _~"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum lagi dibuatnya. Ia pun mengelus pipi pemuda lucu itu dan tiba-tiba teringat akan nomor telepon itu._

" _Eh iya, Kook, nomor yang waktu itu kamu kasih ke_ hyung _salah ya?"_

 _Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk dahinya kencang membuat ia mengaduh sendiri yang Taehyung respon dengan kekehan. Pemuda_ brunette _itu kemudian mengelus-elus sayang dahi Jungkook, mengecupnya untuk menghilangan sakit yang dirasa. (INI SUMPAH TAEHYUNG MODUS GILA. Gue khilaf, maaf.)_

" _Hehehe, Kookie salah nulis dua nomor paling belakang_ hyung _. Maaf yaaa? Yang bener itu 97 bukan 79."_

" _Dasar." Taehyung hanya membalas demikian lalu menjawil hidung Jungkook._

 _Jungkook pun hanya menyengir polos. Dan dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, siapapun pasti yakin kalau mereka sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu apalagi dengan wajah Taehyung yang perlahan mendekat dan—_

" _Selamat sia—"_

" _ADUH." Taehyung langsung mengusap dahinya yang terkena dahi Jungkook karena pemuda itu membenturkan dahi mereka._

 _Sakitnya bukan main, dan Jungkook hanya terus terkekeh minta maaf. Lalu membiarkan dokter yang baru datang untuk memeriksa kakinya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengumpati dokter itu akibat timingnya yang sangaaaaaaat tidak tepat._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

" _Kok lama? Ngapain aja di dalem? Kaki lu gimana, Kook? Kata dokter apa? Terus—"_

" _Oi, pelan-pelan buset itu mulut apa kereta api, sih?" Seokjin langsung memotong setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi._

 _Yoongi mencibir ke arahnya. "Diem. Gue khawatir, njir."_

" _Ya sama kali. Emang lu doang?"_

" _Makanya diem gue kan lagi nanya sama si Jungkook."_

" _Ya seengganya kasih dia kesempatan napas dulu, napa."_

" _Elu kok—"_

" _Oke stop kakak-kakakku yang paling baiiiiiiik tapi banyak bacot, satu-satu nanyanya dan mungkin biar Hosiki yang nanya," lerai Hoseok lelah akibat kelakukan kedua kakak tingkatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu beralih ke arah Jungkook yang masih dipapah Taehyung. "Kookie baik-baik aja kan? Kata dokter apa?"_

" _Pa—"_

" _Iya, Kookie? Bilang aja jangan takut, hm?" saat melihat Taehyung akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Hoseok memilih untuk melempar tanya lagi supaya ia bisa memotong kalimat sosok itu. Ia ingin Jungkook yang menjawab, bukan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung yang mendapati respon demikian pun diam, Jimin tak jauh darinya sudah mau ngakak melihat betapa_ speechless _nya wajah sahabatnya._

" _Kookie?"_

" _Patah kak, kayaknya abis nahan biar ga jatuh tuh, terus ketiban motor jadi bunyi—krak—patah deh."_

" _Ya ampun adiknya kak Hosiki kasian banget sih, udududududu," Hoseok langsung mengambil alih Jungkook dari tangan Taehyung dan pelan-pelan membawanya menjauh dari dua polisi itu. "Bisa jalan ga? Kalau engga kak Hosiki gendong aja ya, ya, ya?_ Piggy back _?"_

 _Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk dan membiarkan Hoseok menggendongnya di belakang. Lalu Seokjin pun memapah Yoongi untuk pergi dari tempat itu juga, dengan sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada dua polisi yang hanya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi._

" _Makasih ya, pak, udah bantuin. Selamat siang."_

 _Menahan mereka tidak ada gunanya, menawarkan tumpangan tidak akan diterima, maka dari itu Jimin dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah apa-apa selain membantu orang yang membutuhkan._

 _Pun kedua_ namja _tampan itu hanya bisa melihat pujaan mereka semakin menjauh dan menghilang di ujung koridor rumah sakit, dan ingat bahwa mereka harus membayar biaya rumah sakit ini._

Jalan cinta kadang sulit, tetapi bukan berarti harus menyerah di tengah-tengah, kan?

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Beberapa hari setelah itu, Yoongi maupun Jungkook sudah kembali masuk kuliah, setelah maksa Seokjin dan Hoseok (beserta gebetannya) untuk menjemput mereka supaya bisa nebeng ke kampus. Sebenarnya hanya Yoongi yang memaksa sih, tetapi ia juga sudah bosan karena Jungkook terus memintanya untuk masuk kuliah lagi (Jungkook menginap di tempat Yoongi selama kakinya sakit. Dan kembali ke kost-annya ketika sudah baikan.)_

 _Mereka berempat kini berkumpul di dalam ruang kelas yang kosong. Ngadem sambil santai-santai dan bertindak sesuka hati._

 _Jungkook di salah satu kursi tengah cengengesan melihat ponselnya. Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok curiga dan ingin bertanya, namun kelelahan hari ini mengurungkan niat mereka. Jadi mereka membiarkan saja._

 _Lalu Yoongi mengusak kasar rambutnya karena sedari tadi ponselnya berbunyi, atau ketika tanpa sengaja ingatan membawanya pada waktu di mana ia tanpa sadar bertemu dengan polisi bantet itu lagi._

 _Sial, Yoongi lelah, lelah akan kehadiran polisi kurang kerjaan itu._

" _Lu napa sih kak Suga?" Hoseok tiba-tiba bertanya._

 _Yoongi tak sedikitpun melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya (yang kini berwarna caramel) yang sudah acak-acakan. "Pusing. Pengen nonjok atau makan orang."_

" _Widih sadeeeeees."_

" _Napa sih lu._ Badmood _banget daritadi," Seokjin menyahut. Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan._

" _Polisibantetsialanmodussokbaikpedo itu kenapa sih harus muncul terus depan gue?"_

" _Polisi bantet apa?"_

" _Au."_

" _Ye kan maraaaaahhhh."_

 _Seokjin dan Hoseok menarik bangku mendekati Yoongi, lalu Hoseok menarik bangku Jungkook untuk mendekat juga._

" _Jadi, lu sering ketemu tuh polisi?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Gimana rasanya?"_

" _Jangan ngajak adu jambak, Jin. Kaki gue masih sakit, njir."_

"Dugeun-dugeun _ga, kak?"_

" _Bsgt. Nanya gitu lagi gue bikin lu sama kak Chwang ga akan bisa bersama."_

" _Sadis banget…" Hoseok sedih dan akhirnya langsung memilih diam._

" _Lu ya, kalo gue liat sih emang sering uring-uringan sejak polban itu masuk ke idup lu, 'Ga. Yakin lu ga_ dugeun-dugeun _ka—"_

 _ **Plok**_ _!_

"— _ANJIR SAKIT WOI! NGAJAK BERANTEM NIH ORANG?!" Seokjin langsung teriak karena Yoongi menggeplak keras kepalanya._

" _AYO AJA BERANTEM LAGIAN LU BIKIN EMOSI JUGA SIH."_

" _ANJIR GUE PUNYA TEMEN GALAK BANGET SIH KAYAK LU."_

" _PROTES MULU TAPI TETEP TEMENAN SAMA GUE."_

" _ALAH SERAH_ BTW _SAKIT BENERAN NJIR."_

" _MAMPUS."_

 _Hoseok dan Jungkook hanya memperhatikan keduanya yang saling melotot dan adu bacot sambil siul-siul. Kira-kira siapa yang menang?_

" _Udahlah capek," ucap Seokjin yang kembali duduk, menyerah menanggapi Yoongi lagi. "Jadi… lu protes apalagi kali ini?"_

" _Gue cuma kepengen manusia bantet satu itu lenyap dari hidup gue. TETAPI SIALNYA SIAPA BEDEBAH BRENGSEK YANG NGASIH NOMOR GUE KE DIAAAAA?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Ga tau udah berapa kali dia_ sms _gue. Capek serius. Maunya apa sih. Minta banget gue laporin ke polisi tuh orang."_

" _Polisi dilaporin ke polisi. Tunggu dulu ah, akhirnya gimana itu?"_

" _Akhirnya lu ga bersatu sama kak Chwang dan ngejones selamanya, Hos."_

" _Anjir nyelekit. Oke gue diem lagi, kak."_

" _Bagus."_

" _Jadi intinya?"_

" _Siapapun manusia laknat yang ngasih nomor gue ke dia, tolong kasih tau orangnya buat berenti_ sms _-in gue terus sebelum gue laporin dia ke polisi atas tindakan kepedophilannya."_

" _Sadis asli lu, 'Ga."_

" _Bodo."_

" _Kayaknya pak polisi bantet itu serius sama kak Suga deh~"_

" _Kook jangan ikutan. Lu juga kenapa jadi lengket sama polisi pedo itu sih? Dan sejak kapan pak polisi jadi_ hyung-hyung _an?" Yoongi bertanya sambil menatap tajam Jungkook yang langsung menunduk takut._

" _Sejak saat itu."_

" _Ya, kapan, elah gemes gue pengen gue cubit."_

" _Jangan! Cubitan kak Suga kan sakitnya sampe tiga hari baru ilang."_

" _Lebay njir."_

" _Ciyusan dih."_

" _Jadi, Kook?"_

" _Waktu itu ga sengaja ketemu pas lagi beli nasgor, kak. Ya terus Taetae_ hyung _—" ketiga kakak tingkat Jungkook sontak mengernyit jijik pengen muntah mendengar panggilan itu diucapkan Jungkook. "—minta Kookie manggil dia begitu."_

" _Kok lu mau aja manggil dia begitu?"_

" _Loh emangnya kenapa? Kita kan jadi orang ga boleh sombong-sombong kak~"_

" _Kook…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Awas lu kalo diem-diem jadian sama dia. Kita bertiga bakal gantung diri."_

 _Jungkook_ loading _._

 _Satu detik…_

 _Dua detik…_

 _Tiga detik…_

 _Lima detik…_

 _Sepuluh detik…_

 _Limabelas detik…_

 _Tigapuluh detik…_

 _Satu menit—_

" _EEHHH?"_

 _Hari itu, teriakan Jungkook berhasil membuat semua dosen yang sedang mengajar di kelas keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari tahu dari mana asal suaranya, dan mempersiapkan hukuman apa saja jika menemukan pelakunya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to;**_ **Dessy574. exoinmylife.** namjin momentnya perlahan ya, hehe **. Firda473.** kalo ada seme yg deketin Yoongi lg, pakabar nasib Jimin yg dijudesin terus?wkwk **. Hantu Just In.** ini syudah apdet ya kaaak~ **. Jimsnoona.** gue belajar alay dari lu kalik **. Vookie. yoonminlovers. TyaWuryWK. Guesteu. A Y P. Amelia307.** ini udah dilanjut yaaa **. GithaCallie. springyeol.** gue senang kalo humornya dapet wkwk. Thankyou for review **. MinJiSu.** Yoongi kan tipe mulut mercon, kelakuan macan. Biar mantap si Jimin usahanya wkwk **. blackpearlcha. kakaokuki. gbrlchnerklhn. KyungHyunSung.** iya kookie dibuat polos bgt wkwk **. emma. EmaknyaJimin. jii-chan O3O. dila kim.** sudah apdet yaa wkwk **. olalatwenty2.** udah dilanjut yaaa **. Prasetyo Hestina845. he.** wkwk ajib bener baca jam set 4 pagi, untung ga ngakak dan disangka apa gitu wkwk. Yoongi harus galak wkwk **. PoppoMing. Peace. YM424. siscaMinstalove.** wkwk Suga kalo ngoceh suka ga punya rem dia. Gue seneng kalo itu malah bikin lucu. Thank you! **.** **Dan** untuk ** _favers, followers, lovely siders_ ** atau **yang sedang baca sekarang. Lav!**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 **Yup.** _ **Here we are**_ **. Maaf kalau** _ **humor**_ **nya…** _ **missed again**_ **. Pissss.**

 _ **Chap**_ **ini** _ **full flashback**_ **, di mana di** _ **chapter**_ **kemarin gue jelasin kalo kaki Jungkook dan Yoongi itu cedera dan keseleo (if you didn't miss it.) Nah, inilah penjelasannya wkwk.**

 ** _Btw_ , maaf ya ga pernah bales _review via pm_. Gue jarang buka _pm_ jadi _review_ akan sebisa mungkin dibalas saat _ff update_. Dan kadang ada _pm_ yang ga masuk jd suka mager, hehe.**

 _ **And, well**_ **, gimana dengan** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Boleh minta pendapatnya di kolom** _ **review**_ **?**

 _ **Thanks a lot! And see you in another chapter!**_

 **Regards,**

 **Yumi.**


	7. Chapter 7 : UnYoongiLike TypicallyJK Pt1

**Greatest Accidental ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **BTS's member ©God, themselves**

 **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**

 **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Note : DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**

 **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**

 **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**

 **Bahasa non-baku. Beware.**

 **Summary : Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Subtitle Chapter 7 : Un-Yoongi-like. Typically Jungkook-ssi.**

 **Summary for this chapter :**

 **Karena yang namanya perasaan, bisa menghancurkan kerasnya batu sekalipun.**

 **Karena yang namanya hati, adalah mutlak sesuatu yang tak bisa dibohongi.**

 **Karena yang namanya cinta, datang tanpa diminta dan takkan pergi tanpa disuruh.**

 **Namun saat disuruh sekalipun, cinta itu akan tetap berpijak di sana tanpa mau beranjak sedikitpun sampai yang mencinta saling bersatu.**

 **Ini hanya tentang hari libur yang membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya.**

 **Dan membuat Jungkook berbelok dari niat awalnya.**

 **Ini hanya sepenggal kisah di mana empat hati saling berdegup dalam irama yang mereka sendiri tak tahu apa artinya.**

 **Ini hanya tentang kisah cinta… yang tak pernah disangka-sangka akan hadir di bawah langit biru yang ceria.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Un-Yoongi-like. Typically Jungkook-ssi Pt. 1**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya, liburan akhir semester sudah datang. Yoongi terbangun sangat siang dan tak mempedulikan beratus kali bunyi ponselnya yang menggema. Ia melirik ke arah jendela yang barusan ia buka. Cerah, tetapi sepertinya panas. Yoongi dalam hati memutuskan untuk tetap berada di rumah sampai hatinya menyuruhnya untuk beranjak menikmati dunia luar.

Tetapi yang namanya gangguan, pasti ada saja. Ia menggerutu pada siapapun yang membunyikan bel kost-annya tanpa berperasaan. Dan siap menyemprot orang itu namun ditahan saat melihat wajah tiga sahabat-adik tingkat-anak kelinci polos muncul di depannya.

"SELAMAT PAGI MENJELANG SIAAAAAAAAANG~"

Diam. Yoongi hanya mengernyit kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan melirik ke kanan-kiri, entah mencari apa. Ia makin mengernyit saat Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook masuk ke kost-annya seenak udel mereka.

"Oi, oi, oi. Gue belum bolehin kalian masuk. Keluar lagi, terus baru masuk sampe gue bolehin. Cepet."

"Ogah."

"Anjir. Gini hari udah ganggu hidup gue aja deh lu pada. Ngapain sih?"

Yoongi ikut bergabung di sofa yang ada dalam kost-an mewahnya. Hoseok sudah selonjor kaki begitu juga dengan Jin, dan Jungkook sendiri asik dengan ponselnya yang langsung diingatkan ketiganya soal _jangan-sms-an-terus-sama-polisi-pedo_ yang Jungkook langsung sangkal supaya tidak kena marah.

"Tay gue nanya."

"Kita pindah."

"Hah?" Yoongi mendadak bego. Ia menghela napas kasar seraya mengusak rambutnya. "Lu pada mau nginep di sini aja udah pasti gue usir apalagi tiba-tiba mau ting—"

"Dua pintu kiri dan satu pintu kanan dan kita tetanggaan kakak Sugar~"

"Hah?"

Yoongi mulai berpikir saat Hoseok berucap demikian. Pemuda berambut caramel itu mengusak kembali rambut caramelnya. Masih berusaha meloading sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan berteriak—"ANJIR SERIUSAN?!"

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali sampai suara Yoongi menggema lagi. "Pindah, pindah. Pindahlah kalian wahai makhluk astral dari kost-an ini. Hidup gue makin ga tenang."

"ANJIR JAHADDD."

"Canda, oi. Tapi kok bisa?"

"Ya bisalah~ apasi yang ga kita bisa, yegak, kak Jin?"

"Yoi, Hos."

"Fak. Kenapa lu ikutan manggil gue 'Hos' juga sih kak Jin iprit?"

"Anjir lu juga jangan ikutan manggil gue Jin iprit adek tingkat syalan."

"Ya elu duluan kali, kak. Ih kezeeelll."

"Lu pikir gue ga kesel, hah?"

"Berantem yuk, kak?"

"Ayuk mau di mana?"

"Ranjang boleh."

"NAJEZ IYUCH AMIT-AMIT DAZAR JONES ABADI EMANG ENAK GA PERNAH DINOTIS KAK CHWANG."

"JAHAADDD FIX JAHAD BANGET HUKS BHUHUHUHU."

"OI BERISIK NJIR MENJELANG SIANG BEGINI UDAH BIKIR KERIBUTAN AJA DI DEPAN GUE."

"ODOB."

"LU BED—"

"Errr… kakak _deul_?"

"APA?"

"I-itu, bel kost-an kak Suga bunyi daritadi…" balas Jungkook mencicit karena yang memelototinya bukan hanya Yoongi, namun Seokjin dan Hoseok pun ikutan.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu langsung berniat membukakan pintu. Namun belum sempat sampai, pintunya sudah menjeblak terbuka dan nampaklah wajah kesal abang Yoongi yang kemudian langsung menyemprot tepat di depan muka adiknya.

"LAMA BUZET GUE KERING DI DEPAN KOST-AN LU NUNGGU LU BUKA PINTU. ONANINYA KELAMAAN OI AMPE GA DENGER BEL BUNYI." Cerocos Yujin pada adiknya yang langsung mendidih mendengar bacotan kakaknya.

Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sedikitnya tahu setelah ini akan terjadi perang (bacot) kakak-beradik itu langsung duduk merapat di sofa setelah sebelumnya mengambil cemilan di kulkas Sugar kesayangan mereka.

"ANJIR LU BILANG APA HAH? SIAPA YANG ONANI?! ITU MAH ELU KARENA KELAMAAN JOMBLO. TAU HARI BARU BERANJAK SIANG GA SIH NAMU KOK JEM SEGINI?! GA PUNYA JAM APA GA PUNYA DUIT BUAT BELI? GINI HARI BIKIN GUE KESEL AJA DIH NAJIZ LU KAKAK GUE APA TUKANG KREDIT NAGIH DUIT PANCI?!"

Kesal. Yoongi benar-benar kesal. Mungkin dia dan teman-temannya memang sudah secara gamblang mengobrol tentang ini-itu bahkan yang menjurus _ke sana_. Dengan Jungkook yang selalu menjadi oknum lebih banyak bertanya karena tidak mengerti. Nah tapi ini abangnya yang entah _ngeledek_ dia atau buka aib sendiri seenaknya _memfitnah_ Yoongi demikian.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Rasanya Yoongi ingin jambak-jambakan dengan kakak _tersayang_ nya ini.

Namun untungnya Yujin langsung sadar dari efek _lelah menunggunya_ di depan kost-an sang adik dan membalas bentakan Yoongi dengan nada biasa walau masih ada nada jengkel di dalamnya. "Elah. Masa ngunjungin adek gue aja pake jam-jam-an. Emang ini rumah sakit apa kalo mau jenguk harus sesuai jamnya."

"Tay. Mati aja lu sana kelamaan jomblo."

"Diem. Lu juga masih jomblo dazar Sugaram yang tak manis melainkan asin seasin status jomblo lu."

"BANG YUJIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?!"

"Iya, oke. _To the point_ ah gue di sini. Lu mau sambilan ga?"

"Hah? Sembilan?"

"SAMBILAN CONGEK BUZET DAH KOK ADEK GUE CAKEP-CAKEP CONGEKAN?"

"IYA DENGER SAMBILAN ELAH. Sambilan apaan? Jadi tukang sapu jalanan? Lu aja gue mah ogah."

"Bukan, njir. _Part-time_ di _cafe_ nya Jomi mau?"

"Hah? Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Dia butuh orang, keknya _cafe_ nya laku deh. Oi, lu betiga mau ga?"

Yang diajak bicara, tiga orang yang daritadi anteng menonton pertengkaran adik-kakak itu sontak duduk tegak karena kaget. Lalu Seokjin lah yang pertama kali menggeleng. "Mau balik ke Gwacheon untuk beberapa waktu, bang. Terus ngurusin laporan yang Suga kasih ke gue supaya gue periksa."

Yujin beralih ke Hoseok. "Lu, mblo?"

" _Mirror_ plis, bang, lu juga mblo yak. _Pass_ deh bang, gue malahan udah dapet _part-time_ di _game-center_."

Yujin lalu beralih ke si _maknae_ yang masih memasang tampang anak kucing minta dipungut. "Lu, Kook?"

"Hmm, Kookie kemarin dapat _part-time_ di toserba ujung kompleks, bang, hehehe."

Mendengar itu, Yujin kemudian membawa pandangannya pada adiknya lagi lalu menyeret pemuda caramel tersebut ke kamar sosok itu. "Mandi, ganti baju terus ikut gue. Lu mulai kerja hari ini sampe liburan semester lu abis."

"HAH?"

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Secepat-cepatnya waktu berjalan, Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir akan sebegini cepat dia nurut pada abangnya. Karena pada dasarnya, siapapun tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah pembangkang nomor satu akan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Yujin pada adiknya. Tetapi kenapa ia ada di sini? Terjebak di _café_ milik teman abangnya yang walaupun sudah dia kenal, rasanya menyiksa juga. Capek sih, ya. Kalau kerja jadi kasir sih bodo amat, tapi ini jadi pelayan? _Mati aja abangnya yang saat ini sedang leha-leha di Daegu sana._

Yoongi menggosok kasar meja-meja yang sudah selesai dipakai pelanggan. Ia menggerutu sepanjang kerja. Namun sebisa mungkin menikmati karena lumayan bakal dapat tambahan jajan untuk dompetnya. Tetapi konsep liburan yang Yoongi mau hanyalah tidur-tiduran di rumah, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bukannya menggerakan kaki ke sana kemari seperti ini di sini.

"Gerutu mulu lu, Sugar. Kan gue bilang nanti gaji lu dua kali lipat dari yang lainnya."

"Y."

"Ih lu napa sih?" Zhoumi amat sangat penasaran pada perubahan sikap adik sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu Yoongi itu suka sekali menggerutu, sering _badmood_ , galak dan judes. Tetapi ini sudah kelewatan. Kenapa juga dia dan _cafe_ nya harus kena imbas anak macan macem Yoongi ini? "Oi, oi. _Hello everybody? Anybody home? May I talk to_ Min Yoongi- _ssi_? Holaaaa, homina homina?"

"Diem lu Jom- _ge_."

"Lu napa? Sumpah cerita deh. Kelakuan lu makin gue kenal makin beda. Biasanya lu ga pernah se _badmood_ ini, yak."

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah bertanya balik. " _Ge_ , menurut lu… apa jadinya kalau polisi dilaporin ke polisi?"

"Lah emang dia bikin kesalahan apa?"

"Ngepedoin gue."

"HAH?"

"Jadi gini…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _Hari itu adalah tepat seminggu sudah Yoongi bekerja di_ café _milik sahabat abangnya, Zhoumi. Selesasi kerja, Yoongi menyempatkan mampir untuk belanja di toserba di mana Jungkook kerja_ part-time _. Namun sepertinya Tuhan begitu membenci Yoongi, karena lagi-lagi ia dipertemukan dengan polisi bantet yang belakangan ini benar-benar mengganggu hidupnya._

 _Sialnya lagi, saat akan mengambil suatu barang, tangan sosok itu ikutan mengambil barang yang sama. Yoongi lelah Tuhaaannn, kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat?_

" _Ini, biar kamu aja yang ambil."_

" _Ga usah. Udah ga minat."_

 _Yoongi melengos meninggalkan sosok itu. Tetapi polisi bernama Jimin tersebut selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya jengah. Seolah mengikutinya ke sana kemari, atau meliriknya terus-terusan. Yoongi bosan, mendapati itu semua. Ia pun bosan dengan serentetan_ sms _yang kerap kali dikirimkan sosok itu. Maka Yoongi memutuskan untuk bicara, memintanya berhenti. Supaya sosok itu tidak perlu lagi sok mengkhawatirkannya seolah mereka ada apa-apa._

" _Eh." Jimin tersentak saat melihat Yoongi berdiri di depannya. Pemuda tampan itu memasang wajah bertanya yang membuat Yoongi mendengus. "Ada apa, Yoongi-_ ya _?"_

 _Berdecak, Yoongi kemudian mulai membuka suara. "Pak, bisa berenti nge_ -sms _saya terus?"_

" _Maaf?"_

" _Semua_ sms _bapak, super duper mengganggu. Bapak tau seberapa pentingnya ponsel dan nomor saya? Saya anak kuliah yang sebentar lagi menghadapi tingkat akhir pak. Tolong berenti nyampah di kotak masuk saya. Bapak bukan siapa-siapa dan bapak ga punya kewajiban untuk ngekhawatirin saya. Jadi, tolong, dengan amat sangat, berenti pak, berenti_ sms _-in saya. Saya muak."_

Right into kokoro _. Entah mengapa hati Jimin meringis mendengar setiap patah kata yang meluncur bebas dari mulut sosok di depannya. Tangan Jimin yang tadinya tengah mengambil bungkusan_ snack _langsung mengapung di udara, dan napas berat berhembus keluar dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka._

 _Lalu ia tersenyum, pedih. Mengabaikan hatinya yang diremat karena pada akhirnya Jimin tahu… ia sudah_ kalah _. Ia_ sudah _tidak diizinkan lagi untuk berjuang mendapatkan sosok di depannya ini._

 _Maka Jimin hanya bisa bergumam maaf, dengan senyuman yang senantiasa terpatri di kedua sudut bibir dan usapan pada helai caramel Yoongi yang ajaibnya tak ditampik sang empunya rambut. "Maaf… udah bikin kamu ga nyaman, Yoongi."_

 _Mungkin saat itu Yoongi juga berpikir, bahwa setiap nada yang ia dengar dari tujuh kata yang menguar dari bibir Jimin membuat hatinya tercubit. Nadanya terdengar sangat pahit, seolah yang mengucapkannya menahan perih yang seakan ingin menjerit sakit. Apa… Yoongi sudah membuat kesalahan? Apa dia sudah keterlaluan?_

 _Pun saat ia merasakan sapuan tangan pada helai rambutnya, Yoongi justru diam dan terpekur di tempatnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana_ bibir-dengan-senyum _milik Jimin menyelipkan kata-kata lagi keluar dari sana. "Kamu mau… saya pergi, kan?"_

" _Ya." Yoongi sontak menjawab dan langsung menegang lagi melihat kurva senyuman itu melengkung turun, namun kembali lagi seperti semula._

"Okay _. Mungkin emang udah saatnya saya berenti, bukan? Sekali lagi… maaf, ya, Yoongi," sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih tergugu, Jimin mengeluskan punggung tangannya lalu ibu jarinya pada pipi putih tanpa cacat milik pemuda bermahkotakan caramel yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Dan polisi bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu berbisik, "_ I wish that I could say I love you… and to be with you… without any worries that get me in… to the darkness that I couldn't escape even for just a step away… from you… and your sweet smile that drive me and sink me into the deep sleep and have no dream except… I ended up living with your hatred that break me for two _."_

 ** _Flashback End_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ANJU LU MAU NGELAPORIN ORANG YANG CUMA NYATAIN CINTA KE ELU? JAHAD SUMFAH SUGAR?!"

"BACOT BERISIK GAUSAH TERIAK BERAPAAN SIH?!"

"Sumpah ih lu kok sadis sih?"

"Kalo gue ga suka sama tuh orang gimana? Masa lu maksa gue buat nerima dia sih, _ge_?"

"Lu yakin ga suka sama dia?"

"…ya." Yoongi… merasa ragu,

"Lu udah ketemu dia lagi?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu mau berangkat kerja ke sini. Saat itu bang Yujin nganterin gue."

"Terus?"

"Ya gitu."

"Ceritain."

"Buat ap—"

"CERITAIN!"

"IYE BAWEL DAZAR TIANG LISTRIK."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Diboncengan motor yang sedang membelah jalanan lalu lintas kota Seoul, Yoongi mengoceh tiada henti. Ia memaki-maki abangnya yang makin rajin mengunjunginya. Kenapa sih, makhluk astral macem abangnya harus serajin ini datang jauh-jauh dari Daegu hanya untuk mengantarkannya kerja ke_ café _Zhoumi? Yoongi kan bisa berangkat sendiri (yang biasanya berakhir telat karena sejujurnya dia benci bangun pagi). Lagian_ café _macam apa yang bukan jam 8 pagi gitu?_

 _Dan yang membuat Yoongi makin komat-kamit seperti dukun adalah palang razia yang sontak membuat Yoongi memukul-pukul helm yang digunakan abangnya. Dan membuat jempol Yujin kepleset lalu tanpa sengaja mematikan lampu motor dengan berakhir mereka diberhentikan._

" _Bang Yujin bego ga bisa nyetir lu ngapain sok nganterin gue, hah?" omel Yoongi saat si polisi meminta abangnya menunjukkan surat-suratnya. Namun saat mendongak dan mendapati polisi yang beberapa hari lalu Yoongi temui membuatnya tergugu seketika._

 _Yoongi ingin duluan melengos, tetapi gerakan Jimin berhasil membuatnya membatu di tempat. Tanpa melihatnya, atau menyapanya, atau sebatas memberi senyuman tidak Yoongi dapatkan. Jimin mengabaikannya dan seolah tidak kenal. Hal itu membuat Yoongi berpikir sendiri. Makhluk ini… benar-benar menuruti permintaannya kah?_

 _Mengabaikan hatinya yang bertanya-tanya, Yoongi berlalu setelah sebelumnya berteriak pada abangnya dan menaruh helm di stang motor begitu saja. "Bang gue duluan,_ bye _."_

 _Yang tentu saja kemudian mengabaikan sahutan abangnya dan berlalu menyetop taksi yang ada._

" _Fak. Punya adek gitu amat. Dia yang bikin diberentiin gini juga," gumam Yujin yang Jimin balas dengan pelan._

" _Dia adik bapak?"_

" _Iyalah. Kenapa? Mau bilang ga mirip?"_

"… _mungkin sifatnya."_

" _Kami mah bagai bumi dan langit, makanya—eh bentar, bapak kenal adik saya?" Yujin langsung melihat ke arah polisi yang sedang bicara padanya. Dia melihat bagaimana polisi dengan_ name-tag _Jimin itu terus memperhatikan arah di mana adiknya berlalu. "Bapak siapanya Yoongi?"_

 _Jimin langsung tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma hama yang akhirnya bisa dibasmi."_

" _HAH?"_

" _Ah, ini surat-surat bapak. Walau sebenarnya bapak melanggar karena lampu motornya tidak menyala, saya pikir bukan masalah besar. Selamat pagi dan selamat beraktifit—"_

" _Bapak mantan adik saya?"_

" _Maaf?"_

" _Atau bapak naksir dia?"_

 _Jimin dibuat menatap sosok abang Yoongi. Lalu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Hari makin siang, bapak bisa telat pergi bekerja."_

" _Yoongi emang gitu. Dia dingin dan penuh pertahanan diri. Tapi kalo dihantam terus, nanti roboh juga, kok." Entah darimana datangnya rasa yakin dalam diri Yujin, dia kok berpikir bahwa sosok di depannya ini butuh bantuan. Jika memang sosok itu mengenal Yoongi dan pernah ada hubungan, setidaknya Yujin berpikir bahwa mereka perlu memperbaikinya._

" _Maaf, saya yang menyukainya. Dan mungkin terlalu percaya diri."_

 _Yujin tersenyum. "_ Mindto tell me, sir? I can help you about this kid _. Saya bisa liat dia berubah belakangan ini dan saya pikir saya perlu ngebantu untuk balikin dia kayak semula?"_

 _Jimin dibuat terdiam mendengar itu. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar, dia tidak bisa membebani Taehyung untuk mendengarkan masalahnya. Namun bukan berarti ia akan memanfaatkan kakaknya Yoongi. Jimin hanya ingin tahu, Yoongi itu seperti apa… dan sekalipun tak bisa memiliki, Jimin akan merasa lebih dari bahagia hanya dengan mengenal sosok itu lebih jauh._

 _Dan tanpa keduanya tahu, lampu merah super lama yang menjebak Yoongi dalam taksi membuatnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya melihat kakaknya seolah akrab dengan Jimin. Atau bagaimana akhirnya Yoongi berpikir… mengapa rasanya ia ingin minta maaf pada sosok berambut hitam itu?_

 _Adakah sesuatu yang berubah dalam diri dan kesehariannya pada detik di mana ia meminta sosok itu pergi dari hidupnya?_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Indeed_. Lo berubah semenjak lo minta orang itu pergi. Yakin kayak gitu ga suka?"

"100% ga suka, _ge_. Ga usah ngajak ribut."

"Cih. Lu _moody_ -an belakangan ini karena ngerasa bersalah, Yoong. Liat aja kalo tiba-tiba itu polisi muncul di depan lu gandeng orang lain. Gue yakin lu langsung cacingan."

Yoongi mendengus. Ia memilih untuk berlalu menyambut tamu yang baru datang. Meninggalkan Zhoumi yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu setelah melihat Yoongi menuju meja pesanan untuk menyebutkan apa yang dipesan tadi, saat itulah bel _café_ berbunyi lagi.

Zhoumi dan pemuda caramel itu sontak menengok ke arah pintu. Dan Zhoumi bersumpah ia bisa melihat wajah Yoongi yang berubah tegang. Dengan langkah kaki yang diseret, adik sahabatnya menghampiri kedua sosok itu untuk melayani mereka seprofesional yang dia bisa.

"Meja untuk dua orang?"

Sosok yang ternyata Jimin dan seorang perempuan masing-masing melihat Yoongi yang menyambut mereka. Jimin memasang wajah terkejut, namun ia langsung mengontrol ekspresinya ketika melihat wajah tersenyum Yoongi –yang justru membuatnya menjerit pedih dalam hati. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan sosok itu dengan datar dan singkat. "3 orang."

Zhoumi di sebrang ruangan bisa melihat sosok yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adik menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang dan dia takut itu akan berdarah. Tetapi Zhoumi tak bisa apa-apa. Apalagi ketika Yoongi dengan lancarnya tetap mematri senyum (yang dipaksakan) di sana.

"Satu _cappuccino_ dan _strawberry milkshake_ masing-masing satu. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Pesanan akan segera diantar. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Dan Yoongi berlalu… mengabaikan suara hatinya yang mengerang gelisah. Atau tatapan Jimin yang terus mengikutinya. Juga bisikan angin hari itu yang sejujurnya justru menyakiti masing-masing dari mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi… benarkah satu permintaan benar-benar merubah hidup keduanya seperti ini?

 _Sedenial-denialnya seseorang… jika sudah jatuh apa akan bisa mengelak lagi? Begitu juga dengan hati… seberapa banyakpun menampik jika sudah cinta takkan bisa lari ke mana-mana._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengusap dahinya selesai melayani dua-tiga pelanggan yang mampir ke toserba siang itu. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kasir, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan langsung menyengir melihat siapa yang mengirimnya dan dengan cepat membalasnya.

Jungkook lalu menumpukan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan. Toko itu sedang sepi, dan dia bisa sedikit bersantai sambil sesekali ber _chat_ ria dengan kak Seokjin, kak Hoseok dan juga Taetae- _hyung_.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu dibuat tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa Taehyung berjanji akan mentraktirnya es krim hari ini.

"Permisi, saya ingin membayar."

"Oh, iya! Maaf—loh?! Taetae- _hyung_?!" Jungkoon terkejut melihat orang yang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba ada di depannya. " _Hyung_ sedang apa?"

"Membeli es krim, untuk diberikan pada Jeon Jungkook."

Namun Jungkook cemberut mendengarnya. "Kookie belum selesai kerja, _hyung_. Pulang dulu gih sana nanti balik lagi."

" _Hyung_ tunggu di mobil, oke?"

Jungkook hanya menelengkan kepalanya membuat Taehyung mencubit pipinya gemas. "Sampai nanti, Kook."

Dan Taehyung berlalu setelah meninggalkan uang di meja kasir yang langsung membuat Jungkook tersadar. "Loh _hyung_ ini es krimnya?"

"Buat kamu."

"Makasih Taetae- _hyuuuung_!"

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di sepanjang distrik yang dipinggirnya terdapat banyak jajanan. Jungkook tengah berusaha menghabiskan es krim yang dibelikan Taehyung beberapa menit lalu. Mereka kini tengah menikmati waktu jalan-jalan yang ketika ditanya tidakkah Taehyung harusnya bekerja dan sosok itu jawab bahwa jam kerjanya baru saja selesai ketika ia menjemput Jungkook.

Jungkook sih iya-iya saja. Karena sejujurnya ia menyukai kebersamaan bersama polisi ganteng satu ini.

"Kamu kerja sampe kapan di sana?"

Jungkook meliriknya lalu lanjut menjilati es krimnya. "Sampe akhir liburan semesteerrrr."

"Butuh uang banget, Kook?"

"Engga sih, _hyung_. Kookie cuma mau ada kerjaan aja."

"Buat nambah jajan dan uang kuliah?"

"Hehehehe iyaaa~ lagian Kookie juga mau beli sesuatu buat kak Sugar~ kak Jin~ sama kak Hosikiii~"

"Kamu deket banget sama mereka, ya?"

Jungkook langsung mengangguk semangat. "Mereka kakak kesayangan Kookie. Kookie kenal mereka waktu Kookie di sekolah menengah. Terus pas orangtua Kookie mutusin buat balik lagi ke Busan, mereka yang jagain Kookie."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengusap lelehan es krim di sudut bibir Jungkook. Lalu menjilat jarinya dengan lidah miliknya. Jungkook tidak melihat itu, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kita mau ke mana lagi, hm?"

"Gatau, _hyung_. Kan _hyung_ yang ajak Kookie jalan-jalan."

"Hmmm, gimana kalau nonton?"

"Traktiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Iya, iya, ayo _hyung_ traktir."

Mungkin rasanya seperti jalan biasa dengan adik kandung. Namun apa yang dirasakan Taehyung berbeda. Haruskah ia bersyukur karena ini ternyata lebih mudah dari apa yang ia bayangkan?

" _Horror, action_ atau _romance_?"

" _Animation_ aja, _hyung_!"

 _Ngek_. Namun mungkin juga Taehyung harus sadar diri. Mau berencana bagaimana pun, Jungkook selalu berhasil menghancurkan itu semua.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Hari ketujuh bekerja sambilan di toserba ujung komplek, ketujuh hari berturut-turut itulah Taehyung selalu muncul dan mentraktirnya jajan. Jungkook sih senang-senang saja. Namun ketika sosok itu menawarkan diri mengantarkan pulang, Jungkook langsung pasang tangan sambil mengatakan tidak.

Ia masih belum yakin untuk berkhianat dari kakak-kakaknya. Bagaimana jika mereka sungguhan gantung diri?

"Jungkook?"

"Oh, eh, Bambam kenapa?"

"Lo bengong aja. Pelanggan antri noh."

Jungkook langsung melihat barisan antrian yang berbelanja di toko itu. Jungkook tersenyum minta maaf lalu mulai melayani mereka satu persatu. Dari sekian banyak orang, Jungkook bahkan bisa mengintip rambut caramel Yoongi yang kebetulan mampir ditemani oleh si polisi bantet temannya Taehyung itu. Namun sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat percakapan super serius.

Tetapi kepo hukumnya haram bagi Jungkook. Apalagi kekepoan itu berakibat diomelin Yoongi sejam _non-stop_ , jadi Jungkook melengos dan memilih melayani para pelanggan di hari yang cerah itu.

Pulangnya, setelah meninggalkan Bambam dengan rekan lainnya, Jungkook dibuat berhenti karena mobil yang sangat dia kenal berhenti di sampingnya. Tak lama kepala Taehyung muncul dari sana. "Halo, _hyung_."

"Hai, Kook. Mau pulang?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Anter ya?"

"Makasih, _hyung_. Kookie bisa pulang sendiri. Kan bukan anak kecil lagiii."

"Makan dulu, deh?"

"Hehehehe," Jungkook langsung memasang senyum senang saat mendengar itu. Kemudian beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung. "Kebetulan Kookie laper hehehe."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Hmmm nasi goreng?"

"Yakin?"

"YUP!"

"Oke."

Dan mobil itu membelah malam yang untungnya masih ramai. Coba sepi, mungkin Taehyung berpikir untuk benar-benar menjadikan anak di sampingnya ini untuk jadi miliknya. Seutuhnya.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Seniat-niatnya seseorang untuk menjaga perasaan atau tidak menyusahkan orang lain, pasti ada kalanya khilaf juga. Dan di sinilah Jungkook, benar-benar galau harus berbuat apa. Dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk membantu Yoongi agar bebas dari masalah. Tidak membuat sosok itu khawatir mengenai dirinya. Tetapi Jungkook mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Taehyung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat ia ingin sekali menunjukkan rasa suka itu, pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut langsung teringat akan Yoongi.

Jungkook bingung. Haruskah ia menahan perasaannya sampai temannya Taehyung, Jimin berhasil menaklukkan kakak Sugarnya? Tetapi bagaimana jika tidak takluk-takluk? Jungkook tahu sekali bagaimana kakak tingkatnya itu. Susah ditaklukan, sangat dingin, cuek dan super php. Apa kabar nasib Jungkook nanti? Masa mau ngejomblo terus bareng kak Hosiki? _Uhuk_.

Jungkook hanya menghela napas. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa, memejamkan matanya yang mengantuk ia pakai begadang marathon nonton _anime_ semalam, kemudian melirik ponselnya yang terus berkedip.

Pasti Taehyung.

Sosok itu hari ini mengajak Jungkook menonton lagi. Yang anehnya Jungkook tak pernah merasa bosan berada di dekatnya. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan sekaraaaang?

' **Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong—'**

Bunyi suara beruntun bel membuat Jungkook hampir terlentang di atas sofa. Lalu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu setelah sebelumnya berteriak 7 oktaf pada tamunya. "IYA BENTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR~"

Dan tampaklah ketiga kakak kesayangannya dengan tampang yang bikin Jungkook mules. Benar-benar mules sampai kebelet buang air beneran.

"HOLAAAA ADIKNYA KAK HOSIKI, KAK JIN IPRIT DAN KAKAK SUGAR TERSAYAAANG~ GIMANA KERJA SAMBILANNYAAAAA?"

Yang diajak bicara dan yang disebut namanya langsung tutup telinga karena teriakan Hoseok berpotensi menyebabkan tuli berkepanjangan. Jungkook hanya nyengir sambil berlalu ke dapur membuatkan minuman.

Tak lama balasan Jungkook mulai menggema. "Kerjaan Kookie baik, kok, kak Hosikiii. Seru deh, ternyata kerja ga capek-capek amat kok."

Jungkook lalu kembali dengan nampan berisi minuman yang langsung ketiganya teguk. Di situ, Yoongi yang melihat layar ponsel Jungkook berkedip-kedip langsung menyeletuk. "Masih kontakan sama polisi itu?"

… _shit_.

Jungkook langsung melirik ponselnya yang untungnya langsung mati lagi. Ia duduk di sofa kosong lalu mengambil _handphone_ nya dan mengeceknya. Kemudian memasang _mode silent_ agar tak ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"Hehehe ga kok, kaakkk. Cuma… terkadang doang, hehehe."

"Boong ya, Kook?"

"Engga koook."

"Okay deh. Percaya," balas Jin yang terlalu lelah. Kembali ke kampung halaman malah membuatnya frustasi bukannya _refreshing_. Jin jadi berpikir kenapa hidupnya jadi begini?

Ketika hening menyapa mereka, Jungkook masing-masing memperhatikan bagaimana tampang kakak-kakaknya. Jungkook bisa melihat kalau Yoongi berubah akhir-akhir ini. Juga Hoseok yang entah kenapa sedikit berbinar atau Seokjin yang makin terlihat lelah. Maka _namja_ imut itu pun bertanya.

"Kalian kenapa, kak? Kok lesu-lesu gitu? Kecuali kak Hosiki tentunyaaa."

Seokjin dan Yoongi bertukar pandang lalu sontak menggeleng. Namun celetuka Hoseok berhasil mengambil alih fokus mereka. "Kak Jin, lo dua hari lalu sama siapa di _cafe_ nya Jomi- _ge_?"

"Hah?"

"Iyaaa, malem-malem tuh. Lo sama orang. Itu siapa?"

Seokjin dibuat meringis mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok. Yoongi ikut penasaran karena hari itu ia memilih membolos karena terlalu malas.

"Orangnya ga lebih tinggi dari lo sih, kak. Rambutnya pirang platinum gitu. Dia pacar lo, ya?"

"…bukan."

"Boong."

"…tapi tunangan gue."

"Ohhhhh."

"APA?!"

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jungkook memasang wajah _ih-serius-lo-Jin-iprit_? Yang sukses Seokjin balas dengan geplakan di muka mereka masing-masing.

"Iya serius. Nyezek ga sih? Gue balik ke kampung halaman malah dapet kabar gue udah dijodohin."

"Fak."

"Yeah, fak banget. Stress gue makanya."

"Tapi lo kenal orang itu, kan, kak?"

"Begitulah. Awalnya gue merasa asing, ternyata dia temen main gue waktu kecil. Lebih tua dia sih beberapa tahun dari gue."

"Whoaaaa, selamat kak Jiiiiin~" seru Jungkook ceria yang Seokjin balas dengusan. Jungkook langsung diam lagi.

Tetapi mereka bertiga melihat ke arah Yoongi yang seketika diam. Dan menuntut jawaban. "Kakak Sugaaaar~?"

"Apaan?"

"Lu kenapa?"

"Gue kenapa?"

"Lo berubah."

"Pala lu tuh berubah. Gue biasa aja tuh."

"Bang Yujin dan Jomi- _ge_ bilang lu jadi sering bengong."

"Mereka stress. Ngapain kalian dengerin."

"Seri—"

"Daripada itu, Kook. Gue liat kok, lu yang jalan sama si polisi itu."

Jungkook langsung mingkem. Takut kena semprot. Namun Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar yang membuat Jungkook makin meringis.

"Awas. Kali aja dia cuma main-main."

Seokjin dan Hoseok pikir, mereka tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya. Tetapi mengapa rasanya Yoongi yang sekarang bersama mereka itu aneh? Siapa dia? Kenapa hanya berkata demikian di saat keselamatan Jungkook dipertanyakan?

"Eh woi, lu siapa? Di mana Suga kita?"

"Jangan ngajak berantem anjir. Ini gue Suga."

"ENGGAAAAA~ kak Suganya Hosiki ga kayak gini bhuhuhuhu~"

"Najis lo Hoseok dasar jomblo ngenes abadi yang ga laku-laku."

"Anjir nyelekit banget sih kak Suga kalo udah ngomong. Sakit tau ga kak? Sakiiiiitttttttt."

"Bomat."

"Jaad."

"Serius, Ga. Lu kenapa?"

"Elu lah yang kenapa. Orang gue gapapa juga."

"Polisi ban—"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA. SEKALIPUN NAMPANG YANG KALIAN KASIH."

"ANJIR KAGET JANGAN TIBA-TIBA TERIAK."

Seokjin balas teriak saat Yoongi teriak. Dan makin-makinlah ketiga orang itu tahu, ada yang terjadi pada Sugar kesayangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Cornet :**_

 _Hola. Long time no see._ Maaf baru apdet karena baru nemu _mood_ untuk lanjut.

Garing banget ga sih _chap_ ini? Dan sepertinya makin garing juga _ff_ nya. Karena saya liat makin turun peminatnya, hehe. _Ff_ ini saya rencanain udah mendekati _ending_ , _rencana_. Ga mau bikin panjang-panjang, hehe.

Sebenernya konsep bersatunya(?) MinYoon udah kepikiran, tapi saya bingung ngebawanya gimana. Dan soal VKook, kayaknya kalian udah nebak deh gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka wkwk.

Oh iya, untuk yang nanya Changmin yang ditaksir Hosiki itu Changmin 2AM atau TVXQ jawabannya adalah TVXQ~

Dan makasih untuk yang udah _review_ di _chap_ lalu, yang nge _fave_ atau _follow_. Dan yang sudah baca. _Thanks a lot. And at leaset,_ gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?

 _Review_?

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi**_

* * *

 **Thanks to; TyaWuryWk.** Mulut Suga udah diatur sepedes tahu mercon/? **.** **Guesteu.** sudah dilanjut yaa **.** **syub0393.** sudah dilanjut yaa **. GithaAC.** YEAAHH YUNGI GA SUKA CHIMINNN/? **.** **dila kim.** ini sudah apdet yaa **.** **Vookie.** haqhaqhaq leh ugha Suga kena darah tinggi /jangan **.** **exoinmylife.** Suga is always gengsian/?. **A Y P.** udah dilanjut yaa **.** **Dessy574.** ada motifnya pasti si Jimin untuk naklukin qaqa Sugar/? **.** **blackpearlcha.** yeaaay apdet lagi. Suga calon2 ibu kos nih kayaknya /ga **.** **kakaokuki.** humornya berasa kah? Saya belajar dari temen-temen kampus yang sumpah kampret banget wkwk **. Kyuminjoong.** terima kasih karena sudah ketawa baca ff ini/? **.** **scsehun21.** udah dinext yaa **.** **yoonminlovers.** tsundere-maso yang luar biasa cocok yaa. Sudah diapdet yaa **.** **Firda473.** wkwk ada saatnya orang yang berjuang nyerah. And this is it, Jimin menyerah/? **. hantu just in.** udah nih qaqa. Yoongi udh liat Jimin sama samwan/? **.** **mbbingjr.** namjinnya nyempil nih/? **. EmaknyaJimin.** YUKS MARI SUMBAT MULUT SUGA PAKE MULUT JIMINNN/? **.** **Jimsnoona.** kenotis ga yaaa **. Prasetyo Hestina845.** sebenernya yang ngasih no Yoongi itu adalah buah pemikiran Jimin saat Taehyung curhat soal no si Kuki/? **. gbrlchnerklhn.** yuk karungin dedek Kuki yuukk/? **.** **KyungHyunSung.** Changmin TVXQ yaa~ **. YM424.** yang ini bikin ngakak ga? /ga **.** **olalatwenty2.** yuks mari kita kawinin VKook. MinYoonya sekalian qaqa/? **.** **KimHR.** muup ya baru apdet. Fast apdet saat kerjaan lapang/? **. naranari II.** hola qaqa kita ketemu lagi/? convers di sini emg terinspirasi dari convers-ku sama temen-temen wkwk **. Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun.** semoga yg ini lucu juga yaa/? **.** **Frezzevkook.** pelan-pelan ya VKook jadiannya wkwk **.** **leenahaeby71.** holaa ini sudah apdet yaa. Maaf bikin nunggu~ **. taehyunged.** udah lanjut yaaa **. Yijoongie Park.** Holaaa, new reader/? selamat datang/? **.** **ChaEchaGN.** udah dilanjut yaaa **.** **Dan semuanya yang _fave_ , _follow_ atau yang sedang baca sekarang. _Lav_.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Path

**Greatest Accidental ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **BTS's member ©God, themselves**

 **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**

 **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Note : DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**

 **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**

 **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**

 **Bahasa non-baku. Beware.**

 **Summary : Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Subtitle Chapter 8 : Path**

 **Summary for this chapter :**

 **Karena ketika hati sudah menyerah.**

 **Sekeras apapun kekuatan memberi petuah untuk terus berjuang.**

 **Maka hanya akan ada ketersia-siaan.**

 **Bukan karena** _ **mau**_ **. Tetapi** _ **harus**_ **.**

 **Itulah yang membedakan antara hatimu dan hatiku.**

 **Yang pada akhirnya memberi perbedaan, menciptakan batas tak kasat mata yang berakhir menyakiti** _ **kita**_ **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Path**

 _ **Warn for this chap; ini lumayan panjang. Bonus karena saya telat apdet hampir sebulan.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung pikir, sedekat-dekatnya dia dengan Jungkook, dia merasa bahwa ada batas tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka. Selengket-lengketnya Jungkook padanya, pasti ada saat di mana Jungkook akan benar-benar jauh.

Dan karena itu Taehyung tidak mau memiliki harap berlebih. Bagaimana jika Jungkook tipe php?

Ah, Taehyung itu pemuda berusia 25 tahun yang sudah mapan lahir dan batin kan? Masa dibuat galau dan stress begini hanya karena mahasiswa berusia 18 tahun?

Maka Taehyung berpikir untuk membiarkan semuanya berjalan layaknya air yang terus mengalir. Menahan perasaannya yang terus membuncah karena dia yakin pasti ada saat di mana semuanya akan berakhir bahagia

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Hari itu Taehyung menunggu di mobilnya setelah tadi ia mengatakan pada Jungkook agar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu. Ini sudah hampir minggu ketiga liburan semester Jungkook, dan Taehyung tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjunginya atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kencan. Biarlah Jungkook sendiri yang menganggapnya apa karena Taehyung benar-benar menikmati kebersamaanya bersama anak kelinci imut itu.

Bukan kali pertama Taehyung benar-benar menunjukkan afeksinya. Tetapi Jungkook selalu bisa mengacaukan itu semua. Karena itu Taehyung tidak mau memaksa. Mungkin ada saatnya semua yang ada di antara mereka terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Maka ketika Jungkook tersenyum lima jari menghampiri mobilnya, Taehyung sudah siap dengan segala sesuatu yang akan membuat senang anak itu. Namun untuk sekali saja, bolehkah Taehyung berharap kini Jungkook yang menentukan tempat jalan-jalan mereka?

"Jadiiii kita mau ke mana?"

" _Mollayo, hyung_. Kan _hyung_ yang ngajak Kookie jalan-jalan."

Selalu itu. Taehyung berharap Jungkook akan menjawabnya berbeda kali ini. Tetapi… ya tetap saja begitu.

Si _brunette_ menghela napas lalu menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. "Gimana kalau Kookie yang gantian nentuin?"

"Hmmm…" Taehyung benar-benar merasa gemas akan tingkah Jungkook sekarang. Maka tanpa bisa menahannya, ia pun mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook yang agak gembil membuat sang empu meringis meminta dilepaskan. " _Hyung appoooooo_ ~"

Taehyung hanya tertawa. Lalu menyalakan mesim mobil untuk kemudian membelah jalanan sore hari bersama Jungkook yang sudah teriak agar Taehyung membawanya ke sana.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Tujuan Jungkook selalu sesederhana yang Taehyung pikir. Tetapi _namja_ berambut coklat itu senang, setidaknya Jungkook selalu ingat kewajibannya soal belajar.

Yap, Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke toko buku. Setelah itu akan memintanya menraktir apapun yang Jungkook mau. Tak ada yang bisa Taehyung lakukan kecuali menuruti semua yang namja imut itu pinta. Karena bagaimanapun, melihat senyum Jungkook adalah apa yang selalu Taehyung inginkan.

"Taetae- _hyung_?"

"Hmmm?"

" _Hyung_ bosen ya nemenin Kookie ke toko buku terus?"

"Ga kok, kata siapa, hm?" Taehyung dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya melihat langsung ke wajah Jungkook dan seketika benar-benar gemas akan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sosok itu. Taehyung membawa kedua tangannya untuk mencubitnya kemudian mengelus kedua pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, penuh sayang. "Kenapa kamu itu imut banget sih, hm? _Hyung_ gemes banget tau sama Kookie."

Jungkook hanya cengengesan dengan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang semakin membuat Taehyung merasa ingin menculiknya dan membawanya pulang. Tapi sayang, dia ingat kalau dirinya itu oknum masyarakat. Yakali dia nyulik anak orang dan berakhir di penjara –yang merupakan tempatnya kerja sehari-hari? Taehyung belum cukup gila untuk melakukan itu, kawans.

"Kamu mau beli apa?"

"Buku."

"Ya tau, Kookie, buku. Buku apa maksud _hyung_ , gituloh."

"Ya bukuuu~"

"Ya buku apaaa? Ih _hyung_ kok makin gemes sama kamu?"

"Hehehehe~"

"Malah nyengir. Yaudah sana cari bukunya, gih."

"Siap, _hyung_!"

" _Hyung_ tunggu di bangku itu, ya?" Taehyung menunjuk bangku tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kemudian tanpa sengaja berkedip pada Taehyung yang membuat _namja_ lebih tua itu mengerjap sesaat karena merasa pasokan oksigen tengah mengkhianatinya. " _Shit_. Barusan tuh anak ngedip, kan? Astaga Taehyung banguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn!"

Taehyung menjambak rambutnya lalu berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Membiarkan Jungkook menghilang dari rak ke rak mencari entah buku apa dan tak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuat Kim Taehyung merasa menjadi orang paling gila hari itu.

"Liat aja, Kookie. _Hyung_ langsung lamar baru tau rasa."

Sayangnya tanpa Taehyung tahu, Jungkook mendengarnya dan hanya tersenyum kemudian benar-benar berlalu mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Jungkook mendatangi Taehyung dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Kemudian pamit lagi untuk membayar, namun Taehyung menahannya. Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk membayarkan buku-buku Jungkook dan menyuruh _namja_ kelinci itu duduk tenang di kursi yang barusan ia duduki.

"Kookie tunggu sini biar _hyung_ bayar bukunya dulu, oke?"

"Tapi kan _hyung_ —"

"Kookie tunggu di sini, hm?"

Jungkook cemberut tapi mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya. Membiarkan Taehyung membawa buku-buku yang ingin ia beli. Padahal Jungkook ingin bayar sendiri, namun apa daya kalau Taehyung ingin membayarkannya?

Sembari memperhatikan punggung Taehyung di meja kasir, Jungkook menghela napas lelah. Tuhan, kapan Jungkook bisa memeluk punggung Taehyung semau dan sebebas yang ia mau? Bolehkah dia berkhianat sekarang? Bolehkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kala itu Jimin mengusak kasar rambut basahnya kemudian turun ke lantai bawah, berniat makan karena hari terlampau siang. Ini hari Minggu, tetapi kenapa rasanya rumah sangat sepi? Saat di ruang keluarga, Jimin hanya menemukan _appa_ nya yang tengah duduk anteng menonton tv, dan ketika melihat Jimin datang, sang _appa_ langsung meminta Jimin menjaga fotokopian, karena _umma_ nya dan Jisoo sedang pergi ke pasar.

Pasrah, Jimin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan supaya bisa menjaga bisnis keluarganya sambil makan. Dan untungnya makanannya sudah habis ketika bel pintu tokonya berbunyi.

"Ah, selamat dat—"

Belum sempat Jimin mengucapkannya, pintu itu langsung tertutup kembali begitu saja. Tetapi Jimin yakin ia bisa mengenali siapa yang ingin masuk itu.

Yoongi. Ya dia.

Jimin hanya menghela napas maklum. Bukankah ini jalan yang dia pilih? Menjauhi Yoongi, adalah jalan yang terbaik pikirnya maupun menurut Yujin, kakak Yoongi.

Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Jimin langsung menoleh lagi. Pintu itu kembali terbuka dan Yoongi benar-benar masuk ke dalam, berdiri berhadapan dengan Jimin yang hanya dibatasi etalase berisi alat-alat kantor dan yang lainnya.

Jimin ingat prinsip berbisnis. Sekalipun yang kau hadapi adalah musuhmu, dia di sini untuk hal lain. Seperti apa yang Yoongi lakukan waktu itu di _café_ ZhouZhou, maka Jimin tersenyum dan menanyakan keperluan _namja_ berambut caramel di depannya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Fotokopi. 20 rangkap."

"Ditunggu, ya." Sembari mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Yoongi, Jimin berucap kemudian berlalu membelakangi sosok yang kini menatap punggungnya penuh pertimbangan.

Haruskah ia minta maaf?

Yoongi menghela napas lelah. Kenapa tadi ia malah buru-buru menutup pintu tempat ini saat melihat Jiminlah yang menyambutnya? Mereka hanya perlu saling pura-pura tidak kenal, kan? Kenapa Yoongi harus membuatnya jadi sesulit ini?

"Ini, ada lagi?" Jimin memberikan lagi kertas yang tadi Yoongi berikan bersamaan dengan hasil fotokopiannya. Kemudian ia melihat Yoongi menggeleng dan bertanya berapa jumlah uang yang harus ia bayar.

Sesudah Jimin menghitung dan menyebutkannya, berucap terima kasih dengan pelan, Yoongi berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa mengindahkan hatinya yang terus berteriak untuk meminta maaf.

Sesungguhnya, mungkin itu yang Yoongi dengar. Tetapi mungkin juga itu hanya perasaannya.

Jimin yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum lagi. Sampai membuat _appa_ nya yang kebetulan melihat mereka menggeleng lalu menepuk kepala putra sulungnya. "Jangan senyum terus nanti mulutmu robek, Jim."

Dan Jimin membalasnya dengan tertawa. Namun langsung diam saat sang _appa_ menambahkan. "Kalau cinta itu, sekalipun disuruh pergi ya toh jangan pergi. Namanya cinta ya berjuang. Umur 25 kalo digituin aja nyerah gimana mau seriusin dia?"

 _Nyelekit_. Jimin langsung menoleh ke appanya yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Sepeninggal _namja_ paruh baya itu, Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit membenarkan perkataan ayahnya, namun _banyak_ menyalahkan setiap frasa yang ada di dalamnya.

Kalau saja ayahnya tahu bagaimana Yoongi. Akankah dia menjadi Jimin atau terus berjuang mendapatkannya? Entahlah.

Jimin hanya butuh waktu, pikirnya. Dan semuanya akan indah jika memang mereka berjodoh. Benar kan?

Tak lama, suara sang _appa_ kembali terdengar. "Jangan ngimpi terus. Wujud-in dong, Jim. Ngimpi dia jadi jodohmu, kalo ga dicoba diraih ya kapan nyatanya?"

" _Appa_ diem aja napa. Udah sana nonton tipi lagi."

"Cuma saran."

"Iya tau."

"Semangat ya anak _appa_."

"Makasih _appa_."

"Jangan lupa cucu kalo udah jadian."

"YAKALI LANGSUNG CUCU."

"Anak jaman sekarang kan gitu. Ngasih cucu dulu baru minta ngadain resepsi."

"Jangan samain Jimin sama mereka, _appa_. Yaampun ama anak sendiri gitu amat."

" _Appa_ kebelet pengen punya cucu."

"Bodo. Minta aja sana sama _umma_."

" _Umma_ mu udah gamau punya anak lagi, Jim."

"Yaiyalah, _appa_. Ngaca dulu lagian umur segini masih mau anak bayi."

"EH MULUTNYA YA!"

"ASTAGA KHILAF! Maafin Jimin ya, _appa_."

"Untung anak, coba bukan. Udah sana jaga lagi."

"Iyaaaa."

Tetapi, mau umur hampir kepala tiga atau bukan, bagi _Mr_. Park dan istrinya, Jimin adalah anak pertama –imut- mereka yang selalu asyik untuk digoda. Membuat Jimin marah atau berteriak, itu jadi suatu kesenangan sendiri bagi mereka.

Jimin juga kadang lupa kalau dia sudah dewasa. Untungnya di saat itu terjadi, Jisoo menyadarkan dia. Namun karena percakapan barusan, sedikitnya membuat Jimin merasa lebih baik.

Berjuang, ya? Mungkin nanti… jika Yoongi memberi kode lampu hijau untuknya berjuang lagi. Dan membiarkan Jimin menghancurkan batas tak kasat mata yang sejujurnya sangat terlihat saat mereka saling berhadapan tadi. Membuat hatinya serasa nyeri, tetapi Jimin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali melihatnya dalam sunyi dan pedih yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Cuaca yang mendung kala itu menemani Jimin memaki dirinya yang begitu payah. Membiarkan sosok yang ia puja berlalu begitu saja tanpa berusaha untuk menahannya lebih lama. Atau membuat hadirnya kesempatan supaya dinding di antara mereka hancur lebur tak tersisa.

Tetapi Jimin sedang menyerah sekarang, dan menunggu datangnya waktu untuk dia bangkit kembali. Hanya itulah yang bisa ia yakini, di saat hatinya terus memintanya untuk kembali menggapai apa yang tadi bisa di raih namun Jimin terlalu takut.

Karena pada dasarnya… dia hanyalah seorang pengecut… bukan begitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu Taehyung meliburkan diri, karena semua laporan yang harus dia berikan pada pak Namjoon sudah sepenuhnya ia sampaikan. Dan sepertinya atasannya itu sedang dalam _mood_ senang? Apa kemarin Taehyung melihat sosok yang mirip teman Jungkook sedang bersama atasannya? Ah, entahlah. Itu bukan hal yang penting karena sekarang Taehyung tengah bersiap. Pemuda itu menyisir rambut coklatnya sambil berkaca, kemudian melirik sekilas ponselnya berharap ada balasan dari Jungkook.

Karena hari itu Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi lagi. Ke mana? Kebetulan orangtua Taehyung yang penasaran acapkali mereka menelpon dan Taehyung selalu memasang tawa, bertanya-tanya adakah sosok yang kini tengah membuat putra mereka berbunga-bunga.

Ya, kalau boleh… Taehyung ingin membawa Jungkook mengenal orangtuanya. Mungkin memang bukan dikenalkan sebagai pacar, karena itu masih terlalu cepat. Setidaknya, mereka saling mengenal. Dan hal itu memacu Taehyung untuk berpikir… bisakah ia juga mengenal orangtua Jungkook?

Setelah beberapa puluh menit tak mendapatkan jawaban, Taehyung berinisiatif menghampiri Jungkook di tempat kerja sambilannya. Berharap si _namja_ kelinci ada di sana, dan mau untuk dikenalkan ke orangtuanya. Semoga saja.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Musim semi yang perlahan mengayun menerbangkan helaian hitam milik Jungkook ketika ia pergi keluar toko untuk buang sampah. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang saat angin benar-benar menyapa wajahnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan melihat angkasa biru yang menyebar ruak di atas sana.

Sampai ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya, Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk berteriak senyaring yang dia bisa.

" _UMMAAAAA_?"

Tetapi Jungkook masih pada posisinya. Ia masih me _loading_ tentang sosok yang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

Lambat laun sadar bahwa ia sudah menyapa wanita cantik itu, dan selanjutnya Jungkook membawa tubuhnya untuk memeluk sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

" _Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ ~ kangeeeennnnn~"

Dan daun di ranting pohon musim semi ikut mengayun, menemani reuni itu dengan senyuman yang bertengger di masing-masing sudut bibir sepasang ibu-anak yang saling merindukan.

Untung saja toko tidak begitu ramai. Karena itu Jungkook bisa berjaga sambil bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Sekalipun Jungkook sudah meminta sosok itu menunggu di kost-an, _Mrs_. Jeon tetap keukeuh untuk menemani anaknya di toko itu.

" _Umma_ tunggu di kost-an ajaaaa. Kan ada kak Jin di sanaaa~"

"Yoongi dan Hoseok juga satu lingkungan kost sama Kookie, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengusel pada _umma_ nya. "Iyaaa, tapi kak Sugar lagi pulang ke Daegu~ kak Hosiki kerja sambilan juga _ummaaa_ ~"

"Tuh, Yoongi aja inget pulang ke Daegu, kenapa anak _umma_ yang satu ini engga?"

Jungkook cemberut membalasnya. "Kookie kan lagi kerja, wek."

 _Mrs_. Jeon dibuat terkekeh akan tingkah putranya ini. Sekalipun sudah jalan 19, tetap saja menggemaskan. " _Arrayo~ umma_ mengerti~"

Dan di saat keduanya terkekeh itulah, pintu toserba terbuka. Menampilkan kepala coklat yang membuat Jungkook terpekur lucu dengan mulut bulatnya setelah menyebut nama si sosok yang baru saja masuk. "Taetae- _hyung_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya super malas di halaman rumahnya di Daegu. Setelah diseret secara paksa oleh abangnya yang tidak berperikesaudaraan itu, ia tak punya pilihan selain ikut pulang ke Daegu untuk bertemu _umma_ dan _appa_ nya (yang katanya merindukannya).

Mulutnya sedari tadi mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah untuk Yujin yang hanya cuek seolah tuli akan mulut pedas adiknya.

Tetapi sepertinya dia jengah juga. Maka Yujin menyeletuk membalas adiknya. "Diem, oi, bacot amat, berisik. Itu mulut apa sambel? Pedes amat ama abang sendiri."

"Bodo."

"Lu ga kangen _umma appa_?"

"Kangen. Tapi lu ga perlu narik gue ke sini macem bawa paksa pelaku kejahatan ke penjara."

"Cie."

"Apaan cie."

"Kok mengacu pada polisi-polisi gitu, ya? Pernah ada oknum polisi yang pdkt-in lu y—ADUH! ANJIR SAKIT!" kalimat Yujin berubah ringisan sakit saat Yoongi membuka sepatunya lalu dengan seenaknya melempar barang itu ke muka abangnya. "Syalan. Punya adek kayak apaan tau. Udah galak, judes, sadis lagi. Untung ada yang su—"

"HAH HAH HAH?! APA COBA GUE GA DENGER?!"

"Anjir dia ngamuk. Kaburrrrrrrrrrrr." Yujin bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah menghindari amukan adiknya yang sudah keluar tanduk. Yoongi itu, bagi Yujin mudah sekali dibaca. _Mood_ nya yang makin jelek selama liburan membuktikan bahwa ada yang berubah darinya.

Apalagi Zhoumi bilang, semenjak Yoongi melihat sosok polisi yang selama ini mengejarnya datang bersama cewek ke _cafe_ nya, mood Yoongi makin hancur. Bukan lagi Yujin, teman-temannya atau Zhoumi yang kena imbas, tapi rekan-rekan kerja di _café_ itu pun juga.

Dan sebelum benar-benar kabur menghilang ke kamar, Yujin bisa mendengar adiknya mengumpat padanya. "Bang Yujin jomblo ga laku kurang kerjaan. Awas aja lu awas. Dasar jones."

 _Dia suka ga ngaca, adek gue cakep-cakep otaknya miring ih miris_ , Yujin membatin meninggalkan ruang keluarga di mana _umma_ nya sudah siap menenggelamkan sang adik dalam pelukan mautnya.

" _UMMAAAA_ ~ YOONGI PUNYA GEBETAN TUH DI SEOUL. UDAH MAPAN LAGI!"

"BANG YUJIN SINI LU TURUN. GUE ULEK BARU TAU RASA."'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung duduk tegak di depan sepasang ibu dan anak yang masing-masing menatapnya, dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Kalau Jungkook menatapnya sambil senyam-senyum, lain lagi ibunda Jungkook yang menatapnya seolah menilai Taehyung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rasa-rasanya, ini seperti konsep _'first meeting'_ di rumah calon mempelai atau semacam acara lamaran secara tidak sengaja.

Demi semua senyum imut milik Jungkook, Taehyung gugup, _man_!

Tolong Taehyung Tuhaaaan?!

"Nak Taehyung?"

"Eh, ya? Maaf? Ah… errr—aish maaf…"

Taehyung gugup kan? Iya, jadi wajar saja kalau kosakata miliknya lenyap semua. Untungnya ibu Jungkook hanya terkekeh di mana Jungkook sendiri sudah nyengir lebar melihat betapa _nervousnya_ Taehyung di depan mereka.

"Santai aja. Kenapa jadi gugup begitu, sih?"

"Ya… emm maaf, saya cuma ga nyangka akan ketemu _ahjuma_ semendadak ini."

 _Kepedean ga sih, Tae? Seolah-olah mau bilang kalau pertemuan ini udah direncanain, mau sekalian ngelamar Jungkook gitu?,_ batin Taehyung sendiri ngelantur.

Tetapi senyuman yang masih bertahan di bibir _Mrs_. Jeon di depannya, sedikitnya meringankan beban di pundak Taehyung, yang kali saja bertekad untuk menjauhkan anaknya darinya.

"Kalian udah kenal sejak kapan?"

"Errr… awal semester perkuliahan Jungkook?"

"Taehyung kerja?"

"Ah, _ne, ahjuma_. Saya udah kerja… _well_ … di kepolisian."

"EH? _JINJJA_? Taehyungie polisi?"

Kaget. Awalnya begitu karena tiba-tiba _Mrs_. Jeon teriak, tapi untung Taehyung bisa tetap memasang muka gantengnya. "Iya, _ahjuma_. Saya bekerja di kepolisian."

"Wah, keren yaah. Kookie bilang dia mau jadi polisi dewasa nanti. Entah dewasa kapan maksud dia. Sedangkan kuliahnya dia malah ambil bahasa gini, kkkk. Kookie itu emang ga bisa ditebak. Tapi kalau nak Taehyung bersedia, yah… tolong ajari Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit tentang polisi-polisi gitu."

Yang dibicarakan sudah cemberut di tempatnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia melirik Jungkook yang sudah merajuk meminta sang _umma_ berhenti membahas itu.

" _Umma_ ga asik."

"Kenapa? Seengganya kalau ga jadi polisi, Kookie nikah aja sama polisi kan kebagian jadi pasangannya polisi."

"Apa sih _umma_ ga nyambung wuuu."

Dan _Mrs_. Jeon hanya tertawa lalu mengelus kepala anaknya. Wanita itu pun kembali larut dalam obrolan bersama Taehyung yang sepertinya lupa untuk mengajak Jungkook bertemu orangtuanya.

Biar sajalah. Bukankah begini lebih baik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk di teras rumahnya setelah memesan pada Jisoo untuk membawakannya es teh. Polisi muda itu bersandar pada bangku santai yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya, sembari menunggu kedatangan Taehyung yang katanya mau main ke sini.

Mau apa Jimin juga tidak tahu, tetapi _namja_ bersurai coklat itu sudah terlalu sering ke sini. Bahkan sampai _umma_ nya menganggap Taehyung seperti anak sendiri, dan akan mengingatkan Taehyung untuk terus datang lagi.

Tak lama pemikiran tentang sahabatnya berganti lagi ke sosok Yoongi. Sejak hari itu, Jimin tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Di _café_ yang waktu itu Jimin datangi pun, Yoongi tidak ada. Saat Jimin sengaja pulang kantor melewati kost-an tante Yoona pun tak sedikitpun adanya eksistensi Yoongi. Ke mana dia?

"Sejak kapan rambut lu jadi item, Jim?"

"Udah lama. Makanya jangan mikirin Jungkook mulu." Jimin membiarkan Taehyung ikut duduk bersandar di bangku santai sebelahnya. Tanpa melirik sahabatnya, Jimin tahu Taehyung tengah melempar tanya ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Lu… sebenarnya udah nyerah beneran?"

"Kok lu tau?"

"Yaelah. Masih aja kaku sama gue, Jim? Serius. Waktu itu di _café_ ZhouZhou itu si Yoongi, kan?"

"Yaps."

"Dan lo biasa aja? Malah dengan santainya ngobrol sama Haeryoung. Ga ngerasa ada yang berusaha mecahin pala atau nyakar muka orang?"

Jimin tertawa. Siapa yang Taehyung bicarakan? Yoongi?

"Gue sih ngerasanya yah, waktu nyusulin lu ke _café_ waktu itu, si Yoongi cemburu deh."

"Ga mungkin."

"Ga ada yang ga mungkin, kawans. Lo pikir, kalo dia ga cemburu, ngapain dia keliatan _badmood_ gitu. Eh, bentar, dia emang selalu keliatan _badmood_."

"Terus?"

"Lo bilang, waktu itu abangnya Yoongi bantuin lo? Ngasih saran apa dia?"

"Hmmm…" Jimin berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dipetuahkan Yujin, abangnya Yoongi padanya. Yang justru Jimin merasa itu malah makin menjauhkan Jimin dari sosok mungil itu. "Dia bilang Yoongi orang yang selalu dapetin apa yang dia mau. Dia nyaranin gue buat iyain kemauan Yoongi dan ikutin permainan dia. Tapi kok ya… nyesek, bruh."

Taehyung balas tertawa –lebih ke arah mendengus sih. Merasa lucu pada pemikiran sahabatnya ini. "Lo tuh ya. Cepet banget nyerahnya."

"Mungkin nyerah sekarang, Tae. Tapi gue cuma lagi usaha untuk ngumpulin lagi kekuatan buat bangkit."

"Alah basi. Lo ngomong gini ujung-ujungnya juga nyerah beneran."

"Byuntae syalan. Gue serius. Yang ini… gue ga bisa ngelepasin gitu aja."

"Ya berjuang lah."

"Iya gue tau. _Btw_ lu sama Jungkook gimana?"

"Gimana apanya? Lo tau? Sedeket apapun gue sama dia, gue ngerasa kami punya jarak. Gatau sih ya. Rasanya gitu aja."

"Lo ga coba tembak, Tae?"

"Gue malah pengen ngajak dia ketemu bokap-nyokap gue, Jim. Eh malah gue yang ketemu _umma_ nya."

"NJIR SERIUS?"

"Yap." Taehyung meminum isi kaleng yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Lalu melirik Jimin yang masih menatapnya. "Kalo ditanya pengen atau ga nembak si Jungkook, ya mau banget lah. Tapi tiga kakaknya itu, loh."

Jimin balas mendengus mendengar itu. "Kalo lo sayang dan tulus sama Jungkook, gue yakin mereka ngerti."

Taehyung mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Sekarang. Tinggal elo, Jim. Mau maju atau _stuck_ di sini?"

" _I dunno either. Just let it flow_."

"Pala lo tuh. Tentuin lah. Gue siap bantu."

"Gue gatau harus makasih atau noyor pala lu, Tae."

"Syalan. Mati aja lu ngejomblo."

"Ngaca pak. Situ juga jomblo. _Btw_ pak Namjoon sama temennya Yoongi ya? Si Seokjin-Seokjin itu?"

"ITU BENERAN TEMENNYA JUNGKOOK-YOONGI?"

"Iya sih kayaknya."

"YHA ANJIR TERNYATA MATA GUE MASIH SEHAT."

"GA USAH TERIAK KIMTAE SYALAN. BERISIK."

"Pengen minta naik jabatan, Jim. Kan lumayan. Ngasih selamet ke pak bos dan pasangannya itu."

"Fak. Boleh juga ide lu."

Sayangnya, itu hanya harapan mereka. Mana ada naik jabatan hanya karena memberi selamat pada atasan untuk hubungannya dengan pasangan? Mungkin terkadang mereka butuh minum, sesuatu yang menjernihkan kinerja otak mereka yang kian galau karena dua mahasiswa bernama Jeon Jungkook dan Min Yoongi yang tak pernah menotis mereka.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Keesokan harinya setelah semalaman Taehyung ada di rumah Jimin dan pulang tengah malam, _namja brunette_ itu mengusak kasar rambutnya mendapati kursi di samping meja kerjanya kosong. Di mana Jimin dan kenapa jam segini belum datang juga? Apa sahabatnya itu masih galauin sosok mahasiswa _denial_ bernama Min Yoongi itu?

Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya lalu mulai menghubungi sang sobat. Baru saja tadi Taehyung sampai, pak Namjoon sudah memanggil mereka dan meminta mereka untuk ikut menangani kasus bersama rekan dari divisi lain di daerah Daegu, kampung halaman Taehyung.

Maka dari itu, Taehyung benar-benar berharap bisa menemukan Jimin secepat yang dia bisa.

"Selamat pag—ADUH JANGAN ASAL NARIK DONG WOI!"

Maka saat Jimin ingin menyapa rekan-rekan kantornya, Taehyung sudah menariknya begitu saja keluar dari ruangan mereka dan berlalu menuju _lobby_.

"Apaan sih, woi, KimTae byuntae sialan. Jangan asal narik orang kayak mau ngajakin kawin lari woi."

"Bacot lu, Jim. Ikut aja kenapa si."

"Ya ada apaan, _pabo_? Jangan asal narik tapi ga ngasih tau apa-apa."

"Kita dapat kasus. Di Daegu."

"HAH?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengendarai motornya dengan santai. Di belakangnya sang _umma_ selalu menasihati Jungkook untuk menaati peraturan lalu lintas. Tetapi yang namanya sial, mau selengkap dan sepatuh apapun kalau oknum itu punya niat lain dibalik tergelarnya razia, Jungkook bisa apa?

 _Namja_ imut itu misuh-misuh dalam hati. Kenapa sih, ada polisi yang begini kurang kerjaan? (minus Taehyung karena polgan itu selalu meloloskan Jungkook). Jungkook dan _umma_ nya pakai helm, loh. Lampu motor nyala, loh. Spion masih bagus, loh. Helm mereka SNI lagi. Kok dipinggirin begini? Jungkook pun bertanya-tanya, dan tanpa takut ia pun mengutarakannya.

"Salah Kookie apa pak?" Jungkook bertanya polos sambil cemberut. Ibunya juga menanyakan hal yang sama namun sepertinya polisi itu pintar sekali berdalih.

"Lampu motor Anda mati. Jadi saya berhentikan."

"Mana mati, bapak? Orang nyala kok. Tanya aja _umma_ Kookie~"

"Iya nyala kok, pak. Bapak jangan asal nilang gitu dong. Anak saya ga mungkin ngelanggar peraturan lalu lintas."

"Ibu tidak percaya dan menuduh saya bohong?"

"Tapi bapak emang bohong kan? Bapak lagi cari duit kan? Gaji bapak kurang emangnya?"

"Bisa-bisanya ibu bicara begitu. Saya ini oknum polisi bu. Saya bisa menuntut ibu atas pencemaran nama baik!"

Ibunya dan si polisi malah bertengkar. Jungkook makin merengut dan bergegas mundur sebentar untuk menelpon seseorang. Jungkook ingat kok, ada seseorang yang bilang padanya jika dia ada di posisinya sekarang, hubungi saja sosok itu dan Jungkook akan lolos dan bernapas bebas.

Maka… Jungkook memutuskan untuk menelpon Taehyung meminta bantuan.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Dalam perjalanan ke Daegu, Taehyung menjelaskan setiap detail kasus yang ia terima dari pak Namjoon kepada Jimin. Jimin hanya sesekali merespon, karena pada dasarnya memang Taehyung yang mengetahui rincinya.

Cuaca hari itu cerah. Dan sesekali mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain. Misalnya kenapa Jimin terlambat dan apakah dia masih galauin mahasiswa bernama Yoongi itu?

Untungnya sebelum Taehyung semakin mengolok-olok Jimin yang cukup lelah mendengar ocehan sahabatnya, ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. Dan dahinya mengernyit walau raut senang sangat kentara muncul di sana.

"Ya, Kookie?"

 _Tjih. Ternyata Jungkook. Kenapa Yoongi juga tidak menelponnya?_ , batin Jimin merana. Yang kemudian langsung tersadar bahwa itu amat sangatlah tidak mungkin terjadi.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Senyum lima jari Jungkook makin melebar kala Taehyung mengangkat telponnya. Ia melirik sang _umma_ dan si oknum polisi yang masih cekcok mulut. Kemudian menyuarakan maksudnya pada polisi ganteng di sebrang _line_.

"Taetae- _hyuuuuuuung_ tolongin Kookieeee~"

[" _Iya, Kookie, minta tolong apa, hm_?"]

"Kookie kan lagi ditilang ya, _hyung_. Padahal kan, Kookie lengkap, lampu motor Kookie nyala, spion bagus, knalpot pun bagus. Masa pak polisinya bilang kalau lampu motor Kookie tadi mati. Kookie kan ga pernah boong kan, _hyung_ , kan?"

[" _Hmmm lalu? Kookie mau_ hyung _ngapain_?"]

" _Ish~ hyung_ bicara sama tuh polisinyaaaaaaaaaa! Lagian razianya ga ada palang-palangnya gitu _hyung,_ itu beneran suruhan kantor, yah?"

Hening meraja dan Jungkook masih menanti jawaban Taehyung di sana. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara rem yang ditarik dan suara _seatbelt_ yang dibuka. Sepertinya, Taehyung sedang ada dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat.

[" _Berikan telponnya pada polisi itu, Kook_."]

" _Neeeeeee_ ~"

Jungkook kemudian mendekati _umma_ dan si polisi, lalu sambil masih cemberut menyodorkan ponselnya yang terhubung dengan Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Nih, bapak ngomong sama orang ini aja. Dibilang Kookie tuh ga mungkin lupa nyalain lampu motorrrr~"

Si polisi mengernyit, namun menerima telpon genggam yang Jungkook kasih. Dalam hati berpikir, pasti akal-akalan supaya lolos. Tetapi nyatanya sapaan berikutnya dari orang di sebrang sana membuatnya tergugu tanpa tahu bagaimana harus berpijak lagi.

[" _Sebutkan nama, pangkat dan lokasi kantor kamu bertugas. Saya Kim Taehyung dari divisi dua menjabat sebagai kaki tangan Kepala Polisi Kim Namjoon, pangkat Sersan, ber_ partner _bersama Park Jimin dan kalau Anda menggelar razia tanpa surat perintah kantor._ Tell me. Who. You. Are. Now."]

 _Mampus_ , batin si polisi. Kenapa dia jadi berurusan sama _senior_ begini?

Patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang masih pasang tampang ' _apa-Kookie-bilang_ ' kemudian kembali fokus lagi pada ponsel di telinganya.

"A-anu, pak—"

[" _Nama. Pangkat. Kantor._ Well _, kalau tidak_ —"]

"B-baik saya akan membiarkan anak ini p-pergi dan mengakhiri ini, pak."

[" _Gamau ngasih tau dulu siapa nama dan apa_ _pangkatmu_?"]

"M-maafkan saya, pak! Tolong jangan melapor pada Kepala Polisi Pusat."

[" _Bagus._ Let him go _. Kalau semua polisi kayak kamu, hancur Negara ini_."]

"S-siap _sir_!"

Dan polisi itu memberikan lagi ponsel Jungkook pada pemiliknya, dan memintanya pergi dari sana.

Jungkook tersenyum senang. Emang enak! Main-main sih sama Kookie!

"Taetae- _hyung_ _thankchuuu~ hyung_ lagi di mana?"

[" _Sama-sama, Kookie._ Hyung _di jalan, ada kasus di Daegu. Kamu hati-hati pulangnya_."]

"Oooh di Daegu? Kampung halamannya kak Sugar dong~~ yaudah hati-hati dan sukses ya _hyuuuung_ ~"

[" _Sugar? Yoongi maksud kamu_?"]

" _Neeee_ ~"

[" _Ah_ , arraseo. Hyung _tutup, ya_?"]

" _Yesseu sir_!"

[" _Sampai ketemu lagi, Kookie_."]

" _Aye aye captain_!"

Saat sambungan terputus, Jungkook tersenyum ke arah _umma_ nya yang kemudian menepuk kepalanya sayang. "Hmmm, pinter juga Kookie minta bantuan Taehyungie?"

Dan Jungkook hanya tertawa, lalu mereka bertolak lagi ke tempat tujuan yang seharusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi lagi misuh-misuh di sofa ruang keluarga sambil selonjor kaki dan nonton tivi. Fokusnya mah, ada pada ponselnya. Grup _whatsapp_ yang hanya berisi dia, Jin, Hosiki dan Jungkook berasa rame akibat _spam_ ga jelas dari makhluk muka kuda macam Hoseok. Yang apa saja bisa ia bicarakan di sana.

Apalagi topik utama selalu jatuh perihal kejombloan penghuni grupnya (yang cuma 4 orang itu).

* * *

 _ **senpainotisme**_ merubah subjek menjadi **"Geng Gesrek"**

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : Kapan hidup gue tenang, Tuhan? Kalau tiap hari Hosmblo nyampah mulu di grup ini?

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : Tobat gue ya Tuhan. Hoseok lagi mode gila apa stress tanpa akhir ya _lord_.

* * *

 _ **senpainotisme**_ : IH KALIAN MAH JAAD MA AKYU

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : Alay lu

* * *

 _ **goldenmaknae**_ : Kak Hosiki lagi seneng kenapa siiiiiiiiiiiieh?

* * *

 _ **senpainotisme**_ : TAU GA SIEEHHHH

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : Buru cerita curut Gwangju

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : Eh Sugar, maren gue liat mobil si polban lewat kost-an

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : Bodo.

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : Seriusan bodo nih?

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : Jin iprit mending lo bilang sama gue permintaan terakhir lu sebelum mati apaan.

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : Yeu galak kan.

* * *

 _ **senpainotisme**_ : Mau denger cerita Hosiki ga sieh?

* * *

 _ **goldenmaknae**_ : Kookie mau denger kooook~ tapi kak Suga ma kak Jin ndak tauuu

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : Makanya jan nyebut tuh orang mulu. Bosen.

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : Yakin bosen?

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : JIN SINI LU ELAH. EMOSI LAMA-LAMA

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : IH CAPSLOCK LU GANGGU AJA SIEH! HAPE BARU YAAA

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : TAY GUE KEZEL! PEN JAMBAK MUKA LU TAU GA

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : Sian deh kita jauuuuuh

* * *

 _ **senpainotisme**_ merubah subjek menjadi **"Sugalak vs Jiniprit"**

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : JUNG HOSEOK LU MAU MATI JUGA HAH

* * *

 _ **goldenmaknae**_ merubah subjek menjadi **"Kak Sugar lagi PMS"**

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : INI ANAK CURUT ATU IKUT-IKUTAN ELAH KEZEL

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ : Lu marah-marah mulu si. Beneran pms apa?

* * *

 _ **bundajin**_ merubah subjek menjadi **"Awas Suga Galak!"**

* * *

 _ **sugarfree**_ : AARRGGHHH GUE FRUSTASI KAMVREETTTTT

* * *

"….iya _umma_. Dia polisi gitu. Ganteng lagi. Sayangnya anak bungsu _umma_ sok _denial_ nolak padahal suka juga."

"Mereka udah pacaran?"

"Belom sih kayaknya. Waktu itu yah, Yujin kan ngobrol sama dia. Beeeuuuhhh tuh anak _boyfriend material_ banget. _Husband material_ juga malah. Omongannya _ummaaaaa_ mengutamakan kebahagiaan anak bungsu _umma_ banget. Sayang, Yoongi malah nyuruh dia sok pergi gitu eh malah galau pas liat itu polisi gandeng cewek ke _cafe_ nya si Jomi."

"Ngomongin gue bang?"

"Hah? Ga. Ngapain kerajinan ngomongin elu, ya."

"Lu pikir gue ga denger? Kok bisa gue sodaraan sama lu yang kerajinan banget ikut campur urusan gue?"

"Gue peduli."

Yujin melihat adiknya yang lagi-lagi sudah mengeluarkan tanduk. Dan kalau dilihat dari sisi manapun, _mood_ Yoongi memang sudah jelek dari awal.

" _Mood_ lu najisin. Cepet banget _badmood_ sih lu."

" _Well_. Jadi, apa itu urusan lu tentang gue yang nyuruh itu polisi pergi dan sekarang lu sok peduli mau bantu dia? Buat apa? Lu pikir gue peduli? Ga. Jangan maksa gue untuk suka akan sesuatu yang ga gue suka."

" _Denial_ aja terus, Yoon. Lu suka polisi itu. Kalo ga, ga mungkin lu berubah gini."

"Berubah apanya? Apanya yang berubah dari gue, bang? Gue diem ya waktu lu nyeret-nyeret gue buat kerja di _café_ bang Jomi. Gue diem saat lu nyeret gue ke sini. Sekarang gue ga bisa diem di saat lo sok-sok-an ikut campur masalah gue. Gue udah gede. Sampai kapan lu mau perlakuin gue kayak anak kecil?!"

Urat kesal Yoongi kentara terlihat. _Umma_ nya yang melihat itu bersingut mendekati Yoongi namun terhenti saat si rambut caramel mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan _umma_ nya untuk tak menghampirinya.

" _For God's sake. I'm already twenty one. Stop treating me like I'm fcking five years old! Goddammit_! KENAPA LO SUKA BANGET IKUT CAMPUR MASALAH GUE SIH BANG KENAPA?"

"Yoongi, _language_!" _Umma_ nya berteriak. Namun kabut amarah yang menguasai Yoongi menulikan pendengarannya.

"Sekarang. Lo belain polisi itu? IYA? JADI INI SALAH GUE, HAH? OH! SEJAK KAPAN NOLAK ORANG JADI SALAH GUE? JADI GUE GA BOLEH NOLAK ORANG? _OKAY_. GUE BAKAL MINTA MAAF DAN NERIMA DIA BIAR LO PUAS! ABIS PERKARA KAN?"

"Yoongi—"

"Teriak lagi, Yoon. Teriak aja terus. Liat aja diri lo sekarang. Untuk sesuatu yang bisa kita selesaikan baik-baik, lo milih teriak-teriak kayak gitu. Apa si yang gue singgung? Nyebut namanya pun engga. Gue cuma bicara soal hati lo, yang selalu lo bohongin selama ini. Kalo lo tanya kenapa, ya karena gue peduli. Lo adik gue. Satu-satunya. _I want the best for you. I want you to be happy. To be happy with someone that can take care of you and protect you_ —"

"Dan menurut lo polisi itu bisa?"

"Bukan. Gue ga bicara soal polisi itu. _But, if you ask me about him. Yes, I trust him. I_ —"

" _You fcking trust him when you are even just meet him once_? _How surprising_! Pelet apa yang dia pake sampe lo percaya sama dia padahal kalian baru ketemu sekali? Hebat."

"Yoongi, Yujin, _cut it off_. Udah, oke? Jangan bicarain ini lagi. Lupain a—"

"Mata lo ga akan merah gitu seakan nahan nangis atau tangan lo yang ngepal erat kalo lo ga lagi boongin diri sendiri. Lo mau nangis? _Go ahead and just cry_. Siapa yang mau ngelarang dan ngetawain lo di sini?"

" _Fck you_ , Yujin."

" _Yes, fck me_. Terus kenapa? Gue kenal lo, Yoongi. Lo adik gue dan seberapa pun lo berusaha untuk nutup diri lo dari dunia, lo ga bisa boongin gue. Hadapi kenyataan, Yoon. Jangan lari. Apa salahnya lo ngaku kalo lo ngerasa bersalah sama si Jimin? Apa salahnya ngiyain hati lo yang bilang lo pengen minta maaf ke dia dan bilang kalau lo suka dia? Apa sa—"

" _Just eat shit and die, man. You motherfcker_."

Yoongi berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu ke pintu keluar, meninggalkan suara bantingan pintu yang menggema. Diiringi teriakan sang _umma_ yang memintanya kembali.

" _Umma_ udah, biarin. _He needs it_. Dia butuh berpikir."

Dalam hati dia khawatir, namun Yujin tahu, Yoongi butuh semua waktu ini. Waktunya untuk berpikir dan menemukan jawaban atas hatinya yang terlalu lama ia bohongi.

 **xxxXXXxxx  
**

Yoongi maki-maki entah pada siapa sepanjang perjalanan. Dan ia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Liburan hampir berakhir dan sudah hampir empat hari dia ada di kampung halamannya. Yoongi mau balik ke Seoul, tapi baru sadar kalau dia ga bawa uang sepeserpun.

Sial. Yoongi makin mengumpat mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Yujin barusan. Itu pertama kalinya Yoongi bertengkar dengan abangnya dan penuh kalimat makian dan umpatan. Itu pertama kalinya bagi Yoongi bertengkar hebat dengan abangnya di depan _umma_ nya. Itu pertama kalinya untuk Yoongi menolak sandaran hangat yang _umma_ nya siapkan. Dan semuanya karena satu topik, polisi bantet bernama Jimin.

Dan sekarang Yoongi di sini, di pinggir jalan tanpa arah tujuan. Jarinya sedari tadi memencet sederet tombol, untuk menyambungkannya pada Seokjin. Seraya menunggu, pikiran Yoongi dibuat berkelana. Tentang ucapan kakaknya. Tentang hatinya. Tentang Jimin. Tentang dirinya yang dibuat berpikir, siapa dia selama liburan ini berjalan? Dan kenapa… ia tak benar-benar bisa menampik bahwa ia berubah?

Yoongi menghela napas lagi, masih menunggu jawaban dari Seokjin. Sampai pada nada dering entah ke berapa baru dijawab oleh si empunya yang diiringi sapaan Seokjin padanya.

[" _Apaan cuy_?"]

"Jemput gue dong, di Daegu. Sekarang."

[" _Set lu kata gue supir pribadi lu apa? Naik taksi_."]

"Ga bawa duit."

[" _Ya bayar nanti, bebebkuuu. Gitu aja kok pinter_."]

"Jemput Jin, plis. Gue abis berantem sama bang Yujin. Gue tunggu oke? _Bye_."

[" _Eh Suga—woi! Tung_ —]

Yoongi langsung memutus sambungan. Tanpa melihat ke mana ia berjalan. Walaupun jalanan Daegu kala itu agak sepi, tetap saja pasti ada mobil yang lewat. Dan saking kesalnya, Yoongi sampai _disoriented_ dengan sekitarnya.

Yoongi baru akan mendongak ketika suara klakson menggema. Tetapi untungnya, tarikan tangan seseorang pada tubuhnya menghempaskannya jauh dari kematian. Dan omelan menyusul kemudian.

"Kamu kalau mau bunuh diri seengganya jangan di depan saya?! Apa sih yang kamu pikirin Yoongi?! APA?!"

Kedua bahunya yang dipegang erat serasa sakit karena dicengkram terlalu keras. Yoongi yang masih terkaget perlahan mendongak untuk melihat orang yang menjadi objek utama pertengkaran dengan abangnya ada di hadapannya. Dengan napasnya yang terengah, dan pandangannya padanya yang tajam menghujam langsung ke manik _dark brown_ milik Yoongi.

"Jawab. Saya bicara sama kamu."

Yoongi hanya diam. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ada di depannya sungguhan Jimin karena jujur saja—ini kali pertama Yoongi mendapati sosok itu membentaknya.

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya dibawa duduk oleh Jimin, dengan sosok itu berdiri di depannya. Masih menatapnya nyalang, melarikan tangannya pada helaian hitam (yang Yoongi tidak tahu sejak kapan orens jadi hitam) penuh frustasi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih diam. Sampai kapan, sampai kapan Yoongi akan mogok bicara padanya? Bukankah Jimin sudah menuruti apa yang Yoongi mau?

"Oke terserah. _But at least_ , jangan bunuh diri di depan saya, oke? Setidaknya, jangan di depan saya." Tegas Jimin pada Yoongi yang perlahan bisa berbaur dengan kenyataan.

Ia makin melihat Jimin dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sosok itu. Dan Yoongi merasa semakin bersalah. Hati kecilnya, seakan memintanya untuk mengucapkan maaf yang sudah ada di ujung lidah. Namun yang keluar lebih dulu adalah gumaman pelan terima kasih. " _Gomawo_ …"

Pandangan Jimin langsung jatuh padanya. Dan polisi muda nan tampan itu menghela napas lelah. " _Cheonma_. Sekarang, mending kamu pulang."

Tanpa melihat ke arah Yoongi, Jimin bersingut untuk pergi kembali ke mobil dinasnya bersama Taehyung. Namun entah apa yang merasuki Yoongi, ia berdiri secepat yang dia bisa lalu menarik ujung lengan seragam yang Jimin pakai. Dan berbisik lirih di sana, "Maaf."

Katakan mungkin Jimin sedang tuli, atau berhalusinasi. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang terjadi pada Yoongi? Maka Jimin menatapnya lagi. Melihat bagaimana Yoongi kini melepas pegangannya pada ujung lengan bajunya, dan menunduk menatap tanah.

" _Pardon me_?"

"Maaf. Bapak denger saya kalau belum tuli."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk—" secepat dia berusaha membalas tanya yang Jimin lemparkan, secepat itu juga Yoongi tersadar, kenapa dia meminta maaf?

Saat ia memutuskan untuk mendongak dan melihat semua ekspresi yang Jimin keluarkan, Yoongi makin tergugu. Mengapa… mengapa hatinya seolah bergetar dan seolah terisi akan rasa sesak yang memenuhinya? Mengapa Yoongi… ingin membawa tangannya pada pipi Jimin dan mengelusnya, dan mengatakan semua kata maaf yang bisa dia lontarkan tanpa jeda.

Mengapa… Yoongi ingin memeluk sosok itu?

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Lebih baik kamu pu—"

"Maaf untuk apa yang pernah saya ucapin ke bapak. Soal… pergi dari hidup saya?"

Tawa miris yang Jimin berikan membuat hati Yoongi makin tercubit. Sebanyak itukah… dia melukai Jimin?

"Mau kamu apa sekarang, Yoongi? Bukannya saya udah nurutin apa mau kamu? Sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba kamu yang… menghampiri saya dan mengatakan ini?"

"Apa ga boleh?"

" _You_ _are the one who told me to leave. Why… why did you do it to me right now_? Kenapa sekarang kamu seolah memberi saya kesempetan untuk bisa berharap lagi bahwa suatu saat saya akan bisa milikin kamu?"

"Saya—"

"Memang semudah itu mainin hati seseorang, Yoongi. Tapi saya ga pernah berpikir demikian. Untuk bikin kamu lecet aja ga, tapi sekarang… kenapa semuanya jadi sulit begini? Apa yang sebenarnya kamu rencanain? Jangan minta maaf di saat hati kamu menolaknya. Itu… munafik namanya."

Kedua tangan Yoongi mengepal, buku-buku jarinya memutih sampai ia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya terluka. Bagaimana bisa Jimin berucap demikian di saat Yoongi sudah membuat harga diri untuk minta maaf padanya?

Katanya cinta. Apa ini… yang Jimin bilang cinta?

" _You said that you love me, aren't you_? Tapi kenapa… sekarang bapak malah bicara kayak gitu ke saya?"

"Lalu saya harus apa? Apa kamu tau seberapa besar luka yang saya punya sekarang? Saya laki-laki, kamu nyuruh saya pergi dan saya mengiyakan, apa ada jalan untuk kembali melangkah ke belakang? Tidakkah itu egois?"

"Tapi—"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Di saat saya terbiasa dengan semua ini, kamu menghampiri saya. Ada apa?"

" _I told you. I just wanna say sorry, though. Why should make it_ _hard_?"

" _Isn't that you who make it hard_?"

"Pak—"

"Pulang, Yoongi. Cuaca mendung. Dan sebentar lagi hujan. Nanti kamu sakit."

Tetapi nada itu, bukannya menenangkan Yoongi malah makin menyakitinya. Apa Jimin benar-benar menyerah? Apa tak ada jalan keluar yang lebih baik dari ini semua?

Melihat Yoongi yang terdiam dan terus menatapnya, Jimin dibuat berpikir, bolehkah dia berharap lebih? Maka kemudian Jimin membawa tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi putih milik _namja_ manis di depannya, dan menempelkan bibir mereka mengabaikan kewarasan yang meneriakinya.

Dan saat itulah, Yoongi mendorongnya menjauh.

Jimin mengerti lagi sekarang. Seharusnya, dia memang tidak terlalu percaya diri kan?

" _See_. Kamu minta maaf karena kamu merasa bersalah udah nyakitin saya, Yoongi. Bukan karena kamu memberi saya kesempatan untuk dapetin hati kamu. Itulah kenapa saya mempertanyakan semuanya."

Dan Jimin memutuskan untuk berbalik, meninggalkan Yoongi berdiri di atas trotoar yang sepi, dengan rasa asing tersisa di bibirnya. Pun dengan hujan yang perlahan turun, dalam rintikan air itu… tanpa sadar Yoongi berbisik lagi; menyadari kesalahannya lagi, lalu memanggil nama Jimin. Berharap… sosok itu akan berbalik dan menghampirinya, menerima maafnya lagi dan membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Pak Jimin…"

"Jimin _sir_ …"

"Kak Jimin…"

"Jimin- _senpai_ …"

"Jimin- _sunbae_ …"

"Jimin- _hyung_ …"

"…Jiminnie…"

Nada suara Yoongi sudah benar-benar tercekat. Dan entah sejak kapan airmata ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan hujan yang mengguyurnya. Lalu yang diharapkan, tak sedikitpun membalikkan badannya.

"Jimin…"

Jimin terus berlalu, meninggalkan cintanya yang berdiri di bawah hujan yang mengguyur Daegu. Sebagaimana Jimin membiarkan hatinya terluka lagi, akan keputusannya sendiri. Tetapi dia memutuskan akan apa yang ia hadapi tadi, kan?

Bukannya ia tak mendengar bisikan lirih itu. Bahkan sekalipun hujan menulikan telinganya, Jimin masih sangat bisa mendengar suara lembut Yoongi yang mengayun memanggilnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam mobil dan Taehyung melempar pandangan khawatir, Jimin hanya mengibaskan tangannya agar si _brunette_ membawa mobilnya pergi dari sana.

"Gue harap lo ga nyesel, Jim. _He'd already opened up yourself for you, hadn't he? And look what you did? I dunno wether to comfort you or to punch you_."

" _Kill me_ , Tae."

" _Later, bro_."

Pun Jimin bisa melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Yoongi tetap berdiri di bawah hujan melalui kaca spion mobil dinas yang ditumpangi.

"Tapi sekali lagi… aku yang terlalu percaya diri, kan, Yoongi? Kamu hanya ingin minta maaf, bukan membuka diri kamu untuk aku cintai atau mencintaiku. Dan itu menyakitkan."

Bersamaan dengan tetesan hujan yang menganak sungai di kaca mobil, Jimin pun ikut meneteskan airmatanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, untuk hatinya yang menjerit sakit… benarkah… ini keputusan yang tepat dengan pergi tanpa berbalik lagi?

Taehyung tak berkomentar, hanya bisa prihatin pada keadaan sahabatnya. Tetapi dia bisa apa? Karena jika ada batas tak kasat mata di antara mereka, bukan Taehyung yang bisa menghancurkannya, hanya mereka berdualah yang berpotensi.

Ketika hujan makin deras mengguyur kota, perlahan… sosok Yoongi menghilang dibalik embun yang menutupi kaca mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Membiarkan Jimin pergi… untuk kembali merenungi apa yang dia pilih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc.**_

* * *

 **Yumi's note :**

 **Yo, hai, hola**. Ketemu lagi sama **Yumi** dan maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget baru apdet. Mood ke mana-mana. _Sense humor_ juga ancur jadi muup, kalau _chap_ ini sama sekali ga lucu.

 _ **Well**_ , untuk yang nanya tunangan Jin siapa, udah kejawab kan? _Obvious_ banget kan?

 **Dan** untuk yang nanya **ChangminXHoseok** yang dominan siapa, Chwang jawabannya wkwk.

 **Terus** , buat yang nanya juga _otp_ saya di _ff_ ini siapa, jawabannya adalah MinYoon.

 **Hayo** ngaku siapa yang mempertanyakan kelanjutan VKook? Mari tuntaskan di _next chap_.

 **Dan** apakah Hoseok akan jomblo terus? Mari temukan di _next chap_. _**Then**_ , NamJin _moment_ , semoga bisa nongol di _next chap_.

 **Ini perlu** diganti _genre_ nya ga si? Merasa ini drama abis bhuhuhuhu. _Humor_ nya ga ada pula. Maaf yah.

 _ **And**_ _thanks to_ **Jimsnoona** _for the idea_ , MinYoon _scene_ -nya menyusul ya, mbeb XD Makasih juga udah nagihin terus, jadinya gue ga mager buat lanjut /tabok.

 _ **And again**_ _, thanks for the_ _ **reviews**_ _,_ _ **faves**_ _and_ _ **follows**_ _. Yall the best!_

 _ **Wanna**_ _tell me 'bout this one? Kindly gimme_ _ **review**_ _, guys? Thanks a lot before!_

 **Lav,**

 **Yumi**

 **[btw see you again after 23 Juli 2016 /kabur]**

* * *

 **Thanks to; blueewild951230. Jimsnoona. Vookie. dila kim. khnsanabila. erpozer. GithaAC. AYP. TyaWuryWK. Hantu Just In. peluke. Guesteu. Dessy574. Kuki0123. gbrlchnerklhn. blackpearlcha. exoinmylife. kakaokuki. minyoonlovers. michaelchildhood. flyhjgh. baepsaeya. kimA. shinealexa13. EmaknyaJimin. Prasetyo Hestina845. naranari II. Hanami96. olalatwenty2. Yijoongie Park. KyungHyunSung. taehyunged. PoppoMing. Name Nata94. syub0393. siscaMinstalove. anivk. Nyonya Jung. minminyeol. Myug93. vtan368. Dan juga favers, followers atau yang sedang baca sekarang. Lav.**


	9. Chapter 9 : UnYoongiLike TypicallyJK Pt2

_I've never let anybody wander through my thoughts. I don't know how you found a way in._

– _**sana abuleil.**_

Ini sudah hari terakhir liburan semester ganjil yang dijalani Yoongi dan teman-temannya. Di hari terakhir inilah, Yoongi berdiam diri di kost-an sambil bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Sembari acapkali berpikir… benarkah ia benar-benar berubah dan siapakah dirinya selama sebulan ini?

Kalau kemarin ia bisa membuang harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf yang berujung –penolakan lagi dari Jimin, kini dia sadar… dan bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Min Yoongi yang asli?

Tetapi Yoongi tak mau ambil pusing. Bukankah dia… sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf atas ucapan menyakitkan yang ia tujukan pada sosok itu?

Bukankah… Yoongi sudah tahu apa jawabannya?

Langit cerah yang mengintip melalui kaca jendela kamarnya menemani Yoongi merenung dalam terpakuannya tentang hatinya yang kian gelisah. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari panjangnya labirin gelap yang kian menyesatkannya.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **BTS's member ©God, themselves**

 **Rated T – M. / Romance, Fluffy, Humor, Friendship.**

 **Slash. Yaoi. Boys Love. OOC. Indonesian!AU.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Note : DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**

 **Based on true story. Thanks to ma friends who inspires me with her story XD**

 **This is just for fun. Enjoy and happy reading.**

 **Bahasa non-baku. Beware.**

 **Summary : Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Un-Yoongi-like. Typically Jungkook-ssi Pt. 2**

 **Summary :**

 **Karena yang namanya perasaan, bisa menghancurkan kerasnya batu sekalipun.**

 **Karena yang namanya hati, adalah mutlak sesuatu yang tak bisa dibohongi.**

 **Karena yang namanya cinta, datang tanpa diminta dan takkan pergi tanpa disuruh.**

 **Namun saat disuruh sekalipun, cinta itu akan tetap berpijak di sana tanpa mau beranjak sedikitpun sampai yang mencinta saling bersatu.**

 **Ini hanya tentang hari libur yang membuat Yoongi bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya.**

 **Dan membuat Jungkook berbelok dari niat awalnya.**

 **Ini hanya sepenggal kisah di mana empat hati saling berdegup dalam irama yang mereka sendiri tak tahu apa artinya.**

 **Ini hanya tentang kisah cinta… yang tak pernah disangka-sangka akan hadir di bawah langit biru yang ceria.**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Flashback ke hari di mana Yoongi dan Jimin kembali bertemu dan berakhir dengan hujan yang membasahi Yoongi dan mengguyur Daegu… dan Yoongi menunggu tukang ojek langganannya, Seokjin untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang ke kost-an hangatnya.**_

 _Seokjin tengah cemberut di hadapan lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Yang belakangan ini ia ketahui bahwa status_ namja _itu sudah berubah menjadi 'tunangannya'._

 _Hari ini kedua orangtua mereka memaksa mereka untuk bertemu, berbincang tentang persiapan pernikahan yang Seokjin tak mau menebak kapan akan berlangsung. Tetapi sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih karena ternyata tunangannya merupakan tipe yang pengertian._

 _Saat_ namja _di sampingnya tengah membujuk Seokjin yang merajuk, bunyi ponselnya memecah pembicaraan mereka dan Seokjin bersingut untuk menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari sahabatnya._

" _Apaan cuy?"_

 _["_ Jemput gue dong, di Daegu. Sekarang _."]_

 _Set. Ga salah denger kan, dia? Apa barusan sahabatnya, Yoongi, memintanya untuk menjemputnya di kampung halaman sosok itu?_

 _Seokjin mengernyitkan alisnya walau sang sobat tak melihatnya. Lalu menjawabnya. "Set lu kata gue supir pribadi lu apa? Naik taksi."_

 _["_ Ga bawa duit _."]_

Namja _cantik itu sukses dibuat memutar bola mata. Yoongi terkadang pinter, ya?_

" _Ya bayar nanti, bebebkuuu. Gitu aja kok pinter."_

 _Sebenarnya, Seokjin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya. Apalagi setelah itu jawaban yang Yoongi berikan membuat dia terkejut bukan main._

 _["_ Jemput Jin, plis. Gue abis berantem sama bang Yujin. Gue tunggu oke? _Bye."]_

" _Eh Suga—woi! Tung—"_

 _Setelah itu sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Dan Seokjin dibuat mulas akan itu. Karena Seokjin yakin, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan._

 _Seokjin lalu langsung menghadap tunangannya yang masih duduk di sofa, lalu menjulurkan tangan, meminta sesuatu. "Bang minjem mobil, dong."_

 _Tunangan Seokjin mengernyitkan alis, melempar tanya yang sangat kentara. Membuat Seokjin buka mulut lagi. "Ayo dong bang Namjoon~ pinjem mobil_ please _~ Suga butuh bantuan. Dan aku harus jemput dia di Daegu."_

" _Kenapa harus kamu?" Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Seokjin, dan berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa kamu harus jemput dia, hm? Urusan kita belum selesai, Jin-_ ah _."_

"I knowww. But we can talk it later,ne _? Suga butuh aku, bang. Dia sahabatku. Dan aku yakin pas dia bilang dia abis berantem sama abangnya, pertengkaran itu pasti serius banget karena nyatanya dia ga bawa uang sepeserpun buat pulang ke Seoul._ So—may I borrow your car, sir _?"_

 _Seokjin memasang wajah memelasnya yang membuat Namjoon menghela napas, mengalah. Bukankah untuk mempermudah perjodohan ini, Kepala Polisi Seoul itu harus pintar mengambil hati_ namja _nya?_

"Arra, arra _. Janji akan kembali dengan selamat?"_

" _Emangnya aku ke sana mau balapan? Ya engga, lah."_

 _Seokjin mengambil kunci yang sudah disodorkan Namjoon, lalu berterima kasih dengan mengecup pipinya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu apartemen milik tunangannya._

 _Setidaknya Namjoon tahu, Seokjin tak sepenuhnya menolaknya._

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 _Saat Seokjin menemukan Yoongi yang berdiri diam di pinggir trotoar di bawah hujan yang mengguyur, tanpa pikir panjang berusaha menampik pemikiran buruknya, Seokjin membawa sahabatnya masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon yang ia pinjam. Lalu selama perjalanan kembali ke Seoul yang berlangsung hening,_ namja _yang lebih sering disapa Jin itu menghubungi Hoseok untuk membantunya mengurus sesuatu._

 _Hoseok tengah malas-malasan berada dalam dekapan hangat sosok yang lima tahun ini ia tunggu. Akan tetapi baru kesampaian saat minggu lalu incarannya itu menerima hasil belajarnya selama empat tahun di Universitas Bangtan, kesuksesan sidangnya dengan pernyataan lulus yang ia terima dan sosok itu wujudkan dengan menghampiri Hoseok dan menyatakan semuanya._

 _Tentang mengapa ia membuat Hoseok menunggu, dan mengapa ia dengan teganya melakukan itu. Tetapi Hoseok mengerti, dan ia merasa kebahagiaan yang melingkupinya ini sudah lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan._

" _Kak, ih, diem duluuu."_

" _Kamu yang diem, Hosiki. Aku ga ngapa-ngapain tuh."_

" _Kalo ngomong suka ga ngaca, yeuuu. Bibirnya ituloh, gausah gelitik-gelitik bawah telinga akuuu."_

 _Hoseok berusaha mendorong wajah Changmin yang walaupun tangannya memegang_ stickxbox _, bibir tebalnya bisa saja menjelajah belakang sampai ke bawah telinganya._

" _Hosiki diem. Nanti kalah."_

" _Bodo ya, bodo. Menang juga ga ngaruh."_

 _Changmin gemas, ia memilih melepas pegangannya pada_ stick xbox _untuk kemudian melingkupi perut Hoseok dari belakang. Lalu menenggelamkan hidungnya dihelaian hitam milik kekasihnya._

" _Manis dikit, dong._ Tsundere _gitu. Padahal suka, kan?"_

" _Ga tuh."_

" _Ketularan Suga, ya?"_

" _Apaan. Nanti kalo kak Suga denger rame, loh."_

 _Changmin hanya tertawa dan terus mengganggu Hoseok yang masih berusaha membuat perlawanan. Iya, sih. Hoseok_ tsundere _, kan? Buat apa lima tahun nunggu pas udah jadian dan dimanjain gitu sok nolak? Muna deh, ah, Hosiki mah._

" _Kak Changmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~"_

 _Dan untungnya, suara ponsel yang berdering membuat Hoseok segera kabur dari_ backhug _yang diberikan Changmin, lalu Hoseok menjawab panggilan itu. Disapa dengan suara entah-berapa-oktaf Seokjin di ujung_ line _._

" _Minta kunci duplikat sama tante Yoona, tolong beresin kost-an Suga, ya?! CEPET! Hush."_

 _Hoseok mengernyitkan alisnya yang langsung ditanya Changmin ada apa. Namun belum sempat menjawab, suara Seokjin menggema lagi. "Eh, minta bantuan Kookie juga sana. CEPEEET. Jangan galauin kak Chwang mulu hush hush. Beberapa jam lagi gue sama Suga sampe."_

 _Dan kernyitan di alis dan dahinya makin terlihat. Tetapi secepat kilat ia beranjak keluar karena merasa… bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan kak Sugar kesayangannya._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

Semester genap berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Sudah sebulan terlewat semenjak Yoongi kembali bersama Seokjin dengan keadaan basah dan pandangan kosong (walau ekspresinya masih datar) dan membuat ketiganya (Jin, Hoseok dan Jungkook) khawatir.

Tetapi tak satu pun di antara mereka yang berani untuk bertanya. Karena mereka tahu, bahwa itu akan menyakiti sosok kesayangan mereka.

Sebulan berjalan dan tak ada yang berubah. Yang mengherankan, ternyata Yoongi bisa kembali menjadi dirinya seperti sebelum liburan berjalan. Yoongi kembali menjadi sosok yang judes, galak, dingin, cuek dan suka seenaknya. Walau tak dipungkiri ketiganya, terkadang mereka akan mendapati Yoongi yang terduduk sendirian sambil melamun, lalu tanpa sadar mengusap bibirnya dilanjut mengacak surainya.

Terlebih dengan hubungan Yoongi dan abangnya. Beberapa hari setelah kepulangan Yoongi ke Seoul, Yujin juga menyusul adiknya. Kemudian mereka bertengkar lagi dengan topik yang sedikit mereka mengerti, tapi banyakan ga mengertinya.

Mereka menyerah. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu Yoongi membuka diri. Namun mana mungkin? Walau sekalipun akhirnya melihat Yoongi dan abangnya berbaikan, itu tak mengurangi kekhawatiran mereka. Dan saat mereka bertanya pada Yujin, Yujin pun hanya meminta mereka memberi ruang pada Sugar kesayangan mereka.

Akan tetapi, rasa sayang Jungkook pada Yoongi membuat terus khawatir. Maka ketika ia bertemu dengan Taehyung untuk nonton (lagi), Jungkook melempar tanya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengorek informasi apa saja yang mungkin Taehyung tahu tentang kakak Sugarnya dan polisi bantet bernama Jimin itu.

"Emangnya kenapa, hm?" Taehyung balik bertanya saat mereka menunggu film pilihan mereka diputar.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung gemas karena tak segera menjawabnya. "Jawab aja dong, _hyung_ ~ Kookie kan penasaran~"

"Hmm… _I have no rights to tell it to you_ , Kook- _ah_ , Itu hak Jimin atau Yoongi."

" _Waeyo_? Apa masalah mereka… seberat itu, _hyung_? Jujur aja… Kookie khawatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrr banget sama kak Sugar~"

Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan sembari mengusap kepala hitam Jungkook dengan potongan mirip jamurnya. " _It's okay_. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. _Ne_?"

Taehyung mungkin berpikir, bahwa benar bukan haknya. Tetapi mungkin ada saatnya nanti, Taehyung akan berkata pada Jungkook kalau dia akan selalu ada untuk membantu mereka. Atau membantu Jungkook mengusir kekhawatirannya pada Yoongi.

"Sekarang gimana kalau kita nikmatin filmnya?" ajak Taehyung lembut yang Jungkook balas dengan anggukan, dan tatapan teduh penuh kenyamanan disertai senyuman di kedua sudut bibirnya. Dan, oh! Jangan lupakan kecupan di pipi yang Taehyung dapat dan berhasil membuatnya terpekur lucu.

"Makasih karena selalu ada buat Kookie, _hyuuuung_."

Taehyung menyadarkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menempatkan kecupan balasan pada rambut Jungkook, begitu lembut membuat si mahasiswa itu memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Taehyung di sana.

" _Anytime,_ Kookie _. You can count on me_."

' _Saranghae,_ Taetae _-hyung_.' bisik Jungkook dalam hati, dan terlarut pada layar basar di depannya. Pun dengan tangannya yang terbungkus erat oleh tangan Taehyung yang menggenggamnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung tengah menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya, menunggu Jimin kembali dengan kopi yang ia pesan. Sesekali Taehyung bisa mendengar senandung ceria atasannya yang sepertinya sedang bagus _mood_ nya, yang justru membuat mereka berdua (Taehyung dan Jimin) lembur begini di kantor.

Tak lama yang ditunggu datang, dan langsung mengikuti Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja di mana di dekatnya laptop menyala menampilkan laporan kasus yang sudah mereka pecahkan.

Taehyung tak mau mengganggu. Jimin punya masalah belakangan ini, dan dia tidak ingin membuat hidup sahabatnya itu lebih buruk. Walau Taehyung ingin sekali bertanya tentang hati _namja_ itu, rasanya… salah saja. Jadi Taehyung memilih diam.

Diam itu emas, pikirnya terkadang. Tapi sebanyak apapun dia diam, kenapa tak pernah ada emas yang nyasar ke _bank_ nya? Oke, ngaco. Pemuda _brunette_ itu memutuskan melirik lagi Jimin yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Oi, Jim."

"Hmm?"

"Lu masih hidup kan?"

"Hmm."

"Seriusa, sob. Jangan mati dulu. Katanya ga bakal nyerah."

"Diem, KimTae. Mending lu urus laporannya. Gue lelah."

"Lelah mikir gimana caranya muter waktu ke hari di mana Yoongi—aduh!" kalimat Taehyung terpotong saat Jimin melayangkan tangannya untuk menggeplak kepala sahabatnya.

"Bacot amat. Berisik. Diem aja. Mending lu mikirin cara gimana nembak Jungkook. Dasar pedo."

"Ngaca woi."

"Lah. Gue sama Yoongi cuma beda lima tahun, bruh. Nah, elu sama Jungkook? Lu yang ngaca, Tae. Ga sadar diri, buset."

"Tanpa ngaca gue tau kok gue ganteng, Jim. Temen lu ini, kapan si ga ganteng?"

Jimin memutar bola mata bosan mendengar kenarsisan sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. "Yha aja gue mah. Dasar _pedophile_ mecum."

"NGACA WOI."

"Hah? Apa? Taetae- _hyung_ ngaku kalo Taetae- _hyung pedophile_? Akhirnyaaa~"

"Najis geli dengernya. Nama gue jadi terdengar menjijikkan pas elu yang nyebut, Jim."

"Bodo amaaat. Taetae- _hyung_ ~"

"PARK-BANTET-JIMIN IYUCH NAJISIN."

"Jangan teriak, oi. Dasar om-om pedo."

"Nga—"

"Berisik amat sih, kalian! Teriak mulu daritadi. Ada apa, hah?"

 _Mampus kan_ , batin mereka bersamaan saat Namjoon keluar dari ruangannya dan memasang wajah yang membuat mereka mulas.

Keduanya sontak menggeleng dan kembali larut dalam pekerjaan mereka ditemani segelas kopi yang mulai mendingin. Meninggalkan atasan mereka yang masih mengernyit, namun merasa tak perlu ikut campur.

"Kalau belum selesai juga, bawa pulang sana. Saya bosen liat muka kalian."

 _Anjir, rasanya mau ngomong kotor_ , batin Taehyung dan Jimin yang seketika kembali melihat ke arah Namjoon yang masih berdiri sambil bersandar di daun pintu. Kemudian masuk ke ruangannya mengambil mantel dan tas kerjanya.

"Saya juga mau pulang. Inget. Pulang. Muka kalian udah kayak nahan _pup_ berhari-hari, secapek itukah ngerjain laporan?"

"I-iya pak. Kami akan pulang abis ini."

Setelahnya, Namjoon yang gantian meninggalkan mereka di keheningan lantai dua kantor kepolisian Seoul itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi membuka kasar tirai kamar yang tersibak angin pagi di musim semi. Tatapan matanya menelusuri angkasa luas, namun kemudian beralih untuk melihat jam di dinding kamarnya.

Ah, dia harus rapat. Sebentar lagi festival kampus berlangsung, Yoongi yang akan melepas jabatannya sebagai ketua BEM tahun ini harus membantu untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu dia mau bebas, bebas mengurus proposal skripsi yang akan ia ajukan.

Maka Yoongi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sembari menghela napas entah sudah ke berapa kali, dan pikirannya selalu terarah pada pertemuannya dengan Jimin hari itu.

Bukankah… ia hanya perlu melupakannya?

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Ketika rapat hari itu sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu, terlihat Jungkook tengah merengek pada Hoseok meminta ditraktir susu sebagai pajak karena ternyata _namja_ itu sudah jadian dengan kakak tingkat php kesayangannya.

Seokjin dan Yoongi dibuat melongo mendengar itu.

"SERIUSAN LU, HOS?"

"Iyaaaaaaaa."

"Njir kapan jadiannya lu?"

"Hmmm gatau lupa gue kak._."

"Dan lu nyembunyiin ini dari kita?"

"Siapa yaaa yang waktu itu malah berantem di WA? Siapa yaaaa yang liburan ini sibuk banget sampe-sampe kita cuma bisa ngobrol di _chat_? Kutuh ga bisa diginiin kak. Kangen tau ga sama kalian bhuhuhuhu."

Yoongi langsung mengernyit jijik dan Jin hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang masih menarik-narik ujung baju Hoseok meminta susu favoritnya. Dan Hoseok hanya mengusap kepala Jungkook sembari mengatakan mereka akan membelinya nanti.

"Gue pikir setelah lu jadian sama kak Chwang, kelebayan lu bakal berkurang, Hos? Kok malah makin jadi?"

"Anjir sakit. Kak Suga tuh kenapa, sih? Selalu aja giniin Hosiki? Salah Hosiki apa kak apa? Apa selama ini sayang Hosiki ke kakak kurang banyak? Makany—aduh!"

Yoongi menyentil dahi Hoseok membuat _namja_ itu berhenti mengoceh. Wajah Yoongi sudah separuh jijik. Serius, kapan Hoseok sembuh, Tuhan?

Jin hanya geleng-geleng, Jungkook masih merajuk sambil menggigiti ujung lengan bajunya dengan tangan Hoseok yang mengusap-usap surai hitamnya.

"Jangan lebay, curut. Najis amat sih lu. Lama-lama makin alay bukannya bener. Kok kak Chwang mau sama lu."

"Tuhkan sakit lagi."

"Bodo. Lagian jangan-jangan lu lupa minum obat deh."

Mendengar itu, muka Hoseok berubah ceria lagi. Dan Yoongi maupun Seokjin sudah memutar mata bosan karena pasti setelah ini Hoseok hanya akan berbicara ga jelas.

"Eh iya, kayaknya Hosiki keabisan obat. Mana ya kombantringggnya?"

"Lu cacingan?"

Bodohnya adalah, kenapa mereka bertiga tak bisa untuk tak menanggapi Hoseok? Persahabatan yang aneh.

"Yha anjir ga dunds, kakaaaaaaaak. Berarti salah ya? Obat Hosiki apa sih selama ini? Ohiya, harusnya kakak Sugar ngingetin Hosiki buat beli diana."

"Itu nama orang."

"Diaput?"

"Buat apa lu minta obat diare?"

"Ish salah mulu ih malesin deh. Berarti obatnya kinanti."

"ITU OBAT MENSTRUASI _PABO_. SEJAK KAPAN PACARAN SAMA KAK CHWANG BIKIN LU JADI HAID SEGALA."

"YA _LORD_ KOK HOSIKI SALAH MULU. TERUS APA DONG OBAT HOSIKI? PASTI NAMA OBATNYA KUACI?"

"BODO AMAT, HOS, BODO. MAU NGELUCU GARING. DASAR CURUT ALAY. Beneran heran gue kak Chwang mau sama lu."

Hoseok cemberut, mendengar yang satu ini. "Hatiku sakit kakak Sugar, karena selalu ditikam kalimat nyelekit itu."

"Bodo."

"Kak Jin belaaaaiiiiin~"

"Bodo."

"Bhuhuhu semuanya jahat sama Hosiki huwaaaaa."

"Berisik, kuda Gwangju. Punya pacar bukannya makin dewasa malah makin bocah."

"Yeu, bilang aja kak Suga sirik ya, kan? Masih jomblo siiiih~"

 _Mampus_ , Hoseok langsung membatin saat melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang menggelap. Lalu tanpa peringatan, _namja_ ber _nickname_ Suga itu maju dan memiting leher Hoseok yang langsung teriak minta ampun.

"AMPUN KAK SUGA IYA AMPUN. _UMMA_ TOLONG HOSIKI BHUHUHU HELEEEPPPP."

Seokjin dan Jungkook di dekat mereka hanya memperhatikan. Kapan lagi, melihat yang begini. Walau sudah terbiasa, setidaknya… hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa kangen yang mereka miliki.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam itu malam minggu, dan Jungkook sudah rapih dengan setelan kemeja _flannel_ yang menemani kaus putih polos dan _jeans_ Luis juga sepatu _sneaker_ untuk jalan keluar.

Bersama siapa?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung?

Yoongi dan Seokjin bahkan Hoseok disibukkan dengan rapat ini-itu, proposal ini-itu dan membuat Jungkook diabaikan. Rasanya mau ngambek, tapi Jungkook sayang mereka. Lagipula, malam ini Jungkook juga berniat membelikan sesuatu untuk mereka bertiga dengan uang hasil kerja sambilannya kemarin.

Dan mengajak Taehyung rasa-rasanya bukan keputusan yang salah.

Jungkook keluar dari kost-annya dan berjalan meninggalkan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya itu untuk menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah menunggu.

Sebenarnya, hubungan mereka apa Jungkook juga tidak tahu. Namun bolehkah Jungkook tetap ada dalam keadaan seperti ini? Menikmatinya dan membiarkan semua ini berjalan layaknya air yang mengalir?

Maka ketika Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung yang sudah menunggu, detik berikutnya mereka bertolak untuk menikmati setiap detik yang berputar di malam minggu itu.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook ke setiap toko yang ada. _Namja_ imut itu mengatakan ingin mencari sesuatu yang cocok dengan kakak-kakaknya. Dan Taehyung hanya memperhatikan, bagaimana Jungkook mengeluarkan ekspresi imutnya saat berpikir, atau ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang pas untuk para _hyung_ nya.

Taehyung sendiri tak pernah bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook. Pun hal itu membuat perasaan yang Taehyung punya makin-makin menumpuk rasanya, seolah meminta dikeluarkan saat itu juga.

Dalam hati, Taehyung berpikir… bolehkah dia mengatakannya sekarang? Setidaknya… hanya mengungkapkannya saja, kan?

Tanpa mengharapkan jawaban?

Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik Taehyung ke sebuah _café_ yang lumayan ramai (bukan _café_ ZhouZhou. Bisa-bisa keesokannya dia kena semprot kakak Sugarnya kalau ke sana). Mereka mengambil tempat di pojokan, biar keliatan kayak orang pacaran. Padahal mah, status mereka itu ga jelas.

Bikin Taehyung ingin gigit bibir Jungkook saja karena tadi mereka melewati pasangan-pasangan yang pacaran. Eh, tunggu. Belum boleh, Tae. Simpan dulu anganmu untuk gigit-gigit bibir Jungkook.

Sama halnya dengan Jungkook. Dia sebenarnya ingin gigit jari daritadi. Kenapa sih, mereka bikin Kookie iri? Kookie kan juga mau gitu-gitu sama Taetae- _hyungie_ ~

Oke. Mengabaikan jeritan hati keduanya, Yumi memilih menyamankan posisi mereka dengan duduk bersandar pada badan kursi, saling berhadapan. Pelayan datang tak lama dan mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

Lalu Taehyung melirik belanjaan Jungkook, dan bertanya. "Udah semuanya kan, Kookie?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Karena beberapa detik setelahnya, pesanan mereka datang dan mereka mulai larut dalam euphoria bisa menyeruput minuman sambil tatap-tatapan. Oke aneh, abaikan.

Tapi kalau bertanya pada Taehyung, sudah pasti dia gemas. Karena lihat saja, Jungkook lagi-lagi menyisakan minumannya di pinggiran bibir untuk natal nanti. Bukan deh, Taehyung ngaco. Maksudnya, mungkin modus supaya Taehyung menghapus noda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Berharap boleh, kan? Lagipula siapa suruh Jungkook pesen cappucino? Biasanya juga susu. Susu entah merknya apa Taehyung tak tahu. Daripada susu itu, Taehyung juga punya susu kok. Errr… oke, sepertinya Taehyung sudah melantur ke mana-mana otaknya akibat sisa minuman itu.

Maka tanpa bisa dicegah, tanganya terulur untuk menghapus jejak kopi di sudut bibir Jungkook. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, yang dibalas senyuman kelinci juga dari Jungkook.

Dan tanpa bisa direm lagi, kalimat seenak jidat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut keceplosan Taehyung.

"Kookie jadi pacar _hyung_ mau?"

"Huhh?"

Jungkook mengedip, beberapa kali sampai dia merasa kedipan itu justru membuat Taehyung makin memintanya jawaban. Dan tanpa disadari keduanya, minuman Jungkook tumpah begitu saja. Dengan masing-masing manik yang masih saling memandang. Mengabaikan degup jantung dan deru angin yang saling bersahutan.

Dan keduanya tak ada yang sadar. Entah siapa yang menyuruh, Taehyung bangun dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook yang masih setia menatapnya.

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus, wajah Taehyung semakin dekat dan Jungkook menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan sosok tampan di seberang meja menempatkan kecupan di bibir manis miliknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _I think too much. But only about the things that I can't risk losing._

 _Maybe that's why I can't get you out of my head._

– _**sana abuleil.**_

Yoongi mengusak kasar rambutnya ketika dia dan Hoseok akan berangkat ke kampus, dengan keadaan lengkap Yoongi mengendarai motor Jin yang sudah diamanatkan kepadanya melalui satpam kost-an, keduanya harus diberhentikan oleh seseorang berseragam polisi. Kemudian meminta surat-surat penting miliknya.

Yoongi mendengus keras-keras, karena setelah ia memberikan apa yang diminta, polisi itu malah mencari-cari kesalahannya. Seperti spion motor yang mereka pakai tidak sesuai peraturan.

Lah, kalau niat cari duit gini, Yoongi sudah mau marah-marah. Yoongi akan dengan senang hati adu bacot dengan polisi itu. Tetapi sayang, waktu mepet menyiksanya. Ia melirik Hoseok yang juga bingung harus melakukan apa.

Namun tiba-tiba celetukan Hoseok membuatnya melotot sempurna, karena ia juga jadi mengingat cerita Jungkook tentang dia yang akan ditilang dan diselamatkan oleh polisi bernama Taehyung itu.

Apa Hoseok… sedang berusaha memberitahunya supaya meminta bantuan Jimin?

Gila. Mungkin Hoseok benar-benar harus minum obat.

"Ayolah, kaaaak. Rapat udah mulai seperempat jam lalu. Sampe-sampe kita jadi perkedel deh gue yakin."

"Lu gila nyuruh gue—"

"Kak ayo dong. Kali iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aja buang gengsinyaaaaa. Kalo Kookie aja bisa lolos mulus, kenapa kita engga? Ayo dunds kakak Sugarkuuu."

"Ga. Lagian gue ga ada no—"

"Ucucucucu boong anet ah. Hosiki tau, ada kontak namanya polban di hape kakak kaaaaan?" ucapan itu berakhir dengan ringisan ketika Yoongi melayangkan geplakannya pada muka Hoseok yang pemuda itu balas dengan cemberutan.

Polisi yang mau menilang mereka, mengambil alih lagi atensi mereka. "Jadi? Boleh saya minta SIM dan STNK-nya lagi?"

"Pak, damai bisa?"

"Kamu mau nyogok?"

"Yaelah, bapak gelar razia gini mau cari duit juga kan?"

"Beraninya kamu—"

"Kaaaaaaaaaaak, ayo dong jangan bikin susah. Minta tolong sama pak Jimin aja keeeek. Gue gamau kena marah rektor bhuhuhu. Lagian rektor mana yang rajin ikut rapat ginian sih."

"Hos, lu tau gue sama di—"

" _I knowww_. Tapi bukannya ini kesempatan baik buat perbaikin semuanya?"

"Lo ga ngerti."

"Plis, kak. Daripada bayar polisi kek gitu, mending duitnya buat makan, kan? Ayo dunds, selagi ada malaikat yang mau nolong."

"Cih."

Yoongi mendecih lalu agak menjauh dari adik tingkat merangkap sahabatnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya kemudian mengetik nama—polban di sana. Sesaat Yoongi ragu, haruskah dia melakukan ini?

Ah… bukannya dia sudah ditolak? Apalagi alasannya nanti kalau Jimin bertanya? Pasti Jimin juga akan menyangka bahwa Yoongi itu tipe yang suka memanfaatkan orang demi kebaikan dan kesenangan diri sendiri.

 _Duh, mikirinnya aja sakit. Gimana kalau beneran?_

Yoongi mencak-mencak dalam hati lalu melirik Hoseok yang hanya mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Yoongi, kemudian larut dalam perdebatan pembelaan dengan polisi tadi.

Membuang harga dirinya untuk yang kedua kali, Yoongi memencet tombol memanggil pada _ID_ milik Jimin di ponselnya. Menunggu yang di sana menjawab, mengabaikan hatinya yang berdenyut dan bibirnya yang sakit akibat ia gigiti sampai berdarah.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Taehyung melirik ponsel Jimin yang terus mengedip, dan dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat _ID_ siapa yang tertera di sana. Ngintip sedikit sih, keliatan juga akhirnya.

Sugar?

Bukannya itu Yoongi?

Taehyung melirik sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kasus di muka meja. Lalu menyeletuk menyadarkannya.

"Mau ampe kapan lu ngindahin panggilan telpon itu?"

"Huhh? Apa?" Jimin saking seriusnya sampai tak benar-benar menangkap kalimat sahabatnya. Untuk menoleh pun dia patah-patah. Dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya, Jimin memutuskan membawa matanya berpaling dari barisan aksara di depannya. "Apa?"

Taehyung menunjuk ponsel Jimin dengan dagu. "Ponsel lu, ngedip terus daritadi. Coba lu liat siapa yang nelpon."

"Hah? Emang kena—" sembari mengambil ponselnya yang berkedip lagi, _ID_ yang muncul di sana membuat Jimin langsung diam.

Mau apa… Yoongi menelponnya?

"Errr…"

"Angkat deh, Jim. Bukannya… lo nyesel ninggalin dia kemaren? Dan gausah sok nyimpen rahasia. Gue tau kok, kalo setiap pulang lo pasti bakal lewat depan kost-annya kan? Selesein ini _and everything is gonna be alright_."

Jimin menghela napas. Taehyung ada benarnya juga. Kenapa dia tidak menyelesaikan ini secepatnya? Maka Jimin pun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya, Yoongi?"

 **.o.o.o.o.**

[" _Ya, Yoongi_?"]

 _Duh, diangkat beneran. Gue harus apa, Tuhaaaaan_?, Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunggu panggilan dijawab malah bingung harus apa setelahnya. Ia melirik Hoseok lagi, yang sudah memberi kode untuk menyelesaikan ini semua cepat-cepat. Karena itu Yoongi menarik napas perlahan, dan menghembuskannya diiringi kalimat yang meluncur kepada sosok di seberang _line_.

"Pak… Jimin?"

[" _Ya_?"]

" _Could you… please help me for a bit, sir_?"

Hening sesaat, namun tak lama Jimin menjawabnya. ["Help you with?"]

" _Actually, I'm in hurry right now to go to campus but… on the way_ … ada polisi yang berentiin saya gitu aja dan _well_ … mau nilang saya. _I didn't see the plate that give info about the… well_ razia?"

Hening lagi. Tetapi Yoongi yakin dia bisa mendengar Jimin tengah berbisik pada seseorang. Yoongi menunggu, dia harap Jimin mau membantunya. Lagipula, jika dia yang sudah buang harga diri begini masih tak mendapatkan bantuan, lain kali ketemu Jimin—Yoongi janji akan menghujaninya dengan makian dan lemparan bola basket berturut-turut.

["And what should I do then?"]

 _Ih, gemes_ , pikirnya. Dijawab keheningan begitu, yang ternyata muncul jawabannya malah seperti itu. Yoongi menarik napas, berusaha meredakan emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini gampang tersulut.

Lalu menjawab. " _Can_ _you speak with the police and… save me_? Dia bilang kesalahan saya ada di spion, tapi… sebelumnya ga ada masalah soal spion itu, kok."

[" _Oke. Kasih telponnya ke polisi itu_."]

"Serius?"

[" _Ya, Yoongi, serius_."]

Mendengar itu, Yoongi pun bersingut dan menatap sinis oknum polisi di depannya. "Nih, bapak ngomong sama dia aja. Dia juga pernah berentiin motor ini, tapi ga bilang apa-apa soal spionnya."

Polisi itu mengernyit, namun dengan bodohnya menerima ponsel yang Yoongi sodorkan. Lalu berakhir dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memucah.

["You, there _. Sebutkan nama, pangkat dan lokasi kantor kamu kerja. Saya dapat laporan kalau kamu menggelar razia tanpa plang dan surat tugas dari kantor. Jadi,_ would you please tell me now?"]

Sekalipun berwajah pucat mendengar suara penuh intimidasi itu, sang polisi merasa mungkin ini hanya kerabat si pengendara lalu ia membalas ucapan itu. "Siapa Anda berani mengatakan saya tidak punya surat tugas kantor melakukan razia ini?"

[" _Saya Park Jimin dari divisi dua kepolisian Seoul. Pangkat Sersan dan bekerja bersama Kim Taehyung di bawah arahan langsung dari Kepala Polisi kota Seoul, Kim Namjoon_."]

Gulp. _Mati lah, kenapa jadi cari gara-gara sama_ senior _gini_?, polisi itu membatin. Kemudian melirik Yoongi yang terlihat puas dan Hoseok yang sudah nyengir.

"P-pak… m-maafkan saya. B-baik, saya akan membiarkan pengendara i-ini pergi. T-tolong jangan—"

[" _Gamau ngasih tau dulu nama sama lokasi kantormu_?"]

"A-ampun pak! Setelah ini saya akan kembali ke kantor dan bertugas kok! Tolong jangan melapor pada Kantor Pusat, pak!"

["Well _, memang itu yang harusnya kamu lakuin. Apa jadinya Negara kita kalau polisinya seperti kamu semua? Kembali kerja_."]

" _Yes, sir_!"

Polisi itu menyerahkan ponsel Yoongi dan menyuruh pergi. Kemudian berlalu bersama temannya menaiki motornya dan bertolak ke arah barat, di mana kantornya berada.

Hoseok langsung tertawa keras dan Yoongi menghela napas lega. Tadinya langsung berniat untuk _cus_ ke kampus, namun teringat bahwa telponnya masih tersambung kepada Jimin. Dan Yoongi… harus mengucapkan terima kasih, kan?

"Errr—"

[" _Ya_?"]

"Saya pikir udah dimatiin… makasih… udah bantuin."

[" _Sama-sama_."]

Singkat banget. Kalau begini rasanya Yoongi mau bicara ketus saja.

"Kalo gitu saya tutup. Siang."

Memangnya cuma Jimin yang bisa irit bicara? Atau ketus? Yoongi juga bisa. Namun sebelum dia menutup panggilannya, suara Jimin menggema lagi dari seberang sana.

Membuatnya kembali tergugu. Kenapa sih… Jimin suka sekali menyulitkannya?

[" _Hati-hati… Yoongi-_ ya."]

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Terhitung seminggu sudah terlewat sejak hari itu. Dan Yoongi, Jin, juga Hoseok disibukkan oleh persiapan festival kampus yang akan digelar esok.

Namun untungnya persiapan sudah mencapai 100%. Hanya tinggal berdoa besok akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tetapi kenapa ketua pelaksana kurang kerjaan itu masih meminta Yoongi untuk datang?

Yoongi lelah. Ingin tidur dan memikirkan tugas-tugas yang baru tersentuh 60% di mejanya. Namun apa daya, di saat ia punya waktu istirahat pun, ia harus merelakan waktunya untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Seokjin sudah hilang entah ke mana. Jungkook dan Hoseok pun begitu. Apalagi Hoseok yang sudah jadian dengan kakak tingkat php. Lah, Yoongi jadi makin sendirian. Kalau begini, kenapa yang dia ingat malah Jimin, sih?

Yoongi merutuk dirinya saat pemikiran itu datang. Maka ketika pak KOjek datang menjemputnya untuk mengantarnya ke kampus, Yoongi berusaha mengalihkan segala hal tentang Jimin—dan insiden ia minta tolong itu dari ingatannya.

Akan tetapi mungkin Tuhan punya rencana sendiri, KOjekan Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti. Yoongi mengernyit dan bertanya, si _driver_ bilang mogok sebentar. Yoongi rasanya ingin memaki, namun suara lain menahan kalimat yang ada di ujung lidah membuat ia mengumpati siapapun dalam hati.

"Maaf, pak. Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Yoongi patah-patah menoleh. Dan mampuslah dia, kenapa Jimin ada di siniiiii?

"Oh, pak polisi. Maaf, pak. Ini teh motor saya mogok. Saya lagi usaha nyalain lagi, pak."

Jimin juga kaget, karena ternyata itu Yoongi. Lalu ia beralih lagi pada _driver_ KOjeknya. "Silahkan agak minggir ke sini, pak. Bahaya bapak masih agak ke tengah."

"Iya, bapak. Nuhun."

Dan selama motor yang berusaha dinyalakan itu, Yoongi mengisi otaknya dengan apa-apa yang mungkin dia lakukan di kampus, juga kemungkinan apa yang membuat Yujeong tetap memintanya untuk hadir.

Sayangnya, suara Jimin benar-benar memecah fokusnya. Kenapa, sih? Kenapa semuanya harus begini?

"Mau ke kampus?"

"Mau ke KUA, pak."

"Oiya? Mana calonnya? Kok sama KOjek?"

"Calonnya udah diseberang langit. Wafat duluan."

Anehnya, Jimin malah tersenyum dijudesi lagi oleh Yoongi. Setidaknya, dia hanya merasa bahwa Yoongi berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Ga coba cari penggantinya? Saya mau, loh."

Yoongi mendelik sinis. Akan tetapi ketahuilah, teman-teman, kalau dia sedang merasa deg-deg-an sekarang.

"Pak Jimin, dih, kerjaannya godain anak orang mulu. Ga capek apa? Mending bantuin pak KOjek nyalain motornya."

Jimin tertawa lagi. "Iya, iyaaa. Ternyata kamu ga berubah."

Aneh, bukan? Padahal pertemuan terakhir mereka terbilang tak baik. Namun nyatanya, hanya karena sebuah permintaan tolong dan panggilan telepon membuat keadaan seakan kembali seperti semula.

Jimin membantu si _driver_ menyalakan motornya. Dan untungnya berhasil. Ia beralih pada Yoongi lagi yang entah secepat apa sudah nangkring kembali diboncengan motor KOjeknya.

"Makasih atuh, bapak. Saya tertolong. Ayo, den. Saya bisa anter aden lagi ke kampus."

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepet pak saya udah tel—"

"Tunggu."

Kata bernada perintah itu sontak membuat si _driver_ diam di tempat. Begitu pula Yoongi yang langsung duduk tegak di jok belakang.

Dan yang membuat Yoongi makin tergugu adalah tangan Jimin yang meraih wajah berhelm-nya. Kemudian dua ibu jarinya masing-masing mengusap pipi kanan-kiri Yoongi. Disusul ucapan lirih yang begitu lembut.

" _Sorry for what I did back at Daegu, and was leaving you beneath the rain when I actually can bring you over here, with me and Tae._ Maaf untuk setiap kalimat yang saya bilang, tapi… semua itu ada alasannya Yoongi. Dan mungkin, suatu saat kamu akan mengerti, bahwa saya… sedikitpun ga pernah berniat buat mainin kamu. _I've already shown you my love_. Tapi kamu yang ngindahin itu…"

Usapannya lembut melenakan Yoongi, namun rasa yang Yoongi punya sekarang benar-benar menyakitkan sampai rasanya ia sulit bernapas dengan benar.

"… _good luck, today_. Saya harap, ini bukan pertemuan dan usaha terakhir saya buat dapetin kamu lagi. _Eventho you always push me away_ , saya ga akan ke mana-mana. Maaf karena terlihat maksa dan terdengar egois. _But I love you, I've always wish what best for you_."

Dan sebelum melepas tangkupannya pada pipi Yoongi, dengan suara _backsound_ Taehyung yang memanggilnya, Jimin memberikan kecupan singkat namun penuh rasa cinta yang dia punya pada Yoongi. Kemudian Jimin berbalik untuk menghampiri sahabatnya di mobil dinas mereka.

Meninggalkan Yoongi yang tergugu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang tak berkedip. Namun ketika _driver_ KOjek menegurnya, suara menggelegar Yoongi pun menggema. Dan Jimin di sana hanya bisa terkekeh bersama Taehyung, sahabatnya.

"PAK JIMIN SIAL—AARRGGHHHHH!"

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Yoongi jalan menghentak dengan kasar memasuki kawasan universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dan yang menyebalkan, ketika Yoongi melirik ke sekeliling, sudah ada Hoseok yang duduk mepet-mepet dengan Changmin yang mengunjunginya. Padahal, seharusnya Changmin cari kerja kan? Kenapa malah repot-repot datang ke sini hanya untuk pamer kemesraan? Lain lah, yang pacaran mah.

Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian Yoongi mendengus lucu. Entah mengapa rasa kesalnya pada Jimin lambat laun menghilang hanya karena melihat bagaimana kakak tingkatnya itu mengusap penuh sayang poni coklat Hoseok. Dan melihat Hoseok yang tersenyum begitu, membuat Yoongi senang dan menghangat.

Tiba-tiba, bola basket bergulir ke arahnya. Menyentuh kakinya yang dibalut _trainers_ hitam-putih lalu disusul teriakan anak kampusnya yang mengajak bermain.

"YUK AH KAK SUGAR. MAIN BASKET DUYUUU."

Entah kapan datangnya, Jin dan Jungkook sudah _stand by_ berdiri di sampingnya dan menyatakan diri sebagai anggota tim Yoongi. Sedangkan yang mengajak mereka main, Jinki dengan dua temannya tanpa aba-aba memulai dan sudah akan merebut bola yang ada di tangan _namja_ manis itu.

Tidak menyadari, bahwa sejujurnya di saat Yoongi memantulkan bola, teman-teman rektornya dari kepolisisan kembali menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Di saat itulah, Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana Yoongi bermain bersama si kulit bundar. Diikuti Taehyung dan juga pak Namjoon yang sesekali tersenyum.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hari festival kampus…_

"Nanti bakal ada polisi temen rektor yang bantu kita jaga keamanan, _guys_. Jangan lupa disambut, ya," ucap ketua pelaksana dengan seenaknya pada panitia yang lain begitu juga pada Yoongi yang ingin sekali mencongkel matanya.

"Lu ngomong ama siapa sih, Jeong?"

"Ama semuanya. Sama lu juga kak."

"Suruh Jin aja yang nyambut. Gue males banget."

"Dih. Ketua BEM macem—"

"Bacot amat protes mulu. Yujeong- _ya_ , mending lu pastiin semuanya beneran beres. _MC_ -nya gimana."

"Dah. Siap. Ayo kita mulai."

"YOSH!"

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Hiruk pikuk mahasiswa-mahasiswi ataupun siswa-siswi bertebaran di lapangan Universitas Bangtan yang tengah merayakan festival tahunan kampus. Dari arah mana saja, banyak yang berwara-wiri dan acara di panggung tengah diisi oleh bintang tamu yang lumayan terkenal.

Jungkook menonton sejak tadi. Sendirian. Menunggu Taetae- _hyung_ nya datang dan menemaninya. Ga ding, bisa kena semprot dia nanti. Tapi ya, kalau bisa kenapa engga?

Bicara soal polisi, Jungkook sudah tahu loh, masalah kakak Sugar kesayangannya. Dan Jungkook harap, pak Jimin akan menyelesaikan semua itu hari ini.

Jungkook juga sudah bercerita pada kak Jin dan kak Hosiki, dan mereka juga memiliki keinginan yang sama. Karena mereka tak bisa ikut campur, dilihat dari Yoonginya sendiri yang tertutup begitu. Makanya mereka hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook melihat sekelebat helaian coklat di antara lalu lalang manusia. Jungkook yang _buta_ akan Taehyung menganggap bahwa itu memang oknum yang ia tunggu. Dan benar saja, Taehyung muncul di sana dengan Jimin di sampingnya.

Jungkook melambai, Taehyung beserta Jimin menghampiri tempat duduk Jungkook. _Namja_ imut itu memasang senyum kelinci.

"Siang paaaaak."

"Siang, Kookie. Tidak jalan-jalan menjajah _stand_?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Nanti aja, _hyung_. Bareng kak Sugar, kak Hosiki atau kak Jin kalau lagi _free_ ~"

"Sama _hyung_ gamau?"

" _Hyung_ kan lagi tugassss. Jangan makan gaji buta gitu dooong."

Taehyung maupun Jimin langsung tertawa. Benar juga sih apa kata Jungkook.

"Iya, iyaaa. Mahasiswa sekarang emang pinter ya."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ketiganya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ketika sang _MC_ mengatakan bahwa acara memasuki waktu istirahat. Perasaan mereka berdua baru sampai, kenapa sudah istirahat saja?

 _Ya wong salah siapa datengnya kesiangan, pak?_

Tetapi yang menarik perhatian Jimin bukanlah suara _MC_ itu, namun sesosok mungil yang tengah bersidekap sembari matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Taehyung di sebelahnya menyenggolnya sehingga Jimin yang tak siap agak mundur ke belakang menyenggol orang yang lewat. Yang parahnya, orang itu pun tak sengaja menjatuhkan sampah pisang yang ia pegang. Alhasil, Jimin melangkah pada kulit itu dan membuatnya terpeleset.

Suara gedebuk yang amat nyaring terdengar membuat semua pasang mata melihat ke arah itu. Termasuk Yoongi, yang langsung kaku wajahnya. Namun tak lama ekspresinya berangsur-angsur geli. Demi apa? Apa barusan seorang polisi sedang berusaha mengambil atensi hiruk pikuk massa di sini?

Jimin mendelik melihat semua orang menahan tawa, termasuk sahabatnya yang hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya. Jungkook di sebelah Taehyung sudah mengumandangan tawanya. Mahasiswa yang tadi makan pisang pun membungkuk berulangkali meminta maaf yang hanya Jimin balas senyuman ' _tak apa'_.

Pemuda tampan itu bangkit. Lalu menoyor sahabatnya. "Sialan. Niat banget permaluin gue lu, Tae."

"Njir ga sengaja serius, HAHAHA. Gimana sakit ga?"

"Jaim, _pabo_. Tawa lu gede banget sih. Sakit tay. Ngajak berantem banget lu."

Jimin tak tahu saja, semenjak dia bangun dari jatuhnya. Yoongi yang tadi dia perhatikan sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Pemuda manis itu tengah membelakangi mereka dengan kekehan yang kerap kali terdengar walau kecil.

Melihat itu, Taehyung yang mengabaikan protesan sahabatnya meminta Jimin melihat ke arah Yoongi.

"Tuh liat. Pujaan hati lu malah ngetawain lu, Jim."

Jimin langsung memutar kepala, dan benar saja. Bahu Yoongi yang bergetar jelas sekali bahwa _namja_ manis itu tengah menertawakannya. Diliputi rasa kesal dan gemas, Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi mengabaikan keadaan belakang celananya yang kotor, atau tatapan orang-orang yang masih memandanginya lucu.

Saat sampai di belakang _namja_ manis itu, tanpa pikir panjang Jimin membalikkan badannya lalu mengait pinggangnya. Kemudian menempatkan kecupan di bibir tipis yang langsung terdiam.

"Ap—"

"Sudah puas ketawanya, hm?"

Yoongi yang tadinya tengah menertawai Jimin habis-habisan dibuat tergugu karena kini dia justru berada dalam lingkupan tangan korban tertawaannya. Yoongi berusaha berontak, walau sebenarnya ekspresi geli masih tersisa di wajahnya.

"Pak le—"

"Ya? Apa? Maaf saya ga denger."

"Lepasin. Ga malu apa meluk-meluk anak orang di tengah publik gini. Bapak oknum masyarakat lagi… yang barusan permaluin diri sendiri dengan jatoh ga elit gitu."

Jimin meringis mendengar sindiran Yoongi. Namun rasa itu menguap saat melihat bagaimana wajah Yoongi tak bisa menyembunyikan responnya akan perbuatan Jimin.

Dan Yoongi tertawa lagi, membuat yang masih memeluknya terpekur tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas. Jimin terdiam dengan tangan yang masih mengait pinggang Yoongi. Kinerja otaknya serasa disfungsi melihat tawa orang yang ia cintai.

"Hahahaha. Bapak harus liat gimana ekspresi bapak saat jatoh tadi. Pfffttt, bapak lagi buat pertunjukan ya?"

Melihat dan mendengarnya, Jimin malah tersenyum. Tak peduli semalu apa dia tadi, kalau balasannya begini, Jimin rela jatuh ratusan kali. Hatinya pun menghangat, mendapati Yoongi yang sepertinya sudah melebur bersamaan dengan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan kala itu. Yoongi terlihat berbeda, namun di satu sisi, dia tetaplah Yoongi yang sama.

Tetapi Jimin punya ide lain. Mungkin agak picik. Kalau Yoongi bisa tertawa begini dalam rengkuhannya, boleh Jimin mengartikan bahwa sedikitnya Yoongi sudah dapat menerimanya? Apalagi waktu itu Yoongi meminta tolong padanya. Bolehkah dia berharap lagi?

Maka yang dilakukan Jimin berikutnya adalah membawa tangannya untuk mengapit dagu Yoongi, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan mata yang saling bersitatap. Kekehan masih terdengar, mungkin Yoongi belum sadar akan keadaan. Karena itu Jimin memutuskan untuk mengecup belah bibir itu lagi. Menghentikan tawa dan kekehan yang bebas menguar, menghasilkan sorakan ' _woohoooo_ ' dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Yoongi yang _buta_ akan keadaan, hanya bisa terbelalak. Beberapa menit mencerna, barulah ia sadar akan sesuatu. Namun suara hatinya yang berlomba memintanya menutup mata, mengalahkan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai benda asing yang menyapa belah bibirnya.

Hari itu, di bawah langit yang cerah di lapangan Universitas Bangtan, Yoongi mendisfungsikan seluruh kinerja otaknya hanya untuk terlarut dalam kecupan sosok yang belakangan ini merubahnya.

Merasakan manis yang bisa ia kecap, pun tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jimin, membiarkan dirinya terlarut. Mengabaikan banyak pertanyaan atau kenyataan yang pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

Hari itu, Min Yoongi menyerah. Menyerah pada hatinya yang lelah untuk berbohong dan berakhir menyakitinya. Bahkan melukai Jimin, sosok yang perlahan membelenggu seluruh rasa dan hatinya yang kini tak bisa lagi ia miliki.

Sendirian.

Tanpa Jimin.

Yang senantiasa menyadarkannya, bahwa ia… Min Yoongi, memang benar jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Edit tanggal 5 September 2016.**

 _ **Yumi's note :**_

 **NamJin** moment syudah ya. **Hosiki** dah ga mblo lagi ya. **VKook-** nya juga udah ya. **MinYoon** -nya apalagi. YESSEU syudah kan?

 **Nah. Maapkan** segala kekurangan di chapter ini.

 **Pokoknya semoga suka. Lav-lav** sama kalian semua yang ninggalin review di chapter kemarin /lemparkiss /dibuang.

 **Btw lagi, jangan lupa** cuap-cuap ya! Mau marah-marah di kotak review juga tak apa. Kuikhlas /ga.

— _ **hug and kisses**_ **,**

 **Yumi.**

 **(maapkan segala typo(s) yang ada. Udah dicek berulang-ulang tapi pasti selalu ada yang miss. Maklum Yumi ga pake kacamata /gaditanya.)**

* * *

 **Thanks to;**

 **Phylindan. khnsanabila.** nahloh, flu-nya gimana skrg? Muupkan saya membuat flu-mu tambah parah /creyz **. Jimsnoona.** INI DAH APDET OI. YOONGI DITILANG JUGA UDAH KAN HNGGHH. APDET FTS/ITAKISS PLIJEU QAQA :'((( **. viertwin.** **Yoonmiiin.** **namusaurus1. TyaWuryWK.** ini sudah apdet yaaa **. Dessy574.** Sugalak muncul secara tiba-tiba/? **. exoinmylife. Hantu Just In.** ini udah panjang lagi kan kak? /puppyeyes **. Shun Akira. minyoonlovers. gbrlchnerklhn.** syudah ga digantungin eak/? **. ucihaaya. Jiminchipss.** hola, terima kasih sudah mampir dan reviewww. Btw ini tak jd 23 Juli yah._. **olalatwenty2.** tunangan mamih Jin syudah keliatan(?) yaa **. glow-rie.** hola kak eL. Ini syudah kuapdet yaaa wkwk. Ga ada yang dipisahin koooq **. mbbingjr.** ini syudah dilanjut yaa **. Guesteu. PoppoMing.** kamyu req muyu ach akyu pucing. Ini udah mau end wkwk zuzah lagi ngerubah Taetaeeeee. Telat req-nya XD **. syupit.** ini sudah apdet yaaa **. AYP. springyeol. Myug93. Pongpongie.** yuk mari kita jedotin VKook/? **. XiayuweiLiu. fan girl shoot.** sudah dilanjut yaa **. KimHR.** yang cubang VKook apa Kukinya nih?wkwk **. GithaAC. Kuki0123.** jangan cakar Changmin, kasian. Kan Hosiki dan ga mblo lg/? **. yxnghua.** ini taq jadi 23 Juli eak/? **. erpozer. flyhjgh. KyungHyunSung. Tikha Samuel RyeoLhyun. siscaMinstalove. syub0393. aa suga pujaan q aka summerpixxie.** daku semacem ngakak pas baca ripiumu bagian 'siapa yang motong bawang deket gua?' yha siapa lg yg motong kalo bukan Yoongi /ga. Thankyou ripiunyaa **. Yijoongie Park. BabyJeonKookie. stasa. wenjun.** muupkan saya taq bisa mengabulkan 10k wordsnya /doeng. Ini 7k loh /gaditanya **. Hanami96. Haemi Wytha Kim444. MiniMinyoonMini.** haqhaq. Mulut Yoongi kan tajem/? Jd bahasanya begitu pas berantem ma abangnya **. chamarsow. seunqwans.** muupkan saya, ini saya udah balik tolonq jangan terror saya/? Mereka udah jujur ya/? **. Sugapheromone.** Yoongi dah jujur koq **. Dan juga terima kasih untuk favers, followers dan yang sedang baca sekarang. Lav.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Festival Day 2

Anak-anak yang melihat adegan antara Jimin dan Yoongi seakan menahan diri untuk bersorak. Terutama sahabat keduanya plus pak Namjoon yang merasa gemas sambil gigit bibir saat mereka mendapati wajah Jimin yang perlahan mendekati wajah Yoongi. Masing-masing mengepalkan tangan di dada. Contohnya Jungkook dan Hoseok, yang jika ciuman di antara dua orang itu terjadi, sudah pasti akan berteriak.

"Yaaaaaa terussssss sedikit lagiiiiiiii…" ini Hoseok sambil mencengkeram lengan Changmin erat.

"Maju terus pak Jimin, maju terus pantang mundurrrrrrr…" dan ini Jungkook, yang sudah hampir lompat kegirangan kalau saja Taehyung tak memeganginya.

Saat Jimin dan Yoongi benar berciuman… yang bisa disorakkan oleh ketiganya (dan yang lain) hanyalah…

"YUHUUUUUU." – Hoseok.

"Akhirnyaaaa." – Jin.

"HORAAAAAAAYYYY." – Jungkook.

Dan—"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." koor semua orang yang menonton. Membuat pasangan yang tengah diperhatikan langsung memisahkan diri dan canggung satu sama lain.

Namun bukan berarti, mereka yang mengenal Jimin dan Yoongi tak melihat betapa mereka saling memandang penuh kehangatan di sana.

Taehyung merangkul Jungkook yang seminggu ini telah resmi jadi kekasihnya. Mengecup pucuk kepala _namja_ imut itu dan berbisik, "Benar kan apa kata _hyung_? Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikannya."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, lalu mendongak sedikit untuk memberi kecupan pada pipi Taehyung yang gemas dengan langsung memeluk Jungkook erat. Disertai bisikan ' _aku_ _mencintaimu'_ sebanyak yang Taehyung bisa.

Hoseok pun jingkrak-jingkrak lalu memeluk pacarnya, Changmin.

Dan Jin yang dirangkul tunangannya, Namjoon, hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan merasa… bahwa setelah ini semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula.

Karena cinta… selalu bisa menimbulkan perubahan, bukan?

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi.**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook.**

 **BTS and others character © God, themselves**

 **Greatest Accidental © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Indonesian!AU | BoysLove | T+ | OOC.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Non-EyD.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Festival; Day 2**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya tentang hari kedua festival Universitas Bangtan.**

 **Di mana kejadian hari itu memaksa Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok memberikan restu kepada Taehyung memacari Jungkook.**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Yoongi mengusap dahi lelah sembari berjalan keluar gedung kampusnya. Hari sudah sangat malam dan akhirnya festival ini selesai dengan sukses. Tetapi rasanya, besok masih akan berjalan panjang. Ah, besok hari kedua sekaligus terakhir, dan ketua pelaksana kurang kerjaan itu tetap meminta Yoongi untuk datang.

Yoongi berjalan seraya menunduk, tidak melihat mobil audy hitam yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi dengan seseorang bersandar pada badan mobil. Ketika suara sosok itu menggema, barulah Yoongi mendongak untuk melihat polisi yang selama ini mengejarnya berdiri di sana.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Jimin tersenyum tampan di sana, satu tangannya terulur berharap Yoongi mau menyambutnya. Dia siap mengantarkan Yoongi ke manapun kalau sosok itu minta, dan sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar dalam _mood_ lelah, atau dalam keadaan di mana dia merasa bahwa sudah cukup ia membohongi dirinya.

Maka Yoongi lebih memilih melangkah maju, untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan Jimin dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. Mencari kenyamanan yang tak bisa Yoongi pungkiri, bahwa tubuh ini… memang menyediakan perlindungan yang seharusnya Yoongi miliki sejak lama.

"Yoongi?"

 _Namja_ manis itu hanya menggumam dengan kepalanya yang ada di ceruk leher Jimin. Kemudian makin menyamankan lagi posisinya, meletakkan pipinya di bahu Jimin. "Aku lapar."

Entah ke mana perginya kecanggungan dan rasa sakit yang ia miliki sebelum ini, atau keformalan yang ia gunakan. Yoongi hanya berpikir… semuanya memang seharusnya seperti ini.

"Aku lapar… Jimin- _nii_."

Jimin membalas itu dengan melepaskan secara perlahan pelukan Yoongi, lalu menatap manik _dark brown_ yang memancarkan keteduhan yang melenakannya. Tetapi Jimin tersenyum, kemudian mengecup dahi pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Lapaaarrrrr." Yoongi mulai merengek. Dan Jimin merasa –benar-benar merasa gemas akan perubahan sikap mahasiswa dalam dekapannya ini.

"Mau makan apa, hm?" Jimin membawa jarinya mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Gatau. Apa aja. Jimin- _nii_ berisik nanya mulu."

Jimin terkekeh. "Apa-apaan panggilan _niichan_ itu, hm?"

"Terus maunya dipanggil apa?"

"Apa aja asal jangan bapak, _sir_ apalagi om."

"Yaudah gimana kalo aku panggil mas aja? Abis dipanggil _niichan_ juga gamau."

"Leh ugha."

"Atau mau aku panggil aa?"

"Aa Jimin gitu?"

"Iyaaa."

"Leh ugha. Kayak udah pacaran ya?"

Yoongi mengernyit, lalu menyentil pelan dahi polisi di hadapannya (agak dongak dianya). Ia kemudian melengos sembari mencebik. "Bukannya emang udah daritadi siang aku jadi pacar mas Jimin?"

"Huhh?"

"Jadi, kalau orang udah c-ciuman kayak gitu belum jadi pacar?"

Jimin tertawa, lalu dibuat berpikir. Setelahnya ia merasa bodoh sendiri, dan sedetik kemudian pemuda tampan itu membawa Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Dilanjut dengan kata cinta yang mengayun bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

" _You got the point_. _I love you_ , Yoongi."

Yoongi tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan Jimin. " _Me too, I love you_."

Beberapa meter di belakang mereka, Hoseok yang tengah mencari kakak Sugarnya bermaksud mengajak pulang bersama langsung terhenti langkahnya melihat yang dicari tengah larut dalam pelukan dan kecupan orang yang dicinta.

Maka Hoseok memutuskan berbalik lagi, untuk menghampiri Changmin yang sudah menunggunya.

"Loh, Suganya mana?"

"Sama pak Jimin, lagi _lovey-dovey_ gitu. Pulang duluan yuk!"

"Yakin?"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"Yaudah, ayo."

Hoseok tersenyum sekilas, melihat keluar jendela. Memandang langit yang berbintang. Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan sekarang, memang berasal dari kebahagiaan yang mungkin berusaha Yoongi bagi pada dunia sekitar.

" _Congratulation_ kakak Sugar kesayangan~"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Yoongi terbangun dengan suara bel yang ditekan dengan tidak berperikebelan. Yoongi mengumpati siapapun itu yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Ia melirik meja nakas dan melihat jam, seketika teringat bahwa ini hari kedua sekaligus hari terakhir festival di kampusnya berlangsung.

Mau tak mau, Yoongi beranjak dan membukakan pintu. Dan terlihatlah ketiga sahabatnya dengan cengiran khas Jungkook yang mendominasi.

"Pagi kakak Sugaaaaaaaaaaaar~"

"Hm. Pagi."

"Kok kita ga disuruh masuk?" Jungkook menyahut lagi sambil manyun. Jin dan Hoseok hanya diam di dekatnya. Yoongi masih memblok jalan masuk ke kamar kost-nya. Seolah si pemilik kamar masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Sampai Hoseok menyeletuk dengan menyelipkan kalimat menggoda di setiap nadanya.

"Uhuk, kak Suga. Dah bangun belum? Mimpiin pak Jimin eaaaaaaaak?"

 **Plak!**

Dan sebuah tabokan di muka Hoseok dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Sang korban manyun, Yoongi hanya tetap memasang wajah datar dan Seokjin yang sudah capek berdiri ikut buka suara.

"Dipersilahin masuk dong, kakak. Kita capek nih diri mulu."

"Bodo."

Usai berucap demikian, Yoongi berbalik masuk ke dalam kost-annya lalu menutup pintu di depan muka ketiga sahabatnya yang langsung teriak protes.

"OI SUGA!"

"KAK SUGA IH JAHAAADDD!"

"KAK SUGAR KOOKIE BELUM SARAPAAAAN."

Tak lama pintu terbuka lagi, namun hanya sedikit. Dan wajah Yoongi mengintip di sana. "Ga ada makanan, Kook. Minta Seokjin sana."

"Buka pintunya dulu makanya weh. Ini gue bawa makanan," Seokjin menyahut. Yoongi melirik, kemudian menoleh ke belakang seolah melihat sesuatu. "Ada siapa si? Ada pak Jimin yaaaa?"

Yoongi mengernyit, membuka pintu lebar-lebar yang mendapat cengiran dari ketiganya. Tetapi setelah itu ia kembali membantingnya.

"WOI BIASA AJA!"

Dan kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka. Tak ada Yoongi di sana, mengisyaratkan ketiganya untuk bisa menelisik lebih dalam kehidupan pagi Sugar kesayangan mereka.

"Heran. Pagi-pagi udah betmut aja sih tuh kakak Sugar. Perasaan terakhir gue liat kemaren dia lagi peluk-peluk-cium sama pak Jimin de—"

 **BRAK!**

"OI BUZET NYANTAI AJA BRO!"

Hoseok yang tadi menyeletuk langsung menyingkir untuk duduk di konter dapur. Ngeri ya, pagi-pagi sudah menghadapi macan ngambek macam Yoongi? Yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa _mood_ kakak tingkatnya itu bisa sampai tahap seperti ini.

Dan Seokjin yang selalu suka untuk menanggapi justru membuat Hoseok harus siap hati (dan kuping). Mereka memang duo aneh yang menyeramkan.

Jungkook sendiri sudah buka kulkas dan mencomot sekotak susu dari dalamnya. Duduk di samping Hoseok kemudian memainkan ponselnya. Hoseok yang yakin Jungkook tengah berkomunikasi dengan polisi pedo langsung menyeletuk sinis. "Ga ada kerjaan apa itu polisi pagi-pagi udah gangguin lu aja, Kook?"

Jungkook meringis mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia dan Taehyung harus butuh usaha ekstra mendapatkan restu ketiga kakaknya, deh.

"Hehehehe ga kok, kak Hosikiii~ Ini Kookie baru balesin _sms_ Taetae- _hyung_ yang semalem."

Alasan sih, tapi bodo amat kan. Jungkook cari aman soalnya.

"Gausah dibales juga gapapa, Kook." Jin membalas sembari menyiapkan sarapan di meja konter. Dan tak lama (setelah hampir setengah jam sih) Yoongi muncul dengan wajah yang agak segaran. "Udah betmutnya, kak?"

"Diem."

Yoongi duduk di kursi di samping Jungkook, dan menyisakan satu lagi untuk Jin. Ia diam saja dan membiarkan Jin membagikan makanannya. Toh, dia dapat sarapan gratis, ya masa masih protes?

Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya melirik Yoongi, lalu cengengesan pada kakak kesayangannya itu. "Hehehehehe kak Sugaaaa~"

"Hm?" Yoongi menjawab di balik gelas susunya. Pemuda _caramel_ itu melirik Jungkook yang masih menatapnya. "Apaan?"

"Kookie bareng yaaa~"

"Bareng?"

"Kak Suga mau ke kampus lagi kan hari ini? Kak Jin sama kak Hosiki kan nanti berangkat sama kak Chwang dan pak Namjoon, Kookie males bawa motor, makanyaaa~ Kookie bareng aja sama kakak dan pak Jimin yaaa?"

"Hah?"

"Taetae- _hyung_ bilang dia bareng pak Jimin, jadiiiiii Kookie juga ikut ya?"

"Bentar, Kook. Siapa yang bilang gue bakal berangkat sama dia?"

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya kali ini. "Loh? Taetae- _hyung_ bilang pak Jimin mau jemput kakak dulu katanya."

"Dia ga bilang—"

"Ta—"

"—atau _sms_."

Tetapi Yoongi kemudian teringat, bahwa semenjak pulang kemarin ia belum menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Maka pemuda _caramel_ itu beranjak kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Benar saja, di sana ada beberapa panggilan dan _sms_ dari Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemputnya.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi cemberut, kenapa Jimin tidak bilang tadi malam saat mengantarnya pulang sih?

Setelah itu Yoongi memutuskan kembali ke dapurnya dan memulai sarapan. Dia pun hanya mengangguk ke arah Jungkook yang membalasnya dengan pekikan terima kasih juga cengiran khasnya. Detik selanjutnya keempat sahabat itu larut dalam sarapan yang diisi oleh keberisikan Hoseok dan cengiran Jungkook.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi membuat Seokjin membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang sudah datang menjemput. Walau sebenarnya Yoongi yakin sih, kalau itu memang jemputan untuk Seokjin.

Karena setelah itu Seokjin pamit pada mereka disusul Hoseok yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ketika pada akhirnya tinggallah Yoongi dan Jungkook, pemuda _caramel_ itu melihat adik tingkat yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri tengah mengangguk-angguk pada layar ponselnya. Yoongi mengernyit dan bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Nonton apasi sampe ngangguk-angguk gitu?"

"Oh, ga nonton kok, kaaak. Ini Kookie dapet _line_ dari Taetae- _hyung_ katanya dia udah deket."

Mendengar itu, Yoongi dibuat berpikir, kok Jimin ga menghubunginya lagi sih? Apa karena Yoongi tidak membalas _sms_ Jimin saat sosok itu mengatakan akan menjemput—

"Kak Suga ponselnya bunyi tuh," suara Jungkook membuat perhatian Yoongi teralih dari pemikirannya.

Ia pun melihat _ID_ Jimin di layar ponselnya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Yoongi langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hm?"

[" _Kamu udah siap? Aku bentar lagi sampe_."]

"Udah. Daritadi."

[" _Bentar yaa. Abis kamu ga bales_ sms _aku_ _sih_."]

"Baru liat tadi pas Jungkook bilang ke aku. Udah buruan, aku udah telat."

[" _Iya-iyaaa. Udah sarapan, kan?_ "]

"Udah. Udah jangan nanya mulu ah buru. _Bye_."

Yoongi langsung menutup panggilan itu secara sepihak. Jungkook yang sejak tadi memperhatikan hanya cengo di tempat. Tetep galak ya kakak Sugarnya sekalipun pada akhirnya statusnya dan pak Jimin udah pacaran, batinnya sambil tetap duduk diam.

Yoongi yang tanpa sadar diperhatikan melempar tanya. "Apa?"

Jungkook gelagapan karena kepergok memperhatikan. "Hehehehe engga kok, kak. Kuy ah. Kita tunggu di depan ajaaa."

"Hmm."

Mungkin Yoongi sedang dalam masanya menyukai respon 'hm' singkat padatnya itu. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa memaklumi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesaat keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Jimin, Yoongi terus melayangkan tatapan penuh intimidasi pada Taehyung yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Jungkook. Kenapa sih? Kenapa sih polisi pedo itu ada aja kelakuannya?

Tetapi saat merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggamnya, Yoongi dibuat berpaling dan bertemu tatap dengan Jimin yang seolah meyakinkan, bahwa Yoongi bisa mempercayai Taehyung –yang saat itu tengah duduk dempet sambil ketawa-ketiwi bersama adiknya.

Yoongi mendengus dan melihat ke depan, namun ia membiarkan saat tangannya tetap digenggam oleh Jimin.

Suasana dalam mobil itu perlahan mencair. Pasalnya suara tawa Jungkook selalu menjadi nada kesukaan Yoongi karena dengan itu ia bisa memastikan, bahwa Jungkook tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak akan membuatnya khawatir. Yah, kecuali soal statusnya dengan polisi di sampingnya itu.

Yoongi rasanya ingin maki-maki deh. Apalagi di saat ia melihat polisi pedo itu mencuri ciuman di pipi Jungkook. Sumpah, bolehkah Yoongi meminjam pistol Jimin dan mengarahkannya kepada Taehyung?

Suara rem yang ditarik membuat Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin yang berniat membuka _seatbelt_. Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran tempat minum starbak dan mengode Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kamu ga keberatan aku beli kopi dulu kan? Lumayan ada promo beli satu gratis satu."

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa mulut pedas dan otak sadisnya bekerja. "Dih, mas Jimin polisi bukan sih? Kok mainnya gratisan?"

Anehnya, Jimin justru terkekeh kemudian mencubit kedua pipi pacarnya gemas. "Bukan gitu. Sayang aja kalau kuponnya ga di reedem, Yoong."

Lalu Taehyung menyahut. "Hooh. Lagian gaji belum turun. Irit dikit gapapalah."

"Emangnya saya nanya bapak, dih. Udah sana keluar beli."

Taehyung meringis, Jungkook hanya tersenyum maklum. Namun sebelum Jimin keluar, Yoongi menahannya dengan kalimat, "Aku juga mau satu. Beliin."

Jimin pun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian menyusul Taehyung keluar untuk membeli kopi. Sebelum keduanya masuk, Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung melupakan sesuatu langsung membuka kaca mobil dan berteriak pada pacarnya. "Taetae- _hyung_ ponselnya kelupaaaaaan."

Taehyung yang diteriaki begitu langsung berbalik untuk menghampiri Jungkook, mengambil ponselnya. Tidak lupa mengecup dahi kekasihnya diiringi ungkapan kasih sayang kepada _namja_ imutnya. "Makasih, Kookie. _Love you_."

Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan melambai-lambai pada Taehyung. Yoongi yang melihat itu bersandar di tempatnya duduk kemudian menyeletuk. "Apa deh, Kook. Jangan seintim gitu juga sama itu polisi. Kalo dia cuma main-main gimana?"

"Tapi kan ka—"

"LAGIAN—" Jungkook langsung mengkeret mendengar nada penuh penekanan dari kakak Sugarnya. "—kenapa dia tiba-tiba duduk di belakang sih? Geser ah gue pindah ke belakang. Gerah liat itu polisi megang-megang lu."

Jungkook manyun melihat Yoongi bersingut ke belakang, ke sampingnya di mana Jungkook benar-benar bergeser untuk memberi tempat. Dan kakak Sugarnya pun menempatkan dirinya di belakang kursi pengemudi.

Yoongi mengabaikan saja protes non-verbal Jungkook. Ia bersandar lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendengarkan lagu. Tak lama, kedua polisi muda itu kembali dengan Taehyung yang langsung mengernyit namun diam saja untuk kemudian duduk di depan, di samping Jimin.

Setelah memberikan minuman yang dipesan keduanya, Jimin menjalankan lagi laju mobilnya menuju ke satu tujuan, Universitas Bangtan. Dan perjalanan itu diselingi tatapan protes Taehyung yang Yoongi balas dengan tatapan kesinisan yang tak pelak membuat polisi muda itu diam di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Festival hari kedua sekaligus hari terakhir di Universitas Bangtan berjalan dengan damai semenjak dimulai tadi. Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di _booth_ polisi yang ada sembari mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Namun tak ayal, tatapan mereka pastinya mencari keberadaan dua orang mahasiswa yang merupakan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Jungkook sendiri tengah ber _fanboy_ ria karena _artist_ yang tampil adalah penyanyi kesukaannya. Banggalah ia menjadi mahasiswa kampus ini, karena kakak-kakak tingkatnya bisa dengan mudah mendatangkan IU ke sini. Jungkook membiarkan euforia menyertainya, bernyanyi bersama dengan massa yang juga ikut terlena.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi berdiri sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bergambar anime yang ia pinjam dari teman kelasnya. Di sampingnya Seokjin pun berkacak pinggang. Sekalipun mereka bukan panitia, tetapi Yujeong, ketupel acara itu meminta mereka selaku ketua dan wakil BEM kampus untuk datang, itung-itung mengabdikan diri sebelum turun dari jabatan akhir semester nanti.

Yoongi menggerutu sepanjang ia berdiri di sana. Seokjin hanya mendiamkan. Mereka berdua bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook sedang asik ber _fanboy_ ria, dan Hoseok tengah diam-diam menyambangi satu per satu _booth_ yang ada (bersama pacarnya).

Festival dengan tema gabungan berbagai _culture_ sesuai dengan jurusan sastra yang ada di kampus mereka, membuat kegiatan itu dihiasi macam-macam. Entah dengan nuansa jejepangan, keinggrisan, kechina-chinaan, atau bahkan khas negeri mereka sendiri. Mabok-mabok deh yang berkunjung. Ibarat musik Negara Yumi kali ya, campur sari coeg /abaikan.

Merasa lelah hanya berdiri saja, Jin pamit ke ruang panitia, modus ngadem di sana. Yoongi tak menanggapi dan mulai berjalan entah ke mana. Dan di saat yang sama, sepertinya dua polisi di _booth_ sana pun mengalamai kejenuhan. Maka keduanya pun membawa langkah mereka keluar sangkar, untuk ikut menjelajahi kemeriahan festival kesenian Universitas Bangtan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di tengah jelajahannya, Jimin mendapati punggung kekasihnya yang tengah berhenti di depan _booth_ kaset-kaset. Kaset-kaset film dari Negara mana pun. Jadi siapapun yang suka ngebioskop, kuy dateng ke Universitas Bangtan untuk beli kasetnya di sini. Murah-murah, loooooh, itu teriakan salah seorang penjaga _booth_ yang tengah promosi.

Diam-diam Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang hanya memperhatikan seisi _booth_. Lalu tanpa peduli akan kena semburan pedas dari kekasihnya, Jimin menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang Yoongi yang langsung terkaget dan refleks menoleh. Dan entah Jimin yang terlalu dekat atau bagaimana, itu membuat kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Yoongi sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun tertahan oleh tangan Jimin. Polisi muda itu tersenyum tampan kemudian berucap pada kekasihnya, "Awas jatoh. Sakit, loh."

Yang dipeluk mendengus, Jimin pun hanya memasang cengiran. Pacarnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan keadaan tangan yang membatasi jarak di antara dada keduanya.

"Lepasin, mas. Malu tau."

"Nanti jatuh kalo aku lepas."

"Mas Jiiiiiim."

"Hm?"

"Lepasin, _please_?"

"Gak."

"Aa Jimin _pleaseeeee_?"

Bukannya melepas pelukan itu, Jimin makin mengeratkannya. "Ga mau. Kamu lagi _free_ , kan?"

Jimin malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Yoongi hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Festival sudah berjalan setengah hari, pun polisi yang dimintai tolong menjaga ketertiban malah ada di sini bersamanya, bukannya melakukan tugasnya.

"Aku mah _always free_. Kamu tuh sana yang kerja. Lepasin dih."

"Aku balik ke _booth_ buat mandatin bawahanku dulu. Abis itu temenin aku keliling oke?"

"Ga mau ah. Nanti aja. Udah sana kerja dulu."

"Udah setengah hari, Yoongi- _ya_. Aku mau jalan-jalan di sekitar festival sama kamu."

Mendengar ucapan Jimin yang begitu, Yoongi malah makin cemberut. "Kayak ABG aja dih. Yaudah sana cepet."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar itu. Kemudian mengecup pelipis Yoongi sebelum berlalu dengan bisikan sayang. "Gitu dong. Anggap aja ini kencan kita, oke?"

Dan Yoongi yang ditinggalkan Jimin ke boothnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan. "Ga banget sih mas Jimin level kencannya di festival kampus gini. Tapi gapapa deh. Mau kaset yang ituuuu…"

Tetapi pada akhirnya Yoongi mulai benar-benar melihat seluruh isi _booth_ kaset yang ada di depannya ini sembari menunggu Jimin kembali. Lalu meminta dibelikan apapun yang dia mau.

Jadi, siapa yang modus? Entahlah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook merengut ketika penampilan IU selesai. Namun itu gampang, ia bisa meminta pada Hoseok supaya bisa bertemu di _backstage_ dengan _artist_ favoritnya. Tetapi mungkin sebelum itu, Jungkook menggunakan kesempatan untuk berkeliling.

Jungkook menyambangi satu per satu _booth_ sampai akhirnya ia kehausan dan berniat membeli minuman. Tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada yang mengikutinya. Ketika ia akan membayar minuman yang ia mau, ada tangan lain duluan yang membayarkannya. Jungkook langsung menoleh dan bertemu pandangan dengan Taehyung. "Taetae- _hyung_ makasiiiih."

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengecup samping kepala Jungkook. " _Anytime_ , Kookie. Mau lanjut keliling?"

Jungkook mengangguk, namun kemudian melempar tanya pada Taehyung. "Loh, Taetae- _hyung_ ga nugas?"

"Udah mandatin bawahan kok tadi. Santai aja. Mending sekarang kita jalan-jalan, gimana?"

"Okeeeeee~"

Detik setelahnya dimulailah petualangan keduanya di sekitar festival, di mana Jungkook terus-terusan menunjuk _booth_ yang satu lalu ke _booth_ lainnya. Mulai dari _booth_ pakaian, pernak-pernik, _merchandise_ anime sampai makanan. Taehyung? Hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kekasih kelincinya. Lumayan kan? Itung-itung kencan dan menyenangkan hati namjanya.

Selesai menghabiskan isi kantong Taehyung, Jungkook mengajak yang lebih tua untuk ke bukit belakang yang ada di kampusnya. _Namja_ kelinci itu bermaksud mengajak Taehyung istirahat sembari memakan jajanan yang sudah mereka beli.

Keduanya duduk di atas rumput yang mana Jungkook langsung bersingut membuka kantong jajanan dan kemudian memberikan satu kepada Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri menerima itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih bermodalkan dusta kecup-kecup bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook sih tidak keberatan. Tetapi kalau ada yang melihat, pastikan Taehyung ingat untuk menulis surat wasiat.

" _Hyung_ makasih yaaa, hehehe udah beliin Kookie ini-ituuu."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan jajanannya. Tetapi satu tangannya yang bebas membelai rambut Jungkook, menyampirkan poni jamur milik kekasihnya. "Asal kamu seneng, _hyung_ juga seneng. Jadi, kalo Kookie kepengen apapun, bilang aja oke?"

"Okeee!"

Hening meraja setelah itu. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Keduanya saling melirik dan melempar senyum. Namun, Jungkook lah yang kemudian memecah suasana dengan meminta maaf pada kekasihnya. " _Hyung_ , maaf yaaa. Maafin sikapnya kakak-kakak Kookie. Mereka sinis gitu ke _hyung_."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum santai membalasnya. Makanannya yang tinggal sedikit ia lahap, mengelap tangannya pakai tisu lalu beralih mengusap pipi Jungkook yang menggembung karena masih mengunyah. Usapannya begitu lembut sampai membuat Jungkook tak berkedip.

" _It's okay. Hyung_ ngerti kok. Itu tandanya mereka sayaaaaang banget sama kamu."

"Kookie juga ga mau ngecewain mereka, _hyung_. Makanya, Kookie juga ngerasa bersalah banget kalo inget Kookie jadian diem-diem di belakang mereka sama _hyung_."

"Mereka akan terbiasa. Lagian, udah ada pawangnya kan? Mungkin _hyung_ emang harus ekstra berjuang dapet restu mereka deh. Padahal _umma_ kamu aja ga masalah. Ini, yang bukan siapa-siapa agak ngerepotin ya?"

Mendengar itu Jungkook tertawa, dan Taehyung yang melihatnya –mau tak mau merekahkan juga senyumannya.

"Karena mereka udah jadi bagian hidup Kookie juga. Jadi— _hyung_ jangan menyerah, _okay_?"

"Siap bos!"

Keduanya tertawa, membiarkan angin berhembus menyapa mereka. Sebagaimana kebahagiaan yang melingkupi keduanya. Dengan Taehyung yang merasa tak bisa berpaling dari tawa menggemaskan Jungkook, membuatnya berpikir untuk mencuri satu saja kecupan di bibir yang tengah melantunkan nada itu.

Maka ia mendekat, berusaha mengambil atensi _namja_ nya. Menutup jarak yang ada, menjadikannya tak kasat mata. Jungkook mengikuti nalurinya, membiarkan Taehyung memberikan memori pada kotak kenangannya. Setidaknya, bukan di depan ketiga kakaknya kan mereka berciuman?

Dan ketika bibir Taehyung mendarat di bibirnya, Jungkook sontak melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taehyung, membiarkan yang lebih tua menyalurkan rasa yang dimilikinya. Begitu pula Jungkook, yang berusaha membalas semua yang Taehyung kasih padanya.

Pun ketika keduanya berpisah, saling melempar senyum, masing-masing mengabaikan keadaan sekitar. Membiarkan angin menemani mereka mengarungi kebahagiaan yang tengah mendera keduanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_ …

Jimin dan Yoongi tengah berjalan beriringan dengan di tangan Yoongi terdapat semangkuk kecil PatBingSoo, di mana ia sudah bersiap untuk menyuapkan sesendok es ke mulut Jimin, namun dengan iseng ia justru menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

Jimin mengernyit lalu berusaha mendapatkan sesendok es yang tengah di miliki Yoongi, tetapi karena gagal terus, ia memilih jalan pintas. Kenapa harus makan lewat sendoknya kalau bisa makan lewat mulutnya?

Maka Jimin menahan langkah Yoongi kemudian membawa wajah kekasihnya itu menghadapnya dan menabrakkan bibir mereka. Lidahnya menyelinap masuk meminta apa yang barusan menyapa lidah kekasihnya.

Mendapati perlakuan itu, Yoongi dibuat diam dan menerima saja lidah Jimin mengambil semua rasa yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Padahal es tadi sudah mencair, namun Jimin tetap seolah berusaha mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian sepertinya Jimin tahu Yoongi kesulitan bernapas, maka ia pun melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai pada kekasihnya. Hal selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah mengambil semangkuk kecil PatBingSoo itu untuk ia nikmati dan berjalan mendahului Yoongi yang masih terdiam.

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh, Jimin yang tak mendengar adanya langkah susulan dari sang kekasih, berbalik dan mendapati Yoongi membawa pandangannya ke arah lain. Apalagi mata melotot itu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia li—

"EH—Yoongi tunggu!"

Untung saja Jimin cepat bereaksi. Kalau tidak, mungkin Yoongi sudah sampai ke tempat yang daritadi menyita perhatian Yoongi.

Jimin memegang kekasihnya dan berusaha menahannya di tempat. Jimin menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya dengan tangannya, mengabaikan belanjaan mereka yang jatuh ke tanah. Jimin berucap lembut pada Yoonginya. "Yoongi, hei, liat aku coba?"

Yoongi melengos dan tetap memasang tatapan mematikan ke arah di mana Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah bermesraan. Jauh di belakang keduanya, Jin, Hoseok dan pacar masing-masing menghampiri Yoongi dan melempar tanya. Namun ketika melihat ke arah yang sama, Jin juga Hoseok sudah akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau saja Namjoon dan Changmin tak menahannya.

"Yoongi liat aku?" Jimin memerintah tegas. Mengabaikan Changmin dan Namjoon yang berusaha meyakinkan pacar mereka mengenai mempercayai Taehyung (yang kala itu tengah mencium Jungkook). "Liat aku sebentar dan dengerin aku, plis?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan mata meneduhkan Jimin. Iya, mereka baru jadian kemarin tetapi Yoongi sudah merasa bahwa segala sesuatu dalam diri Jimin memang diciptakan untuk membuat orang merasa nyaman.

"Kamu percaya aku, kan?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia hanya tetap menatap Jimin dan terus berontak, berusaha menyambangi Taehyung dan menarik rambutnya karena berani mencium adik kesayangannya.

"Yoongi, aku yang bertanggung jawab kalo Taehyung sampe nyakitin Jungkook. Kamu boleh salahin aku, kamu boleh benci aku. Tapi kali ini aja, percaya sama Taehyung, oke? _At least_ , percaya sama aku dan kasih Taehyung satu kesempatan untuk buktiin ke kalian kalau dia serius sama Jungkook. Plis?"

Di situ, Namjoon yang mendengar Jimin menyahuti. Ia berbicara pada Jin tetapi berharap yang lainnya juga mendengarnya. "Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi, Jin. Dia berhak untuk dewasa. Walau Taehyung keliatan pedo gitu, tapi aku berani jamin Taehyung orangnya selalu serius. Jadi, plis, bisa kita mundur dari sini?"

"Ga. Aku mau nyamper—"

"Kamu ikut aku."

"Bang Namjoon—"

"Sssttt. Ikut aku sekarang."

Namjoon pun membawa Seokjin pergi, begitu juga Changmin yang sudah membopong Hoseok yang agak berontak. Sembari keduanya terus melemparkan sumpah serapah pada Taehyung yang masih asik menanamkan ciuman di wajah dan bibir Jungkook. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berusaha meyakinkan kekasih galaknya, Yoongi yang masih tak meresponnya.

"Yoongi, sayang, _baby_? Kamu percaya kan?"

Pada akhirnya Yoongi menghela napas. Lalu melemaskan wajahnya yang agak tegang karena melihat pemandangan itu.

"Mas."

"Hmmm? Ada apa, hm?" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi yang agak memerah karena marah.

"Mas Jimin bilang, mas Jimin bakal tanggung jawab kalau temen mas itu nyakitin Jungkook, kan?"

"Iya."

"Gimana kalo aku pinjem pistol mas Jimin aja buat nembak dia. Jadi, selesai. Ga usah repot-repot ada kesempatan kedua segala. _Deal_?"

Dalam hati Jimin meringis mendengar permintaan kekasihnya. Polisi tampan dengan pangkat Sersan itu berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menarik Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya. "Itu tindakan kriminal, Yoongi. Aku mana rela kamu dipenjara, hm?"

"Bodo amat. Lagian berani banget sih tuh—ugh… mas, sesak woi."

Yoongi yang dipeluk makin erat berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun Jimin tak membiarkan. Ia malah lanjut berujar. "Pokoknya… ya, apapun yang terjadi, aku yang bakal bertanggung jawab, oke?"

"Sekalipun aku beneran minjem pistol kamu terus nembak pak Taehyung itu?"

"Iya, iya sekalipun itu kejadian, aku yang bakal ngambil semua resiko itu dan gantiin kamu buat dihukum."

"Boong banget. Mana rela kamu ngelakuin itu."

"Kalo aku bisa?"

"Kutagih nanti liat aja."

"Silahkan tagih. Tapi untuk sekarang, percaya Taehyung, oke?" Jimin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kini mendongak ke arah Jimin dengan tampang merengutnya.

Yoongi kemudian melihat ke arah lain asal bukan wajah atau mata Jimin dan membalas pelan. "Hm."

"Yoongi _baby_?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Oke, Sugar _baby_."

"Sersan Park pistolnya di mana? Pinjem dong! Saya butuh buat nembak orang yang lagi meluk saya sekarang."

Dengan masonya Jimin justru tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. "Kamu sadis tau, ga."

"Bodo."

"Udah, ya. Biarin Taehyung sama Jungkook tenang di alam mereka."

"Tjih."

Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar sekuat tenaga melepas pelukan Jimin dan berhasil. Ia kemudian mengambil semua belanjaan yang jatuh ke tanah dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih diam di tempat, sembari melirik Taehyung seolah berkata; ' _You owe me one, Kim Taehyung_.'

Sedangkan di tempat Taehyung, yang sejujurnya sadar akan kejadian itu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada atasannya juga sahabatnya Jimin dalam hati, untuk kemudian kembali bercanda dengan Jungkook yang bercerita tentang kampung halamannya dengan penuh keceriaan.

' _Thank you pak Namjoon! Thank you sobat. I owe you both, everything_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note;**

 **Hola guys**. Long time no see. Maapkan Yumi baru apdet. Entah kenapa makin ke sini feelnya agak susah TT

 **Btw** ini apa? Yumi juga tak tau. Maap kalau ga ada humornya. Maap kalau romance-nya juga berasa. Percayalah bahwa Yumi ngetik ini sambil memerangi WB :((( Jadi maap kalau banyak kekurangan.

 **Yang** minta ini jangan end dulu di chap kemarin, ini Yumi kabulkan yaaa. Ditunggu saja yaaa, kisah polban dan si galak, polgan dan si polos plus Jin &Jun also kakak tingkat PHP dengan anak alay /panjangamat.

 **Pokoknya** Yumi makasih banget kalau masih ada yang nunggu ini dan mau baca. Lopyu comat kawan-kawanssss.

 **At last** but not least, **review**?

— **pelukkecup,**

 **Yumi**

 **(ps; ada yang merasa lucu sama panggilan sayang Yoongi ke Jimin? Mas Jimin~ Yumi suka kok. Nanti ada beberapa panggilan berbeda sesuai keadaan /inibocoran)**

* * *

 **Thanks to;**

 **yoonmine.** YEAAAAY akhirnya apdeeet **. Kuhaku.** hola Kuhaku~ ini chap selanjutnya sudah kubawain yaaa **. gbrlchnerklhn.** ini udah tbc yaaa **. Lelakimkaaaaaa.** ini next chapter yaaa. **Dessy574.** ini engga end yaaa **. XiayuweLiu.** bapak kojeknya belike; mereka teh ngomong apa saya ga ngerti duh' Iyaaa akhirnya Yoongi nyerah yaaa **. park ji ri.** yeaaay akhirnya MinYoon bersatuuu **. uciha aya.** yeay MinYoon is the bessst. **olalatwenty2.** yeay happy buat semuanya. Ini ga end yaaa **. Yoonmiiin.** ini dilanjut yaaa hehehe. **minyoonlovers.** iya nih MinYoon gatau malu ciuman di depan umum wkwk. ini udah di next yaa **. namusaurus1.** sudah dilanjut yaaa **. hanvc.** boleh-boleh, boleh nunggu kalau ga keberatan/? **. wenjun.** yha aduh ampe punya anak jadi berapa season ini ff wkwk. Yosh, ini dah apdet lagi yaaa **. michaelchildhood.** semuanya udah fix bahagia koook. Nikahin pankapan. Kawininnya otewe /ga **. haiiiii.** ini udah dilanjut yaaaa. kuy sana fotoin mereka kalau bisa nanti Yumi minta/? **. MiniMinyoonMini.** muup ya ga fast apdet:"((( **. Jimsnoona.** lumah:"((( Ini dah lanjut eak. Odob amat kalo ga lucu wek. Abis ini end/? **. yxnghua.** IYA SISAIN YANG KEK JIMIN BUAT KITA YAH. YUMI JUGA MAU:"((( **. A Y P.** ini ndak end yaaa. hehe **. summerpixxie.** apakabar prokernya? /ga. Ini udah lanjut ya hehe. **Mr Yoon.** thankyou sudah sukaaaa **. Hanami96.** gulagulagula. Suga sumber gulanya wkwk **. Hantu Just In.** IYA AMPUN QAQA INI DAH KULANJUT KOK hehehehe **. chamarsow.** ini dah lanjut yaaa **. soonshimie.** kuykuy saweran bareng Hosiki yang dah ga mblo **. exoinmylife.** skrg MinYoonnya dah pacaran eakkk. **mbbingjr.** asikdeh, semua kejadian ada hikmahnya wkwk. Terima kasih dah baca, ini dah lanjut yaa **. glow-rie.** KAAAAK, daku apdet nih kak. Tulung jangan pake acc lain ya kak /apaan. Semuanya dah bahagia kan, kak? Boleh ku end-in ini /jangan **. reginacitraramadani.** ini taq jadi end koook **. syupit.** ini udah yaaa pas mereka dah jadiaaan **. CandytoPuppy.** ayo minta PJ ke Hosikiiii **. tayhyung.** kujuga gemes ma kukinya/? **. pacarnya Yoongi.** ini ndak end yaaa **. parkcheonsafujoshi.** yeay MinYoon is the beeest **. siscaMinstalove.** atuhlah nama baru ajinomoto:")) Ini udah lanjut yaaa **. Sugapheromone.** ini tidak end yaaa **. fan girl shoot.** di keep sarannya yaaa. Yha panjang ya kalo ampe mereka nikah:"))) **. Namsanaf.** Iya tak apa baru review. Ini ga end yaaa. Muup ya kalau NamJinnya hanya bisa segitu:"))) **. Missright38.** ini ga end koook. Nah, panggilan sayang Yoongi ke Jimin udah kan? Nyehehehe **. baepsaeya.** Semuanya dah jadian doooong hehehe. Hosiki mang always butuh Chwang biar ga nyerocos muluuu **. tehkidz.** ini dah dilanjut yaaa **. flyhjgh.** ini dah dilanjut yaaa **. Guesteu.** ini dah dilanjut yaaa **.** NamJinnya dah bersama kok/? **. yoongiena.** ini dah dilanjut yaaa **. TyaWuryWK.** ini dah dilanjut yaaa **. syub0393.** yha JK nikah ma Tae, Taenya wafat duluan dikeroyok wkwk. Penulis skrip film/drama? Apalah kutuh apa jadinya film negeri ini kalau daku yang nulis. Entar homo semua yang ada:"))) **. PoppoMing. /** buangwida **. Kim Chana.** ini dah dilanjut yaaa **. ORUL2.** yha ampe season berapa ini mereka sampe nikah:"))) ditunggu saja yaa **. dewysugiarti.** dikeep ya sarannya. keep reading~ **Dan semuanya yang faves, follows atau yang sedang baca sekarang. Lav. Maafkan kalau ada nama yang terlewat. Percayalah pinggang Yumi dah encok ini. See ya again~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Alteration

**.o.o.o.o.**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook.**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Greatest Accidental © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Indonesian!AU | BoysLove | T+ | OOC.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Non-EyD.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Chapter 11  
**

 **Alteration**

 **Summary :**

 **Let the love spread up.**

 **Let the heart lead every steps that we'll take.**

 **Let us see, a whole new world with a good alteration starting today.**

 **And so on…**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Hari-hari berganti, musim pun demikian. Jungkook terduduk santai di atas sofa dalam kost-annya sembari menyeruput susu favoritnya. Layar datar tak jauh darinya menyala menampilkan film kartun yang tengah tayang kala itu. Namun satu tangannya sibuk mengetik sederet kalimat di ponselnya.

Yup. Dia sedang _chatting_ -an dengan Taetae- _hyung_ tersayangnya. Diselingi ber _chat_ ria dengan kakak-kakak tercintanya. Padahal, mereka kan tetanggaan. Kenapa harus _chatting_ an? Yah, maklumi sajalah. Mereka berempat kadang mageran hanya untuk menyambangi satu sama lain. Dan jalan alternative untuk ketemuan adalah lewat _chat_. _Chat_ yang jauh dari kata santai kalau versi mereka.

Jungkook mengetik satu dua balasan kepada pacarnya yang sedang kerja. Tetapi sambil nyengar-nyengir karena Taehyung mengatakan bahwa sosok itu rindu padanya.

* * *

 **outerperson** : Ya kangen tau. Masa ga percaya sama hyung?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kalo Kookie emang ga percaya mau apa hayooo?

* * *

 **outerperson** : Hyung cium mau?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Ih hyung mah cium-cium mulu. Nanti keliatan kak Suga, kak Jin, kak Hosiki tamat loh.

* * *

 **outerperson** : Ya masa nyium pacar aja gabisa. Kumah apa Kook, dinistain banget sama mereka T_T

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Hehehehe sabar ya hyuuung. Yang penting kan Kookie sayang sama hyung! (っ˘з˘)っ

* * *

 **outerperson** : Aduh aduhhh kesayangan hyung ini bikin tambah kangen aja sih :*

* * *

 **outerperson** : Jadi pengen cium.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : (う˘▿˘)ε˘と)

* * *

 **outerperson** : Ketemu nanti awas loh, Kook.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Hehehe semangat kerjanya hyuuung. See youuu Ҩ(˙▿˙")

* * *

Setelahnya tak mendapat balasan dari Taehyung, yang Jungkook yakin sibuk kembali berkutik dengan _paperwork_ nya, namja kelinci itu beralih ke grup kakak-kakaknya.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** mengubah subjek menjadi **"Jalan-jalan yuk!"**

* * *

 **minsugar** : Lah liburan aja belom udah ngajak jalan-jalan.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Kesepian lu ya karena kak Chwang sibuk nentuin masa depan.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Heran gue kak Chwang ganteng-ganteng sengklek otaknya.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Yekali bingung nentuin mo kerja apa lanjut S2. Ga ngerti deh.

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^lu tumben bawel amat ngechat segitu banyak.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Protes mulu sih lu. Berisik.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Dih lu mah kenapa sih sensi mulu sama gue:"(

* * *

 **minsugar** : Bodo.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Terus jadinya mau liburan ga kakak-kakak?

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Kookie mane lagi.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kookie is heeeeereeeee

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Mau jalan-jalan ke mana kaaaaaakakdeul?

* * *

 **bundajin** : Yaelah UAS dulu kek baru mikirin liburan:"(

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^sok khawatir dapet C anjir.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Bacot lu mantan ketua.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Paansi gajelas.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Jeju kuy. Jepang deh.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : ^kak Suga aja sana yang ke Jeju atau Jepang! Males dih.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Bgst. Terus mau lu ke mana curut.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Ke hati Mas Jimin ajah.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Ke Disneyland!

* * *

 **minsugar** : Najiz lu kesepian ya, Jin?

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Ke pulau Jeju atau ke Tokyo!

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^yha vangke ini manusya atas gue! Tay kamvret gue doain kak Chwang dapet kerjaan di luar negeri mpus.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Kesepian karena kamyu sibuk sama Mas Jimin:"(

* * *

 **minsugar** : Najiz lu Jin.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Doanya kak Suga mantep ih:")

* * *

 **bundajin** : Suga be like kalo bales chat cepet tuh; "Lazing around nunggu chattan atau telpon dari Mas Jimin" yha kaaaan?

* * *

 **minsugar** : Yha anjir gue geli bacanya lu nulis Mas Jimin Mas Jimin. Gue tau lu kesepian. Dasar cabe.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Hehehehe ampun kakak Sugar kesayangaaaan.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Kuy ah ke mana aja kalo sama kalian kujabanin.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Doanya sadis banget kakak:"(

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Jaban adalah wese._.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Ha ha ha lucu Kook._.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kookie ga ngelawak kok._.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Yha dah ntar ngambek:")

* * *

 **bundajin** : Ah tau ah. Sekarang serius mo ke mana nanti kita liburannn?

* * *

 **minsugar** : Lu vangke yang daritadi ga serius.

* * *

 **bundajin** : LAH GUE BARU SADAR LU GANTI ID YAK

* * *

 **bundajin** : TJIE YANG UDAH TAKEN BUKAN SUGARFREE LAGIH

* * *

 **bundajin** : /brb cek semua uname-id medsos Suga/

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^manusya kurang kerjaan najiz.

* * *

 **bundajin** : ACIACIA BENERAN GANTI SEMUA UHUK

* * *

 **minsugar** : Ga penting banget lu.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Kak Jin ke mana aja sih?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kak Jin ke mana aja sih? (2)

* * *

 **minsugar** : Kak Jin kalian tuh sibuk nganu sama pak Namjoon.

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^WEH anjir pitnah.

* * *

 **minsugar** : O aza.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Tay paling lu yang nganu-nganu sama mas Jimin.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Jijik anjir gue bacanya kalo lu yang nulis.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Elah malezin. Bhay.

* * *

 **minsugar** meninggalkan grup.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Yha anjir itu manusya satu minta dipites.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** menambahkan **minsugar** ke grup.

* * *

 **minsugar** meninggalkan grup.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** menambahkan **minsugar** ke grup.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Bodo amat, Ga, bodo. Ambekan amat belum ketemu pak Jimin lu yha.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kookie yang belum ketemu Taetae-hyung:"(

* * *

 **minsugar** : Bodo amat, ga ngurus.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Bodo amat, ga ngurus. (6969)

* * *

 **bundajin** : Bodo amat, ga ngurus. (696969)

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Jaad TT

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** mengubah subjek menjadi **"Kookie ngambek pokoknya!"**

* * *

Jungkook cemberut di atas sofa kost-annya. Sepertinya, ketiga kakaknya itu memang belum benar-benar memberi restu untuknya pacaran dengan Taehyung. Sekali lagi Jungkook melihat grup itu yang seketika ramai karena Jin, Yoongi dan Hoseok membujuknya untuk tidak ngambek.

Ah, tetapi mengerjai ketiga kakaknya sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan, ya?

Maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk membiarkan chattan itu tak terbuka dan berlalu ke kamar untuk tidur sore sepuasnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari telah bersembunyi digantikan kehadiran bulan yang terang benderang. Jungkook membuka matanya dan melirik jam, kemudian bangun untuk terduduk menyandar di kepala ranjang.

Tangannya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal lalu satunya lagi mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi sengaja ia diamkan. Dan voila—ratusan _chat_ tak terbaca yang salah satunya dari Taehyung, juga dari grup bersama tiga kakaknya.

Jungkook terkekeh saat membaca satu persatu chat itu. Astaga, apa dia berhasil mengerjai kakak-kakaknya? Namun sebelum membalas chattan mereka, Jungkook berlalu ke kamar mandi setelah membalas _chat_ dari Taehyung yang mengatakan akan mampir sebentar saat akan pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah mencuci muka, Jungkook beranjak ke arah dapur untuk mengisi dahaga sembari tangannya sibuk membalas chat dari Taehyung, dan membaca lagi chat _-_ chattan yang masuk dari kakaknya. Tidak menyadari tiga namja yang merupakan tetangga dan sahabatnya tengah gelisah karena 'lenyapnya' Jungkook setelah aksi ngambek itu.

Mari lihat keadaan ketiganya di kediaman milik Yoongi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi jadi misuh-misuh sendiri menatap ponselnya. Begitu juga Jin dan Hoseok yang sejak tadi tetap sibuk membom grup mereka berharap Jungkook akan membalas. Anak satu itu, tak bisakah tidak membuat mereka khawatir?

Yoongi mengumpat dalam diam. Ke mana Jimin disaat ia membutuhkan?

* * *

 **19:17PM**

 **minsugar** : Jimin-nii?

* * *

 **19:20PM**

 **minsugar** : Mas Jimiiiiiin

* * *

 **19:23PM**

 **minsugar** : AA JIMIIINNNN

* * *

 **19:27PM**

 **minsugar** : JIMIIIIIIN

* * *

 **minsugar** : YHA ATUHLAH DIBACA DIH NGEZELIN

* * *

 **minsugar** : Maaaasssss:"(

* * *

 **minsugar** : Udah ah bodo. Awas aja kalo nanti ngechat.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Aku block juga nih. Sekalian aku apus juga nomor kamu.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Mas Jimin yaampun serahlah.

* * *

Yoongi cemberut di sofanya, lalu melirik ke arah pintu. Bersamaan dengan Jin dan Hoseok yang melakukan itu juga. Detik selanjutnya tanpa aba-aba mereka beranjak ke depan kemudian berdiri di depan kost-an Jungkook.

Ya Tuhan, mau sampai kapan anak kelinci ini ngambek? Dan lagi bagaimana jika Jungkook melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh?

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi teras yang ada di dekat situ. Jin dan Hoseok masih sibuk dengan ponsel mereka sambil berjalan bolak-balik tak bisa diam. Mereka harus apa? Disaat begini… apa mereka harus minta tolong pada polisi pedo itu?

"Ga. Ga bakal."

"Ga. Ga bakal."

"Ga. Ga bakal."

Ketiganya menggelengkan kepala serentak, sambil berucap tidak dan tidak akan meminta bantuan Taehyung. Tetapi… kenapa Yoongi menghubungi Jimin?

Namja caramel itu hanya mau meminta bantuan Jimin, bukan meminta bantuan Taehyung melalui Jimin, ya. Begitu.

"Ah tau ah. Kalo si polban ini ga bales _chat_ gue juga, liatin aja kalo ketemu nanti. Kezel gue."

"Berisik, Ga. Lo jadinya mau minta bantuan polped itu?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Gue yakin Jungkook langsung keluar dari sarangnya."

Tak beberapa lama, suara nada chat masuk bunyi dari ponsel Yoongi, dan ternyata itu dari Jimin yang baru membalas semua chatnya.

* * *

 **20:00PM**

 **parkjm** : Yoongi maaf aku baru baca.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Ada apa, hm? Ada sesuatu?

* * *

 **minsugar** : Bodo amat.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Jangan ngambek dong:")

* * *

 **minsugar** : Ke mana aja si? Giliran dibutuhin ga ada, giliran pengen dilenyapin malah nongol.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Kamu sadis banget ya:")

* * *

 **minsugar** : Bodo.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Ya udah ada apa, hm? Aku sama Taehyung baru keluar kantor nih, kami mampir ke kost-an kalian, yaaa.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Abis ngapain baru bales chat aku?

* * *

 **parkjm** : Ngenotis berkas kasus yang numpuk di meja. Makanya baru sempet liat line dari kamu.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Maaf karena ga bales chattan kamu yang tadi siang juga.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Mau sesuatu? Aku otw kost-an kamu.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Yaudah cepet ke sini aja. Aku minta tolongnya nanti di sini aja.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Oke baby~

* * *

 **minsugar** : Minta diblock ya?

* * *

 **parkjm** : Jangan dong:)

* * *

 **minsugar** : Yaudah sih cepet. Jangan lupa cheesecake sama steak 19.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Belum makan?

* * *

 **minsugar** : Udah.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Ya belom lah. Udah tau minta bawain makan.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Kenapa? Gamau beliin?

* * *

 **minsugar** : Oh yaudah. Gausah ke sini.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Sensi banget sih kamu, baby. Aku otw ya kalo gitu.

* * *

 **parkjm** : Love you.

 _ **read**_.

 **20:20PM**

* * *

Yoongi pun hanya membaca chattan terakhir Jimin. Tidak apa kan, dia tidak membalasnya? Toh dia sudah sering hanya membaca chattan kekasih barunya itu tanpa membalas. Dan lagi, setidaknya Yoongi sedikit senang, karena ketika dia minta apapun, Jimin akan langsung membelikan. Tetapi menyadari itu dia jadi berpikir, oh begini ya rasanya pacaran sama yang lebih tua? Gampang minta apa saja dan akan dengan mudah dituruti. Yang Yoongi hanya perlu lakukan adalah berterima kasih nanti.

 _Matre kamu, Yoong:"(_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sisi Jimin, rasanya sudah biasa dibeginikan oleh pacar sendiri. Sudah sebulan lebih mereka pacaran dan ya, begitulah Yoongi. Kalau lagi manja ya manja, kalau lagi seperti macan ya galak. Dan Jimin tidak pernah tidak jatuh cinta padanya lagi.

Dia pun hanya memandangi ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong baju kerjanya. Taehyung yang kali ini menyetir (dan numpang lagi karena malas bawa mobil) melirik Jimin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

"Napa lu?"

Jimin hanya berdeham, tetapi kemudian ia berucap agar Taehyung mampir ke toko kue dan resto steak 19. "Beli _cheesecake_ sama _steak_ dulu, ya. Yoongi mesen."

"Hmmm si Kookie juga mesen _rainbow cake_ sih. Tumben si Yoongi ngechattin lu terus."

"Gatau. Mau minta tolong katanya."

"Tumben?"

"Gatau. Udeh ah buru udah malem nih, Tae."

"Bawel anju. Lu enak tinggal duduk, nah gue kan harus nyetir."

"Resiko numpang ya, KimTae."

"Jimin bantet sialan."

"Gue turunin lu, Tae."

"Elah masih aja ga biasa gue katain bantet."

"Ini alien satu…" Jimin sudah sangat greget ingin menabok muka sahabatnya. Tetapi tenaganya yang diforsir kantor hari ini memintanya untuk diam saja. "Udahlah… cepetan gue udah lelah."

"Iya bawel."

Dan mobil audy hitam milik Jimin yang dikendarain Taehyung pun membelah jalanan malam yang perlahan sepi, menuju toko kue dan resto steak untuk kemudian bertolak ke arah kost-an tante Yoona di dekat rumah Jimin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung memarkirkan mobil Jimin di halaman kompleks kost-an elit milik tante Yoona kemudian mengernyit ketika melihat bahwa pacar Jimin dan dua temannya ada di luar, di depan kost-an Jungkook.

Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia langsung turun untuk menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Loh, Yoongi? Kok kamu sama yang lain di luar?"

Yoongi yang namanya disebut langsung menoleh. Tetapi bukannya menyambut sang pacar layaknya pasangan lainnya, ia justru mengambil plastik yang ada di tangan Jimin kemudian menarik yang membawakan makanan itu juga ke dalam kost-annya.

Meninggalkan Jin, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sontak bergabung. Namun saat akan memencet bel kost-an Jungkook, Hoseok langsung pasang badan, melarang Taehyung untuk melakukan itu.

"Maaf, Hoseok, tapi boleh saya mencet bel kost-an Jungkook?"

"Ga. Menjauh dulu sampe kak Suga balik."

"Ta—"

"Nurut aja deh, pak. Berisik banget malem-malem di kost-an orang juga."

Taehyung langsung mingkem. Ini… kenapa dia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa diterima oleh ketiga kakak pacarnya?

 _Namja_ berambut coklat itu melirik ke arah pintu kost-an Yoongi, berharap sahabatnya, Jimin segera keluar bersama pacarnya bukannya malah mesra-mesraan di dalam.

Sedangkan di dalam kost-an Yoongi, Jimin yang ditarik mengernyit. Belum sampai dia menghampiri kekasihnya yang pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh bawaan yang sosok caramel itu pesan, Yoongi sudah kembali dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil agak cemberut.

Alis Jimin makin mengernyit, ini kekasihnya… kenapa?

"Kamu kenapa?"

Yoongi makin cemberut, dan kerutan di dahinya makin terlihat. Satu tangan Jimin refleks terangkat untuk mengusap kerutan di dahi itu. "Kenapa sih, hm?"

"Mas…"

"Ya?"

"Kalo polisi yang ngedobrak masuk rumah orang, ga akan dibilang tindak kriminal kan?"

"Hah?"

Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang tadi mengusap-usap dahinya. "Iya. Tolong jebol pintu kost-annya si Jungkook. Dia ngambek sama kami bertiga dan aku ga mau minta bantuan polisi pedo itu."

Jimin sejenak mencerna apa yang diucapkan Yoongi, sedetik kemudian dia geleng-geleng. "Kenapa Jungkook bisa ngambek, hm?"

"Tau amat. Pokoknya… mas dobrak ya?"

"Ya ga bisa dong, Yoong. Pintunya aja pake sistem kartu gitu, mau aku dobrak gimana? Ga coba minta kartu cadangan buat buka ke pemilik kost?"

"Tante Yoona lagi liburan."

"Ya udah biar Taehyung yang coba bel-in kost-annya adik kamu."

"Ga mau ih! Justru karena aku tau si Kookie bakal langsung buka kalo itu si polisi pedo yang dateng. Jangan!"

"Yoongi…"

"APA?"

"Tuhkan galak lagi…" Jimin kini mengusap pipi Yoongi yang memerah karena marah. Dan _namja_ caramel itu misuh-misuh sambil menjauhkan tangan Jimin. _Tsundere_ , padahal toh sebenarnya dia mau menikmati usapan tangan gemuk polisi bantet di depannya ini. "Katanya kamu percaya Taehyung?"

"Hm."

"Boong ya?"

"Ga."

"Yaudah biarin Taehyung yang coba ya?"

"…"

"Sugar baby—aduh!" Jimin langsung merintih saat tangan Yoongi benar-benar nemplok di wajahnya. Namun dia sabar saja, menghadapi Yoongi yang galak begini, dia harus bisa. Maka Jimin memutuskan memegang tangan Yoongi yang tadi menaboknya, lalu membawanya ke mulutnya, mencium punggung tangan itu lalu ke hidungnya. "Kamu ini… suka banget nabok sih?"

Jimin tersenyum dalam hati, ketika dengan lirikan sekilas untuk mengetahui ekspresi sang kekasih, wajah _blushing_ Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Namun entah secepat apa, Yoongi sudah menarik jauh tangannya kemudian bertolak ke arah pintu keluar. "Jungkook belum makan. Cepetan mas suruh temennya coba bujukin Jungkook."

Jimin tersenyum saja. Aih, pacarnya _tsundere_ tapi jatuhnya malah makin _cute_ dan imut. Kemudian Jimin menyusul di belakang Yoongi, dan saat sampai di depan, melihat wajah Taehyung yang entah kenapa seolah berharap padanya, ia ingin tertawa.

Jimin pun menunjuk pintu kost-annya Jungkook dengan gerakan kepala sebagai isyarat pada Taehyung. "Coba pencet bel, Tae."

Muka Taehyung langsung sumringah. Secepat kilat ia memencet bel kost-an Jungkook tanpa berperasaan, seperti anak kecil yang gemas mengisengi orang. Mengabaikan usianya yang sudah mau kepala tiga. Dan tentunya mengabaikan empat sosok lainnya yang mengernyit jijik melihat kelakukannya.

Tak lama _intercome_ milik Jungkook berbunyi. "Siapa?"

Suaranya agak serak. Yoongi, Jin dan Hoseok langsung was-was.

"Ini Taetae- _hyung_."

Hening… namun tak lama pintu terbuka dan Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung mengindahkan empat orang lainnya.

" _YA_! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Sedangkan si pelaku, hanya tertawa di balik pintu kost-annya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Loh? Kok langsung ditutup gitu?"

"Biarin aja ah, _hyung_. Kookie lagi pura-pura ngambek sama mereka~"

Jungkook berujar santai lalu mengambil bungkusan di tangan Taehyung sembari menarik tangan pacarnya yang satu lagi. Meletakkan kresek isi kue itu di atas meja konter dengan Taehyung yang duduk di kursi yang ada.

" _Hyung_ mau minum apa?"

"Hmmm apa aja deh."

"Okeeee."

Jungkook dengan sigap membuatkan minuman untuk Taehyung. Dan yang lebih tua masih penasaran kenapa pacarnya pura-pura ngambek dengan ketiga kakak overprotektifnya itu.

"Kamu kenapa pura-pura ngambek sama mereka? Ga liat tadi muka mereka udah kayak nahan pup tiga hari empat malem?"

"Idih. Jorok dong kakak-kakak Kookie?"

"Itu perumpaan, sayang. Kenapa sih?"

Jungkook memasang wajah cemberut saat menyajikan minuman untuk Taehyung. Sembari membuka kue yang ia pesan, Jungkook bercerita. "Abisnyaaa mereka jahat. Masa Kookie lagi ngadu malah dibilang ga ngurus. Kan Kookie sedih, _hyung_ TT."

Taehyung menggeleng melihat kelakuan pacarnya. Tangannya yang bebas dari memegang gelas mengusap sayang rambut berbentuk jamur milik Jungkook. "Kasian kesayangannya _hyung_. Tapi ga boleh gitu ah. Mereka khawatirin kamu tuh. Yoongi aja sampe ngechattin Jimin terus, mau minta tolong katanya."

"Serius, _hyung_?"

Jungkook sudah duduk di samping Taehyung lalu menyuap sepotong _rainbow cake_ ke mulutnya. Lalu kemudian ke mulut Taehyung. Taehyung sih menerima saja sambil mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Iyaaa. Ngapain _hyung_ bohong. Tanya aja si Jimin kalo ga percaya."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu memakan kue pelanginya lagi. Pun dengan tangan Taehyung mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook, kemudian turun ke bahunya untuk ia rangkul. Dan Taehyung menempatkan kecupan sayang di pucuk kepalanya.

"Nanti minta maaf sama mereka, oke?"

"Oke!"

Jungkook mendongak sambil menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, dan yang dilakukan Taehyung adalah mengecup bibir Jungkook yang terbuka itu kemudian ikut menunjukkan senyum kotak andalannya.

"Sayang kamu, Kookie~"

"Hehehe sayang Taetae- _hyung_ jugaaa."

Malam itu sebelum Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya, mereka habiskan dengan banyak mengobrol dan bercanda. Tak lupa Jungkook meminta maaf pada kakak-kakaknya. Apapun yang Jungkook lewati hari itu, ia merasa bahwa dengan adanya Taehyung dan perasaan hangat yang menghujamnya adalah mutlak sesuatu yang ia sukai. Dan cinta yang ada di antara mereka, mulai sekarang akan membawa perubahan.

Perubahan yang tentunya melangkah ke arah baik. Perubahan dimana hari-hari berikutnya, Jungkook mengabaikan motornya untuk pergi ke kampus dan memilih berangkat bersama Taehyung, atau ketika pulang kampus –ia habiskan merengek agar Taehyung menjemputnya. Dan malam minggu yang kadang ia habiskan dengan kakak-kakaknya, ia lewati dengan Taehyung yang senantiasa membuatnya tersenyum.

Pun Jungkook yakin, bahwa ketiga kakaknya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka bahagia. Dan Jungkook tahu itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… di luar kost-an Jungkook…_

Yoongi, Jin dan Hoseok sudah akan menendang-tendang pintu di depannya. Namun gerakan Yoongi tertahan karena Jimin memeluknya dari belakang. Jin dan Hoseok pun ikut berhenti, malu juga sama tetangga, apalagi teman-teman kost mereka mulai melongokkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seokjin dan Hoseok sontak mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan memencet dial yang ada, tak lama nada sambung terdengar, dan saat seseorang di seberang sana menjawab, keduanya sontak berteriak…

"Bang Namjooooon~!"

"Kak Chwang huweeee~"

Lalu berjalan ke arah kost-an masing-masing meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin. Polisi tampan berambut hitam yang masih memeluk Yoongi pun berinisiatif membawa kekasihnya masuk. Mendudukkannya di sofa kamar kost Yoongi, kemudian mengusap-usap sayang kepala caramel kekasihnya.

"Udah ah, jangan pasang tampang begitu terus."

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil tangan Jimin dan menggigitnya.

"Aduduh, kenapa jadi aku yang digigit?"

"Kesel."

"Udah jangan kesel. Kan seengganya kamu tau Jungkook baik-baik aja?"

"Pasti polisi pedo itu modus ngapa-ngapain deh."

"Ya ampun, _baby_. Kamu segitu ga percayanya sama Tae—aduh! Kenapa kamu suka banget mukul atau gigit aku sih? Gigitnya tangan sih, coba yang lain."

Yoongi langsung mengernyit ngeri kemudian mengambil bantal di sofa dan melayangkannya ke muka Jimin. "Polisi bantet mesum. Pulang gih."

"Baru ketemu kamu. Masa disuruh pulang."

"Bodo."

"Aku lapar."

"Ga nanya, mas."

"Serius aku belum makan lagi sejak tadi siang."

"Oh."

Jimin manyun, Yoongi hanya meliriknya namun kemudian ia bangkit dan membuka isi kantong yang dibawa Jimin beberapa menit yang lalu dan mulai menatanya di atas piring. Setelah itu Yoongi mengisyaratkan kekasihnya mendekat. "Sini cepet, sebelum aku abisin."

Ah, rasanya Jimin makin cinta. Segalak atau se- _tsundere_ apapun Yoonginya, _namja_ itu tetap berusaha untuk menunjukkan perasaannya dengan caranya.

"Boleh kan ya aku makin cinta sama kamu?"

"Najiz mas, jangan ngegembel mulu. Norak."

"Galaknya balik lagi deh."

"Y aja."

Jimin hanya tertawa lalu duduk di samping kekasihnya, dan mereka mulai makan _steak_ pesanan Yoongi bersama-sama. Mengabaikan sebentar ponsel keduanya yang berkedip. Malam itu setelah makan, Jimin tak langsung pulang. Ia menemani Yoongi sebentar sembari yang ditemani justru sibuk chattan di ponselnya.

Namun tak apa, berdua dengan Yoongi tanpa melakukan apapun, sudah menjadi hal yang sangat Jimin sukai.

Begitu pun dengan Yoongi, sembari tangannya sibuk membalas _chat_ yang masuk, kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada bahu tegap Jimin (yang untungnya pacarnya itu tidak bau padahal baru pulang kerja sejak pagi). Membiarkan yang lebih tua mengecupi kepalanya dan sesekali dahinya. Sampai Yoongi menitahkan Jimin diam, barulah pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti.

Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka akan mengulangi itu lagi. Karena tentunya jatuh cinta akan membawa perubahan. Perubahan yang tak pernah disangka. Perubahan yang menyenangkan, atau menyakitkan, siapa yang tahu?

Biarkan kini mereka menikmati waktu yang berjalan perlahan, menemani keduanya terlarut dalam euphoria jatuh cinta yang masih terasa. Membiarkan bulan semakin terang, karena besok… apa yang berjalan akan sepenuhnya berbeda. Berbeda dengan asam-manis cinta yang dirasa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **342 pesan belum terbaca.**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** mengubah subjek menjadi **"Kookie sayang kalian** **（** ***** **3** **＾）** **/** **"**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Love you kakak-kakak kesayangan Kookieeee (っ˘з˘)っ

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Hehehe maap~ Kookie ga ngambek kok (•`▽΄•)-σ

* * *

 **minsugar** : Ga lucu TT

* * *

 **bundajin** : Ga lucu TT (2)

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Ga lucu TT (69696969)

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^69 muluk. Kebelet diapa-apain kak Chwang lu yha.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : ^Anjir kak Suga omongannya:")

* * *

 **bundajin** : Diem lu, Hos, gue tau omongan Suga pasti bener kan:")

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : /innocent face/

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kookie dimaapin kaaaaaaaan?

* * *

 **minsugar** : Ga.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Ga. (2)

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Ga. (696969)

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^tuh kan.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : ^pha siey Suga-senpai. Bilang jha senpai yang kebelet dianuin pak Jimin (•`▽΄•)-σ

* * *

 **minsugar** : Bitch please, yha lu mah Hos.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Suka ga ngaca-_-

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Entah kenapa gue yakin kak Suga kalo ikut lomba debat gue yakin lawannya kalah bukan karena dia pinter debat, tapi kalah karena sakit hati dikata-katain sama kak Suga TT

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^O aza yha.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Berisik lu berdua.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Kookie kok jaad sih sama kita TT

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Hehehehe maaappppp abisan kalian jaat juga ma Kookie TT

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Masa Kookie curhat malah digituin TT

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Lagian nyebut-nyebut tuh polped.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Lagian nyebut-nyebut tuh polped. (2)

* * *

 **bundajin** : Lagian nyebut-nyebut tuh polped. (10)

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Tapi kan pacar Kookie emang Taetae-hyung, masa Kookie kangeninnya kak Chwang TT

* * *

 **bundajin** : Dah ah jangan sebut-sebut dia. Kookie daritadi ga nongol ke mana? Sengaja banget grup dibom ga nongol.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kookie bobo._.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Yalord. Gue kelabakan takut lu ngapa-ngapain ga taunya tidur?

* * *

 **minsugar** : TIDUR?

* * *

 **minsugar** : BELIIN AJA GUE CHEESECAKE BELIIN! (?)

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^anying epik ugha. Gue kira yang kek dipilem-pilem.

* * *

 **bundajin** : BUNUH AJA AKU BUNUH.

* * *

 **bundajin** : DAN MALAH BERUBAH JADI CISKEK BRUH

* * *

 **bundajin** : SI SUGAR

* * *

 **bundajin** : GUE KUNCIIN BEDUA JUGA LU SAMA PAK JIMIN DI RUANGAN PENUH SEXTOYS

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : ^saik! Ikut dong kalo mau ngelakuin itu!

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^sapa lu?

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^^mampus.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : ._.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Tanya Taetae-hyung ah sextoys itu apa aja._.

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^WOI ANJIR JANGAN

* * *

 **minsugar** : JUNGKOOK LU NANYA BESOK LU PULANG KE BUSAN

* * *

 **minsugar** : EH MAKNAE SARAP

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^dia kalap.

* * *

 **bundajin** : Eh lupa mau ngumpat.

* * *

 **bundajin** : JEON JUNGKOOK AWAS KALO LU TANYA KATA ITU KE POLISI PEDO ITU.

* * *

 **bundajin** : SI TAEHYUNG BESOK MATI.

* * *

 **bundajin** : KAK JIN JANJI NIH.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : ^MANTAP KAKAK.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : ^^GUE CINTA KALIAN.

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : #SAVEKOOKIE2016

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^OGEB

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^^OPAB

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : LAH NJIR NAPA HOSIKI YANG DIKATAIN :"(((

* * *

 **minsugar** : OI JEON JUNGKOOK

* * *

 **bundajin** : BALES GA LU.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Ya hyung?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : EH JANGAN!

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : IYA KOOKIE GA NANYA KOK~

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Tadi Kookie ke toilet._.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : LOH?! MASA TAETAE-HYUNGNYA MAU DIBUNUH? TT

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : ENTAR KOOKIE PACARAN SAMA SIAPA KALO TAETAE-HYUNGNYA DIBUNUH?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : KOOKIE JOMBLO DONG GANTIIN KAK HOSIKI? HUWEEE T_T

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : KOOKIE GAMAU T_T

* * *

 **minsugar** : Tidur, Kook. Lu mah bikin jantungan mulu TT

* * *

 **bundajin** : Tidur, Kook. Lu mah bikin jantungan mulu TT (2)

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Tidur, Kook. Lu mah bikin jantungan mulu TT (69696)

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Kenapa yang ga enak gue selalu kena, guys?

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Lelah kutuh TT

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^bodo.

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^^bodo. (2)

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Iyaaa~ Kookie otw tidur kok~ Taetae-hyungnya baru aja pamit pulang~

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Jaat TT

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** : Bagus. Jangan lupa sikat gigi.

* * *

 **minsugar** : Bagus. Jangan lupa sikat gigi. (2)

* * *

 **bundajin** : Bagus. Jangan lupa sikat gigi. (10)

* * *

 **senpaifinallynotisme** mengubah subjek menjadi **"Hosiki yang ternistakan** **(╥** **)** **"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note;**

 **Hola,** ketemu lagi sama **Yumi.** Apakabar semuanyah? Maaf ya kalau apdetannya lama. Sense humor entah ke mana TT

Ini napa jadi banyak WA-chatnya yak? Wkwkwk maapkan Yumi. Maaf ya, kalau chap ini jadinya garing. Maaaaf banget. Tapi semoga kalian suka yaaa.

 **Lastly, review, guys?**

 **Lav,**

 **Yumi.**

* * *

 **Thanks to;**

 **wenjun.** yeaaay apdet~ **.** **glow-rie.** yha dunds~ mas Jimin gituloh~ yha anjir mapan diranjang._. wkwk otak ini ke mana-mana~ **.** **fan girl shoot.** Suga dibikin atit ya? Dikeep yaaa. Ini kayaknya masih panjang ceritanya._. hehe ini sudah apdet yaaa **. Dessy574.** belum end wkwk **.** **Jimsnoona.** kupon starbak dari mesumei/? **.** **Naruhina Sri Alwas.** ini sudah di up yaaa **.** **springyeol.** kuki harus manja2 gitu, kak wkwk **.** **Pinkerbell97.** holaaa. iya gapapa kok baru ripiu wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut yaa **.** **erpozer.** JK masih kecil jadi harus dijaga/? Ini udah dilanjut yaaa **.** **soonshimie.** hayoloh merinding kan/? wkwk mereka harus bersikap bro-com sama Kuki biar ntap/? **.** **Hantu Just In.** WB takkan menjauhiku, kak wkwk **.** **Yoonmiiin.** ini udah dilanjut yaaa **.** **Pongpongie.** sudah dilanjut yaa **.** **XiayuweLiu.** gemes ma Jimin apa sama kuki/? **.** **olalatwenty2.** hehehe maap ya bikin nunggu. Ini syudah diapdet lagi yaa **.** **CandytoPuppy.** sudah dilanjut niey qaqa **. syupit.** sudah dilanjut nih qaqa **.** **Kuki0123.** kalo pacar udah mapan matre gapapa kali yaa. Yang matrein kek JK siapa yang ga mau? /ga **.** **TyaWuryWK.** Suga sadis-sadis sayang Jimin dia~ **.** **minyoonlovers.** sudah dilanjut yaa **.** **exoinmylife.** yeaay tak ada konflik lagiii **.** **amelvkook.** holaa reader baruu '-')/ terima kasih yaa sudah sukaa. Ini sudah dilanjut **.** **Namsanaf.** Kuki kan syudaah~ Taetae-hyung/? **.** **syub0393.** jadi beli patbingsoonya tak? /ga. Yoongi digempur/? terus masa ga leleh~ **.** **Khasabat04.** hola~ terima kasih sudah suka~ **.** **BabyJeonKookie.** Yoongi always galak, tapi sayang Jimin dunds~ **.** **SyugarMint.** sudah dinext yaa **.** **Guesteu.** yeaay mas Jimin~/? Ini sudah dilanjut yaa **.** **PoppoMing.** lu ngomong apasi gue ga ngerti TT **.** **Hanami96.** kuy baper bersama~ Ini sudah dilanjut yaa **.** **yoongiena.** ayo semangati Taehyung! **.** **K-AYP's.** yeaaay ini sudah dilanjut yaa **.** **ixbluebell.** iya tak apaaa. terima kasih sudah mampir~ **.** **Titania.** semoga ini humornya berasa yaah **.** **Guest.** asik samaan yha sama mereka di festival._. Sugalak always kiyowo/? **. mbbingjr**. muehehe nikahnya kapan-kapannya, kawinnya aja diduluin /ga. Yeaaay hidup bangtannn~ **.** **fangurlxx.** holaaa iya tak apa. Terima kasih udah suka~ ini sudah dilanjut yaaa **.** **MiniMinyoonMini.** yeaaay sweet-sweet MinYoonnya, TaeKooknya kasian. Taehyung always byuntae /ga **.** **Mini Yoongi t'D.** yeay VKook berjuanglah~ **.** **Panda Item.** changminxhoseoknya... saya simpen dulu yaa. Ada kepikiran buat bikin side story tapi kulihat kondisi dulu hehe **.** **chuacu.** ini sudah dilanjut yaaa **. Dan semuanya yang faves, follows ataupun yang sedang baca sekarang. Maaf kalau ada nama yang terlewat. Kindly tell me, guys. Lav.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Kim Taehyung & His Struggle

**.o.o.o.o.**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook.**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Greatest Accidental © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Indonesian!AU. | YAOI. BoysLove. | T+ | OOC.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Non-EyD.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kim Taehyung and His Struggle.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya tentang hari-hari di mana Taehyung berjuang untuk mendapat restu dari ketiga kakak overprotektif kekasihnya, Jungkook.**

 **Kecuali Yoongi, tentu saja.**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Jungkook tengah mengepak barang bawaannya untuk liburan ke pulau Jeju bersama Taehyung –dan Jimin juga Yoongi tentunya. Itupun, Yoongi yang memaksa. Tadinya hanya Jungkook dan Taehyung, tetapi ketika Yoongi tahu, ia langsung mem _bom_ Jimin lalu memaksanya agar mereka ikut. Yoongi berpikir bisa gawat jika Jungkook hanya berdua dengan Taehyung di pulau indah itu.

Namun di tengah kegiatannya, ponsel Jungkook berbunyi dan menandakan adanya telpon dari sang kekasih, Taehyung. Tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda bergigi kelinci itupun mengangkatnya.

"Ya, _hyung_ ~?"

[" _Kamu udah_ packing?"]

"Udahhh~ ini Kookie lagi _packing_. Kenapaaa?"

[" _Kita berangkatnya telat sehari ya_?"]

"Eh? Emang kenapa?"

[" _Orangtua_ hyung _tiba-tiba ngabarin mau dateng. Mereka mau ketemu kamu_."]

"EH?"

[" _Kookie_?"]

"K-kapan? Terus kak Suga sama pak Jimin gimana?"

["Hyung _udah kasih tau Jimin kok. Mereka tetep berangkat sesuai jadwal, nah! Nanti kita nyusul. Oke_?"]

"Mmm… _ne_ ~"

[" _Kookie? Mau kan ketemu orangtua_ hyung?"]

Jungkook terdiam sebentar sembari memilin ujung telunjuknya di bajunya. Ia menggigit bibir tak yakin. Apakah dia siap? Tetapi… bukankah ini yang terbaik?

"Apa gapapa _hyung_?"

[" _Gapapa apanya_?"]

"Ketemu orangtua _hyung_? Kookie takut…"

[" _Kok takut_?"]

" _Dugeun-dugeun_ …"

Seketika Jungkook mendengar suara tawa Taehyung di sebrang line. [" _Kamu lucu ah. Kirain kenapa. Udah, tenang aja. Mereka bakal suka sama kamu, kok_."]

"Beneran?"

[" _Iya Kookieee._ Hyung _nanti ke kost-an kamu, ya? Kangen_ ~"]

"Apasih _hyung_ kan kemarin baru ketemu~"

["Gapapa dong kangenin kamu mah."]

"Hmmm~ bawain patbingsooo!"

[" _Iya iyaaaa_. Love you."]

" _Nadoyoooo_."

Jungkook memasang cengiran setelah menutup panggilan dari Taehyung. Ia kemudian menatap kopernya dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan tadi. Tidak apa kan kalau dia bersiap-siap dari sekarang?

Tetapi daripada itu, entah mengapa pemikiran tentang bertemu orangtua Taehyung membuatnya gelisah. Apakah mereka akan menyukainya?

"Duh gimana ya? Kok Kookie jadi deg-degan gini sih TT"

Jungkook melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, lalu beranjak keluar kost-an. Setelahnya ia memencet bel kost-an Yoongi dengan tidak berperikebelan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi tengah duduk santai sambil menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya selagi matanya melihat layar laptop dan sesekali mengetik di sana sampai suara bel berbunyi. Yoongi mengernyit dan melihat jam, ia berpikir apa itu Jimin? Atau ketiga tetangga tak bisa diamnya itu?

Mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaan yang muncul, Yoongi bangkit dan membukakan pintu, terlihatlah di sana wajah Jungkook dengan cengiran kelinci khasnya.

"Kook?"

"Kak Sugaaaaar~"

Jungkook menatap ceria lalu menyelonong masuk tanpa menunggu perintah sang empunya. Yoongi yang sudah biasa akan kelakuan tiga sahabatnya hanya menghela napas dan menutup pintu, kemudian menyusul Jungkook yang sudah nangkring di atas sofa dengan se _cup_ es krim yang tadi dimakan Yoongi.

"Kenapa lu? Tumben?"

"Kok tumben?"

"Ya tumben."

 _Namja_ kelinci itu cemberut, kemudian memasang wajah diimut-imutkan (ya walau imut, Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang akan bersikap _tsundere_ ) membuat _namja_ yang lebih tua menoyor kepalanya. "Jelek, Kook."

" _Really_? Taetae- _hyung_ bilang Kookie imut kok kalau begitu._."

"Y aja. Lu ngapain ke sini? Tumben."

"Emang ga boleeeh?"

"Ga."

"Jaad :("

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian fokus lagi pada laptopnya ketika dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tadi sebelum ia membukakan pintu.

"Kak."

"Hm?"

"Menurut kakak…"

"…"

"…Kookie harus gimana pas ketemu orangtuanya Taetae- _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengernyit, namun membalas santai. " _Be yourself_."

" _Be yourself_?"

"Hm."

" _Be myself_?"

"Iye curut. Ga tuli kan?"

"Maksudnya _be yourself_ tuh gimana?"

"Lari-lari di tempat atau muter-muter sambil bilang " _Kookie lo emang imuutttt_!" ampe orangtuanya polped itu ngusir lu."

Jungkook langsung cemberut. "Ih kak Suga mah Kookie kan serius."

"Ya lagian gitu aja nanya. Orang tinggal jadi diri sendiri aja kok bego."

"Jadi diri sendiri yaaa?"

"Hmmm. Emang kenapa? Polped itu mau ngajak lu ketemu ortunya?"

" _Ne_!"

"Tjih."

"Kok tjih?"

"Ga."

"Tuh, itu artinya Taetae- _hyung_ serius kan sama Kookie? Makan—hmph!" mulut Jungkook disumpel kue coklat oleh tangan Yoongi saat si namja kelinci ingin meneruskan kalimatnya.

" _So. Noisy_. Diem bisa?"

Yang diperintah hanya kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalian kenapa sih kak, ga bisa nerima Taetae- _hyung_ gitu?"

"…"

"Kak—"

"Belum waktunya."

"Terus kapan waktunya?"

"Kapan-kapan."

"Kapan-kapan itu pasti lama banget :(" Jungkook menghabiskan kue coklat yang masih ada. Lalu bersandar di sofa milik Yoongi. Kemudian mahasiswa semester 2 itu melirik kakak tingkat sekaligus sahabatnya lagi. "Kak Suga udah _packing_?"

Jungkook bertanya perihal rencana liburan mereka (Jimin, Yoongi, Taehyung dan dirinya) yang walaupun baru akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

"Dah."

Tetapi dua _namja_ manis ini sudah repot-repot packing dari sekarang.

Jungkook cemberut mendengar jawaban Yoongi. "Singkat aned kusyedih."

"Bomat."

"Bingung Kookie kok pak Jimin tahan ya sama yang begini?" Jungkook menggumam sembari memainkan jarinya pada sandaran sofa di kost-an Yoongi.

"Hah?"

"Enggaaa~ Kookie cuma lagi ngumpatin _Mr_. Kim kok._."

Yoongi langsung noleh, mengernyit tak percaya pada Jungkook. Lalu telunjuknya mengarah ke dahi adiknya itu. "Elu? Ngumpatin _Mr_. Kim? _You_? _Cursing on someone_? Mustahil, Kook."

"Ih gacayaan banget sih kakak Sugar. Kookie kan ndak pernah boong -3-"

"Y aja."

"Huh!"

Jungkook makin menyamankan posisinya dan mendiamkan Yoongi yang kembali fokus pada kerjaannya. Dan Yoongi sendiri hanya membiarkan sosok yang ia sudah anggap adik lama-lama terpejam di sana. Ketika mendapati Jungkook sudah terlelap, Yoongi mengusap sayang kepala Jungkook, menyingkirkan poninya yang menutupi matanya.

" _You've grown up this fast_ , Jungkook- _ah_ …"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung sampai di depan kost- _an_ Jungkook dan langsung memencet bel. Tetapi menunggu sampai lebih dari tiga menit tak ada tanda-tanda sang kekasih membukakan pintu untuknya. Polisi muda itupun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi teras yang ada kemudian mulai menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya, namun tak ada jawaban.

Taehyung menghela napas. Apa Jungkook ketiduran? Apa Jungkook lagi keluar? Atau… dia lagi sama ketiga kakaknya itu? Tetapi melihat lampu di atas pintu dua kost-an pojok mati, Taehyung yakin yang menempati tengah tak ada di rumah. Namun saat melihat ke arah kost-an kekasih sahabatnya, Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Mungkinkah Jungkook ada di kost-an Yoongi?

Entah kenapa Taehyung dilemma. Tanya Yoongi atau tidak? Ketuk pintunya atau tidak? Bagaimana kalau baru dengar suaranya saja saat menanyakan Jungkook pemuda berambut _caramel_ itu sudah memutuskan untuk mendiaminya?

Ah, kenapa Jimin harus pacaran sama mahasiswa galak nan _tsundere_ seperti itu? Dan lagi kenapa Jungkook, kekasih imut bak anak kelincinya bisa-bisanya berteman dengan dia? Hoaaa, memikirkannya saja membuat Taehyung ingin menjambak rambutnya.

Saat sudah memutuskan untuk memencet bel kost-an Yoongi, tepukan di pundaknya membuat Taehyung berbalik.

"Bantet?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kompleks kost-an mewah di kota Seoul itu. Saat akan menjejakkan kaki di teras kost-an yang berderet pemiliknya keempat sahabat yang ia kenal, Jimin mengernyit mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri di depan tempat tinggal Yoongi.

Maka Jimin memutuskan menghampiri sahabatnya guna menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung membuat namja itu berbalik. "Bantet?"

Ingin rasanya menabok muka Taehyung, namun ia urungkan dan langsung bertanya. "Lu ngapain di depan kost-an Yoongi?"

"Mau nanyain Jungkook."

"Hah?"

"Congek lu yak. Gue bilang mau nanyain Jungkook. Soalnya gue bel-in kost-annya ga ada yang buka. Gue telponin, _sms_ -in ga dijawab. Khawatir kan gue. Nah, tiba-tiba otak canggih gue berpikir ada baiknya nanyain ke pacar lu, Jim."

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi karena gue takut kena semprot sama pacar lu, gue pikir dulu 100000000000000000000 kali. Pas mau mencet bel eh lu—"

"Ya ya ya. Berisik, bacot. Mending lu minggir sekarang biar gue yang mencet belnya."

Jimin sudah paham apa yang Taehyung maksud. Makanya dia langsung menyingkirkan tubuh sahabatnya lalu memencet bel kost-an kekasihnya.

Tak lama, wajah Yoongi muncul di sana, hanya membukakan pintu, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam meninggalkan dirinya (juga Taehyung) dan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Jimin hanya geleng-geleng lalu mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya.

Kedua polisi muda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kost-an mewah milik Yoongi. Jimin langsung menyusul kekasihnya yang beranjak ke dapur, dan Taehyung melayangkan matanya ke segala penjuru, mengamati baik-baik apakah isinya sama dengan isi kost-an Jungkook.

Lalu tak sengaja, pandangannya jatuh pada _namja_ imut bak anak kelinci yang tertidur nyaman nan pulas di atas sofa, dengan selimut yang membungkusnya. Taehyung tersenyum tanpa sadar dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok _namja_ imutnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping sofa (setelah menaruh bungkusan patbingsoo di atas meja), menatap wajah Jungkook dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya, kemudian Taehyung mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih. Dan ia pun berniat untuk memindahkan Jungkook ke kost-annya.

Taehyung sudah siap akan mengangkat Jungkook tetapi suara yang muncul dari sosok yang tengah terlelap itu membuat gerakannya langsung terhenti.

"Tae- _hyung_ …"

"Hmm?" Taehyung refleks membalas dan melarikan tangannya ke pipi Jungkook, membuat yang disentuh makin pulas tidurnya.

" _Be patient neee_?" igau Jungkook lagi dengan suara parau, dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh tanpa suara. " _They just need time to_ blessed _us. Need… time_ …"

Taehyung benar-benar terdiam di tempatnya dan menggerakkan jarinya mengusap pipi kekasihnya ketika mendengar igauan itu. Taehyung tahu, kok. Taehyung tahu bahwa ketiga kakak overprotektif Jungkook bernama Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok itu hanya perlu waktu sampai percaya padanya.

Lalu jika waktu itu adalah _selamanya_ untuk Taehyung mendapatkan kata 'setuju' dari mereka untuk bersama Jungkook, Taehyung akan dengan senang hati menunggu, dan dia tidak akan pernah menyerah sekalipun dunia memintanya.

" _Hyung_ tau, Kookie, _I just know that. Lets fighting together_."

Selesai bermonolog begitu, Taehyung meraupkan tangannya di bawah leher Jungkook dan lututnya, kemudian pamit pada Yoongi dan Jimin supaya dia bisa membawa Jungkook ke kost-annya.

Yoongi tadinya mau mengatakan bahwa Jungkook bisa menginap, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat tangan Jimin meremas pinggangnya erat, dan saat dia melihat kekasihnya itu, entah kenapa Yoongi pun membiarkan Taehyung membawa Jungkook pergi dari sana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sepeninggal Taehyung dan Jungkook, Jimin membuat Yoongi bersandar di meja konter dengan dia di depan sosok itu. Melabuhkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Yoongi, menatap langsung ke dalam mata si rambut _caramel_ yang enggan melihatnya.

Bukannya mereka berdua tidak melihat atau mendengar bagaimana Taehyung memperlakukan atau merespon Jungkook, pendengaran Yoongi cukup baik untuk memahami nada apa yang Taehyung pakai tadi. Dan dia hanya dilanda kebingungan. Sudah cukupkah segini saja? Dia butuh bukti lebih, kalau Taehyung benar-benar akan menjaga Jungkook dan takkan menyakitinya.

" _Baby_?"

Jimin memanggil Yoongi dari pemikirannya yang tak berujung itu. Saat si pemuda _caramel_ mendongak, wajah Jimin sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sontak, Yoongi memasang pertahanan dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Jimin, menjaga jarak mereka agar tetap ada.

"Apa? Munduran dih."

" _Did you see that? Did you hear that_?"

Yoongi diam sebentar. Lalu membalas, " _I did_."

"And?"

" _What_?"

"Menurut kamu gimana?"

"Gimana apanya."

"Yoongi, _please_?"

"Kamu mau aku bilang apa, mas? Yaudah aku liat tadi dan aku denger, terus? Aku harus gimana?"

"Kamu… bisa percaya kan sama Taehyung?"

"Gatau deh."

"Yoongi?"

"Masih banyak waktu buat yakinin aku dan yang lainnya, mas. Kenapa harus sekarang disaat baru itu aja yang dia tunjukin?"

Yoongi melengos dan berlalu dari kedua lengan Jimin yang hampir membungkusnya di depan meja konter itu. Si pemuda _caramel_ melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka bungkus makanan yang dibawa Jimin saat kekasihnya kembali berucap di belakangnya.

" _Well, lets us see_ , Yoongi. Taehyung orang yang serius kalo dia mau."

"Lagian, mas…" Yoongi menaruh dua piring _spaghetti_ yang dibawa Jimin di atas nampan dan dua minuman kemudian memutari konter bar yang disandari Jimin lalu menaruhnya di permukaan. "…kenapa mas yang ngebet supaya aku restuin mereka coba?"

Yoongi sudah duduk di bangku bar ketika Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan kilat di hidung kekasihnya. " _Cause he deserves it_."

"Y aja deh."

"Seriusssss." Jimin ikut memutari konter bar kemudian duduk di samping Yoongi. "Aku temenan lama sama Taehyung dan baru kali ini dia bener-bener serius."

"Jadi selama ini cuma main-main kan?"

"Ga gitu, Sugar _babyyyy_ —owh! Kamu ini selain suka gigit, suka gebuk juga ya?" Jimin memajukan bibirnya memasang tampang ngambek yang justru membuat Yoongi ingin muntah ketika tangannya sukses menggeplak kepala kekasihnya (yang lebih tua itu). "Serius. Taehyung tuh ga pernah bener-bener jatuh cinta, _this is his first time_."

"Bomat deh, mas. Ga ngurus _love life_ om-om pedo kek gitu."

"Ini juga pertama kalinya buat aku."

"Oh."

"Ya ampun singkat banget. Serius, kamu itu—mmphh!" ucapan Jimin terpotong ketika dengan bernapsu Yoongi memasukkan selilitan _spaghetti_ ke mulut polisi muda itu. Dan kalau diintip sedikit, yakinkan Jimin bahwa ada rona merah di sana.

 _Ah lucunaaaa, jadi pengen gigit_ , pikir Jimin saat mendapati pemandangan itu.

Yoongi kembali memakan mienya dengan Jimin yang terkekeh kemudian mengusap kepala sosok yang lebih muda. "Kamu imut ya, jadi makin cinta—aw."

Dan yang Jimin dapatkan hanyalah sikutan di pinggangnya, yang ajaibnya—sakitnya luar biasa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah mati-matian berusaha membuka pintu kost-an Jungkook, akhirnya Taehyung bisa membaringkan kekasih kelincinya itu di ranjangnya. Memastikan Jungkook nyaman, terlindungi dari hawa dingin yang berniat memeluknya, Taehyung menyelimuti Jungkook serapat yang dia bisa. Lalu menanamkan kecupan di dahi sosok yang terlelap itu.

Hal selanjutnya yang Taehyung lakukan adalah terduduk di sana, diam hanya memandangi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang kini memiliki seluruh hatinya tanpa terkecuali, sosok pertama yang membuatnya benar-benar mau berjuang.

Cinta pertamanya.

Lucu bukan? Dia lelaki dewasa hampir kepala tiga dan baru kali ini benar-benar jatuh cinta. Terhadap yang lainnya selama ini Taehyung tak pernah benar-benar bisa merasakan perasaan yang ia rasa untuk Jungkook sekarang, dan kini dia tahu… bahwa apa yang ia miliki untuk Jungkook akan terus ada dan takkan terhapus.

Ketukan angin malam pada kaca jendela kamar Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak bosan memandangi wajah malaikat sosok menggemaskan itu. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambut kekasih _nya_ , mulutnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan _lullaby_ berharap Jungkook mendapat mimpi indah. Dengan keadaannya yang terduduk di bawah, di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Jungkook, lambat laun Taehyung ikut terpejam merasakan kebahagiaan yang menyeruak masuk ke dasar hatinya.

Setelah ini, keesokannya dan seterusnya, yang harus Taehyung lakukan adalah tetap berada di samping Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Karena dia mencintai Jungkook seperti dia mencintai saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Banyak hari yang masih tersisa sampai Sabtu minggu depan datang. Dan di hari-hari itu, Taehyung tengah berjuang. Sebelum mengenalkan Jungkook kepada orangtuanya, mendapat persetujuan dari ketiga kakak Jungkook bukan hal yang salah kan?

Hari itu hari Minggu, dan Taehyung juga Jimin dapat libur. Pada dasarnya Taehyung tak bisa diam saja, dia pergi ke kost-an Jungkook karena yakin Jimin juga pasti akan menyusul tak lama setelahnya.

Ketika memarkirkan mobil di halaman luas kost-an mewah tempat tinggal kekasihnya, Taehyung mengernyitkan alis ketika mendapati Seokjin dan Hoseok tengah di luar untuk menjemur kasur di halaman.

"Pagi menjelang siang, Seokjin, Hoseok. Sedang beberes?"

"Hm."

Masih mending dibalas, itupun sama Seokjin, dan Hoseok hanya melengos. Namun kemudian wajah Hoseok berubah serius setelah bertukar pandangan dengan _namja_ tinggi tunangan atasannya itu dan menatap ke arahnya. "Pak, bisa tolongin kami ga?"

Taehyung mengernyit sebelum membalas, "Ya?"

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 _Terkutuklah para mahasiswa ini_ , batin Taehyung ketika dirinya dimintai tolong oleh Hoseok dan berakhir di kediaman milik ibu kost-an, Im Yoona.

Ketika Taehyung dibawa untuk kemudian berdiri di depan pintu pemilik kost-an mewah itu, Hoseok di sampingnya dan Seokjin di belakangnya. Saat pintu di depannya terbuka, wajah sumringah Hoseok dan suaranya yang ceria membuatnya pusing seketika.

"Tante Yoonaaaa! Maap Hosiki ga bisa bantu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Hosiki bawa bantuan kok! Katanya pak polisi ini mau bantu tante ngurus semuanya!"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum cerah kemudian mengajak Taehyung masuk ke dalam dan mulai menjelaskan apa-apa yang harus ia kerjakan –yang demi Tuhan- bolehkah Taehyung memilih untuk membawa kabur Jungkook setelah ini lalu mereka kawin lari?

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk sekilas menjawabnya, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. Ruangan sudah sebegini rapih masih mau diapakan? Dan ketika Yoona meminta mulai untuk mengeluarkan perabot rumahnya terlebih dahulu, dalam hati Taehyung bersumpah akan langsung melamar Jungkook kalau ketiga kakak gilanya itu merestui mereka.

Matahari sedang menuju tahap panas-panasnya ketika Taehyung membawa satu persatu perabot rumah yang dititahkan Yoona untuk dikeluarkan terlebih dahulu. Saat membawa barang-barang itu, tiba-tiba Jungkook keluar dari _kandangnya_ dan mengernyit melihat kekasihnya tengah membantu si pemilik kost.

"Loh? Taetae- _hyung_?"

"Hai, Kookie~" Taehyung nyengir sembari membawa sofa ke tanah lapang. Barisan kost-an Jungkook dkk dan rumah pemilik kost tidak begitu jatuh, jadi wajar jika Taehyung bertemu kekasihnya.

Namun saat akan menghampiri kekasih imutnya itu, suara tante Yoona menggema sembari memberikan kuas _roll_ dan meminta untuk segera mengerjakan apa yang ia minta. Mau tak mau Taehyung hanya bisa melemparkan senyuman ke arah Jungkook.

Sedang di sisi Jungkook, ia cemberut mendapati keadaan itu. Lalu dengan semangat ia akan menghampiri Taehyung namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok yang masih asik sapu-sapu halaman.

"Mau ngapain lu?"

"Bantu Taetae- _hyung_!"

"Gausah. Mending lu beresin kost-an lu aja."

"Tapi kan kak—"

"Sawang di kost-an lu di mana-mana tuh."

"Engga ih! Kookie mau ke Taetae- _hyung_ ajaaaa! Mau bantu diaaa!" Jungkook langsung lari secepat kilat menyusul kekasihnya ke rumah tante Yoona. "Taaaaaant, Kookie juga mau bantu!" ujarnya mantap dengan senyum polos khasnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengisyaratkan Jungkook mendekat supaya dia bisa memberikan kuas cat lainnya. Di belakang Jungkook, Hoseok mendengus.

"Kook gue bilang kan beresin kost-an lu dulu."

"Tuh, tant. Masa Kookie ga boleh bantuin tante."

Hoseok mendelik. "Bukan. Lu juga mau bantu karena ada si polped. Sini lu makan dulu."

"Nantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"Oi Jungkook."

Suara Yoongi tiba-tiba menggema membuat Jungkook buru-buru sembunyi di balik tubuh Taehyung.

"Makan dulu sini cepet."

"Nanti bareng Tae- _hyung_ ~"

"Sekarang."

"Gamau!"

"Elah nih bocah. Tant, suruh dia makan dulu."

Yoona yang diajak bicara langsung beralih ke Jungkook. "Cookies makan dulu sana."

"Gamau."

Taehyung yang pusing pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kookie, makan dulu sana. Biar _hyung_ kerjain ini dulu abis itu kita ngapain deh terserah kamu."

Jungkook makin cemberut. "Gamau. Mau bantu _hyung_. Gamau ninggalin _hyung_ berduaan sama tante Yoona." Jungkook membalas dengan suaranya yang makin pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Hah?"

Jungkook hanya diam. Lalu elusan di pipinya membuat dia mendongak melihat Taehyung. "Sana makan dulu, oke? _Hyung_ bisa atasin ini kok, serius."

"Tapi—"

"Nanti kamu kotor kena cat. Nanti kamu capek. Mending kamu istirahat di kost-an atau main sama mereka. Ya?"

Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya memutar bola mata. Sedangkan tante Yoona matanya sudah berbinar melihat bagaimana Taehyung memperlakukan Jungkook dengan begitu manis.

"Cookies dengerin pacarnya atuh. Dikhawatirin gitu ih tante jadi iri."

Mau tak mau, Jungkook berjalan ke arah kedua kakaknya di depan pintu sebelum berlalu dengan ucapan. "Nanti Kookie balik lagi pokoknya buat bantu _hyung_!"

Dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Memaklumi dan menyadari kalau sebenarnya Hoseok, Yoongi dan mungkin Seokjin sedang mengerjainya dengan menjebaknya bersama pemilik kost kurang kerjaan ini.

Bekerja tukang. Mengecat ruangan yang sesungguhnya sudah bagus. Kalau saja dia tidak cinta sama Jungkook, sudah Taehyung bawa kabur sejak lama.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Taehyung selesai dan Jungkook tak kembali. Yakinlah dia ini memang kerjaan ketiga mahasiswa itu. Sesaat keluar dari rumah tante Yoona berbekal jam tangan rolax sebagai bayaran (yang awalnya dia tolak tapi akhirnya diambil juga), dengan keadaan yang kotor cat, Taehyung menyandangi kost-an kekasihnya.

Baru akan memencet bel, pintu di depannya sudah terbuka dan terlihatlah Jungkook siap keluar kalau saja Taehyung tak menangkapnya.

"Loh, mau ke mana kamu, Kook?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Hai."

Jungkook hanya menyeret Taehyung ke dalam dan menyuruhnya mandi. Saat melewati ruang tengah, Taehyung sempat melihat Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok di sana. Ia juga berani bersumpah mendengar Hoseok menggumam. "Oh udah selesai pak. Kirain tante Yoona minta tolong sampe seluk-beluknya."

Taehyung menghela napas lelah. Yah, hari ini dikerjain, besok apalagi?

" _Hyung_ sana mandi! Airnya udah Kookie siapin."

"Makasih, sayang."

"Sayang-sayang pala lu peyang."

"Kak Hosiki kangen kak Chwang ya? Judes amat Kookie sedih."

Yang ditanya diam. Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya dan berlalu. Membersihkan diri dari keringat dan noda cat. Setelah hampir satu jam, dia menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang menghangatkan sesuatu. Juga dia bisa melihat bahwa hanya ada Yoongi di sana.

Taehyung pun duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Yoongi yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. "Seokjin dan Hoseok pulang, Yoongi?"

"Hm."

"Ohh. Kamu ga pulang?"

Seketika Yoongi memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. "Kenapa? Mau modusin Jungkook kalo gue tinggal berduaan doang? Mending lu pulang pak sebelum gue usir."

' _Lah itu udah ngusir_ ,' Taehyung membalas dalam hati ketika Jungkook menghampirinya dengan sepiring makanan untuknya.

" _Hyung_ makan dulu yaaa. Capek pasti belum makan."

"Makasih Kookienya _hyung_ ~"

"Hehehe sama-samaaaaa."

Demi semua kasus yang pernah Taehyung terima, kenapa Yoongi segalak dan sejudes ini sih? Lihat saja tampangnya yang seolah ingin membinasakan Taehyung. Tetapi untungnya dia terselamatkan ketika bel berbunyi dan tak lama masuklah Jimin bergabung di sofa yang Yoongi duduki.

"Ayo pulang?" Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk beranjak kembali ke kost-annya yang hanya dibalas lengosan oleh si pemuda caramel. " _Baby_?"

"Nanti. Kalo polped itu udah pulang."

Jimin hanya memutar mata kemudian menggendong Yoongi di bahunya, yang tentu saja mendapat berontakan, pukulan serta seruan dari sosok mungil itu.

"JIMINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Tae, inget dosa!"

"Lu juga, Jim!"

Dan tinggallah Taehyung dengan Jungkook yang lama-lama berdekatan dan bermesraan di atas sofa mewah dalam kost-an yang tak kalah mewah itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pernah juga ketika hari Sabtu yang dijadwalkan untuk liburan bersama tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Jungkook yang diapeli Taehyung sehabis pulang kerja (yang anehnya hanya setengah hari) merengek pada kekasihnya untuk minta dibelikan kuda.

Demi apa mau ditaruh di mana kudanyaaa?

Taehyung memasang tampang bodohnya ketika baru menginjakkan kaki di teras kost-an Jungkook, pacar imutnya itu sudah merengek-rengek di lengannya minta dibelikan kuda.

 _Sabarkan hatiku, Tuhan_ , batin Taehyung lelah.

Taehyung melirik Hoseok yang kebetulan juga sedang mengapeli bangku teras sembari memainkan ponselnya. Fokusnya sih ke hape, tapi senyum sinis itu pasti ditujukan ke arahnya. Apalagi kemarin, Taehyung baru saja membawa motor Jungkook ke bengkel yang –entah bagaimana rusak parah.

Tuhan, kerjaan mereka lagi kah?

"Yaela, Kook. Katanya Taetae- _hyung_ lu cinta, masa lu minta kuda aja ga mau beliin," kata Hoseok mengompori. Jadilah Jungkook cemberut, lalu menarik-narik pipi Taehyung.

"Taetae- _hyuuuung_ ~"

"Iya-iyaaaa."

Taehyung menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Dan menemukan _spot_ yang menurutnya tepat untuk membangun kandang kuda kecil-kecilan. Di sisi kiri kost-an, dekat pepohonan yang berdiri beserta semak-semak di sana. Bukan taman menurutnya. Jadi, Taehyung berlalu ke rumah milik tante Yoona meninggalkan Jungkook yang makin cemberut.

Tetapi omongan Taehyung ketika ia kembali ke hadapan Jungkook membuat Hoseok yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mendecih tak senang, tapi berpikir juga bahwa Taehyung tak segan-segan menghabiskan uangnya untuk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kamu mau kuda yang mana, hm? Ayo telpon yang jualnya."

Dan sisa hari itu disibukkanlah mereka dengan segala sesuatu tentang membangun kandang kuda (yang dilakukan Taehyung sendirian) sampai kudanya (yang masih cimit) datang dan membuat Jungkook senang bukan kepalang.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, pemuda berambut potongan jamur itu memberikan kecupan yang langsung dapat teriakan dari kakak-kakaknya yang kebetulan melihat kejadian hari itu dengan kesal.

"Oi. Gausah cium-cium!"

"Astaga lu Jungkook, lu kira ini padang gurun melihara kuda."

"Yaelah, Hoseok kan kuda ngapain beli kuda lagi."

"LAH KAK JIN MAH."

"Berisik woi."

Tetapi entah kenapa ada satu hal yang disadari Jin, maupun Hoseok, bahwa apa yang selama beberapa hari ini Taehyung tunjukkan murni kalau dia memang benar-benar menginginkan dan mencintai Jungkook dengan tulus.

Maka keduanya mendekat, merapat pada Yoongi yang melipat tangan di dada memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah bermain dengan anak kuda di sana.

" _Well_ , menurut lu gimana, 'Ga?"

"Jangan tanya gue."

"Kalo gue kasih mereka restu, gimana?"

"Serah lu."

"Yeuuu kak Sugar ayo dunds ah kita harus bersatu."

"Bagi gue sih belum cukup. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Y in aja gih sana. Bosen gue liat mukanya tiap hari ke sini."

"Yaelah bilang aja kangen pak Jimin yang cuma sesekali mampir ke sini."

Dan tabokan di muka Hoseok dapatkan.

"Lu kali yang kangen kak Chwang karena dia sibuk nyari duit juga."

"Paan si kak Sugar."

"Diem lu, Hos."

"Ciyus oi manusya gesrek gimana?"

"Lu kan yang paling tua Jin."

"KITA SEUMURAN MIN YOONGI."

"BIAZA AJA."

"Elah yodah pokoknya… gue capek perang dingin ma tuh orang."

"Perang dingin pala lu. Lu ngibar bendera perang segitu jelas."

"Kan sama lu bedua juga, ogeb. Kok ngeselin sih. Gue restuin nih mereka, _in one condition_."

"Apa?"

Jin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung bersiap masuk ke kost-an Jungkook. Tetapi Jin memblok jalan Taehyung dan menyuruh Jungkook masuk duluan.

"Ya, Seokjin?"

" _In one condition_."

"Eh?"

" _If you make him cry or hurt or leave him, you die. Do I make myself clear_?"

Hoseok hanya ikutan Jin memberikan tatapan ancaman kepada Taehyung yang masih _loading_. Sedangkan Yoongi, hanya melirik tak berminat namun yakinlah bahwa dalam kepalanya, ia berpikir bahwa ini bukan satu-satunya waktu untuk benar-benar mengatakan _iya_ pada hubungan Taehyung dengan adik kesayangannya.

Dan ketika Taehyung sadar dari keterpakuannya, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah bersorak, dengan tinjunya yang meluncur ke atas, meneriakkan betapa usahanya selama ini tak berakhir sia-sia.

" _You three can trust me. I'll protect him and make him happy._ _Always_!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, mobil Jimin datang membuat Taehyung langsung menghampiri sahabatnya dan memeluknya sesaat sosok itu keluar dari kendaraannya. Jimin yang kebingungan hanya mengernyit sampai Taehyung berucap, "MEREKA AKHIRNYA NGERESTUIN GUE, SOB!"

Namun sebelum Jimin membalas teriakan sahabatnya itu, Taehyung sudah menghilang masuk ke mobil. Tetapi akhirnya Jimin berteriak juga ketika merasa tadi mencium bau yang kurang sedap. "TAE LU BAU KUDA!"

Yang Taehyung balas dengan acungan jempol sembari menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari lingkungan kost-an itu.

Jimin pun hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang masih bersilang tangan di dada. Dengan Jin dan Hoseok didekatnya yang tengah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang Jungkook lemparkan.

Ketika Jimin sampai di depan Yoongi, _namja_ itu mengetuk dahi Yoongi dengan telunjuknya penuh sayang. " _Well_? _Finally_?"

Yoongi hanya memalingkan mukanya dan membiarkan ketiga temannya menghilang di balik pintu kost-an. Meninggalkan dia dan Jimin di sana.

"Sugar _baby_?"

"Apaan?"

"Sekarang bisa percaya Taehyung kan?"

Pemuda manis itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu berbalik berniat masuk ke tempat tinggalnya sampai tangan Jimin menahannya dengan sebuah pelukan, dan berbisik di telinganya. " _I know you will_. Soalnya kamu ga sejahat itu untuk ngebiarin Jungkook ngerengek terus kan?"

"Apaan sih. Orang cuma Hoseok sama Jin yang kasih restu. Aku belum."

"Loh?"

"Apa?"

"Kok belum?"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki kost-an Yoongi. "Ya belum aja. Emang kenapa?"

"Mereka kasih restu kok kamu belum?"

"Kenapa? Ga suka?"

"Kenapa emangnya belum?"

"Mas bawel banget sih nanya mulu."

Keduanya duduk di sofa dengan tangan Yoongi asik merogoh kantung plastik yang dibawa Jimin, mencari es krim pesanannya. Ketika Jimin terus mengganggunya, Yoongi kembali menggunakan tangannya untuk menyikut Jimin, memintanya diam.

"Nunggu aku dapet ilham dulu baru restuin mereka. Puas?"

"Hmmm…" Jimin memutar duduknya menghadap Yoongi dengan satu tangan berlabuh di belakang kepala Yoongi, di atas sandaran sofa, lalu dengan iseng menggigit es krim yang siap masuk ke mulut Yoongi. "…oke deh. Nunggu ilham ya."

"MAS JIMIN! Masih banyak juga!"

Yoongi berteriak kesal lalu membalasnya dengan menggigit bibir Jimin kemudian kabur masuk ke kamarnya, menguncinya dari dalam sembari mengejek Jimin dan baru keluar dua jam setelahnya dengan Jimin yang langsung menghujaninya dengan pelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Thanks to;**

 **CandyToPuppy. glow-rie. springyeol. Jimsnoona. Panda Item. ORUL2. blueewild951230. SyugarMint. Yonmiiin. TyaWuryWK. tayhyung. fangirlshoot. the-white-pawn. mbbingjr. exoinmylife. yoongiena. PoppoMing. Syub0393. HelloItsAYP. Mini Yoongi t'D. Titania Nurul A. chuacu. MiniMinyoonMini. minyoonlovers. Namsanaf. XiayuweiLiu. Guest. glomii. siscaMinstalove.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note :**

 **Friday night! Finally.** Maap telat apdet wkwk. Susah mood.

 **Btw, a few chap** again bakal tamat. Yumi ngerasa ini makin ngebosenin, ya kan? Ya kan? XD

Maybe in chap 15 or less, I'll end this fic. Thanks for everyone who read and left reviews (or not) in any chap (1-11). **Lav yall**.

 **Review?** Jangan takut pada nongol eak. Yumi ga gigit kok wkwk.

 **Signed,**

 **Yumi**


	13. Chapter 13 : Of You, Me and the Parents

**.o.o.o.o.**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook.**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Greatest Accidental © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Indonesian!AU. | YAOI. BoysLove. | T+. | OOC.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Non-EyD.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Of You, Me and the Parents**

 **Summary :**

 **Rasanya seperti menjalani konsep 'first meeting'.**

 **Tetapi kalau bukan sekarang?**

 **Kapan lagi mereka bisa saling mengenalkan?**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Min Yoongi cemberut sembari menyeret langkahnya ke arah ruang dosen. Oh betapa kurang kerjaannya dosen Yoongi yang satu ini.

Yoongi mungkin memang seorang mahasiswa yang pandai, dan juga mantan ketua BEM. Tetapi apa dia sampai harus dipanggil di hari libur begini? Hendak Yoongi mengumpati pak tua itu dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang kalau saja tadi sebelum ke kampus pacarnya, Jimin bisa sedikit menaikkan _mood_ nya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, tidak rugi juga dia jadian dengan polisi bantet (tapi tampan) itu.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu ruang dosen besar di fakultasnya di mana ketika ia berpijak di dalam, dosennya yang merangkap sebagai PA kelasnya itu sudah menunggu di mejanya.

" _Morning, sir_."

"Oh, kamu udah dateng, Yoon. Cepet duduk di depan saya."

Yoongi hanya menuruti dan mengernyit. "Ya, _sir_?"

"Oh, gapapa. Saya cuma mau minta bantuan periksain tugas essai adik tingkat kamu."

' _HENDAKKU BERKATA KASAR. KASARRR_.' Yoongi langsung memaki dalam hati.

"Errr?"

"Saya udah telpon Seokjin juga kok. Dia lagi beliin saya cemilan. Kita kerja kelompok ya."

' _Apa-apaan ini Tuhaaaan_?'

Yoongi hanya menurut. Jaga _image_ lah. Pura-pura jadi anak baik. Namun sial juga, sahabatnya yang kampret itu tak memperingatinya soal ini. Kalau Yoongi ketemu Jin nanti, Yoongi janji akan mengacak-acak muka sok cantik sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Jin. Yoongi dengan sigap melemparkan tatapan ' _mati-lu-abis-ini_ ' yang tentu saja Seokjin abaikan karena dia pikir jangan sekarang untuk meladeni sahabat galaknya itu.

Dan untuk beberapa jam ke depan, kedua mahasiswa tingkat _soon-to-be_ empat itu mulai melakukan pekerjaan mulia mereka membantu sang dosen PA _kesayangan_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Si kunyuk. Kenapa lu ga bilang kalo disuruh ke kampus juga coba?" Yoongi langsung nyerocos sesaat keluar dari ruangan dosen besar.

Jin hanya manyun sambil menyeret langkahnya di samping sang sobat. "Mane gue tau, 'Ga. Tapi udah firasat sih _Mr_. Jung bakal manggil lu juga."

"Tau ah bête. Ganggu liburan gue ajesi. Gue kan pengen menikmati liburan."

"Yha laen dah yang mau liburan ke Jeju bareng mas Jimin mah."

"Diem lu, cabe."

"Seneng kan lu liburan sama mas Jimin?"

"Jin anjir gue jijik dengernya kalo lu yang ngucap."

"Nyogok mas Jimin apa lu sampe dia mau diajak liburan bareng polped itu."

"Diem ga lu. Jangan nyebut lengkap pake panggilan mas-nya juga kek."

"Mas Jimin keknya yang kesenengan liburan berdua sama lu yak?"

"JIN IPRIT GUE SEMBELIH LU SEKALI LAGI NGUCAPIN ITU."

Oke. Yoongi sudah super kesal sampai rasanya Jin bisa melihat tanduk di kepalanya. Dengan segera, ia memasang kuda-kuda di depan sahabatnya yang bisa saja meledak lalu melemparnya ke kolam belakang kampus.

"Iya iya, oke. Ngambek mulu lu ah. Mas Jimin sibuk y—ANJRIT ADUH IYA JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT GUE WEH."

Kalimat Seokjin terpotong saat Yoongi dengan semangat mengayunkan tangannya untuk menjambak rambut sewarna mahogany milik Seokjin.

"OI MIN YOONGI?! LEPASIN WEH. EMANG KITA NAX TK APA JAMBAK-JAMBAKAN?!"

Yoongi langsung melepasnya dan berlalu begitu saja setelah berujar tanpa dosa, " _Ups, sorry. My hand slipped_."

"Dasar ratu _tsundere_ galak."

"Gue denger ya Jin iprit."

"Untung mas Jimin mau sama lu."

"JIN ANJIR BERANTEM AJA YUK!"

"Wkwkwkwk iya iya ga asik ah lu. Gitu aja marah. _Btw_ , jalan-jalan kuy. Bête gue di kost-an."

Seokjin tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi, langsung menyeret si pemuda _caramel_ ke arah gerbang dan menyetop taksi untuk kemudian bertolak ke satu _mall_ ternama di kota Seoul.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **bundajin**

 **Seoul City Mall**

(Seokjin ngepost foto di mana dia dan Yoongi lagi duduk hadap-hadapan dan di atas meja ada beberapa jenis junk food yang masih utuh maupun hampir habis. Keduanya tersenyum ke arah kamera.)

 **259 likes.**

 **bundajin** Qtime with pacarnya mas Jimin **minsugar** muehehehe:* Mas pacarnya manis yah? **parkjm95**

* * *

 **minsugar** TAY

* * *

 **minsugar** gue block lu lama-lama.

* * *

 **minsugar** esmosi gue baca captionnya.

* * *

 **hosiki_** sip ga ngajak. Kita cere aja kak cere! YANG KALYAN LAKUKAN KE SAYA ITU JAHADDDDD :"(((

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** sip ga ngajak. Kita cere aja kak cere! YANG KALYAN LAKUKAN KE SAYA ITU JAHADDDDD :"((( (2388123juta)

* * *

 **kth_95** tumben pacar lu senyum bro **parkjm95**

* * *

 **parkjm95** **kth_95** lu aja ga pernah liat dia senyum-_- dia senyum mulu kali ke gue.

* * *

 **parkjim95** kok yang rambutnya warna caramel itu manis yah. Cantik lagi. **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** ^basi oi. Ngegembel mulu si. **parkjm95**

* * *

 **parkjm95** **minsugar** emang kenyataannya kamu gitu kan. Manis ples cantik.

* * *

 **minsugar** **parkjm95** au ah terang.

* * *

 **Bundajin minsugar** ngambek mulu lu. Udah gue traktir juga-_- / **hosiki_ goldenmaknae** makanya jadi anak kesayangan pak Jung dulu dunds biar dimintain tolong terjun dari lantai 5 , abis itu kita jalan-jalan deh:") / **parkjm95** gue yang bukan Suga koq agak geli gimana gitu pak bacanya :/

* * *

 **hosiki_** pak Jung? Anak kesayangannya pak Jung? Lu bunuh ae gue kak. Matkul dia aja gue molor mulu gatau apa yang dia jelasin:( huks mau burgernyaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** Kookie jd anak kesayangannya kak Jin sama kak Sugar aja deeeeeeh. Pak Jung tuh sapa? Ga kenal Kookie:(

* * *

 **gyu357** disuruh ngapain lu berdua libur-libur gini? Meriksa essai adik tingkat yak? WKWKWK

* * *

 **bundajin** ^anjir kita diketawain 'Ga **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** mati ae lu kak putus dari si pohon toge **gyu357 nwh91**

* * *

 **nwh91** ^ESI KUNYUK DOANYA KENAPA KESITU NYET **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar nwh91** MONYONG DASAR BANTET UDAH KUNYUK MONYET JUGA LAGI

* * *

 **bundajin** /manteng **minsugar nwh91** terus aja kalian adu komen sampe lebaran zebra.

* * *

 **gyu357** emang ada Jin?

* * *

 **bundajin gyu357** yha ga ada lah kak. Koq lu yang asdos pinter banget si kak-_-

* * *

 **gyu357** GAUSAH BAWA-BAWA ITU JUGA BISA GAKSI

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** sabar sobat. Jadi gimana hasil karangan adik tingkat kita?

* * *

 **minsugar leeseongyeol_1991** gausah nanya nyuk.

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** kak **eunhyukee44** lu dipanggil tuh.

* * *

 **bundajin** ^bzt pinter juga lu ngelesnya **leeseongyeol_1991**

* * *

 **eunhyukee44** ngefans banget lu pada sama gue-_- segitu hinanya kah nama gue? KALIAN SEMUA SUCI AKU PENUH DOSAAHHH **minsugar leeseongyeol_1991 bundajin**

* * *

 **bundajin eunhyukee44** muah kakak nyuknyukkuh! Mangat skripsinya kak. Btw gimana, bang Donge udah ngelamar lu kak?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook misuh-misuh di sofa apartemennya setelah melihat apdetan Seokjin bersama Yoongi tadi. Curang. Dirinya tidak diajak jalan-jalan. Padahal dia lagi bête di kost-an. Taehyung sibuk sama berkas kasus dan kak Hosiki entah ke mana. Walau dia mikirnya kakak tingkatnya yang satu itu lagi sibuk mainin hape sih di kost-annya.

Jungkook cemberut. Sekarang hari Kamis dan dua hari lagi dia, Taehyung, pak Jimin dan kakak Sugar kesayangan akan berangkat ke Jeju (walau di delay sehari sih). Dan sebelum berangkat keesokan harinya, dia akan bertemu orangtua Taehyung. _Ih, kok Kookie jadi deg-deg-an lagi_.

Namun mengabaikan perasaan itu, Jungkook beralih menatap ponselnya yang terus bergetar tanda ada _whatsapp_ masuk. Dan isinya hanya protesan kak Hosiki pada dua kakak tingkat mereka yang lain.

* * *

 **hosikijung** _ mengubah subjek menjadi **"HOPEKOOK MEMINTA KEADILAN DARI KAK JINGA!"**

* * *

 **hosikijung** _ : yang kalian lakukan ke saya itu jahat!

* * *

 **hosikijung** _ : jahat syekali kalian jalan-jalan ga ngajak:(

* * *

 **hosikijung** _ : JADI INI YANG NAMANYA KELUARGA? IYA?!

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : HAPUS SAJA NAMAKU DARI DAFTAR KELUARGA KITA!

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : HAPUS!

* * *

 **hosikijung** _ : P

* * *

 **hosikijung** _ : P

* * *

 **hosikijung** _ : P

* * *

 **hosikijung_** menambahkan **parkjm95** ke grup.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** menambahkan **kth_95** ke grup.

* * *

 **ho** **sikijung_** menambahkan **changminjung** ke grup.

* * *

 **parkjm95** bergabung ke grup.

* * *

 **kth_95** bergabung ke grup.

* * *

 **changminjung** bergabung ke grup.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : KAK CHWANG AYO KENCAN HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

 **parkjm95** : apa ini?

* * *

 **kth_95** : apa ini? (2)

* * *

 **changminjung** : kenapa si kenapa hmmm?

* * *

 **minsugar** : berisik mblo.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : ^SORRY I AM NOT SINGLE ANYMORE YEAHHH

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : kak Chwang ajakin aku kencan dong:( sibuk mulu sieh kusedih.

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^najiz iyuch.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : terus aja bully hosiki sampe kalian puas:(

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : KOOKIE BELAIN KAK HOSIKI DUNDS AH HUWEEEE

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Kookie harus apa?._.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : pak Jimin and polped btw, ini grup! GRUP. G. R. U. P.

* * *

 **kth_95** : ya tau tapi kok kita dimasukin?

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^leave aja kalo gasuka, pak!

* * *

 **kth_95** : sensi amat bzt-_-

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : oiya lupa nginpit calon lakinya kak Jin.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** menambahkan **namjoonk** ke grup.

* * *

 **namjoonk** bergabung ke grup.

* * *

 **bundajin** : rasanya pengen nempeleng pala lu tau ga, Hos.

* * *

 **namjoonk** : ini apa?

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : nanya aja semua nanya ini apa-_-

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : kak Chwang plis jan php-in aku terus:( kangen yalord. Kapan ngapelin hosiki hiks T_T

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^sedih banget bzt atas gue.

* * *

 **bundajin** : sabar hos. Mending lu maen sama cimit depan kost-an daripada lu kesepian.

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^ANJIR GUE NGAKAK.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : iya tuh! Saran kak Jin ada benernya. Kasian cimit sendirian mulu ga ada yang ajak dia main:( nanti kalo Kookie ke Jeju tolong ajak cimit main ya kak Hosiki~? Biar cimit ga kesepian:))

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : asu. Gue disuruh main sama kuda buntel yang cuma bisa ngeluarin suara buat minta makan.

* * *

 **namjoonk** : cari kerjaan aja daripada bosen di kost-an, pacar sibuk nentuin masa depan, mending cari pengalaman.

* * *

 **namjoonk** : bukan pengalaman ranjang maksudnya.

* * *

 **minsugar** : holyshit.

* * *

 **bundajin** : holyshit. (99999)

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : holyshit. (696969696969)

* * *

 **parkjm95** : pak-_- ngomong apa toh pak di sini. Ada anak kecil.

* * *

 **kth_95** : siapapun yang deket Kookie sekarang tolong singkirkan ponselnya sebentar.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : ^alah sok. Kalo beduaan doang ma Kookie jg paling grepe2.

* * *

 **kth_95** : kagak sumpah! Kalian mah prasangka buruk mulu sama saya.

* * *

 **minsugar** : o aza yha o aza.

* * *

 **bundajin** : o aza yha o aza (2).

* * *

 **changminjung** : aku di depan kost-an, bukain pintu dong, Hosiki.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Anjir, gercep juga kak Changmin," Yoongi yang sedari tadi sibuk manteng di grup _WA_ itu dibuat terkagum dengan kegercep-an Changmin di mana saat Hoseok ngode, tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di depan kost-an sahabatnya itu.

Yoongi jadi menggeleng, dan berpikir bahwa sejujurnya sejak lama kakak tingkatnya itu memang sudah menyukai Hoseok, tetapi keadaan yang menahan mereka. Dan lihat sekarang, sikapnya itu membuktikan semuanya.

Daripada memikirkan pasangan itu, Yoongi memilih beranjak dari sofa ke arah dapur lalu membuka kulkas. Alisnya langsung bertaut melihat isinya yang kosong.

"Gue kok bisa lupa belanja si-_-" Yoongi pun berlalu ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan memakai hoodie. Kemudian ia berniat pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk isi kulkasnya. Sekaligus cari jajanan, yang bisa dihabiskan sampai hari Sabtu datang. Di mana hari itu dia dan Jimin akan berangkat ke Jeju lebih dulu dibanding Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi emosi. Kenapa juga polped itu harus menunda keberangkatan _nya_ dan Jungkook sih? Bukannya Yoongi tak suka. Tetapi Yoongi jadi berpikir mungkin saja Taehyung sengaja mengundang orangtua _nya_ itu supaya mereka tidak satu penerbangan, dan Taehyung akan bebas modus-modusin adiknya.

Ah. Sudahlah. Memikirkannya membuat Yoongi makin kesal.

Dan sore itu, Yoongi memilih untuk pergi ke supermarket sembari membiarkan dirinya larut dalam nyanyian yang terdengar melalui _headset_ yang ia pakai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu Kamis sore. Cuaca sedang bagus dengan angin sepai-sepoi yang mengayun. Yoongi berjalan dalam diam lalu masuk ke supermarket terlengkap di kota Seoul kemudian mulai berkeliling mencari kebutuhannya.

Ia menyambangi rak-rak _snack_ terlebih dahulu. Baru ke bagian bahan-bahan makanan yang harusnya ia sambangi paling pertama. Saat tengah asik sibuk memilih mana daging yang harus dia pilih, seruan seseorang memanggil namanya membuat dia menoleh, lalu terpekur lucu.

"Oh, Yoongi?! Kamu sendirian sayang?" itu ibu Jimin. Yoongi pernah tidak sengaja melihat fotonya di ponsel Jimin. Yang binar matanya begitu bahagia hanya karena melihatnya.

 _Ya Tuhan apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan_?, batinnya ketika wanita paruh baya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Apa kabar kamu, hmm?"

"Eh? A-aku baik, _ahjuma_ …"

Canggung sumpah. Boleh Yoongi pergi saja?

Ia bisa melihat wajah cemberut ibunda Jimin. "Jimin pelit ya. Nyembunyiin makhluk seimut kamu sendirian, untuk konsumsi sendiri lagi."

 _Lah emang dia apaan?_

" _Btw_ jangan _ahjuma_ ah. Gimana kalau mulai sekarang Yoongi panggil _umma_ juga aja?"

 _Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

"E-eh… t-tapi _ahjuma_ —"

" _Umma_ , Yoongi, _umma_!"

"I-iya oke, _umma_. Hmm tapi—"

" _Btw_ kamu lagi cari apa? Daging? Ah kebetulan, mau temenin _umma_ belanja juga? Habis itu main ke rumah ya? _Umma_ udah lama mau minta Jimin bawa kamu tapi Jiminnya juga sibuk banget. Tapi gapapa, sekarang _umma_ udah ketemu kamu secara langsung. Aduh gemesnyaaa~" ibu Jimin masih sibuk mengoceh sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Yoongi yang gugup serta bingung harus apa.

Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa berjalan di belakang wanita paruh baya itu. Mengikutinya, melihat tangan terampil itu mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dan dimasukkan ke troli dorongnya.

Sesaat dirasa apa-apa yang dibutuhkan selesai, ibunda kekasihnya mengajak Yoongi pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semuanya. Dan setelah itu mereka bertolak ke kediaman keluarga Park dengan Yoongi yang acapkali terus berdoa, semoga Jimin cepat muncul dan menyelamatkannya dari kegugupan ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi menginjakkan kaki di rumah Jimin. Maksudnya, dia kan sering fotokopi di sini jadi sudah pasti seringlah dia ke sini. Namun kalau untuk urusan lain, tentu ini kali pertama untuknya.

Melewati tempat fotokopian untuk menuju ke belakang, Yoongi dihadapkan pada ruangan di mana terdapat sofa dan televisi, dan disitulah Jisoo tengah leha-leha sambil angkat kaki ke atas sandaran sofa.

" _Ya_ , Park Jisoo, turunin kaki kamu tuh. Ada calon kakak ipar kamu kelakuan bukannya dijaga!" mendengar teriakan wanita di samping Yoongi, Yoongi langsung dibuat kaku sendiri akan kalimatnya.

Tuhan, _this is not the way he wants to meet Jimin's parents. It's not like this. Why should it end up like this?_

"Loh kak Suga? Bang Jiminnya mana?"

"Kerja?"

"Kok bisa sama _umma_?"

"Hush diem. Tadi _umma_ ketemu Yoongi di supermarket. Udah ah, _umma_ mau bawa calon mantu _umma_ ke dapur dulu."

"Masak yang enak ya _ummaaaa_ , kakak ipaaaar!"

 _Bunuh aja gue bunuh, Tuhaannnn._

Setelah itu Yoongi bisa melihat taman di samping kanannya dan saung kecil di sebelah kirinya. Dia berjalan di tengah-tengah untuk masuk ke bangunan inti. Sepertinya, rumah Jimin yang sebenarnya ada di bagian dalam. Dan sekalipun ia bisa lihat ada ruangan di tempat tadi, itu pasti hanya ruangan kecil yang dipisah dari bangunan asli.

"Struktur rumah ini jadi sulit ya setelah direnov kemarin? Kamar Jimin bisa dijangkau dari toko atau dari rumah utama. Tapi dia biasanya turun langsung ke toko, dan _umma_ juga sengaja naruh dapur kecil di sana. Kebanyakan, kami pakai rumah ini untuk hal-hal tertentu aja sih. Kamar _umma_ sama _appa_ emang di sini, tapi kamar Jimin sama Jisoo bisa masuk lewat tangga di toko. Kamu nanti terbiasa kok."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan nyonya Park. Ya, terbiasa entah kapan. Strukturnya tidak sulit menurut Yoongi, hanya saja dia terlalu takjub. Kenapa dia bisa berakhir di sini? Tanpa Jimin yang menemani?

Mereka sampai di dapur kediaman Park dan ibu Jimin langsung mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan. Yoongi pun dengan sigap membantu yang dibalas senyuman oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ih kamu bikin gemes deh, Yoon. Dari pertama kamu fotokopi di sini _umma_ udah kepengen banget jodohin kamu sama Jimin. Eh gataunya anak itu tau juga kemauan _umma_."

Yoongi mendengarkan saja, bingung harus jawab apa. Dia membantu memecahkan telur ke dalam wadah. Lalu memotong-motong sayuran yang sudah dipisahkan nyonya Park sebelumnya.

"Kalian baik-baik aja kan hubungannya?"

"Baik, _umma_."

"Udah sejauh mana, hm?"

"Hah?"

Habislah kejaiman dia. Bodo amat gimana pun tampangnya sekarang. Yang jelas Yoongi sampai lupa menutup mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan ibu kekasihnya itu. Sampai sosok wanita di depannya memasukkan potongan sosis yang langsung membuatnya menutup mulut.

"Salah tanya ya? Kkkkkk. _Umma_ penasaran aja sih. Abisnya Jimin ga pernah punya pacar. Lulus SMA langsung kuliah, kuliah bisnis yang entah untuk apa habis itu dia masuk akademi polisi. Lucu ga sih?"

 _Jadi gue beneran cinta pertamanya mas Jimin ya? Kok gue mendadak lega?,_ Yoongi diam-diam membatin mendengar pernyataan ibu sang kekasih.

"Mas Jimin pekerja keras juga ternyata."

"Hm, apa?"

"Ya _umma_?"

"Tadi kamu panggil dia apa?"

Mampus. Yoongi langsung facepalm. "Err… mas Jimin?"

Yoongi mewanti-wanti reaksi apa yang akan diberikan ibu Jimin. Sampai akhirnya yang dia terima adalah cubitan di kedua pipinya. " _Aigooooooooooooo_ ~ lucunyaaaaaa. Panggilan kalian itu ih _so sweet_ banget sih!"

 _Tuhan selamatkan Yoongi sekarang juga, Tuhaaaaaaaan?!_

Yoongi bukannya tidak nyaman. Dia hanya deg-degan. Kenapa ini semua terjadi begitu cepat? Kenapaaa?

Dan obrolan selanjutnya membuat Yoongi benar-benar ingin _headbang_ kalau bisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Umma_ , Jimin pul—loh, Yoongi?" kalimat Jimin tertelan dan berganti dengan kalimat heran ketika mendapati kekasihnya tengah berada di dapur bersama sang _umma_ menyiapkan makan malam.

Jimin melempar tatapan bertanya yang Yoongi balas angkatan bahu.

"Oh kamu udah pulang, Jim? Sana mandi. _Umma_ sama Yoongi bentar lagi selesai masaknya. Sekalian bangunin _appa_ mu, ya. Dia tidur kayak orang mati aja mentang-mentang bisa ngantor dari rumah."

Jimin dan Yoongi masih saling pandang seakan tengah berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Dan nyonya Park yang melihat itu menghela napas lalu sedikit mendorong Yoongi di sampingnya ke arah Jimin.

"Yaudah sana kalian kangen-kangenan. _Umma_ urus sisanya."

"E-eh? Ga-usah _umma_. Tanggung kan masaknya biar Yoongi bantu."

"Gapapaaa. Udah kamu mending bantu Jimin aja," balas nyonya Park dengan senyuman yang membuat Jimin memutar bola mata bosan. Jimin lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada pinggang Yoongi dan mengecup samping kepalanya sembari berbisik 'aku pulang' dengan pelan.

Nyonya Park yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum gemas. "Sana naik. Nanti _umma_ panggil kalo makanan udah siap."

Jimin pun hanya membalas 'hm' lalu membawa Yoongi berlalu dari sana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadiiiiii, _umma_?"

" _Umma_ kamu yang minta."

"Hmmmm~" Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Yoongi yang dibalas mahasiswa _soon-to-be_ semester tujuh itu dengan tabokan.

"Apasi. Jelek tau."

"Kok bisa sih?"

"Gatau. Kok hari ini bisa luar biasa begini? Ketemu _umma_ kamu di supermarket, terus dibawa ke sini, bantu dia masak dan sekarang aku ada di kamar kamu. Mimpi apa coba semalem."

"Mimpi aku nikahin kali—aw."

Sekali lagi. Tangan Yoongi melayang bebas ke muka Jimin.

"Jangan bikin tambah bête deh mas."

"Kamu nyesel ketemu _umma_ aku?"

"Ga gituuuu. Cumaaaaa aku ga nyangka aja ketemunya kayak giniiii."

"Emang maunya gimana, hmm?" Jimin membawa tangannya mengusap rambut Yoongi lalu turun ke pipinya. "Maunya dua keluarga kita ketemu buat bicaran pernikahan kita hm—Yoongi, _stop_ kebiasaan kamu mukul muka aku, ah."

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh makanya mas—eh tunggu! Mulai sekarang aku gamau panggil kamu mas lagi! Gara-gara Jin aku jadi jijik sendiri sama panggilan yang aku buat."

"Hmmm? Terus?"

"Aku panggil kamu Jimin- _nii_ aja. Titik."

Jimin hanya tertawa lalu mencubit gemas pipi pacarnya. "Aku sih terserah. Asal kamu tetep manggil nama aku ya aku _fine-fine_ aja."

"Hm."

"Berenti cemberut dong, _baby_."

"Jangan deket-deket, Jimin- _nii_! Bau! Sana mandi."

Jimin tidak menjauh dan malah mencuri kecupan dari bibir Yoongi. "Senengnya pulang kerja capek-capek eh nemuin kamu di sini. Ilang capeknya akutu."

"Alay."

"Tapi kamu suka."

"Doamat."

" _Tsundere_ ah kamu."

"'Tiaja sana, mas."

"Katanya gamau panggil mas lagi?"

"Ga di depan orang lain. Kalo ga ada orang ya gapapa dong. Protes mulu sih."

"Yah kok galak lagi, sih?"

"Apasi ah sana jauhaaaannnn." Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar berontak saat Jimin makin memeluknya. Kemudian menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di bawah telinga Yoongi. "Mas geli. Bauuu."

"Iya iyaaa aku mandi." Jimin berniat beranjak setelah sebelumnya mencuri kecupan lagi dari bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi pun hanya memutar bola mata bosan sekaligus kesal atas kemodusan oknum yang lebih tua itu. "Udah sana."

"Iya _baby sugar_ yang bawel—aduh." Dan sebuah bantal melayang menghantam kepala Jimin menjawab panggilan yang Yoongi tak suka itu.

Selepas Jimin menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Yoongi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang Jimin, duduk dengan kedua kaki tekuk ke belakang, kemudian ia membawa badannya telungkup menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'Holyshiiiiiiiiitttttttttt _siapa gue hari iniiiii? Kenapa makin ke sini gue ga ngenalin diri gue sendiri sih? Ke mana Yoongi yang swag? Galak? Judes dll itu?_ God, why am I so _… aelah kenapa gue jadi berubah gini sih? Salah nih pacaran sama polban. Gue jadi kayak anak perawan aja tiap ketemu dia. Kezeeeeeeel._ '

Malam itu sembari menunggu Jimin selesai mandi dan makan malam siap, Yoongi sibuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang siapa dia yang sebenarnya belakangan ini.

 _Ternyata, efek pacaran sama orang maso sampai sebegininya, yah_?, monolog Yoongi dalam hati yang tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sama sekali.

Sejurus kemudian, Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu, memeluk guling milik Jimin sembari menghirup bau khas kekasihnya, lalu membiarkan kegelapan menjemputnya, mengarungi ketiadaan yang tak ada ujungnya di malam yang mulai mendingin.

Hari itu sungguh, benar-benar pertemuan yang bahkan tak pernah berani Yoongi mimpikan dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di hari yang sama, siangnya… Jungkook masih bergerak bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. Ughh… kalau begini dia berharap Taehyung ada di sini menemaninya. Tetapi nyatanya, kekasihnya itu lebih memilih menotis berkas kasus daripada dirinya.

Ah, omong-omong… hari Sabtu tinggal lusa. Dan detak jantung Jungkook makin berdetak kencang saat mengingatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi saat dia bertemu orangtua Taehyung nanti? Jungkook tak bisa membayangkan. Dia pun hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan, Jungkook pun bangkit dan berlalu ke dapur, sekali-kali bereksperimen kecil dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada tak apa, kan? Mau dikemanakan ilmu yang dia dapat dari kak Jin-nya kalau bukan sekarang ia buktikan?

Maka hari itu untuk membunuh kebosanan, Jungkook pun bermain-main dengan dapur kecilnya.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Matahari Jum'at pagi menyapa Jungkook dengan terang. Dunia pun memperdengarkan suara nyanyian burung di hari yang damai. Jungkook terbangun dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menghinggapi.

Sejurus, ia melirik meja nakas dan mendapati jarum jam sudah berada di angka 10 dan membuatnya benar-benar membuka mata. Jungkook jadi berpikir, siang juga dia bangunnya. Maka kemudian dia berlalu ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap karena mulai hari ini Taehyung memasuki masa cutinya. Dan sosok itu akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Setelah berbenah diri hampir satu jam, suara bel kost-annya pun menggema. Jungkook dengan sigap ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya yang disambut Taehyung dengan cengiran kotak andalannya.

"Pagi menjelang siang kesayangannya _hyung_ ~"

Mau tak mau Jungkook juga tersenyum membalas sapaan Taehyung dengan kecupan di pipi. Lalu ia berlari lagi ke dalam hanya untuk mengambil ponsel dan jaketnya, memakai sepatunya kemudian menarik Taehyung ke mobil sosok itu, menjalani rencana yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini.

Saat di dalam mobil, masih sambil tersenyum dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook, Taehyung bersuara lagi. "Kamu udah makan?"

Jungkook langsung menggeleng semangat, memutar pandangannya menghadap Taehyung dilanjut dengan memasang tampang memelas. "Belummm~ beliin Kookie sarapan ya, _hyuuuung_ ~?"

"Iya iya, ayo kita _brunch_ dulu."

"Oke!"

"Kamu mau makan apa?"

Jungkook berpikir keras yang tanpa sadar membuatnya menampilkan ekspresi imut di mata Taehyung. Membuat yang lebih tua ingin sekali mencubitnya atau menggigitnya saja kalau bisa. "Hmmmm _French toast_ atau _dimsum_?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kemudian memainkan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan poni Jungkook membuatnya dengan leluasa melihat mata _namja_ bergigi kelinci yang ia suka itu. "Mau dua-duanya?"

"Boleh _hyung_?" mata Jungkook langsung berbinar mendengar penawaran Taehyung.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk semangat. "Boleh dong!"

"Oke! Dua-duanya!" dan tentunya jawaban itu juga membuat Jungkook lebih semangat.

" _Call_!" tanpa sadar mereka tertawa setelah menyepakati menu _brunch_ yang mereka mau. Dan sejurus kemudian, mobil Taehyung bertolak dari kawasan kost-an elit yang ditinggali Jungkook ke arah resto yang menyediakan menu _brunch_ tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada kalanya Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia rasakan saat bersama kakak-kakaknya, tetapi itu ia rasakan ketika ia bersama Taehyung. Atau bagaimana dia yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sosok itu. Sosok Kim Taehyung yang ada bersamanya kini adalah satu dari banyak sosok yang Jungkook butuhkan. Karena itu dia tak mau Taehyung menyerah, dia tidak mau Taehyung mundur hanya karena sampai saat ini kakak Sugar kesayangannya belum merestui mereka.

Sekalipun hubungan mereka pada akhirnya akan memperoleh restu kedua orangtuanya, jika kakak kesayangannya, Yoongi berpikir bahwa Taehyung memang tidak tepat untuknya, Jungkook ingin meyakinkan sosok itu. Bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Taehyung seperti Jungkook percaya padanya, bahwa Taehyung sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan jika dia mencintai Jungkook dan bisa menjaganya.

Jungkook berjanji akan membuat kakak Sugarnya mengetahui itu. Karena apa yang dia ingin adalah kak Yoonginya tahu bahwa Jungkook sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan apa-apa yang baik untuk hidupnya.

"Abis ini kamu mau ke mana?"

Jungkook langsung terbangun dari pemikirannya saat kekasihnya bertanya begitu. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci tersebut memandang Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya. " _Mollaaa_ ~ emangnya _hyung_ mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kencan yuk?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana aja? Kamu mau ke _Lotte World_? Atau toko buku?"

"Mauuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Sekalian nanti kita belanja bahan makanan ya? Di rumah abis sih."

" _Caaaaaaaall_!"

Taehyung hanya bisa mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook melihat senyum imut yang terpatri di bibir kekasihnya dengan semangatnya menyetujui rencana mereka. Lalu polisi muda itu menanamkan satu kecupan kilat di bibir Jungkook. dan berbisik pelan di depannya. " _Love you_ , Jungkookie."

Senyuman Jungkook makin melebar dan dia malah berinisiatif meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkari tengkuk Taehyung kemudian menarik yang lebih tua mendekat lagi dengan bibirnya. Setelah itu dia membalasnya sebelum bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Taehyung. " _Me too_ , _I love you_ , Taehyung- _hyung_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Warna kejinggaan mulai berkumpul di langit, Jungkook masih asik dengan _kegiatan mari-cicipi-semua-wahana-di-Lotte-World-ini_ bersamaTaehyung yang setia di sampingnya. Dalam waktu tiga jam saja, rasanya suara mereka berdua bisa habis karena dipakai berteriak saat menaiki wahana yang cukup ekstrim atau ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

Tawa Jungkook tak pernah lenyap sejak awal mereka pergi membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum, dan ketika tangannya terbebas dari genggaman Jungkook yang terlalu bersemangat, hal itu ia pakai untuk merekam bagaimana _namja_ tercintanya menikmati euphoria yang menyertainya.

Hari itu, Taehyung melebihi bahagia. Rasanya, dia ingin meminta waktu berhenti atau jika boleh dia berharap bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan terus terulang setiap harinya. Tanpa ia minta.

Menarik tangan Jungkook yang hampir pergi dari hadapannya, namun itu tak menghentikan tawa Jungkook, Taehyung meminta kekasihnya untuk ber _pose_ bersamanya di depan kamera ponsel yang siap mengabadikan mereka.

Dan di bawah matahari terbenam Jum'at petang itu, keduanya tersenyum memamerkan pada dunia bahwa mereka lebih dari bahagia hanya dengan saling bersisian satu sama lain. Bersama dengan sosok yang mereka cinta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **kth_95**

 **Lotte World**

(Taehyung mempost foto di mana keduanya tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan Jungkook berpose 'peace' dan Taehyung di samping Jungkook dengan senyum kotak andalannya.)

 **341 likes.**

 **kth_95** I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you **goldenmaknae *love***

* * *

 **bundajin** basi kali quotesnya, pak. Anak tumblr ya:/

* * *

 **hosiki_** ^gue cinta lu kak Jin! #SAVEKOOKIE2K16

* * *

 **bundajin** ^apasi ini anak udah diapelin kak Chwang masih gesrek aja.

* * *

 **hosiki_** asu:"))) mentang-mentang dibawa pak Namjoon ke rumah ortunya gitu ya sama hosiki:"))) **bundajin**

* * *

 **minsugar** quotes ngutip darimana itu pak. Ga usaha, ga kreatif. Gimana idup adek gue mau berfaedah kalo bapak bisanya ngutip-_-

* * *

 **bundajin** ^ntap. That's a cool poem ma bro!

* * *

 **hosikijung_** ^ntap. That's a cool poem ma bro! (69696969)

* * *

 **parkjm95** dikasih restu atopun engga lu ama si Seokjin atau Hoseok, ya tetep aja mereka ngegas mulu ya, sob. Disabarin aja.

* * *

 **namjoonk** leh ugha si Taehyung quotesnya.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** mumumumu:*

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** abaikan aja ketiga kakak cantiknya Kookie:)

* * *

 **minsugar** ^anju gue ga cantik weh.

* * *

 **bundajin** ^^iyain aja daripada tuh anak ngambek lagi. Lelah kutuh.

* * *

 **hosiki_** ^^^walaupun ku uke kutetap tampan, dek Kookie:( **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **kth_95** apakah restu kalian hanya kata-kata saja:( **bundajin hosiki_** / **minsugar** ampun kapan kamu berenti suudzon sama saya, Yoong. Untung Jimin cinta sama kamu. / **parkjm95** mati aja lu Jim mentang-mentang ga ngelewatin badai kek gue-_- / **namjoonk** atuhlah si bapak gawl juga nongol2 di ig. / **goldenmaknae** gapapa, hyung mah seterong, Kook:")

* * *

 **hosiki_** mending gausah nanya2 daripada saya tarik kata 'restu'nya itu mau?

* * *

 **kth_95** damai aja damai oke? **hosiki_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari beranjak malam dan Jungkook sudah kelelahan, dia tertidur selama perjalanan ke rumah Taehyung. Niatnya pulang tadi mau mampir ke supermarket, namun melihat wajah lelah Jungkook, polisi muda itu akhirnya terus menjalankan mobilnya ke daerah rumahnya.

Bukannya tidak ingin membawa Jungkook kembali ke kost-annya, hanya saja dari _Lotte World_ , tempat terdekat adalah kediaman Taehyung, jadi _namja_ berambut coklat itu memutuskan demikian.

Jungkook benar-benar lelap tidur di punggungnya saat Taehyung membawanya dari parkiran ke rumahnya. _Namja_ itu lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk meletakkan Jungkook di sana, menyelimutinya setelah melepas sepatu _trainer_ kekasihnya.

Yang lebih tua berlalu ke kamar mandi sedetik kemudian, cuci muka dan gosok gigi, juga ganti baju. Setelahnya, Taehyung bergabung dengan Jungkook di ranjangnya, menarik yang lebih muda ke pelukan untuk kemudian ia ikut terlarut dalam mimpi indah yang membuai keduanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Rasa dingin yang dirasakan telapak tangan Jungkook pagi itu membuatnya membuka mata dan langsung dihadapkan pada ruangan asing yang tak ia kenali. Jungkook langsung berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang ia tempati dan dengan mata yang benar-benar belum membuka, ia berusaha mencari tahu siapa pemilik ruangan serba abu-abu itu.

Dan saat melihat figura foto di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, terjawablah pertanyaannya.

Ini kamar Taehyung. Kekasihnya.

Jungkook pun bangkit meninggalkan ranjang keluar kamar, berusaha mencari si pemilik ruangan. Kakinya melangkah sendiri ke arah dapur dan mendapati Taehyung tengah meminum kopinya pagi itu di sana.

"Pagi Taetae- _hyunggg_."

Taehyung yang tadinya sambil baca Koran langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya masih dengan keadaan mengantuk.

Jungkook kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung, bersandar pada yang lebih tua membuat Taehyung mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Pagi kesayangannya _hyung_ ~" lalu Taehyung memberi kecupan di pucuk kepalanya dan samping pelipisnya. " _Btw_ kamu mandi gih, abis ini _hyung_ mau ke supermarket beli bahan-bahan sekaligus beli sarapan buat kita, oke?"

"Kookie ditinggal?"

"Mau ikut?"

Jungkook mengangguk ditanya demikian.

Namun Taehyung menggeleng dan mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Jungkook. "Gausah ya? Ntar capek. Mending kamu mandi abis itu tunggu _hyung_ pulang, _otte_?"

Tentunya Jungkook cemberut tetapi kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kookie mau _pancake_ aja _hyung_. Terus sama susu coklat! Oke?"

" _Call_! Sekarang mandi sana."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung ke kamar pemuda itu. Diiringi teriakan si pemilik kamar. "Baju gantinya cari aja di lemari, ya, Kook?"

Dan Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan acungan jempol pada kekasihnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara bel mengganggu acara Jungkook mencari pakaian Taehyung yang mana yang kiranya cocok untuk dia. Namun karena sepertinya si tamu sudah tak sabar, Jungkook hanya mengambil celana pendek Taehyung dan kaos lengan panjang yang jika dipakai bisa sampai menutupi setengah pahanya. Jungkook bergegas ke depan berniat membukakan pintu.

Pikirnya itu Taehyung, maka sambil membuka pintu mahogany di depannya, Jungkook bergumam di sana sampai kalimatnya menggantung melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Taehyung.

"Oh, Taetae- _hyung_ udah pul— _a-annyeong haseyo_ , Jeon Jungkook _imnida, ahjuma_ , _ahjussi_ …" secepat dia semangat menyambut Taehyung, secepat itu juga ia mengubah kalimatnya saat melihat orangtua Taehyung lah yang berdiri di depannya.

Kemarin, Taehyung sempat menunjukkan foto orangtuanya, jadi wajar jika tadi Jungkook langsung sadar keadaan.

Ia pun cepat-cepat membuka jalan untuk orangtua kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tetapi yang ia dapati adalah ia berada dalam pelukan erat satu-satunya wanita di sana.

" _Aigoooo_ ternyata kamu lebih imut aslinya daripada difoto ya? Pantes Taehyungie seneng banget nyeritain kamu, Kookie," ucap ibu Taehyung pada Jungkook yang membuatnya tak berkedip.

Ketiganya berlalu ke ruang tamu, dengan Jungkook yang masih dirangkul nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim hanya bisa menatap maklum istrinya.

Gugup. Sumpah. Jungkook rasanya mau pulang. Katanya mereka datang agak siang, tapi kok sekarang sudah ada di depannya? _Dan ke mana Taetae-hyung saat Kookie butuhin sekaranggg_?

Mengabaikan jeritan hati Jungkook, ketiganya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tuan Kim di sofa tunggal yang ada dan Jungkook di samping nyonya Kim yang tak sedikitpun melepaskannya. Matanya meneliti dari atas sampai bawah kakinya dengan senyum yang membuat Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Taehyungie-nya mana Kookie?"

"Oh! Taetae- _hyung_ lagi belanja _ahjuma_ , sekalian cari sarapan hehehe." _Sabodo lah_ , batin Jungkook. Seperti yang dia ingat dari kakak Sugarnya, cukup jadi diri sendiri, iya kan?

"Kamu ditinggal sendirian setelah—"

"Setelah?"

"Setelah itu…" tangan nyonya Kim menunjuk baju yang dikenakan Jungkook.

"Kenapa sama bajunya Taetae- _hyung_ , _ahjuma_?"

"Errr kalian ga ngelakuin apa-apa semalem?"

"Apa-apa?"

" _Yeobo_ , jangan racunin anak itu lebih jauh."

"Tapi kan—"

"Kookie, _hyung_ pul—loh, _umma, appa_? Kok udah dateng?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap dihadapkan pada _moment_ beruntun itu. Taehyung yang masuk membawa kantung belanjaan dibuat kaget dengan keberadaan kedua orangtuanya, dan kedua orangtua Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata membiarkan anaknya ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ga sopan ninggalin pacar kamu setelah apa yang kalian lakuin semalem."

"Hah?" Taehyung membeo mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Itu liat penampilan Jungkook. _Umma_ ga pernah ngajarin kamu untuk ga bertanggungjawab, Tae."

"Duh, _umma_ apasih." Taehyung memukul keningnya geli. Kenapa _umma_ nya bisa berpikir sejauh itu disaat _appa_ nya pun tahu bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook belum sejauh seperti apa yang _umma_ nya pikirkan. "Kami ga ngelakuin apa-apa. Kookie tadi abis mandi terus aku tawarin pake baju aku. Itu aja."

"Bener, Kookie?" nyonya Kim langsung mengkonfirmasi. Dan Jungkook yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. " _Umma_ kira kalian udah berencana kasih _umma_ cucu."

"Hush, _umma_."

"Ih, siapa yang mau punya debay _ahjuma_? Kookie mau gendong dong!"

Ketiga Kim itu langsung melihat Jungkook dan nyonya Kim lah orang pertama yang dengan gemas mencubit pipinya. "Kamu imut banget sih, Kookieeee. Ih gemesssss nikah aja ya secepatnya sama Taehyung, mau?"

" _Umma_."

" _Yeobo_."

Nyonya Kim langsung cemberut lagi mendengar teguran dua pria paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Tetapi dia tak berhenti untuk mengagumi keimutan Jungkook dan merasa benar-benar gemas akan kepolosan dia.

Setelah itu Jungkook dipersilahkan memakan sarapannya. Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol dan dilanjut dengan Jungkook yang membantu membuatkan makan siang diselingi obrolan di mana kebanyakan ibunda Taehyunglah yang bertanya padanya.

"Taehyung bahagiain kamu kan, Kookie?"

" _Ne, ahjuma_. Kookie seneng kok sama Taetae- _hyung_."

"Ah, jangan _ahjuma_. Panggil _umma_ aja mulai sekarang, _arra_?"

" _Ne, umma_!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian udah pernah ciuman belum?"

"Uh-hm!" Jungkook hanya mengangguk yang dibalaskan ketertarikan dari ibunda Taehyung.

"Ohya, _French kiss_? _Innocent kiss_ atau apa?"

" _I'm_ _not sure, umma. It's just a kiss that we shared but we put a lot of our love into those kisses_."

" _Aigoooo_ tapi bener kan Taehyung belum apa-apain kamu?"

"Apa-apain gimana _umma_?"

"Pegang-pegang gitu?"

"Taetae- _hyung_ sering pegang Kookie kok~"

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan pegang yang itu. Pegang yang sensual. Grepe-grepe maksud _umma_."

Jungkook hanya menelengkan kepalanya membalas kalimat wanita paruh baya itu. Dan nyonya Kim hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa. "Yah, lama punya cucu dong:("

" _Umma_ mau punya cucu?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Ohhh tapi kan Kookie sama Taetae- _hyung_ belum nikah, _umma_. Nanti kak Sugar makin ga restuin Kookie sama Taetae- _hyung_ kalo udah punya debay duluan:("

"Kak Sugar?"

" _Ne_!" Jungkook mengangguk lucu. "Itu kakak kesayangannya Kookie. Kookie sayaaaang banget sama dia. Dia sekarang pacaran sama pak Jimin temennya Taetae- _hyung_."

"Oooh, Yoongi maksud kamu, sayang?"

"Iya _umma_."

"Yaudah, kalian nikah dulu abis itu kasih _umma_ cucu, _ne_?"

"Oke!"

" _Umma_ berenti ngeracunin Kookie yaampun-_- dia masih semester 3 _umma_."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menegurnya, membuatnya cemberut namun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ah, harus sampai kapan dia menunggu untuk mendapatkan cucu dari anak satu-satunya dia itu? Tetapi bagaimana pun, bukannya hanya menunggu waktu sampai mereka benar-benar menikah? Karena Jungkook masih harus belajar, kelak kalau sudah selesai dirinya yakin Taehyung akan langsung melamar _namja_ imut di sampingnya ini.

Sampai kapanpun, dia takkan membiarkan Taehyung melepaskan Jungkook, atau keluarganya takkan pernah membiarkan mereka berpisah.

Karena restu sudah mereka genggam. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tempat menghampiri mereka. Itu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tbc.**_

* * *

 **Yumi's note;**

 **Akhirnya apdet** yawla setelah sekian lama, hiks. Maapkan Yumi karena bener-bener telat. Sebagai gantinya ini udah dipanjangin ya:")

 **Jujur deh** semester ini ga ada jeda sama sekali, kayak ga bisa napas. Pulang kampus udah sore, baru rebahan dikit mata udah sepet dan akhirnya tidur, itupun kalo tugas untuk selesai. Jadi maapkan diri ini yang suka telat apdet. Dan kemungkinan yang bisa disimpulkan adalah… ff ini kayak ff sebulan sekali, ya:") Maap sekali lagi. Sebisa mungkin kalau free pasti di update. Apalagi ini mendekati uts, Yumi mohon maap sebanyak-banyaknya pokoknya:")))

 **Two more chapter again** , it will be end. Yang minta Yoongi sakit next chap yaaa? Plotnya sudah ditentukan heuheuheuheu. Semoga kalian ga bosen menunggu dua chapter terakhir. Dan untuk yang minta ChangSeok, yuk intip bonus di bawah wkwk.

 **Luvluv** yang banyak buat kalian. Terima kasih udah baca ff ini dan nunggu kelanjutannya. Tanpa kalian Yumi mah apa, hanya butiran kuaci:")))

 **Sampai ketemu** di chapter selanjutnya, my lovessss. **Mind to review, btw? I hope so. Your reviews is ma strength.**

 **Thanks a lot!**

— **lotofloves,**

 **Yumi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus -Changmin X Hoseok-**

Setelah membaca _WA_ yang masuk di grup, Hoseok langsung secepat kilat bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk ke pintu keluar, memastikan apakah benar pacar tersayangnya, kakak tingkat php tercintanya benar-benar ada di depan kost-annya?

Maka Hoseok pun membuka pintu kost-annya, yang dimana langsung dihadapkan pada wajah tersenyum Changmin dengan di tangannya membawa tas kertas juga segelas minuman favorit Hoseok.

Hoseok langsung tertawa dan melemparkan dirinya memeluk Changmin lalu mengusel di dada _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Kangen kak Chwang huweeee~"

"Iya iya maaap~ aku harus _training_ dulu di perusahaan _appa_ , abis itu ambil S2 baru deh aku ada waktu luang dikit."

Hoseok kangen, sumpah. Dan sekarang rasa itu terobati dengan adanya Changmin di depan dia.

"Aku udah di sini, ga diajak masuk?"

Dan Hoseok pun hanya bisa menarik Changmin masuk ke dalam kost-annya sebelum setelahnya mereka berbagi sedikit ciuman di pintu masuk kost-an mahasiswa semester 5 itu.

Ah… indahnya musim panas ini…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See ya again!**

* * *

 **Thanks to; glowrie. wenjun. Guesteu. Icarus96. Shin Sang Neul. Jimsnoona. fan girl shoot. maknaehehso. HelloItsAYP. kimriiin. CandytoPuppy. minyoonlovers. soonshimie. PoppoMing. olalatwenty2. the-white-pawn. pacar asli tae. exoinmylife. SyugarMint. Namsanaf. XiayuweLiu. syub0393. TyaWuryWK. Panda Item. monisexybingo. Mini Yoongi t'D. chuacu. fangurlxx. Phylindan. yoongiena. Sugapheromone. siscaMinstalove. aya anezaki.** dan **prncsspo. Thanks a lot guys:)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Jeju-do

**.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook.**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Greatest Accidental © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Indonesian!AU. | YAOI. BoysLove. | T+. | OOC.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Non-EyD.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Jeju-do**

 **Jejak, juang disertai doa.** **–** **Taehyung.**

 **Summary :**

 **Karena kenangan yang kita buat,**

 **adalah apa yang kita ingat.**

' **Cause it was unforgettable moments we have.**

 **Lets talk about that someday, on the spring, peaceful day with our half.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Je. ju. do; is the largest island off the coast of the Korean Peninsula, and the main island of Jeju Province of South Korea.**_ **– Wikipedia**

 _ **Je. ju. do; is a special place which we created too many unforgettable moments together**_ **. – TaeKook, MinYoon**

 **Je. ju. do; adalah jejak, juang disertai doa.** **– Taehyung.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

* * *

Entah pukul berapa Yoongi terjaga, yang ia tahu kepalanya terasa berat, didera pening hebat. Tangannya serasa digenggam oleh orang lain dan saat menoleh, ia mendapati kepala hitam yang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya, seolah menjaganya agar tetap aman.

Yoongi melirik ke arah jam yang ada, pukul tiga pagi dan ia merasa haus. Namun ia tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali untuk bangun. Untungnya, pergerakan kecil dari jarinya membuat sosok yang terlelap itu langsung terjaga. Jimin, kekasihnya sontak terbangun dan memerika suhu tubuhnya.

"Udah baikan?" Yoongi hanya tersenyum lemah. Jimin dengan sigap mengambil segelas air di meja nakas lalu memberikannya kepada sosok tercinta. "Minum dulu, ya."

Yoongi menerima itu dan berniat bangun, namun Jimin langsung menahannya. "Udah, tiduran aja. Ngapain mau bangun segala, hm?"

Tangan Jimin dengan sigap mengganti kompresan di atas dahi Yoongi lalu mengelus pipi pucat namjanya. "Bener udah baikan, _baby_?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan walau tak yakin. Matanya melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar, merasa ada yang kurang. Yang barusan mimpi atau bukan? Bukankah tadi _umma_ nya ada di sini?

" _Umma_ kamu langsung pulang tadi sama Yujin pas kamu tidur."

" _Umma_ ga nanya macem-macem kan?" walau ia bisa mendengar suara paraunya sendiri, Yoongi tetap bertanya dan menanti jawaban kekasihnya.

"Contohnya?" Jimin membalasnya cepat sembari membawa tubuhnya duduk di pinggir ranjang Yoongi. Tangannya menghapus keringat yang bermunculan pada wajah kesayangannya. "Kita _delay_ keberangkatan kita juga, ya? Kasian kamunya lagi sakit, Yoon."

Yoongi langsung menggeleng tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Gapapa. Sayang tiketnya, mas."

"Kenapa malah mikirin tiketnya daripada kesehatan kamu, hm?"

"Berisik, ih. Mending kamu pulang ambil koper kamu sana."

"Jahat ya kamu lagi sakit juga. Ini jam 3 pagi, loh." Jimin merajuk pura-pura sembari memainkan jemari kekasihnya. "Seriusan, Yoon. Kita berangkat besok aja, oke?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Ga, ngapain sih. Buang-buang waktu aja." Rasanya aneh mendengar suaranya sendiri, pikir Yoongi. Dia pun balik memainkan jemari Jimin di tangannya. "Aku oke, kok."

"Bilang sama orang yang suaranya parau ples bangun aja ga bisa."

Tangan Yoongi refleks mencubit lengan Jimin yang bisa digapainya. "Berisik kamutu~" dengan suara yang agak mendayu Yoongi protes pada pacarnya.

Jimin lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajah mereka membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan. "Kamu mau makan? Tadi _umma_ sempet bikinin bubur buat kamu."

" _Umma_?" _monolog_ Yoongi, namun tentunya Jimin tahu itu ditujukan untuknya.

" _Well_ , _she asked me to call her that, btw._ Jadi?"

"Mau, aku laper."

"Tunggu bentar ya, _bayi_ ku," Jimin terkekeh sendiri dalam suaranya setelah menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi lalu bertolak ke dapur untuk mengambil bubur yang tadi dibuatkan ibunda Yoongi.

Yoongi yang ditinggal hanya mendengus dan melirik ponselnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, mengambilnya dan membaca pesan masuk dari _umma_ nya sembari menunggu Jimin.

* * *

From : Umma

Subject : Get well soon, chagiya:*

Get well really soon _, sayang._ Umma _sengaja maksa Jimin untuk nginap biar sekalian besok kalian gampang berangkat ke bandaranya. Karena_ umma _tau kamu bakal maksa untuk tetep berangkat walau lagi sakit sekalipun._

 _Jangan lupa makan buburnya, minta sama Jimin ya? Semoga lekas sembuh:*_

 _Ps; soal Jimin kamu udah langsung ngantongin restu dari_ umma _._

 _Ps2; punya pacar ganteng itu kenalin, jangan disimpen sendiri. Rencana dateng ke rumah 2 tahun setelah pemberkatan ya?_

 _Ps3;_ next time _kenalin ke_ appa _juga. Dia pasti seneng._

 _Ps4; sayang kamu, sugarnya_ umma _:*_

 _xxxxx_ umma

* * *

Yoongi memutar bola mata membacanya namun ia tersenyum. _Well_ , setidaknya antara dia dan Jimin, mereka sama-sama mendapat lampu hijau dari kedua belah pihak bukan?

Tak lama Jimin datang dan membawakan bubur untuknya makan. Menyuapinya lalu menyuruhnya minum obat, setelahnya Jimin kembali memintanya untuk tidur karena jam 10 nanti mereka sudah harus ada di bandara untuk bertolak ke pulau Jeju bersama.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

Beberapa jam setelahnya selama perjalanan ke pulau Jeju, Yoongi tertidur lelap entah itu di pesawat ataupun di _taxi_ menuju hotel. Demamnya mungkin sudah turun, namun pusing yang dideritanya masih terasa.

Seperti sekarang, Yoongi berakhir di gendongan Jimin yang tengah _check-in_ hotel atas nama dirinya. Kalau di mana-mana orang mungkin akan menggendong dengan _piggy back_ , tetapi Jimin justru menggendong Yoongi seperti anak koala (yang tentu saja diprotes Yoongi sejak tadi), namun tenaga yang minim membuatnya menelan semua protesan itu.

" _Room boy_ kami akan mengantarkan Anda ke kamar Anda, Tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Jimin berterima kasih dilanjutkan dengan gumaman lirih memperingati kekasihnya agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Karena sedaritadi Yoongi masih sering melayangkan protes mengenai keadaan mereka.

"Jimin- _nii_ bego. Turunin."

"Kamu mau jatuh emangnya? Diri aja tadi ga bisa. Pusing, kan? Udah diem aja tidur."

"Tapi kan ga gini juga gendongnya."

"Abis tadi kamu ga bisa diem pas mau digendong. Jangan protes."

"Malu tau."

"Peduli amat apa kata orang. Yang terpenting jangan banyak gerak, nanti ada yang _bangun_ —aw!"

Kalimat akhir Jimin sukses dapat pukulan dari tangan Yoongi setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Lalu _namja_ manis berambut _caramel_ itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Jimin, bergumam lirih di sana. "Polisi bantet modus mesum nyebelin."

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung tersenyum lembut memperhatikan wajah tidur Jungkook di sampingnya. Walau bukan pertama kali melihat _namja_ imutnya itu terlelap, Taehyung tak pernah merasa bosan untuk mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang berbaur dengan kepolosan pada wajah sang terkasih yang membuatnya takluk.

Tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Jungkook, lalu mengusap pipinya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai sosok itu. Restu pun sudah dia dapat. Tinggal dari Yoongi saja, entah bagaimana Taehyung berpikir bahwa secepatnya dia perlu membuat kakak Jungkook yang satu itu untuk merestuinya.

Dan dia teringat akan _chattan_ Jimin yang mengatakan jika Yoongi tengah sakit. Jungkook pun sudah dia beritahu dan merasa sangat khawatir. Namun Taehyung meyakinkan _namja_ kelinci itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, makanya Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk tidur. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi kekhawatiran _namja_ nya pada sang kakak kesayangannya.

Saat _taxi_ yang membawa mereka sampai di hotel, Taehyung perlahan berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya. Namun _namja_ kelinci itu sepertinya kelelahan. Maka Taehyung berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya di belakang punggung, tapi berterimakasihlah pada Jungkook yang tak bisa diam. Jadi mau tak mau, Taehyung menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

Sang supir yang mengerti kesulitan penumpangnya pun membantunya. Mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan ke arah _lobby_ hotel membawa Jungkook dalam dekapannya.

Jungkook sendiri yang merasa nyaman pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung, lalu makin menyamankan dirinya tanpa sadar membuatnya seperti anak koala sekarang. Taehyung sempat terkaget, namun lamat-lamat dia berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya agar Jungkook tak terjatuh.

Polisi muda itu menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk _check-in_ , yang untungnya kemarin Jimin sudah berpesan pada si petugas, jadi Taehyung tinggal dipandu oleh _room boy_ ke arah kamar yang telah dipesan.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

Taehyung meletakkan Jungkook dengan hati-hati setelah memberitahu _room boy_ untuk meletakkan koper mereka di pojok ruangan. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik ke segala penjuru dan berpikir mungkin Jimin ada di kamar sebelah masih mengurus Yoongi, dan kamar ini tak tersentuh sejak kemarin.

Jadilah kamar itu masih rapih.

Detik selanjutnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, namun gerakan kecil dari Jungkook membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya lalu menghampiri kekasih kelincinya itu.

"Kamu mau makan, Kookie?"

"Uhmm… udah sampe _hyung_?"

"Yup."

"Kookie ma—KAK SUGAAAAAR!" seakan teringat akan kakak Sugar kesayangannya yang tengah sakit, Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah melompat dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun sedetik kemudian hampir terjatuh karena pusing menderanya. Untung Taehyung cepat tanggap menangkapnya.

"Makanya jangan bangun tiba-tiba gitu, Kook."

"Ughhh pusing _hyuung_ ~"

"Iyaaa~ makanya tadi gausah buru-buru. Yoongi juga di kamar sebelah kok sama Jimin."

"Mau kak Sugar~~"

"Iya ayo ke sana. Tapi duduk dan minum dulu, ah!"

Taehyung pun dengan sigap mengambilkan minum untuk Jungkook. Lambat laun pusing anak itu hilang dan mulai merengek lagi untuk bertemu Yoongi.

"Iya iya ayo kesayangannya _hyung_. Ayo kita liat kondisi kakak Sugarnya Kookie."

"Hehehe~" Jungkook nyengir lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Gendong, Taetae- _hyung_ ~"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menuruti hal itu. Menggendong kelinci kesayangannya ke kamar yang ada di sebelahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan ia bagi dengan Yoongi sesaat ia turun dari gendongan Taehyung, dan di sana kakak Sugarnya tengah terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan Jimin yang menyuapinya makan. Jungkook langsung mendekat dan memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Kak Sugaaaaar~"

"Hmmm?"

"Masih sakit yah?"

"Udah gapapa, Kook. Sana, nanti ketularan loh."

"Sakit apa siiiih?"

"Demam doang. Sana mandi, bau."

Jungkook cemberut dan meminta mangkuk yang dipegang Jimin, gantian untuk menyuapi kakak kesayangannya. "Pak Jimin istirahat gih. Udah dari kemaren ngurusin kak Sugar kan? Sekarang serahin aja ke Kookie!"

Jimin hanya menggeleng membalasnya. "Gapapa, Jungkook. Saya seneng malah manjain kakak kamu ini."

"Berisik, Jimin- _nii_."

"Iya-iyaaa. Udah mendingan galaknya balik lagi, deh."

Yoongi pun hanya memeletkan lidah membalas itu. Lalu Jimin pamit untuk berlalu ke kamarnya yang akan ia bagi bersama Taehyung.

"Kookie, Yoongi, nanti kami balik lagi, ya," kata Taehyung pamit yang Yoongi diamkan dan Jungkook balas dengan cengiran.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

Di kamar sebelah, Taehyung membongkar kopernya dan berganti baju. Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama kemudian duduk di ranjang, bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sampai Taehyung bertanya membuat _namja_ berambut hitam itu terfokus lagi pada sahabatnya.

"Si Yoongi sakit apaan sebenernya? Lu apain dia sebelum ke sini?"

"Apain apaan si, Tae. Pikiran lu mah mesum mulu."

"Ya kali lu apa-apaan si Yoongi malam sebelum kalian berangkat."

"Kaga ogeb. Gue juga heran dia tiba-tiba demam abis pulang dari rumah gue."

"LOH! Ga mungkin kan _ahjuma_ ngeracunin calon mantu—"

' **BUK!** ' bantal langsung menghantam wajah tampan namun pedo milik Taehyung.

"Ati-ati ucapan lu, Tae."

"Ya abisan. Tiba-tiba sakit. Kalo ga gitu ya berarti elu lah, tet."

"Apaan gue? Ga usah ngajak berantem."

"Berarti dari kemaren enak dong yha bobo bareng heuheuheu."

"Tawa lu njir minta ditabok. Jangan lu kata gue gatau ya Jungkook dari kemaren-kemaren ga pulang dan nginep di apartemen lu."

"Bonyok gue mau ketemu dia, _bro_."

"Alesan."

"Lu gantian _nethink_ sama gue."

"Hmmm. Muka pedo kek lu mah wajib di _nethink_ -in."

"Anjer."

"Gue mau cek Yoongi lagi."

"Et, ikut."

Sebelum Jimin keluar dari kamar itu, Taehyung dengan cepat menyusulnya. Padahal belum ada beberapa puluh menit mereka pamit, tetap saja mereka tak tahan berjauhan sedikit dari sang tercinta.

Saat membuka pintu kamar di mana Yoongi dan Jungkook tengah duduk saling berhadapan, keduanya yang serius mengobrol langsung menoleh ketika suara decit pintu memasuki indera pendengaran. Jungkook memasang cengiran pada dua sosok yang lebih tua dari mereka, dan Yoongi melempar tanya.

"Kok balik lagi? Jimin- _nii_ ga cari makan?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum sembari menggeleng. Polisi bantet tampan itu duduk di sofa di sebrang ranjang yang diduduki dua mahasiswa beda tingkat itu.

"Cari makan sana. Tar malah ikutan sakit."

"Betul! Taetae- _hyung_ juga makan dulu sanaaaa~" Jungkook menyahuti perkataan kakak kesayangannya. Taehyung mengikuti jejak sahabatnya untuk duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Nanti aja, Kook. Kamu juga belum makan kan? Mau _hyung_ pesenin?"

" _Anniiii_ ~ Kookie nanti aja. Mau sama kak Sugar duluuu~"

"Boleh," Jimin membalas ucapan Jungkook, "Tapi suruh kak Sugar tidur juga ya abis minum obat, biar besok kita bisa mulai liburannya." Mendengar itu, ekspresi Yoongi langsung menggelap dan ketiganya bisa mendengar jika sosok yang selalu bersikap jutek itu menggumam maaf.

"Iiiiih kak Sugar ngapain minta maap siiiii? Santai aja kali. Itu artinya pak Jimin mau kak Sugar sembuuuuuh. Iyakan, pak?"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk, memandang lembut ke arah kekasihnya yang menatapnya sulit diartikan. Jimin pun memilih beranjak dan mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Yoongi, lalu menempatkan kecupan sayang di pucuk kepala sosok itu. Kemudian bergumam lirih pada sang tercinta. "Aku sayang kamu. Cepet sembuh, ya, jangan sakit terus. Akunya khawatir."

Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengangguk lemah dan berucap terima kasih pada Jimin. Mengabaikan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah dempet-dempetan di atas sofa yang tadi diduduki Jimin. Seolah memberi ruang dan menciptakan ruang untuk dibagi bersama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat matahari terbit keesokan harinya, Yoongi terbangun dengan tubuh segar karena kemarin Jungkook terus memaksanya pergi tidur. Dia juga bisa merasakan pelukan Jungkook padanya, yang kini masih pulas di sampingnya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat wajah polos adiknya itu, lalu tatapannya beralih ke seluruh penjuru kamar hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung tidur di ranjang sebelah dan Jimin tertidur di atas sofa sebrang.

Disuguhi seperti itu membuat Yoongi geleng kepala. Ia pun dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook hanya untuk pergi menghampiri Jimin yang masih terlelap. Sembari dalam hati bertanya kenapa mereka tidak kembali ke kamar sebelah agar bisa tidur lebih nyaman?

Memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang damai, Yoongi jadi tidak tega untuk mengganggu sosok itu. Mengintip sebentar langit luar, sepertinya masih terlalu pagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yoongi, dia pun naik ke atas tubuh Jimin dan menidurkan dirinya di atas sosok itu, menyamankan diri dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Jimin yang berdetak. Lambat laun kembali terlelap, Yoongi mengarungi lagi ketiadaan tak berujung yang menjemputnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari bersinar terang menembus gorden kamar yang berkibar. Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya merasakan objek yang dia peluk sudah raib. Jungkook langsung terbangun duduk untuk mencari objek itu, dan langsung dibuat terdiam ketika mendapati sosoknya tengah asik bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan terkasih di atas sofa di sebrang ranjang.

Tanpa sadar, insting Jungkook dengan sigap mencari Taehyungnya. Ketika menoleh ke samping, ia langsung lompat turun dan masuk ke dalam dekapan kekasihnya yang selalu siap menyambutnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu berhasil membuat Taehyung terjaga.

"Kookie?"

"Uhm… pagi Taetae- _hyung_ ~"

Jungkook menjawab sembari mengusel di dada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendapati perlakuan itu hanya tertawa dengan tangannya membawa Jungkook pada pelukan yang erat. Lalu berbisik pada pacarnya. "Kok kamu di sini? Ga meluk Yoongi lagi?"

 _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menggeleng. Tangannya terangkat menunjuk ke arah sofa membuat Taehyung agak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang berusaha Jungkook tunjukkan. Dan seketika rasa kantuknya lenyap mendapati bagaimana Yoongi mencari kenyamanan dengan mengusel pada tubuh sahabatnya di sana.

"Itu Yoongi? Kakak kamu yang galak itu? Yang biasanya judesin aku bareng Seokjin dan Hoseok?" tanya Taehyung heran tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk membuat sosok yang lebih tua luar biasa takjub. "Ga nyangka. Dia bisa kayak kucing nyari belaian tuannya gitu—aduh kok _hyung_ dicubit sih, Kook?"

Jungkook tertawa, kemudian membalas perkataan kekasihnya. "Daripada kak Suga yang nyubit mending aku, kan? Sakitnya dikit. Kalo kak Suga sih, aku yakin Taetae udah jadi perkedel sekarang kalo dia denger."

"Ngeri ya."

"Huum."

"Kamu mandi gih. Hari ini mau ke mana emangnya?"

" _Hallasan_!"

"Lah? Yoongi emang udah sembuh? Udah ngajak naik gunung aja."

Jungkook kembali manggut-manggut. "Kemarin kita udah bicarain kok. Kak Suga tuh jarang sakit, mungkin karena keasikan dimanjain pak Jimin jadi gitu hehehe."

"Yaudah kamu mandi gih."

"Nantiiii~ masih mau meluk Taetae- _hyunggg_ ~"

"Ini Yoongi ga bakal ngamuk kan?" Taehyung bertanya ragu, takut-takut kakak Jungkook yang satu itu sudah menyiapkan pisau lipat transparan lalu tiba-tiba menghabisinya karena seranjang dengan Jungkook dan memeluknya posesif. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan menenggelamkan diri dalam aroma khas milik kekasihnya.

"Sayang banget sama Taetae- _hyung_."

Dan Taehyung tersenyum lembut mendengar itu. "Sayang kamu juga Kookie~"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bukannya Jimin tidak mendengar percakapan itu, namun rasanya ia masih kaget saja dengan adanya Yoongi di atas tubuhnya. Terlelap nyaman sembari terus mengusel di bawah dagunya. Mau membangunkan, tapi kasihan. Namun jika bukan sekarang, mereka takkan memulai apa yang mereka rencanakan, kan?

Maka dengan perlahan, _namja_ berambut hitam kelam itu membangunkan Yoongi dengan mengusap poninya membuat sosok itu lambat laun terjaga.

"Jimin- _nii_ …"

"Udah bangun?"

"Hmmm~"

"Kok bisa di sini?"

"Gatau."

"Huh?"

"Berisikkk."

"Bangun, yuk? Udah mendingan kan kamunya? Biar kita bisa mulai liburannya sekarang?"

Jimin dengan perlahan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Walau rasanya badannya mati rasa, mana mau ia mengungkapkan itu di depan Yoongi. Taehyung dan Jungkook sepertinya sudah sadar Yoongi terbangun dan segera beranjak untuk mandi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Baby_?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mandi gih?"

"Nanti~"

"Mau aku mandii—aduh. Iya, iyaaa~ kamu mah gebukin aku mulu," Jimin protes –walau itu pura-pura. Yoongi pun tak menanggapi, _namja_ itu justru menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Jimin. "Yoon?"

"Iyaaaa mas bawel ah lebih bawel dari bang Yujin."

"Biar kamunya segeran abis mandi, _baby_."

"Uhmm…"

"Kita mau ke mana hari ini?"

" _Hallasan_."

"Loh? Yakin? Kamu bisa nan—"

"Baweeeel ihhhh~" Yoongi lama-lama gemas juga. Ia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari tempat ternyaman kedua yang dia temui selain pelukan ibunya kemudian mencubiti bibir Jimin. "Be. Ri. Sik. Tauuuu~"

"Makanya mandi."

"Iya-iya ini mandiiiii. Mas juga sana~"

"Yup."

Dan setelah satu kata itu, Jimin menurunkan Yoongi untuk berpijak, setelah mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir pacarnya, Jimin berlalu kembali ke kamar sebelah untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perjalanan ke _Hallasan National Park_ tidak begitu banyak memakan waktu. Saat mereka sudah sampai dan memarkirkan mobil lalu turun untuk mendaki, Yoongi yang entah dapat tenaga dari mana sehabis sakit sibuk meyakinkan Jungkook apakah anak itu sudah membawa kameranya.

Jimin dan Taehyung geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua mahasiswa itu.

"Yoongi yakin sanggup naik?"

"Iya, Jimin- _nii_. Bawel banget nanya mulu kayak tukang sensus penduduk."

Jimin mengabaikan kalimat sarkastik pacarnya, lalu membalas mengingatkan sosok itu bahwa Yoongi pagi itu baru saja agak baikan. "Baru baikan loh kamunya."

"Kalo ga kuat kamu tinggal gendong aku. Apa susahnya." Yoongi balas menjawab enteng lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jimin yang dibalas gelengan kepala dan gumaman ' _bisa aja kamu modusnya_ ' dan tentunya Yoongi abaikan itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa mem-pukpuk sahabatnya ketika dua mahasiswa manis ples imut itu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mendaki lebih dulu.

Nyatanya, saat sudah akan sampai, Jungkook lah yang merengek pada Taehyung untuk menggendongnya. Yoongi jalan agak di depan, Jimin yang melihat bagaimana Jungkook merengek hanya menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan menyemangati kemudian menyusul kekasihnya di depan sana.

"Taetae- _hyuuuuung_ ~"

"Iya iyaaa ayo naik ke punggung _hyung_."

"Hehehehe~" dan cengengesan Jungkook yang kentara itu berhasil mengambil atensi Yoongi lalu membuatnya mencibir. Yang tentu saja Jimin balas dengan rangkulan pada pinggangnya.

"Jangan nyibir gitu. Liat Taehyung berkorban ngegendong adik kamu tuh."

"O aza yha, mas."

"Dasar. Susah banget sih restuin mereka doang."

"'Doamat ya."

Cuaca yang cerah hari itu menemani keempatnya mencoba meraih puncak yang hampir tiba di depan mata. Dan selama perjalanan naik maupun saat sampai, yang bisa Yoongi dan Jungkook lakukan adalah mengabadikan foto, dengan Jimin juga Taehyung yang geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

"Jadiiiii, mau ke mana abis ini?"

"Pantai—"

" _JEJU LOVELAND_!"

"OI KAN GUE BILANG GA ADA TEMPAT ITU DALAM DAFTAR!"

"ADA KOK! DI PETA AJA ADA!"

Jungkook yang tiba-tiba diteriaki Yoongi balas berteriak. Dan jadilah mereka saling teriak-teriakan.

"GA ADA! ITU TEMPAT BUAT ORANG DEWASA! LU KAN MASIH BOCAH, KOOK!"

"IH KOOKIE UDAH 19 TAUN TAU KAAAK."

"Alah, 19 taun buat lu doang. Buat gue mah lu masih bocah 10 taun. Ga. Pokoknya _Jeju Loveland_ dicoret dari daftar yang harus dikunjungin."

"Tapi! Kookie mau ke sanaaaa~! Taetae- _hyung_! Pak Jimin! Bantuin Kookie doooong~"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook, Yoongi sebisa mungkin langsung memasang pelototan yang berhasil membuat dua oknum yang namanya disebut terdiam. Lalu angkat tangan menyerah. Dan Taehyung berinisiatif membalas perkataan kekasihnya.

"Nyerah, Kook. Ikutin aja apa kata kakak kamu."

"IH! Taetae- _hyung_ mah katanya cinta sama Kookie!"

"Lah kok?"

"Makanya belain!"

"Tapi—"

"Oi," suara Yoongi mendingin, membuat Jungkook langsung geser merapat pada Taehyung. "Lu nurut sekarang atau pulang ke Seoul abis ini?"

"Ugh…" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengambil bagian depan kemeja yang Taehyung pakai dengan cengkeramannya membuat Jimin yang melihat jadi sedikit kasihan. Maka pemuda itu mendekati Yoongi dan mengait pinggangnya.

Namun sebelum ia berucap sesuatu, Yoongi sudah langsung memperingatinya lebih dulu. "Ga nerima masukan dari kamu, maz. Diem aja yah."

Kebacanya sih kalem, tetapi kalau kalian mau tahu, Yoongi menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan sambil men _deathglare_ Jimin di sampingnya. Jadilah oknum polisi itu memilih menelan kalimatnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oke, jadi abis ini kita ke mana?"

"Yang deket sini aja. _Ecoland_?"

Keduanya memandang ke arah Jungkook yang masih cemberut di pelukan Taehyung.

"Heh bocah mau ga?"

"Lovela—"

"Mau ngapain ke sana, Kook? Lu kalo mau belajar _sex education_ ngapain jauh-jauh ke Jeju? Gue, Seokjin sama Hoseok bisa ngajarin lu. Gampang. Ga buang biaya buat ke sini doang."

Yoongi nyerocos kesal. Jungkook terkadang kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi akan terus merajuk seperti ini.

"Mending ke tempat lain. _Ecoland_ ajalah. Atau mau ke _Museum Teddy Bear_?"

Perlahan, Jungkook melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada baju Taehyung dan mengangguk. " _Ecoland_ aja kuy kak."

"Jangan ngambek. Yang begini pengen ke Loveland. Ngajak ribut amat."

"Iya iyaaa maap;("

"Ayo jalan cepet." Yoongi dengan cepat menarik Jungkook untuk jalan di sampingnya. Mengabaikan lagi Jimin dan Taehyung yang sejak mereka turun dari _Hallasan_ sudah benar-benar dilupakan.

"Untung gue sayang, kalo engga udah gue bawa kawin lari," lirih Jimin yang langsung dibalas toyoran di kepala oleh Taehyung.

"Pacar lu, tuh."

"Ya siapa bilang bini gue, Tae? Eh _soon-to-be_ deh."

"Au amat dah."

Taehyung pun memilih menyusul dua _namja_ tadi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih sibuk ngoceh sendiri.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

Petualangan mereka di _Ecoland_ seolah tak terlupakan. Yoongi dan Jungkook dengan kamera mereka mengabadikan apa yang tersaji di depan mata. Mempelajari segala hal, menikmati sekitar, membiarkan kereta yang ada membawa mereka merasakan keadaan di jaman 1800an. Dan Jimin maupun Taehyung juga punya kegiatan sendiri sejak mereka sampai. Ponsel yang mereka punya tak sedikitpun tidak memotret apa yang dilakukan kekasih mereka.

Karena rasanya senyuman dan keceriaan yang ditunjukkan keduanya, adalah mutlak sesuatu yang harus diabadikan. Mereka tak yakin mereka takkan merindukan ini. Dan mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan bisa kembali ke sini. Bersama keluarga kecil yang akan mereka dan kekasih mereka bangun kelak di kemudian hari.

Rasa lelah mereka terbayar dengan kegembiraan. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke hotel, Jungkook tak pernah diam dan terus membunyikan pita suaranya. Taehyung yang kali itu kebagian menyetir sesekali membalas, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum, lalu Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng sembari mengecek kameranya. Memberikan ruang pada Jungkook untuk terus menyuarakan suka citanya.

Liburan yang mereka inginkan masih panjang. Mereka masih memiliki destinasi yang belum dikunjungi, dan besok… mungkin akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

Hari ketiga di Jeju, keempatnya putuskan untuk pergi ke _Museum Teddy Bear_. Ini hasrat terpendam Yoongi maupun Jungkook ketika memutuskan untuk liburan di Jeju. Yah, berapapun umur mereka, tidak salah dong kalau mau lihat-lihat banyaknya boneka beruang yang lucu-lucu itu?

"Mau ngapain ke museum boneka teddy?" celetuk Taehyung yang langsung dapat tepokan pada pipinya oleh Jungkook.

"Mau liat _Teddyyyyy_ ~"

"Ya tau tapi kan—"

"Berisik, pak. Mending nyetir aja yang bener."

' _Yaampun, kapan manusia satu ini baik sama Taehyung, Tuhan_?' batin Taehyung. Lelah rasanya dijudesin terus sama calon masa depannya sahabatnya itu.

Dan saat sampai di sana, seperti hari kemarin, keduanya dilupakan oleh Yoongi maupun Jungkook.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

Jungkook bergerak ke sana kemari tidak bisa diam menyambangi satu persatu boneka beruang yang sudah di _pose_ -kan sedemikian rupa lalu memotretnya. Taehyung menemaninya dari belakang. Terkekeh sesekali melihat keimutan yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Yoongi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jimin juga ada bersamanya, mematri segala hal dalam otaknya tentang betapa terbukanya Yoongi setelah mereka berhubungan.

"Coba kumamon yang dibuat begini…"

"Kumamon?" Jimin yang mendengar gumaman Yoongi bertanya langsung menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Pacarnya langsung mengangguk semangat dan beralih menatap Jimin yang ikut melihat ke arah dua boneka beruang di depan mereka. "Iya kumamon. Aku suka kumamon. Banget."

"Kumamon itu?"

"Cari sendiri kumamon itu apaaa."

"Yoon…"

"Hmmm?"

"Kasih tau aku. Jangan pelit."

"Sercing giiiih sana~"

"Ta—"

"Kumamon itu boneka dari Jepang paaaak. Bentuknya mbul gitu, warnanya item. Terus di pipinya merah gituuu~ kak Sugar kan punya banyak di kost-aannnn."

"Ohya?" Jimin menengok ke arah kekasihnya lalu memasang ekspresi menggoda yang langsung Yoongi balas dengan tabokan. Disertai mulutnya yang terus merapalkan betapa jeleknya Jimin di matanya.

"Berisik ah. Abis ini kita ke mana?"

"Hmm air terjun _Cheonjiyeon_? Kebetulan kan satu daerah?"

"Yup. Cuss ke sana!"

"T-tunggu kak Sugar~"

"Apalagi?"

Jungkook langsung beralih ke arah Taehyung dan memasang tampang anak kelinci minta dipungut. " _Hyung_ Kookie mau boneka _teddy_ -nyaaaa~ satuuuuu aja? Boleh ya, ya, ya?"

Dan pelototoan horror Taehyung menghiasi suasana hari itu sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Cheonjiyeon Waterfall_.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.  
**

* * *

Yoongi ingin tertawa rasanya melihat bagaimana Taehyung berusaha mendapatkan izin untuk memiliki satu dari sekian banyak boneka yang ada di sana untuk Jungkook. Kadang kala, Jungkook sendirilah yang mempersulitnya, dan Yoongi merasa itu memudahkan tugasnya untuk menilai Taehyung.

Yah, walau sejujurnya ia tahu bahwa sosok itu benar-benar peduli pada adiknya, tidak salah kan kalau Yoongi bermain-main dulu dengan polisi muda itu? Yoongi hanya benar-benar ingin tahu, apakah ada suatu ketika Taehyung berada di titik jenuhnya untuk menuruti semua kemauan Jungkook?

Seperti sekarang saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju air terjun _Cheonjiyeon_ , Jungkook tak ubahnya seperti anak TK yang merengek ini-itu, dan Yoongi dibuat takjub akan kesabaran Taehyung yang justru memberikan apapun yang Jungkook mau.

Dia juga jadi dibuat teringat saat mereka ke _Hallasan_ kemarin. Entah berapa jarak yang Taehyung tempuh untuk menggendong adik tingkatnya itu, Yoongi hanya bisa bertepuk tangan dalam hati. Dan mungkin memberikan restunya untuk sosok itu adalah _award_ yang pantas untuk si polisi pedo tersebut.

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?"

"Liatin apa?"

Jimin tahu sedari tadi kekasihnya itu sibuk melihat interaksi sahabatnya dan Jungkook. Tetapi, Jimin hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Ga liat apa-apa tuh."

"Udah restuin mereka?"

"Ga."

"Masa? _Tsundere_ banget sih kamu, _baby_ —aduh. Iya iyaaa, kalo ga nabok, nyubit deh. Heran aku."

Dan Yoongi hanya mengabaikan itu kemudian kembali berjalan untuk bisa mencapai air terjun di hari yang mulai petang.

Sedangkan Jungkook maupun Taehyung sendiri yang sesekali berhenti karena Jungkook bilang mau mengambil foto, dibuat memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi Jimin dan Yoongi yang tak jauh dari mereka. Jungkook yang ada di punggung Taehyung menumpukkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sosok itu setelah selesai memotret apa yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kook?"

"Uhmm?"

"Ternyata macan kayak kakak kamu itu bisa jinak juga ya?"

"Kekekeke," Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya. Lalu mempererat pelukannya pada leher Taehyung. "Bisa dong, _hyung_. Lagian, pak Jimin kan juga cinta pertamanya kak Sugar, setau Kookie sih gitu."

"Masa?"

"Iyaaa."

"Dia belum pernah pacaran?"

"Belum."

"Whoaa _daebak_! Yoongi juga cinta pertamanya Jimin, loh."

" _Jinjja_? Ih kerennn! Kalo Kookie cinta pertama _hyung_ , ga?"

"Iya dong~"

"Seriussss?"

"Iya serius."

"Boong ga?"

"Ya engga dong, Kook."

"Sumpah demi apa?"

"Demi masa depan kita, Kook."

"Ih, Taetae- _hyung_ mah gombal banget."

Taehyung berhenti berjalan padahal air terjun sudah di depan mata. Lalu memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah imut Jungkook, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di hidung sosok itu. "Kan _hyung_ sayang kamu. Gombal dikit gapapa, kan?"

Membalas ucapan itu, Jungkook hanya terkekeh disusul menggigit kecil bibir Taehyung di depannya. Yang kelakuannya langsung dibalas oleh sang terkasih dengan menurunkan Jungkook dan berusaha melakukan hal yang sama.

Yoongi yang melihat berusaha untuk tidak melemparkan kameranya. Dan untungnya Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajak sosok tercintanya itu foto bersama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **parkjm95**

 **Cheonjiyeon Waterfall, Jeju Island**

(Jimin ngepose foto di mana dia dan Yoongi senyum ke arah kamera dengan air terjun sebagai background mereka.)

 **431 likes.**

* * *

 **parkjm95** the best pay for this lovely moment are just… enjoy it and capture it. Together with the one and only **minsugar**. Lavyu baby Sugar.

* * *

 **bundajin** jadi pengen nyusul;(

* * *

 **hosiki_** jadi pengen nyusul;( (69)

* * *

 **minyujin_** kok enak si lagi liburan;(

* * *

 **minyujin_** jadi pengen nyusul;( (91293798739)

* * *

 **namjoonk** enak ya Jim liburan? Laporan nunggu loh;(

* * *

 **minsugar** alay mas captionnya-_-

* * *

 **minsugar** alah omdo. Bukannya lagi liburan bareng tunangan+pacar? **bundajin hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar minyujin_** mpus lu bang kerja mulu. Makanya cari pacar.

* * *

 **minyujin_** syaland punya adeq judes banget;( lu kalo ga gue sadarin juga ga bakal jadian sama Jimin. **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** o aza yha bang o aza. **minyujin_**

* * *

 **parkjm95** sini lah nyusul **minyujin_**

* * *

 **parkjm95** ya atuh pak diingetin segala;( **namjoonk**

* * *

 **parkjm95** alay juga kamu suka, baby;) **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** paansih. G tuh. **parkjm95**

* * *

 **namjoonk** biar ga lupa daratan **parkjm95 kth_95**

* * *

 **kth_95** ^yalord ampuni atasan saya yang kebelet kawin ini;(

* * *

 **hosiki_** ^holyshit.

* * *

 **minsugar** ^^holyshit.

* * *

 **bundajin** ^^^HOLYSHIT.

* * *

 **parkjm95** tsundere af;( sayang kamu tetep;) **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** gembel najiz, mas. Aku block juga nih akun lama-lama.

* * *

 **parkjm95** jaad baby;( **minsugar**

* * *

 **hosiki_** ^buzet lagi liburan bareng+berduaan aja masih mensi-an di sini. Heran yha pasangan jaman sekarang mah;( **minsugar parkjm95**

* * *

 **minsugar** bilang aja lu sirik, Hos;( **hosiki_**

* * *

 **hosiki_** syaland lu kak;( kenal gue banget sih;( **minsugar**

* * *

 **namjoonk kth_95 parkjm95** that's okay. Beberin aja hasrat terpendam atasan kalian ini. Balik dari Jeju, siap-siap saya kirim kalian buat nanganin kasus di pedalaman, yha? AND NO GADGET.

* * *

 **parkjm95** bgst **kth_95**. Gara-gara lu nih ah!

* * *

 **kth_95** YHA ATUH PAK BECANDA. JAAD AMAT NO GADGET;( **namjoonk**

* * *

 **kth_95** cot lu **parkjm95**

* * *

 **namjoonk** say temporary farewell to ur beloved, ma two trustworthy sergeant. **parkjm95 kth_95**

* * *

"KIM-PEDO-ALIEN-TAEHYUUUUUUUNG!" auman Jimin jadi penutup petualangan mereka pada hari ketiga di Jeju kala itu.

Dan diam-diam Yoongi mengumpati Taehyung, pun Jungkook yang mencubit-cubit pipi kekasihnya gemas karena kelakuannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hampir seminggu mereka liburan di Jeju, dan besok mereka akan kembali terbang ke kota Seoul. Untuk menutup liburan mereka yang panjang, hari ini mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi _Seongsan Sunrise Peak_ yang ada di ujung timur pulau Jeju.

Setelah kemarin-kemarin menghabisan waktu dengan mengunjungi _Jeju_ _Folk Village, Seopjikoji, Soesokkak Estuary, Pulau Udo, pantai Woljeongri_ dan pasar-pasar tradisional yang ada, kini lagi-lagi pilihan mereka adalah memanjat kawasan gunung di mana ketinggiannya mencapai 182 meter di atas permukaan air laut. Oh, yakinkan Jungkook untuk tidak minta digendong lagi oleh Taehyung.

Saat mereka sampai di sana, Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah kabur duluan untuk mendaki ke atas. Para pacar mereka hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua mahasiswa itu. Toh, kalau mereka lelah, mereka akan menoleh pada keduanya dan meminta bantuan (minta gendong maksudnya).

Perjalanan mendaki 500 anak tangga agaknya terdengar melelahkan. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang malas gerak macam Yoongi. Jujur, Yoongi memang malas gerak. Tetapi tidak untuk suatu keindahan yang bisa dia dapatkan sebagai bayaran. Maka dia santai-santai saja, sembari terkadang berbalik ke belakang untuk memotret, entah itu Jungkook, pemandangan atau—kekasihnya, Jimin.

Dan sepanjang pendakian itu, hal-hal yang Yoongi dengar adalah rengekan Jungkook, ambekannya, ocehannya serta merta ia terus meminta Taehyung untuk menuruti kemauannya. Seperti membawakan tasnya? Memotretnya? Menungguinya yang sudah Yoongi maupun Jimin tinggal jauh ke atas. Kemudian berakhir menggendongnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya kan merestui mereka?

"Liat apa kamutu?" suara Jimin tiba-tiba menggema sesaat mereka hampir sampai di puncak. Pemuda _caramel_ itu hanya melirik kekasihnya lalu berjalan lagi. "Kamu mah, Yoon, jutek banget."

"Apasi mas?"

"Jadi? Gimana soal Taehyung?"

"Kok kamu yang ngebet?"

"Kasian aku sama dia. Merana banget mikirin gimana caranya supaya kamu restuin."

"Hm."

"Kok hm doang?"

"Tau ah."

"Kamu dari sejak mereka sampe Jeju ga liat _effort_ Taehyung ke Jungkook?"

"Liat kok."

"Terus?"

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab, dan malah melihat ke arah adiknya yang sekarang duduk di peristirahatan yang disediakan, dengan Taehyung di sampingnya, memastikan bahwa adik tingkatnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Beneran aku bisa percaya dia?" lirih Yoongi yang untungnya masih bisa Jimin dengar.

Maka pemuda berambut hitam itu memilih mengusap pipi kekasihnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku pernah bilang, kan? Kalo si alien itu sampe nyakitin Jungkook, aku yang tanggung jawab."

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Karena aku juga gamau ngecewain kamu, _baby_ ~" bukan hanya satu tangan Jimin yang mengusap pipi Yoongi, tetapi kini keduanya. Hal itu membuat mahasiswa semester 7 itu menatap langsung ke dalam mata meneduhkan kekasihnya.

"Oke."

"Oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Oke."

"Oke apa?"

Mendengarnya, Yoongi langsung kesal. "Auah terang," lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian yang langsung berbalik menghadap pasangan _lovey-dovey_ tak jauh darinya.

"OI Kim Alien Taehyung, _you owe me once again_!"

Taehyung yang diteriaki begitu hanya bisa terpekur, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Pak Jimin tuh kenapa, _hyung_?" pertanyaan Jungkook langsung mengambil alih fokusnya. Ia menatap wajah imut kekasihnya itu lalu mencubitnya gemas, merasa tak mengerti juga.

"Gatau. Jimin emang suka aneh."

"Tapi tadi pak Jimin abis ngobrol serius gitu kayaknya sama kak Sugar~"

"Iya juga, sih~"

Taehyung langsung dibuat berpikir. Apakah… ini mengenai restu Yoongi untuknya memacari Jungkook? Makanya Jimin berteriak begitu. Ia melirik lagi ke arah sahabatnya yang sekarang malah modus-modus memeluk mahasiswa semester 7 itu di sana, lalu ke arah kekasihnya yang ada bersamanya sembari berpikir. Sampai akhirnya _itulah_ yang ia simpulkan.

Taehyung langsung duduk menghadap Jungkook dengan serius. "Kookie?"

"Hmmm?" Jungkook hanya menggumam sambil masih memokuskan matanya pada _view finder_ kamera DSLR-nya.

"Kookie serius deh, ah. Liat _hyung_ dulu coba?"

"Apa _hyuuung_? Bentarrrr~ pemandangannya bagus banget. Sayang kalo ga diabadiin~"

Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar, sampai akhirnya mahasiswa semester 3 itu memusatkan pandangan _nya_ padanya. Jungkook menelengkan kepala _nya_ seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Kamu tau kan? Kalo cuma si Yoongi yang belum restuin kita? Ya walaupun Seokjin dan Hoseok masih sering judesin _hyung_ , sih."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk membalas ucapan Taehyung.

"Dan gimana kalo ternyata… detik ini kakak kamu itu udah restuin kita?"

"Huh?" mata Jungkook membola lucu membuat tangan Taehyung refleks mencubitnya gemas. "Kok bisa?"

"Yaaaa bisaaaa~"

"Uhmmm~~ bisa gimana, _hyung_? Kok _hyung_ bisa tau dan nyangka begitu?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, lalu memakai tangannya untuk mengelus pipi sang tersayang. " _I_ _just knew_. Kalo teriakan Jimin bisa diartiin sebagai itu, kamu seneng ga?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Pasti seneng dong! Masa engga! Itu artiin kak Sugar udah ga bakal sinisin hubungan kita lagi~"

"Ya tapi judesin _hyung_ mah pasti masih berlaku," balas Taehyung cepat yang dibalas kekehan oleh Jungkook. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba pemuda imut itu memberikan kecupan di bibir Taehyung, sekilas. Mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

" _That's okay_. Itu artinya, mereka bertiga merhatiin Taetae- _hyung_ karena mereka percaya~ semangat, oke?!"

Mendengar ucapan semangat Jungkook serta wajah bahagianya yang kentara, membuat Taehyung mau tak mau mengiyakan. Dan lambat laun ia membenarkan hal itu juga. Mungkin, ada kalanya suatu hari nanti, Taehyung akan melakukan yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan ketiga kakak Jungkook. Mereka hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Taehyung kompeten untuk menjaga adik mereka dan membahagiakannya tanpa menyakitinya.

Mungkin memang seperti itu. Dan Taehyung harus mendoktrin pemikirannya dengan hal yang sama, agar dia tenang, juga lega. Selanjutnya, dia hanya perlu merencanakan sesuatu apapun yang dapat menyenangkan Jungkooknya.

" _Don't worry, hyung_. Kalo emang lampu ijo udah nyala semua. Jangan pernah takut buat maju, oke? Kookie di sini, bakal bantu _hyung_ buat bisa laluin apapun yang mereka rencanain. Karena itulah cinta, iya kan? Saling ngedukung, percaya dan ngebantu satu sama lainnya."

Ucapan dan senyuman cerah yang Jungkook berikan kala itu, hanya dapat Taehyung balas dengan gerakan tangannya yang spontan. Menangkup kedua pipi agak _chubby_ kekasihnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu menanamkan kecupan lembut yang Taehyung isi cinta di dalamnya.

Bersamaan dengan sang pembawa kesejukan yang berhembus, beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berciuman, Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi mengangkat kameranya untuk memotret apa yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus mereka, dilengkapi dengan pemandangan keindahan laut sebagai latar belakang adegan manis itu. Dan apa yang Jimin lakukan setelahnya adalah sama, selepas Yoongi menurunkan kameranya, pemuda tampan itu mengait pinggang sang kekasih hanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

Di cuaca yang begitu cerah, dan angin yang begitu sejuk, keempatnya tak sadar jika dunia tengah memotret mereka, mematri apa yang mereka perbuat pada kanvas kehidupan yang perlahan menjadikan mereka _masterpiece_ dengan warna-warni cinta di dalamnya.

Hal itu terlalu indah, terlalu cantik, terlalu sayang jika diabaikan. Pun di pulau Jeju itulah keempatnya banyak membuat dan menciptakan berbagai kenangan bersama yang kelak akan sulit untuk dilupakan.

 _Karena dunia takkan pernah mau, untuk melewatkan sedikitpun apa yang dibagikan oleh orang-orang yang berusaha menunjukkan kebahagiaan mereka._

 _Dan dunia senantiasa akan mematri itu, menjadi sesuatu yang tak biasa._

 _Yang tak terlupa._

 _Hanya untuk diingat._

 _Oleh kita._

 _Selamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **–** **tbc to the last chap.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note;**

 **I AM SORRYYYY~** I'm deeply sorry for belated update. I'm dying on ma midterm, I'm dying on ma assignment. Semoga ini masih bisa diterima:"))) Semoga feelnya dapet. Semogaaaaa.

Sepanjang nulis, kepikiran; apasi yang gue ketik, apasi kok jadi ampar-amparan gini. This. Hasil memerangi diri sendiri heuheuheu.

 **Btw** untuk yang minta NamJin, I'm sorry guys belum bisa ngabulin. Next chap? Thanks for understanding. Yang minta Yoongi sakit, walopun cuma sepicik, I hope that you would like it. Bhuhuhuhu ga bisa macem-macemin tuh anak. Sebenernya otak ngeplot gini, tapi yang keluar yang seperti yang di atas. I'm sorry –again.

 **And** , thanks for the reviews, guys. You are gold! Thanks yang udah baca, thanks a lot. We'll meet again in the last chap, 'kay?

 **At least** , wanna give me **review** and tell me about this one? Thank you again! I hooooope that you all like this.

 _ **Best regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_

* * *

 ** _Thanks to yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya;_**

 **Jimsnoona.** iya dunds bisa qaq. Qaqa kepo yha kapan polban polped ngelamar uke-uke cans;(. **XiayuweLiu.** heuheuheu iya nich Kookienya imut kaaan? Yungi ga tersakiti yang gitu kok. Dia cuma sakit demam aja hehehe. **minshubble.** le mineral yha ada manis-manisnya:"))) Hehe ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. **CandytoPuppy.** iya dunds Hobi dah ga mblo~ **vtan368.** yeaayyy apdet homina homina~ **shin sang neul.** iya yah, jadi jimin enak banget, jadi mau:( heuheuheu bener juga yha, kalo kuki punya anak terus anaknya nangis, bisa jadi dia ikutan nangis;( gawat dunds;( yup! next chap will be the end;( semoga ku bisa mempersembahan ff humor(gagal) lagi:")) **jimyoungi8895.** sudah dilanjut yaaa. **HelloItsAYP.** Yoongi mang gemesin, apalagi berambut hitam sekarang~ heuheuheu ChangSeok kerasa chemistry yah? Akhirnya/? **michaelchildhood.** iyah, sudah jadi kok semuanya sudah heuheuheu. **yoongiena.** maknya tae harus gawl wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. **TyaWuryWK.** Inih Yoongi sudah restuin tae yha:")) **yeahmin.** taq apa taq login;') yeay ini sudah apdet lagi hehehe. terima kasih semangatnya~ **kimrin.** yeay apdet~ lama dunds yha berabad nunggunya;( maapkan Yumi;( the bullyable Hosiki emang ena heuheuheu. Iya nich, besok sudah tamat hehehe. **SyugarMint.** jan syedih, semoga Yumi bisa memuncul ff humor(gagal) lagi /jangan. **wenjun.** ini sudah dilanjut ya hehehe. **PoppoMing.** sukasuka aing dunds kalo mau campur sari/? **Namsanaf.** heuheuheu mereka kan polisi gahul wkwk. **bangtaninmylove.** ini ada minyoonnya kan?heuheuheu. **Icarus96.** kujuga gugup nulis part ketemu camer;( soalnya kepengen, kapan daku yang ketemu camer;( /ga. Ini sudah di up yha~ **syub0393.** yang nikah duluan authornya /ga. Hehehe namjinnya diusahain next chap yha~ thank you semangatnya. **Rap1201.** iya ini ukenya cowo kok. this is yaoi hehehe. **chuacu.** yeay ayo dukung ahjuma Park dan Kim!wkwk. **erpozer.** iya nich! syukurlah jika minyoon dan vkooknya imut!/? **vkooktrash.** terima kasih yha sudah mampir:). **aya anezaki.** kuy kita cubitin pipi kuki~ **Hanami96.** bisa dunds~ namanya yoongi berjodoh dengan jimin, dan jungkook dengan taehyung /halah wkwk. **guardianssi.** yha dunds, para camer gamau kalah gawl/? **minyoonlovers.** ini sudah dinext yha~hehehe. **Hantu Just In.** hamil gimana kak;( **fan girl shoot.** maapkan diri ini karena sakitnya yungi hanya segitu, semoga suka;") **ichikawa haru.** syukurlah dikau tertawa/? yup, ini sudah di up yha~ **Phylindan.** iya dunds, tanggalnya mah sudah ditentukan~ wkwk. **yoongiversicrbn.** haiii~ iya terima kasih yaa sudah review~ namjinnya diusahain next chap yha~ NC? heuheuheu Yumi belum tau, masih galau nich. Kita lihat saja nanti yha~. **kuntum18. kimtae.** **Pokoknya thanks alot yang sudah review. Lav.**


	15. Chapter 15 : eL Oo Vhi Ee

**minsugar**

 **Jeju Island**

(Yoongi mem-posting hasil jepretannya di mana dalam foto itu Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah berciuman dengan latar belakang hamparan laut yang indah dari atas ketinggian bukit Seongsan Sunrise Peak yang mereka datangi).

 **969 likes.**

 **minsugar** Oi, Mr. Pedo. If you hurt him or make him cry, or even think to leave him, uri Jungkookie **goldenmaknae** , I WILL KILL you. I ABSOLUTELY will kill you. Do I make myself clear? **kth_95**

* * *

 **bundajin** BUZET DAH APAAN INI?

* * *

 **hosiki_** BUZET DAH APAAN INI? (696969)

* * *

 **yujeongah** asyique mendapat restu~ **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **_seyuuuju** uhuk cieeeeee yang kemaren-kemaren sering curhatin pacarnya sekarang dah dapet restu dari kakak manis tapi galak kek macan:") **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **bambam1a** ihiw asiiiik! Akhirnya Kookie dapet restu dari kakak galak!:) **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **mark_tuan** ga nyangka lu bisa baik juga, 'Ga.

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** YEYEYE LALALA(?) mesti banget traktir gue sama Bambam ini, Kook! **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **nwh91** AJU NAIS.

* * *

 **ddong_gg0** AJU NAIS. (69)

* * *

 **leedonghae** AJU NAIS. (6969)

* * *

 **kim_msl** leh ugha hasilnya. Kok lu ga masuk klub fotografi si, 'Ga? Sayang kan bakat lu itu.

* * *

 **gyu357** asik yang dapet restu uhuk **goldenmaknae kth_95**

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** CIYEHHH. Gemes ih uuuunch/? **goldenmaknae kth_95**

* * *

 **minyujin_** aw cute~ AJU NAIS. Fotografernya capa ci? Kok bagus gitu gambarnya? Uuunch.

* * *

 **parkjisoo_** YEAAAAAY \\(^0^)/ Chukkae Kak Kuki **goldenmaknae** & Pak Taehyung **kth_95**! btw **minyujin_** fotografernya kan calon kakak ipar Jisooo~

* * *

 **parkjm95 kth_95** utang banyak lu sama gue, Tae. Siap-siap ae gue pinjem dompet lu, heuheuheu.

* * *

 **namjoonk** akhirnya ya, Taehyung **kth_95** dapet restu juga dari pacarnya si Jimin.

* * *

 **bundajin** OI **minsugar** RESPONNYA MANA NIH, GAN? KOK GA MUNCUL-MUNCUL SIEY;(

* * *

 **hosiki_** LAGI SIBUK SAMA MAZ JIMIN EA **minsugar**

* * *

 **hosiki_** OI OI JAWAB DONG, GAN! TUNDA DULU ANU DENGAN MAZ JIMINNYA;( **minsugar**

* * *

 **bundajin** taq kusangka kau sudah sejauh itu kawan dengan maz Jimin;(( **minsugar**. Kalah lu, Hos **hosiki_**

* * *

 **hosiki_** IH! Pacaran gue mah sehat, kak! Emang luw **bundajin**

* * *

 **bundajin** E EQ CIMIT WARNA IJO! SEHAT MUKA LU MIRIP CIMIT! MAREN SIAPA YANG GUE PERGOKIN LAGI MAKE OUT DI DEPAN PINTU HAH?! UNTUNG KOOKIE GA ADA. UNTUNG ANAK KOST LAIN SUDAH BALIGH(?) DAN DEWASA **hosiki_**

* * *

 **hosiki_** ANJ MULUT EMBER DAZAR CALON BININYA PAK NAMJOON. TEMAN LAKNAT KAU KAK;((( **bundajin**

* * *

 **bundajin** UUUUPS **hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar bundajin hosiki_** BACOT ANJIR. SABAR! GUE LAGI DI TOILET.

* * *

 **minsugar bundajin hosiki_** DASAR TEMEN LAKNAT. OTAK LU PADA LEBIH LAKNAT. MANA ANU NJIR GUE CEKEK LU KALO KETEMU. IH KZL.

* * *

 **minsugar hosiki_ bundajin** anj… JAUH JAUH LU BERDUA DARI GUE. GA NYANGKA GUE KALO KALIAN SAMA KAK CHWANG DAN PAK NAMJOON UDAH…

* * *

 **bundajin** tuh kan ngamuk;(((

* * *

 **bundajin** KAGAK NJIR **minsugar**

* * *

 **hosiki_** ^KAGAK SALAH LAGI MAKSUD LU, KAK? **bundajin**

* * *

 **hosiki_** atut kak;( belain;((( **jchwang**

* * *

 **hosiki_** alah sok suci luw kak;( diem-diem udah tindih-tindihan sama pak Jimin kan;(

* * *

 **minsugar** bodo. **bundajin hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar hosiki_** anjeng. Gue block luh.

* * *

 **minsugar** btw bang **minyujin_** JI JIK BANG JI JIK. UNCH UNCH STATUS LU JOMBLO. CARI PACAR KEK SONO KZL. ZBL. Kesepian amat njis.

* * *

 **hosiki_** sok atuh block;( GUE MAH APA ATUH YANG HANYA BUNGKUS KUACI INI DIBANDINGKAN ELU YANG BAGAI GELAS PORSELIN.

* * *

 **minyujin_** PEDES LU ANJIR ABANG SENDIRI JUGA.

* * *

 **minsugar** ga nyambung gublu **hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar minyujin_** bodo amat. / **kim_msl** males. / **mark_tuan** o aza yha-_- / **nwh91 ddong_gg0 leedonghae** bct, berisik. Enyah sana lu pada.

* * *

 **hosiki_** ;(((((((((((((((( **minsugar**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae gyu357 leeseongyeol_1991** maaciw kakak-kakak manis:*

* * *

 **goldenmaknae yujeongah _seyuuuju bambam1a yu_gyeom** sini Kookie pelukin kalian dulu:*

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** KAK SUGAR SINI IH KOOKIE PELUK HIKS AKHIRNYAH HUWEEEEEEEE

* * *

 **kth_95** ASDFGHJKL SUJUD SYUKUR YALORD USAHA GUE GA SIA-SIA HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AKHIRNYA PACARNYA JIMIN, SOBAT BANTET GUE, YANG GALAKNYA NGALAHIN MACAN BUNTING NGERESTUIN GUE JUGA SAMA ADEKNYA YANG KIYUT, MANIS, BOHAI, SEKSI ITU YALORD, TAEHYUNG SENANG SYEKALI, HEUHEUHEUHEU.

* * *

 **kth_95** LOVE YOU KOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE:******* **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **minsugar goldenmaknae** berisik! Lu daritadi udah melukin gue ampe sesek napas, ya-_-

* * *

 **minsugar** **kth_95** BACOT ANJIR NYAMPAH AJA SI LU, PAK. OH JADI GUE MACAN BUNTING, OH?

* * *

 **parkjm95** mampus lu, Tae **kth_95**

* * *

 **kth_95** eh… ga…

* * *

 **minsugar** ^_^ **kth_95** otw apus postingan ini.

* * *

 **kth_95** JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. IYA AMPUN LU BAIK, KOK, YOONGI. LU MAU APA GUE BELIIN?! SEBAGAI TANDA TERIMA KASIH KARENA AKHIRNYA LU RESTUIN GUE AMA SI KOOKIE. Mau apa, mau apa? Sebut aja.

* * *

 **minsugar** enyah. Trims.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** :")))))))) sabar kak Sugar, kukan selalu menyayangimu.

* * *

 **minsugar** **goldenmaknae** najis.

* * *

 **bundajin** :")))))))) goodbye, innocent Kookie, jangan cepet dewasa yha;") **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **hosiki_** gaboleh lebih dari ciuman, Kook. Lebih dari ciuman, hukumnya WAJIB. **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **bundajin** OGEB **hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar** OBAP **hosiki_**

* * *

 **bundajin** LAKNAT **hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar** SESAT **hosiki_**

* * *

 **bundajin** JOMBLO SEKALINYA TAKEN LANGSUNG UNCH! **hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar** awas lu ngajarin yang ga-ga ke Kookie. Gue bikin kak Chwang buntingin lu tau rasa **hosiki_**

* * *

 **hosiki_** SALAH LAGI GUE YALORD HOSIKI LELAH;(((((((

* * *

 **hosiki_ minsugar bundajin** ANJ. SEBUT AJA SEMUA SEBUT;((( INI LAGI CALON BININYA PAK JIMIN?! DIBUNTINGIN?! LU KATA GUE EMAKNYA CIMIT KALI PAKE BUNTING! YALORD TOLONG HOSIKI DARI PARA PEMBULLY INI YALORD ;((((((

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook.**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Greatest Accidental ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2016-2017**

 **Indonesian!AU | BoysLove | M for language. | OOC.**

 **Police!NamVMin. CollegeStudent!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Older!NamVMin. Younger!JinSugaHopeKook.**

 **Non-EyD.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Greatest Accidental**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Last Chapter**

 _e_ **L O** _o_ **V** _hi_ **E** _e_ **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Awalnya iseng mikir untuk bisa lolos dari tilangan polisi, namun pemikiran itu justru membawa Yoongi dan Jungkook pada kenyataan bahwa setiap keisengan akan berakhir dengan konsekuensi (yang membahagiakan dalam kasus mereka).**

 _ **And it called as A Greatest Accidental.**_

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warn : Ini lumayan panjang. Muupkan karena baru apdet.**_

 _ **Apa daya semalam mau apdet jaringan malah mengkhianati Yumi:")**_

 _ **Semoga ga pada bosan ya bacanya. And thanks a lot for those who stay till the end. LAV YALL!**_

* * *

Seokjin misuh-misuh di kost-annya yang hanya didiamkan Namjoon yang tengah duduk anteng di sofa milik Seokjin. Entah apa yang membuat mahasiswa semester 7 itu komat-kamit. Namun karena gerah juga, Namjoon pun mengisyaratkan Seokjin untuk diam dan menariknya duduk di samping si Kepala Polisi Seoul tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa sih misuh-misuh mulu?"

"Oh, ga kok, bang. Emang kenapa. Lagi kesel aja."

"Ya kesel kenapa emang?"

Namjoon mengusap punggung tangan tunangannya berharap itu akan sedikit menenangkan suasana hati Seokjin.

"Gapapa. Cuma kaget aja ternyata si Suga akhirnya restuin Kookie sama bawahan abang yang pedo itu."

"Oooh. Harusnya kamu seneng, dong?"

"Apaan. Kalo dipikir-pikir nyesel juga aku restuin mereka." Seokjin berucap sinis dengan delikan di matanya. Namjoon hanya geleng-geleng melihat itu.

"Hargain sedikit perjuangan si Taehyung. Aku yakin dia serius kok sama si Jungkook."

"Heh. Awas aja kalo dia sampe bikin Kookie nangis. Aku pastiin abang nurunin jabatan dia."

"Ya kok gitu? Apa hubungannya, Jinseok?"

"YA harus mau! Katanya bang Namjoon cinta sama aku?! Masa gitu doang ga bisa!?"

Namjoon sudah mengusap wajah frustasi mendengarnya. Kalau saja dia tidak benar-benar cinta pada sosok di depannya, mungkin sudah dari awal dia menolak dijodohkan dengan Seokjin.

"Jinseok…"

"Lagian… emangnya itu bener ya, bang? Komenan Taehyung di IG si pak Jimin itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kebelet kawin?"

Seketika wajah Namjoon penuh seringai dan godaan. "Kenapa? Mau kawin sekarang?" tanya si Kepala Polisi Seoul itu sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Seokjin langsung menabok muka penuh aura mesum tunangannya. "Apaan, bang!"

Namjoon mengaduh sehabis menerima tabokan itu. "Sakit tau, Jin. Lagian, kawin mah gampang. Nikahnya dulu. Kamu aja gamau dinikahin sekarang."

"YA GIMANAAAA?! Lulus kuliah aja belom masa udah mau nikah. Ogah ah," Seokjin memilih bersandar pada badan sofa usai berucap demikian. Namjoon di sampingnya hanya menyampirkan tangannya untuk merangkul orang tersayangnya itu.

"Iya. Makanya cepet lulus ya biar bisa abang nikahin."

"HIH!" Seokjin hanya mengapit hidung Namjoon keras-keras menjawab ucapan sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Tunggu sampe aku puas nikmatin masa-masa sendiriku, bang."

"Ya lama, Jin. Kamu mah;("

"Gausah sok takut nyolo, deh. Yakin aku kalo abang mah udah sering kek gitu."

"Anjir gausah dibahas. Itu manusiawi, kebutuhan para lelaki."

"Oh. Sayangnya aku engga."

"Belom aja."

"Hmmm."

Suasana yang hening setelah gumaman itu dipakai Namjoon untuk menanamkan kecupan di atas pucuk kepala Seokjin yang kini bersandar padanya. Detik selanjutnya mereka kembali mengobrol, membicarakan masa depan mereka. Atau bagaimana nanti Seokjin akan memberondong Yoongi dengan oleh-oleh yang kalaupun Yoongi tidak membelikannya, Seokjin akan tetap memaksa untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau.

Sembari dalam hati sedikit berharap, bahwa keputusannya, Yoongi serta Hoseok memberi restu pada Taehyung adalah benar adanya, dan sosok itu memang benar kompeten menjaga adik kesayangan mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Liburan semester genap sudah berakhir, dan kegiatan Hoseok beserta yang lainnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Kecuali Yoongi dan Seokjin yang hanya memiliki jadwal sedikit karena sebentar lagi akan sidang skripsi.

Beda halnya dengan Hoseok. Rasa-rasanya jadwal semester ini akan menyiksanya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya merasa putus asa. Toh, dia harus menyelesaikan ini dan jadi sarjana agar orangtuanya bangga.

Maka di cuaca cerah pagi itu Hoseok pakai untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus dengan semangat yang membara. Ia sudah rapi dengan kaus berlapis jaket dan jeans robek di bagian paha sampai ke lutut, juga sepasang sepatu trainers yang membungkus kakinya. Di mulutnya ada roti berselai sembari tangannya mengetik sederet kalimat di kolom _chattan_ bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hoseok sudah siap menyambangi Seokjin dan Yoongi untuk berangkat bersama, kebetulan tunangan Seokjin semalam meninggalkan mobilnya, jadi dia dan Yoongi bisa menebeng. Namun saat membuka pintu, Hoseok dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tersenyum tampan di depannya.

"Eh? Kak Chwang?"

"Pagi, Hosiki~"

Changmin maju untuk memberikan kecupan di dahi kekasihnya itu. Lalu menarik tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Hoseok untuk mengunci kost-annya. Hoseok serasa _disoriented_ ketika Changmin terus menariknya ke arah mobil sosok itu.

"Loh, loh? Kak Chwang ga kerja?"

"Nanti, abis nganter kamu."

"HEH? Serius?"

"Iyaaaa."

"Seriuuuuuuuuuuuuuus?"

Changmin hanya tertawa dan mencubit pelan hidung Hoseok kemudian memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada sosok itu. "Iya. Maaf ya jarang ngapelin kamu."

Hoseok melipat tangannya di dada sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Betul. Kak Chwang jarang ngapelin aku. Maafin ga ya?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Hoseok itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian menjalankan kendaraannya menuju Universitas Bangtan, sambil sesekali dia mengusak rambut Hoseok yang masih pura-pura merajuk.

"Maaf. Akhir pekan ini janji deh, kita kencan oke?"

Hoseok melirik pelan Changmin masih dengan tampang yang dia pasang tadi. Changmin hanya tersenyum tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sejujurnya tak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Janji nih?"

"Iyaaa janji."

"Serius, ga boong?"

Di saat mobil itu berenti karena lampu merah menyala, Changmin memakai kesempatan itu untuk menangkup wajah Hoseok dan menciumnya setelah meyakinkan sosok itu, bahwa akhir pekan ini mereka akan berkencan.

Mengganti hari-hari yang banyak terlewat karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Iya, aku janji."

Dan Hoseok tersenyum selama ciuman itu berlangsung.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perjalanan berat anak semester akhir benar-benar melelahkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Yoongi maupun Seokjin sekarang. Baru masuk dua bulan menginjak semester 7, mereka sudah dihadapkan oleh segala hal berbau proposal yang menyangkut skripsi. Entahlah. Memang Universitas Bangtan termasuk universitas yang akreditasinya bagus, jadi tidak heran jika (sejujurnya) sejak semester 6 kemarin mereka sudah diperingati soal hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ujian akhir untuk mendapat gelar sarjana.

"Mau mati gue rasanya. Bosen gila. Dua bulan dan ngabisin waktu terlama di kelas _term paper_ doang. Dosen-dosennya begitu pula. Capek gue." Yoongi menggerutu di sebelah Seokjin yang memasang tampang sama lelahnya. Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang, dari jam 8 pagi tadi mereka ada kelas, ya itu, kelas _term paper_ , dan sehabis makan siang lanjut lagi satu sesi. Bagaimana mereka ga mabok?

"Gausah ngeluh. Kita sama-sama empet. Anjir dah udah ada aja proposal-proposalan. Kepengen nikah aja gue rasanya," jawab Seokjin menanggapi gerutuan sahabatnya itu.

Yoongi melirik ke arah pria cantik tersebut. "Yaudeh sana lu nikah. Udah tinggal resepsi, kan? Gue dukung deh."

"Anjir dianggep serius."

"Gapapa, Jin. Gue tau lu kebelet dihalalin, kan?"

"Itu mah elu, Sugaram." Seokjin menoyor kepala Yoongi yang pemuda berambut _caramel_ itu balas dengan toyoran juga. Alhasil mereka saling toyor-menoyor mengabaikan para _junior_ yang melihat kelakuan mereka sampai mereka tiba di kantin.

"Udah ah, kok kita jadi toyor-toyoran deh. Ga elit."

Yoongi tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan menuju Hoseok yang asik makan. Pemuda manis itu menepuk punggung Hoseok keras membuat yang ditepuk sukses keselek tulang ayam yang dimakannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Gila lu, kak! Lu mau gue mati, yak?!"

Yoongi angkat bahu cuek, lalu duduk di depan Hoseok. "Bayaran buat orang yang selalu bilang; BARENG YA KAKAK-KAKAKKU CAYANG; eh malah berangkat bareng pacarnya."

Hoseok yang mendengar langsung cengengesan.

"Muup. Kan kapan lagi kak Chwang rajin nganter gue uhuy. Lumayan dapet energi sebelum ngadepin dosen-dosen stress."

"Oh."

"Yah, ngambek."

"Ga level." Yoongi membuang muka acuh, lalu bertanya pada Seokjin yang selesai memesankan makanan mereka. "Si Kookie ga ada kelas kan, ya? Dia udah makan beloman, tuh. Cek gih."

Seokjin hanya melirik sahabatnya, tahu apa yang Yoongi maksud. Dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk _WA_ Jungkook, memastikan kalau adik kecil mereka itu sudah mengisi perutnya.

Dan semua interaksi itu terus berulang, sampai akhirnya kedua mahasiswa tingkat empat itu menghadapi ujian akhir mereka untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana yang selama ini mereka inginkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Dan dalam perputaran poros bumi yang itu-itu saja, terhitung hampir satu tahun sudah waktu berlalu. Membawa keadaan di mana Yoongi maupun Jungkook benar-benar lengket dengan pacar mereka.

Pagi itu Jungkook terbangun dalam kehangatan yang berasal dari sosok di sampingnya. Yang semalam menginap dan tertidur sambil memeluknya memberikan perlindungan dari apapun.

Jungkook tersenyum, melihat Taehyung yang masih terlelap di sana. Dia jadi teringat, bagaimana seminggu dulu mendekati festival kampus, Jungkook menjalani _backstreet_ dengan Taehyung takut kakak-kakak kesayangannya marah.

Tetapi, lihatlah mereka sekarang. Ketika Jungkook akhirnya mengaku, sedikit demi sedikit—ketiga kakak kesayangan mereka bisa menerima Taehyung dan percaya bahwa polisi ganteng itu bisa menjaganya. Itu pun dengan campur tangan pacar mereka masing-masing yang meyakinkan.

Jungkook bangkit lalu berniat menyiapkan sarapan. Namun baru selangkah menjauh dari ranjang, tangannya ditarik oleh sosok yang masih bergelung dengan selimut itu. Membuat Jungkook terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Pun detik setelahnya _namja_ imut itu menemukan kekasihnya tersenyum kotak padanya.

"Pagi Kookie~"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menampilkan senyum kelincinya, lalu mengusal di dada yang lebih tua.

"Taetae- _hyung_ pagiiiii."

Hari itu sangatlah cerah. Suara cicit burung yang bersahutan menemani keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain memberi kehangatan pada masing-masing yang membutuhkan. Taehyung bukannya melepas pelukannya membiarkan Jungkook menyiapkan sarapan, malah semakin menenggelamkan hidungnya di helaian sekelam malam milik _namja_ kelinci dalam dekapannya.

" _Hyung_ , Kookie mau nyiapin sarapan duluuu."

"Nanti aja, Kook. Ini hari Minggu. Hari Minggu tuh waktunya santai."

"Tapi kan ini udah jam 10, hyung."

"Eh, masa?"

Taehyung melirik ke arah jam di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Jungkook benar, maka dengan berat hati ia melepas pelukannya membuat _namja_ kelinci yang tadi ia peluk segera duduk dan melihat Taehyung yang juga mengikuti kegiatannya.

Jungkook duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kaki terlipat ke belakang dan kedua tangannya bertumpu di ruang kosong antara kedua pahanya. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah mengacak lalu merapikan rambut bangun tidurnya.

"Hehehehe~"

"Kenapa, hm?"

Serius. Taehyung selalu gemas pada _namja_ kelincinya itu. Dia selalu merasa gemas setiap kali Jungkook menunjukkann senyum dengan menampilkan deretan giginya. Taehyung seolah merasa sedang diuji. Diuji untuk tidak menerkam mangsa di depannya ini.

Tangannya mengayun untuk mencubit penuh sayang kedua pipi Jungkook yang justru makin melebarkan cengirannya. "Kenapa sih?"

" _Hyung_ ganteng masa."

Kelewat polos. Sumpah. Jungkook bahkan mengucapkannya dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Akan tetapi memang benar, kan, kalau pacarnya itu ganteng walaupun sudah hampir kepala tiga?

Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Maka dia maju untuk memerangkap pacarnya itu dalam pelukan. Kemudian mengusalkan hidungnya pada bawah telinga Jungkook membuat mahasiswa tahun kedua itu kegelian.

" _Hyung_ geliiiiiii."

"Biarin. Abis kamu lucu banget sih."

"Loh kan Kookie cuma— _hyung_ ampuuuuuun~ hahahaha~ j-jangan dikelitik juga. T-tunggu jangan gigit telinga Kookie juga. Taetae- _hyuuuuuuuung_ ~"

Dan sepagian itu, niat Jungkook untuk membuat sarapan musnah sudah. Digantikan dengan dirinya yang berusaha menjauhkan tangan dan hidung beserta bibir Taehyung yang iseng dari tubuh juga wajahnya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa mungkin beberapa waktu ke depan, Jungkook takkan memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan semua ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namun yang namanya hubungan, pasti tidak jauh dari kata bertengkar bukan? Atau pasti ada saja masalah yang menimpa hubungan itu.

Bukannya mereka bertengkar karena sesuatu yang besar, tapi kini… Yoongi dirundung kesal tiada akhir pada kekasihnya, Jimin. Karena di waktu mendekati sidangnya ini, Jimin malah tak terlihat di mana pun. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal?

 _Well_ , mungkin memang bukan hanya dia yang kesal. Jungkook juga tengah uring-uringan. Karena Taehyung sama sulitnya dihubungi dan tak muncul di kost-an anak semester 4 itu.

Yoongi mendecih dalam setiap menit yang dia punya. Hoseok yang lagi numpang makan (sebenarnya menawarkan _cheesecake_ yang dibawakan Changmin untuknya kepada Yoongi) namun kini sosok di atas sofa itu tak sekalipun berani menyenggol Yoongi yang sedang _badmood_. Bisa jadi bubur dia kalau sedikit saja salah ucap.

"Kak."

"Apa?"

"Makan _cheesecake_ -nya dulu, kuy. Lagian lu ngapain coba berdiri di depan pintu gitu?"

"Bacot. Udah tinggalin aja _cheesecake_ -nya disitu."

"Daripada lu ngumpat ga jelas di depan pintu mending sini duduk samping gue kak. Temenin adikmu yang ganteng ini."

"Bawel lu ah. Duduk aja yang anteng disitu."

"Yaelah, kak. Segitu kangennya sama pak Jimin eaaa—ADAW!"

Hampir menyelesaikan kalimat godaan itu, sepatu melayang Hoseok dapatkan dan berhasil mengenai jidat seksinya.

"Sakit njir. Lu mah sadis banget sama gue, kak."

"Makanya diem. Gue lagi sebel."

"Ih lu mah, tanya kak Jin, sih. Suruh kak Jin tanya pak Namjoon, selesai kan?"

"Ga."

"Najiz dikasih solusi juga."

Yoongi mendekat ke arah sofa dan melemparkan diri ke atasnya. Kemudian bersandar di sana mengabaikan Hoseok yang menatapnya dengan sendok kue dalam mulutnya.

Kalimat sudah ada di ujung lidah Yoongi, namun kembali dia telan lalu menghela napas membuat Hoseok merasa harus mencari cara untuk menaikkan _mood_ Yoongi. Maka Hoseok menyodorkan sepiring _cheesecake_ ke kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Makan _cheesecake_ dulu, kuy. _I'm sure that will lighten your mood, K'_?"

Yoongi manyun sambil mengambil sepiring _cheesecake_ itu. Dia melirik jam dinding saat teringat Jungkook. Lalu Yoongi pun menyuruh adik tingkatnya itu memberitahu Jungkook agar mampir ke sini sehabis pulang kuliah. Jin sendiri entah ke mana. Mungkin kencan? Dan Hoseok ada di sini karena dia hanya ada matkul sampai jam setengah 1 tadi. Jadilah Hoseok berakhir di kost-an Yoongi.

" _WA_ di grup, suruh Jungkook ke sini pulang kampus." Yoongi menyuruh Hoseok lalu menyuap sesendok kecil cake di tangannya. Hoseok hanya ngangguk-angguk menjawab suruhan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah~"

Dan sembari menunggu kedatangan Jungkook, disitu Hoseok berusaha untuk tetap menjaga _mood_ kakak tingkat kesayangannya agar membaik.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Hoseok hanya menatap kosong mendengar curhatan kedua sahabatnya, Yoongi dan Jungkook yang menumpahkan segala kekesalan mereka karena keabsenan dua polisi cogan yang entah ke mana. Saat lagi-lagi Hoseok mengusulkan untuk meminta bantuan Seokjin, Yoongi mendengus lalu mengumpati Namjoon yang pastinya dalang dibalik semua ini.

Ingat sih Hoseok pernah baca komenan tunangannya Seokjin itu dengan mengirim Jimin dan Taehyung ke pelosok untuk menangani kasus di sana dan tanpa _gadget_ pula. Tapi… bukankah itu sudah lama sekali?

Kenapa juga baru sekarang disaat Yoongi sebentar lagi sidang dan butuh dorongan. Apalagi dari pacarnya yang belakangan ditempeli oleh Yoongi. Wajar jika sekarang kakak tingkatnya itu uring-uringan.

"Gue _WA_ kak Jin ya supaya dia nanyain ke pak Namjoon," ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba yang didiamkan keduanya.

Yoongi dan Jungkook malah sibuk memakan semua makanan yang ada di depan mereka. Mengabaikan Hoseok yang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"Yang bikin gue kesel sih, dia apa ga coba berusaha buat ngasih tau gue gitu kalo dia ada kasus. Nyebelin amat tuh polban."

"Kak, ya kalo dadakan dia mana sempet. Gimana kalo pak Namjoon beneran nyita hape mereka?"

"Ya seengganya _struggle_ buat nyelesein lebih cepet lah. Minggu depan gue sidang, njir. Terus dia ga ada gitu buat nge _support_ gue? Sedih amat punya pacar kek gitu mah."

"Yeu, lu mah jangan gitu. Lu masih mending kan kak ketimbang gue. Gue aja dulu jarang diapelin kak Chwang bisa gue tahan. Nah elu, tiap hari diapelin, tiap malem minggu jalan, baru ga ada kabar semingguan gini udah uring-uringan. Dewasa dikit napa. Dia kayak gini juga kan buat nyari duit kak, buat lu juga."

Yoongi langsung mingkem. Ada benarnya juga sih ucapan Hoseok.

"Udah ah, gausah cemas gitu. Gue yakin pas mereka sampe di Seoul, kalian orang pertama yang mereka temuin. Udah, Kookie juga gausah ngambek gitu. Tuh polped ga bakal berani macem-macem deh."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Yoongi masih diam. Agaknya dia takjub atas apa yang sudah keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata adik tingkatnya sudah sebegini dewasa.

"Hos…"

Hoseok menoleh ke arah Yoongi, dan seketika terpaku melihat wajah Yoongi yang menatapnya teduh. Seolah bangga padanya. "Napa kak?"

Yoongi menepuk bahu Hoseok sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya kemudan berucap, "Kakak bangga padamu, nak. Ga nyangka lu udah sedewasa ini. Beneran udah ngapa-ngapain sama kak Chwang ya?"

"WOE!"

Yoongi hanya tertawa lalu memeletkan lidahnya meledek ke arah Hoseok, meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap tidak mengerti mereka berdua. Tetapi Jungkook senang melihat mereka, dan berharap ke depannya akan tetap seperti itu.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak curhatannya bersama Hoseok dan Jungkook, namun belum adanya tanda-tanda kemunculan Jimin.

Yoongi hanya bisa berusaha menelan kekecewaannya. Walaupun Seokjin bilang jika memang benar Namjoon memberikan mereka kasus di pelosok, itu belum membuat Yoongi benar-benar terima.

Karena jujur saja, yang membuat dia kesal dan uring-uringan adalah bukan karena Jimin tidak bilang atau menghubunginya, tetapi karena Yoongi merindukannya. Beberapa hari sebelum Jimin lenyap, _well_ , Yoongi benar-benar dalam _mood_ manja pada polisi muda itu. Jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang dia kehilangan objek untuk manja-manjaannya.

Memikirkannya membuat Yoongi serasa mati rasa. Jadi begini ya rasanya merindukan seseorang? Setelah dulu dia mati-matian membohongi diri sendiri berujung Jimin hampir menyerah, sekarang dia harus merasakan kerinduan yang orang-orang bilang itu? Dan lagi, Yoongi sering sekali membalas _chat_ atau omongan Jimin dengan kalimat sarkasnya. Nyatanya sekarang dia sendiri yang sebegini menantikan kehadiran Jimin di sisinya.

Yoongi menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa lalu memainkan ponselnya. Membuka grup laknat yang notifnya tahu-tahu sudah banyak saja. Kebanyakan sih rengekan Jungkook di sana. Bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana Jungkook setelah hubungan anak itu dan si polped dapar restu darinya. Tak sedikitpun mereka lepas. Malah makin lengket, kan kurang ajar rasanya. Dan sekarang adiknya itu juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia.

Untungnya, kata-kata Hoseok kemarin membuat Jungkook setidaknya mengerti, kalau Taehyung sekarang tengah bekerja. Jadilah anak itu agak diam dan berkurang uring-uringannya.

* * *

 _ **321 unread messages**_

* * *

 **minsugar** : buzet dah udah 300an aja. Lu pada ngomongin apaan si?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : T_T

* * *

 **minsugar** : nape lagi, Jeon?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : temenin Kookie di kost-aaaaaan TT Kak Hosiki lagi kencan ma kak Chwang. Kak Jin lagi ke rumah mertuanya:")

* * *

 **bundajin** : lu ngechat seolah gue ga baca ya, Kook. Mertua paan tau

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^tsundere luw

 **minsugar** : alah katanya udah gede, pake minta ditemenin. Stay still there. Be a man, Jungkook.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : okay, sir, I understand:")))

* * *

 **bundajin** : cot. Biangnya tsundere diem aja mending

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : nanti Hosiki bawain kue, okeeee?

* * *

 **minsugar** : Y

 **minsugar** : laen dah yang sekarang kencan mulu, hm.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : jangan ngambek dong kakak Sugarnya Hosiki cayang TT

 **hosikijung_** : kangen banget yha sama pak Jimin? ;(((

* * *

 **minsugar** : mati aja lu sana, Hos.

* * *

 **changminjung** : anak gadis mulutnya tajem banget lu, 'Ga.

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^WOE tengkar yuk, kak?

* * *

 **changminjung** : tar juga chattan ini dibaca. Mending lu bom sekarang ungkapin betapa lu rindu pak Jimin lu itu.

* * *

 **minsugar** : …

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : Taetae-hyung, Kookie kangen TT kapan pulang huweeeee~ Kookie mau rainbow cake

 **goldenmaknae** : nonton Sing 2, terus nonton AOT season 2 bareng hyung

 **goldenmaknae** : terus masak bareng juga

 **goldenmaknae** : abis itu bobok bareng.

 **goldenmaknae** : Taetae-hyung cepet pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaang ;'((((((

* * *

 **bundajin** : rainbow cake? Sing 2? AOT season 2? Hobi lu semua itu. Enak juga ya.

 **bundajin** : masak? Hm, cooking skill lu meningkat karena belajar dari gue kan, Kook?

 **bundajin** : and bobok bareng? Wah. Pasti capek ya abis masak. Oke.

 **bundajin** : WAIT

 **bundajin** : WHAT

 **bundajin** : WHADDYA MEAN BY BOBOK BARENG WOE

* * *

 **minsugar** : ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP

 **minsugar** : HOLYSHIT

 **minsugar** : KOOKIE!

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : WHOA DAEBAK!

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^PALA LU DAEBAK?!

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : emangnya bobok bareng tuh gimana, kak? Ya gitu, bobok berdua di satu kasur._.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : maksud mereka tuh, bobok bareng yang ngelakuin anu-anu dulu ga sebelum jatuh terlelap, gitu.

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^NYEDH.

 **minsugar** : KETEMU GUE UNYENG-UNYENG LU, HOS

 **minsugar** : JANGAN AJARIN YANG LU LAKUIN SAMA KAK CHWANG KE JUNGKOOK, OBAP

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : salah lagi gue yalord. Kapan benernya tau T_T

 **hosikijung_** : BTW GUE GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN SAMA KAK CHWANG SUER

 **hosikijung_** : belom maksud gue…..

* * *

 **bundajin** : ^bodo amat, Hos.

 **bundajin** : bobok bareng yang langsung fall asleep pas nyentuh kasur kan, Kook?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : hu-uhm!

* * *

 **bundajin** : GOD

 **bundajin** : I AM RELIEVED!

* * *

 **minsugar** : STILL. I AM GOING TO CUT HIS TINY BALLS WHEN HE'S BACK FROM HIS JOB.

 **minsugar** : JUST

 **minsugar** : WAIT

 **minsugar** : kali ini sahabatnya dia, si bantet Jimin-nii ga bakal bisa bantu. Awas aja.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : ^anjer ngeri. Psycho lepas dari rs mana ini atas gue:")

 **hosikijung_** : #RIPPOLPEDTAEHYUNG

 **hosikijung_** : tapi sorry nih pak polped, gue GA AKAN PERNAH berkabung buat luw.

 **hosikijung_** : selamat berjuang ngindarin amukan kak Sugar:")

* * *

 **bundajin** : I COULDN'T AGREE MORE WITH YA, YOON.

 **bundajin** : GUE BANTUIN LU NANTI

* * *

 **minsugar** : SIP!

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : …Taetae-hyung jan dateng ke sini dulu sebelum tanduk iblis mereka ilang, ne?:(

 **namjoonk** : you're talking like you really know if Taehyung has tiny balls. What if he has it big?

 **namjoonk** : they'll be right back soon. Don't forget to greet them with a 'warm' welcome, 'kay?

 **namjoonk** : Yoongi, and Jungkook ;)

* * *

 **bundajin** : BANG! Emotnya jijikin.

 **bundajin** : AND WHY DO U CARE ABOUT IT ANYWAY. Bolanya Taehyung ini kan yang mau dipotong. Gausah ikut campur.

* * *

 **namjoonk** : tapi kalian ngetik seakan beneran tau kalo Taehyung really has tiny balls. I said, what if kalau punya dia itu di luar ekspektasi kalian?

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : kak Sugar ngomong gitu soalnya punya pak Jimin kecil kali. Terus kan mereka sahabatan tuh, makanya dia mikirnya pasti punya pak Taehyung ga jauh beda.

* * *

 **changminjung** : anjir Hosiki otak kamu kotor juga, ya.

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : akumah anti two faces depan pacar, kak. This is me;)

* * *

 **changminjung** : love you still.

* * *

 **minsugar** : ^GO FCKING-FLIRT EACH OTHER SOMEWHERE ELSE, PLEASE.

 **minsugar** : and Hoseok?

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : yes, sir?

* * *

 **minsugar** : I'll see you later, babe;)

 **hosikijung_** : …

 **hosikijung_** : MAMPUS GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : why did everyone talk about the ball size? What kind of ball? I don't get it._.

* * *

 **namjoonk** : it's twinsball.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : ugh? What twinsball? I still don't get it._.

* * *

 **bundajin** : BANG NAMJOON YOU LIL SHIT

* * *

 **namjoonk** : ups, your bundajin is going to kill me. I'd better shut my mouth now, Jungkookie. Go find your answer by yourself.

* * *

 **changminjung** : beneran ga ngerti, Jungkookie? You also have it, btw. It's on your below body, It's between your thighs.

* * *

 **minsugar** : ASDFGHJKL

 **minsugar** : MATI AJA LU BEDUA GAUSAH HIDUP LAGI

 **minsugar** : NEXT TIME KETEMU, GUE BIKIN LU BEDUA GA BISA NGAPA-NGAPAIN SAMA JIN ATAU HOSEOK.

 **minsugar** : JUST WAIT

* * *

 **hosikijung_** : kak Chwang, mending lu jan ikutan ngelemparin diri ke kandang singa, deh. Kak Suga kalo udah marah beneran bisa bikin lu masuk rs loh:")

* * *

 **changminjung** : alright, alright, I'm back off. /handsup

* * *

 **bundajin** : I'll take good care of namjoonk-ssi, Yoon.

 **bundajin** : you can count on me.

* * *

 **minsugar** : sure. And Jungkook?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : iya, kak?

* * *

 **minsugar** : jangan pernah lu berani nyari info tentang apa yang dibilang Kepala Polisi Seoul GILA dan pacar SINTING kak Hosiki lu itu, clear?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** : ayay captain!

* * *

 **minsugar** : good.

* * *

 **bundajin** : good (2).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi rasanya ingin membanting apapun yang bisa dia banting. Sumpah demi apa. Dia tidak menyangka jika tunangannya si Jin dan _senior_ nya itu bisa-bisanya mengajarkan Jungkook yang aneh-aneh. Dan lagi, berani juga si Taehyung pedo itu bobo bareng adiknya. Punya nyawa berapa dia?

Yoongi dalam hati berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada polisi pedo itu sepulang Taehyung dari kasusnya.

Ia janji.

Serius. Dan otaknya sudah memikirkan apa-apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan pada polisi muda pedo teman kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hosiki_**

 **Nami Island**

(Hoseok ngepost fotonya bareng Changmin dengan dirinya memeluk leher Changmin dari belakang dan mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera di saat mereka beristirahat di salah satu jejeran kedai makanan yang ada Nami Island.)

 **675 likes.**

 **hosiki_** Date with the one and only Mr. Fucking-Busy **jchwang *love**

* * *

 **minsugar** talangen banget si lu, Hos. Untung pacar lu ganteng, walo gesrek juga si.

* * *

 **hosiki_** talangen apaan tuw, kak? Typo dari talangin maksud lu? Talangin apaan?._. **minsugar**

* * *

 **bundajin** gue berbahagia buat lu, Hos. Sumpah. Camat yha akhirnya bisa kencan ena ugha. Walo kepsyennya curhatan banget:(

* * *

 **bundajin hosiki_** talangen = taken laknat ngenes.

* * *

 **hosiki_** anjir:( kalian jaat:( **bundajin minsugar**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** I am happy for kak HosikiiiiHave a great date! See you soon and don't forget to bring the cake that you promise beforeehehehehe. Have a great time and memoriiiiessssss

* * *

 **hosiki _** ugh my best dongie *love* love you and don't worry, the cakes are on the waaaay! **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** YEAAAAAAAY \\(^o^)/

* * *

 **iseolhyun** finally have a qtime with ur beloved! So happy for youuuu

* * *

 **hoshidesu** leh oleh boleh lah, bung.

* * *

 **vernonchwe** bawa pulang debay gapapa, kok.

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** ^1 anak bayi imut cukup, bro. Kita tunggu, k'?

* * *

 **mark_tuan** ^tanggung minta 1. Sekalian 2, kembar juga cukup lah.

* * *

 **mingyuday** ^triplets ajalah, hyung. Ena. Sekali tembak dapet 3.

* * *

 **mingyuday** KALO BISA DEBAYNYA YANG IMUT-IMUT GITU YAH, HOPE.

* * *

 **mingyuday** KITA TUNGGU BANGET NIEY.

* * *

 **oohsehun** KITA TUNGGU BANGET NIEY. (2)

* * *

 **defsoulssi** KITA TUNGGU BANGET NIEY. (69)

* * *

 **ichanmi_** ^mereka temen macem apasi kok minta anak dari hasil kencan yang begitu.

* * *

 **ichanmi_** GA ASYIQUE.

* * *

 **ichanmi_** kalo mau dapet debay mah kencannya jangan cuma jalan-jalan di Nami Island, sok atuh cari resortnya terus bikin. Pasti jadi.

* * *

 **ichanmi_** BTW I AM HAPPY FOR YOU, HOSIKIIIII

* * *

 **bundajin** well, at least I know that, we're not the only gesrek friend that Hosiki has, right? **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar bundajin** gue ga kenal mereka semua. /bloksatusatu

* * *

 **minsugar** yang besok sidang malah asik minta debay sama adek tingkat. Inget status, dude **mark_tuan** , mending lu minta debay ke **bambam1a** :/

* * *

 **mark_tuan** thanks for reminding me. Dan lu malah mancing kenervousan gue lagi ngadepin senin besok. Si a lan emang dasar lu Sugaram. **minsugar**

* * *

 **mark_tuan** btw gausah lu nasehatin gue juga sering kali minta debay ke Bambam:") sayang dia belom siap. **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** ^anying curhat dia.

* * *

 **hosiki_** YALORD RAME ANYWAY THANKS FOR MA GIRLS **iseolhyun ichanmi** dan yang laennya WALO—NJIR LU KATA GUE MESIN CETAK BAYI KALI. LAKNAT KALYAN SEMUA **hoshidesu vernonchwe jacksonwang852g7 mark_tuan mingyuday oohsehun defsoulssi** PERGI JAUH-JAUH SANA.

* * *

 **hosiki_** nyedh. Kalian masih aja ya ngebully gue:") sabar hosiki mah **minsugar bundajin**

* * *

 **bundajin** udah deh, sana kencan yang bener, jangan gadgetan mulu, hush.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook terkekeh membaca komenan di postingan kak Hosikinya. Walau sebenarnya ada beberapa bagian yang tidak dia paham, Jungkook mendoktrin otaknya bahwa itu hanya becandaan. Lalu dia teringat akan janjinya pada Yoongi untuk tidak mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _twinsball_.

Tetapi… Jungkook penasaran. Rasa-rasanya dia sering denger pembicaraan tiga kakaknya soal hal-hal begitu. Jadilah, Jungkook membuka gugel dan mulai _surfing_ di sana.

Sedetik, dua detik. Jungkook masih mengerjap bingung. Ini yang keluar cuma gambar orang yang Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Saat mengetik dengan _keyword_ yang disebutkan oleh pacarnya kak Hosiki pun, sama saja.

Lalu Jungkook mulai berpikir, dia melirik dirinya sendiri. Memperhatikan bagian selangkangannya. Ugh, kenapa dia jadi ingin merona. Di antara pahanya kan ada dedek kecilnya. Lantas, di mana letak _twinsball_ itu?

Tunggu, sepertinya Jungkook harus _flashback_ pelajaran tentang anatomi manusia. Tunggu-tunggu, kenapa dia jadi sebodoh ini. Jika memang benar apa yang dia pikir, lalu bagaimana jika kakak Sugarnya beneran memotong _twinsball_ milik Taetae- _hyung_ nya?

Jungkook tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana dia harus melindungi Taehyung dari amukan kakaknya. Lagian kan mereka hanya bobo bareng dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa juga kakak-kakaknya heboh luar biasa seperti itu?

Di saat pikirannya masih melanglang buana, ragu akan pemikirannya soal satu kata itu, _bell_ kost-annya berbunyi. Membuat Jungkook mau tak mau membukakan. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang _via intercom_ , pintu mahogany dengan sistem kartu untuk membukanya pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang belakangan ini Jungkook rindukan.

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kost-an Jungkook, pintu kost-an sebelah pun mengalami hal yang sama, dengan tamu yang berbeda.

Kalau di kost-an anak semester 4 itu Jungkooklah yang maju menerjang memeluk kekasihnya yang belakangan _hilang_ , di kost-an sebelah, sang tamulah yang menenggelamkan si penghuni kost dengan pelukan sayangnya.

Dan dimasing-masing pelukan itu, Taehyung maupun Jimin berbisik lirih.

" _Miss you_ , Kookie."

" _Miss you_ , Sugar _baby_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi sedang mengocehi Jimin yang duduk anteng di sofa kost-an anak semester akhir itu setelah mandi dang anti baju menjadi kemeja hitam polos yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Membuat Jimin terlihat jutaan kali lebih tampan saat ini. Namun sayang, Yoongi masih sibuk dengan ocehannya. Jimin pun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kesayangannya yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menunjuk-tunjuknya dengan bibirnya yang tak henti mengomeli dia.

Jimin juga sampai bertopang dagu melihat itu. Ia merasa gemas akan tingkat kekasih _tsundere_ nya yang sepertinya sudah mau repot-repot membuang sikapnya dan memperlihatkan betapa Yoongi benar-benar kesal pada Jimin karena merindukannya.

"Kamu mau ngomel sampe kapan sih? Katanya kangen? Mending peluk aku kan?" Jimin bersandar pada badan sofa sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya.

Sontak, Yoongi yang entah kerasukan apa langsung bersingut mendekat dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Jimin.

Polisi muda itu makin tersenyum dan mengecupi pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi sidang akhirnya. Untung, dia bisa menyelesaikan lebih cepat kasus yang dia tangani. Jadi dia bisa memberi dukungan dan menemani kekasihnya itu.

"Kesepian ya ga ada aku?"

"Ga."

"Katanya kangen?"

"Iya kangen. Kangen ga ada yang beliin makanan maksudnya," Yoongi menjawab dengan suaranya yang agak teredam karena wajahnya tenggelam dalam pelukan Jimin.

Jimin hanya tertawa saja. Ah, kekasihnya ini memang _tsundere_ kan? Dia kembali menenggelamkan hidungnya pada helaian _caramel_ milik Yoongi, dengan tangannya yang mendekap erat kesayangannya.

" _Tsundere_ nya kamu ga berubah, ya?"

"Aku ga _tsundere_!" Yoongi sontak protes sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin. Hal itu Jimin pakai untuk mengubah posisi Yoongi menjadi duduk di pangkuannya.

Si pemuda _caramel_ langsung mengapit hidung Jimin sesaat ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya masih sebagai bentuk protesan tadi. Setelahnya Yoongi duduk anteng di pangkuan Jimin melipat tangan di dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyampirkan poni yang sedikit menutupi dahi kekasihnya. Kemudian turun untuk bertengger di kedua pinggang Yoongi, sedikit meremasnya sensual. Lalu polisi muda itu pun tersenyum lembut, berusaha membuyarkan kekesalan sosok kesayangannya. "Iya deh iya kamu ga _tsundere_. Tapi _tsundere_ sekalipun aku tetep cinta, kok."

"Tjih, gembel."

Yoongi kembali melabuhkan tangannya pada leher Jimin dan mempertemukan dahi mereka. Hidung keduanya pun saling bersinggungan. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat itu, bisa Yoongi lihat Jimin yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat degupan jantung Yoongi sedikit menggila.

Entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi lebih terbuka pada sosok di depannya ini. Buktinya Yoongi sekarang tidak malu menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Dengan berbekal alasan rindu, dan sepertinya Jimin mengerti, keduanya menutup jarak yang sangat dekat itu. Mempertemukan dua bibir yang semingguan lebih ini ke dalam pagutan yang manis dan penuh cinta.

Pun hari itu, dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Yoongi habiskan dengan bermanja pada Jimin sambil sesekali tertawa dalam ciuman-ciuman kecil yang mereka bagi. Dan dia benar-benar merasa tidak peduli tentang bagaimana sikapnya. Yang jelas, dia bisa menuntaskan rasa rindunya pada kekasih bantetnya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung memasuki kamar Jungkook dan tak mendapati kekasihnya di sana. Dia pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jungkook belum selesai mandi karena dia mendengar keran air yang menyala. Taehyung melompat ke ranjang kekasihnya, berbaring menyamping membelakangi pintu kamar mandi dan memeluk guling milik Jungkook berusaha menghirup semua bau yang semingguan lebih ini tak bisa dia cium wanginya.

Saking larutnya, dia tak sadar jika Jungkook sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dan mencolek bahunya.

" _Hyung_ , Taetae- _hyung_?"

"Hm?" Taehyung seketika berbalik dan melihat kesayangannya yang menatapinya masih dalam keadaan rambut yang basah. Dan _well, topless_. Mau tak mau Taehyung yang melihatnya menelan ludah susah payah. "Apa, Kookie?"

" _Hyung_ ga mandi?"

"E-eh? I-iya ini mandi," entah kenapa tatapan Taehyung meliar tadi. Mengikuti ke mana air dari rambut Jungkook turun ke tubuhnya.

Ampun. Kalau tidak cepat masuk kamar mandi, bisa-bisa Taehyung menyerang Jungkook dan berakhir di tangan ketiga kakak kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook sendiri sudah berlalu mengambil pakaian ganti. Sesaat Taehyung akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, suara Jungkook menahannya.

" _Hyung_ , yang dimaksud pak Namjoon dan kak Chwang yang ini kan?"

"Ha?"

Taehyung berbalik dan seketika melotot _horror_. Jungkook… _naked_ … di depannya… dan tengah menunjuk barang pribadinya.

Ya Tuhan kuatkan Taehyung, Tuhaaaaaan.

"K-kookie?"

" _Ne_?" Jungkook menyahut sembari menelengkan kepalanya.

Dan sumpah demi apa… Taehyung… ingin sekali menerjangnya.

"Tae- _hyung_? Kena—LOH? TAETAE KOK MIMISAN?"

 _Jungkook-ssi, sadarkah Anda bahwa dia mimisan karena siapa?_

Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang kebingungan.

"Uhm… Tae- _hyung_ kenapa sih:("

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Hampir satu jam, Jungkook menunggu Taehyung mandi. Karena perutnya yang sudah demo, niat memasak bersama Taehyung musnahlah sudah. Jadilah, selama menunggu kekasihnya selesai, Jungkook bereksperimen sedikit di dapurnya.

Tak lama setelah dia selesai dengan makanan yang tinggal dihidangkan, suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Jungkook berbalik dan tersenyum pada Taehyung, tidak menyadari Taehyung yang masih berusaha mengendalikan diri. Benar-benar bisa habis dia kalau kelepasan.

" _Hyung_! Makan dulu, yuk?!"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan mendekati Jungkook. Mereka makan dalam diam walau sesekali Taehyung memuji masakan kekasih imutnya itu. Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian pacarnya. Ketika selesai, Taehyung memaksa untuk membereskan dan mencuci piringnya, jadilah Jungkook hanya berdiri bersandar di konter dapur sembari menemani Taehyung.

Namun sepertinya, dia masih belum puas dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Jungkook pun berbalik menghadap konter, menumpukan tangan di sana dengan wajahnya yang maju mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

" _Ne, ne, hyung_? Pertanyaan Kookie di kamar tadi belum dijawab, kan? Jadi? Kookie bener kan?"

Taehyung langsung tegang lagi. Badannya mendadak kaku dan dia melirik Jungkook yang masih seantusias tadi. Berusaha mengontrol diri, dan tak mau mengecewakan Jungkook, Taehyung menjawab dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm emang kenapa sih? Kok Kookie nanya gitu? Bukannya kak Sugar udah—"

"Iya~" Jungkook kembali ke posisi semula, berbalik membelakangi konter dan melipat tangan di dada sembari mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Wajahnya juga dia palingkan ke kiri menatap lantai. Taehyung yang melihat merasa gemas, ingin sekali menggigit makhluk imut kelinci satu ini. "Tapi kan Kookie penasaran, _hyung_ ~ Emangnya kenapa sih? Kalo Kookie mau tau?"

"So—"

"Kookie kan udah besar. Udah mau 20 taun, loh," sambung _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu lagi memotong ucapan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mendengar hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia mencuci tangannya, mengelap pada lap kering lalu mengusap pipi gemuk Jungkook membuat mahasiswa tingkat dua itu menatapnya. " _He wants to protect you_ , Kookie~"

"Ta—"

"Ssst~ udah ah. Mending kita nonton tv yuk?"

Jungkook menggeleng. " _Hyung_ kenapa ga jawab aja si? Janji deh Kookie ga bakal nanya lagi." Jungkook cemberut, masih menuntut jawaban.

Taehyung sendiri komat-kamit dalam hati. Mau tak mau, dengan berdoa semoga ini bukan akhir hidupnya, dia pun berat hati mengangguk. Membenarkan pertanyaan Jungkook sejam-an lalu.

"Huh?"

"Iya, yang kamu tanyain itu, bener."

"Uhm?"

"Twi—"

" _Twinsball_ yang pak Namjoon dan kak Chwang maksud yang di sini?" kali ini, Jungkook menunjuk _milik_ Taehyung. Untung saja, tidak kena senggol. Bagaimana jika kena?

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu pelan-pelan takut melukai perasaan Jungkook, Taehyung menangkap jemari Jungkook yang menunjuk daerah selangkangannya barusan dan menggenggamnya, kemudian mulai menggiring kekasihnya ke ruang tamu kost-an kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Ssst janjinya ga nanya lagi, kan?"

Jungkook langsung bungkam, dan Taehyung bersyukur… kali ini, Jungkook menurut dan larut dalam film yang mereka tonton.

' _Kuatkan Taehyung, Tuhan. Dan lagi, kenapa Jungkook tumbuh secepat ini siiii?_ ' Taehyung meratap dalam batin, takut-takut kelepasan karena makin ke sini, kekepoan Jungkook makin membuatnya wanti-wanti.

 _Semoga lu punya self-restraint yang kuat ya, Tae?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi tidak bisa diam di depan ruang sidang. Jimin dan Seokjin (yang kebetulan bisa menemani) pun menghela napas maklum atas kegugupan sosok _caramel_ itu. Tetapi Jin jengah juga lama-lama. Ia masih sambil duduk melipat tangan di dada dan bersandar, menyeletuk pada sahabatnya itu.

"Duduk apa lu, Yoon. Kek setrikaan aja mondar-mandir ga jelas. Lagian masih giliran orang laen kali."

"Gue _nervous_ , ogeb. Lagian lu besok juga ngerasain gimana jadi gue."

"Ya tapi duduk aja kek. Pusing gue liat lu mondar-mandir ga jelas gitu. Pen gue iket rasanya."

Yoongi hanya mendengus dan bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya. Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan menghela napas lalu menghampiri kekasihnya. Berdiri di depan sosok itu, merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan dan menghapus keringat yang mengalir di wajah Yoongi.

"Tenang ya, _baby_. Kamu pasti bisa?" Jimin berucap lembut yang Yoongi balas senyuman kecil. Entah setan dari mana, Yoongi melepas lipatan tangannya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di perpotongan leher Jimin, membuat Jin yang melihat langsung melengos sembari mengumpat _'ini kampus woi'_ yang tentu saja diabaikan keduanya.

Jimin pun yang ikutan tidak tahu tempat, satu tangannya berlabuh di pinggang Yoongi, meremasnya memberi semangat. Sedang tangan satunya terangkat mengusap pipi Yoongi yang kini agar tembam. Keduanya saling melempar senyum, membuat Jin (lagi-lagi) ingin melempar keduanya dengan sepatu yang tengah ia pakai.

Keduanya tak peduli mereka ada di mana, dan untungnya di sana cuma ada mereka bertiga. Jadi ya, aman-aman saja.

Jimin mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Yoongi agak lama, membuat sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi sidang itu ikut menghayati. Saat Jimin melepas ciumannya, Yoongi justru menubruknya dengan pelukan.

Jin, kali ini sukses batuk melihat ke- _ooc_ -an sahabatnya. Dan hal itu dibalaskan lemparan sepatu oleh Yoongi yang sepertinya sadar kalau dia sudah bertingkah aneh. Tapi ya, masa bodoh. Setelah melepas sepatu dengan satu tangannya dan melemparkannye ke Jin, Yoongi kembali menenggelemkan diri ke pelukan Jimin. Berusaha meredamkan kegugupannya di sana.

"Ssst, kamu pasti bisa. Kamu kan pinter, _baby_. Jadi, pasti nanti kamu berhasil, oke?"

Yoongi hanya menggumam dan mengangguk-angguk. Dia melonggarkan sedikit pelukan tangannya dari leher Jimin. Tersenyum kecil pada si polisi bantet kemudian melirik jam dinding yang ada di dekatnya.

Sedikit lagi, gumamnya dalam hati.

Dan entah setan dari mana lagi, sebelum benar-benar melepas pelukan Jimin dan beralih menghampiri Jin untuk meminta sepatunya, Yoongi mengecup (agak lama) bibir Jimin diiringi bisikan lirih, " _Thanks for always there. Love you_ , Jimin _ie_."

Jimin langsung _blank_ , dan saat dia sadar, kekasihnya sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruang sidang.

Ah, rasanya kala itu yang bisa Jimin pastikan adalah… Yoonginya akan mengakhiri waktunya menuntut ilmu di perkuliahan hari ini.

Ya, dia yakin itu.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Selama sejam lebih menunggu berdua di depan ruang sidang bersama Jin dan masing-masing tak bosan memanjatkan doa, pintu yang mereka perhatikan akhirnya terbuka juga. Memunculkan sosok Yoongi berbalutkan jas rapi yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Keduanya sontak menghampiri Yoongi, namun dengan perlahan tak mau memaksa Yoongi untuk mengatakan hasilnya. Mereka menunggu. Menunggu sampai Yoongi lah yang membuka suara.

Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar suara Jungkook dan Hoseok di belakang.

Jimin masih menatap kekasihnya, Yoongi pun balas menatapnya. Lamat-lamat tapi pasti, walau terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan Yoongi selanjutnya, Jimin cepat tanggap dengan menangkap kekasihnya yang melompat ke pelukannya.

Lalu sosok manis itu berseru sekeras yang dia bisa dalam pelukan Jimin. "AKU LULUUUUUSSSSSSSSS?!"

Dan Yoongi berani bersumpah bisa mendengar suara Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang berteriak ' _yeay'_ dengan keras di belakangnya.

Ah… bukankah ini hari yang luar biasa membahagiakan?

Ya, itulah yang kini Yoongi rasakan.

Jimin di pelukannya, ketiga sahabatnya mendampinginya, dan dia lulus sidang. Tak ada hari lain seindah hari ini. Takkan pernah ada seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **minsugar**

 **Han River**

(Yoongi ngepost foto tangannya dan tangan Jimin yang saling bertautan, dengan sepasang cincin yang bertengger di jari tengah mereka masing-masing).

 **1.531 likes.**

 **minsugar** I've never dared to dream, to ask for a person with such a handsome and angelic smile that you have. I've never dared to ask someone like you for a person like me, who is never thankful about what he has in life. I've never dared to dream to be loved by a wonderful person like you, a person who has never given up himself to show me the real world of love. I've never been thinking or asking for you to stay with me. I've never thought that I will fall this hard for you but… I have no regrets of fallin' for you. You taught me how to love, how to be honest to your own self, how to open up yourself for a person who wants to protect you. You also taught me about the true love. I dunno when will I blessed Kookie's relationship if you never told me to appreciate someone's effort, I really dunno but I feel really thankful that you came to my life. I will ask no more, no… I mean, I've never asked anything before, but I will ask nothing again except, just please stay with me and be my best company. Thank you for everything. I love you, Jiminnie, I always have and do **parkjm95 *love**

* * *

 **bundajin** IGE MWOYA?!

* * *

 **bundajin** THE LONGEST CAPTION YOU EVER WROTE HERE OMFG

* * *

 **bundajin** CINCIN MWOYA ITU? SINCE WHEN? WOE

* * *

 **bundajin** MIN YOONGI LU UTANG BANYAK CERITA SAMA GUE?!

* * *

 **bundajin** BARU JUGA PISAH BEBERAPA JAM KOK UDAH ADA RAHASIA?! WOEEEE

* * *

 **hosiki_** FCKING HOLYSHITTEU IGE MWONDEEEE?

* * *

 **hosiki_** KAK SUGAR DILAMAR?

* * *

 **hosiki_** DEMI APUWAAAAHHHHH?

* * *

 **hosiki_** KYAAAAAAAAAA JADI KEPENGEN:(((

* * *

 **hosiki_** KOK GA CERITA-CERITA HUKS:(((

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** O_O

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** asdfghjkl KAK SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** UGH I AM HAPPY FOR YOU EHEHEHE *love* CELAMAAAATTTT **minsugar parkjm95**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** UGH KOOKIE JADI MAU MELUK KAK SUGAAARRRR

* * *

 **minyujin_** EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA SIAP-SIAP DIDATENGIN CALON BESAN EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

 **minyujin_** ANAKMU YANG TSUNDERE INI SUDAH DILAMAR EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

 **gyu357** anjir gercep juga si bapaknya. I am happy for you, Suga! Long last!

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** asyique. Resepsinya kapan nich? Gue kira si Jin duluan yang mo kawin **bundajin**

* * *

 **mark_tuan** anjir lamaran abis sidang. Leh ugha. Wait, gue harus nunggu si Bammie dua taun lagi._. BTW congrats, bro!

* * *

 **eunhyukee44** widiw, abis sidang lamaran, nih? Congrats, Sugar!

* * *

 **sujeongah** WIDIW NTAP KAK. CONGRATS BTW! I AM HAPPY FOR YAAAA

* * *

 **bambam1a** kak Sugar congraaaaaaaaaaats atas keberhasilan sidang dan lamarannya uhuuuuuy **/ mark_tuan** hyung! Jangan ngode mulu, cepet lamar Bammie!:(

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** ugh congrats kakak kesayangannya Kookie, dan Gyeomi juga

* * *

 **kim_msl** njay cepet juga. Habis sidang terbitlah lamaran, ye? Congrats, kawan!

* * *

 **parkjisoo_** *O*

* * *

 **parkjisoo_** AKHIRNYAAAAA YEAAAAAAAAY

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** sikasik, camat qaqanya.

* * *

 **nwh91** aju nais. Pake cincin juga uhuy. Congrats kawan!

* * *

 **leedonghae** congrats!

* * *

 **ddong_gg0** congrats! (2)

* * *

 **defsoulssi** congrats! (3)

* * *

 **oohsehun** congrats qaqa!

* * *

 **hoshidesu** congrats qaqa! (2)

* * *

 **mingyuday** congrats qaqa! (69)

* * *

 **jchwang** congrats nak gadis!

* * *

 **jeonghannn** ^anju. Btw congrats kawan!

* * *

 **minsugar** BACOT SPAM KAN LU **bundajin hosiki_** / **goldenmaknae yu_gyeom** iye iye, maaciw bocah. / **mark_tuan** curhat mulu lu. Tuh kenotis ama si **bambam1a** , makasih btw, Bam. Si Mark kebelet noh.

* * *

 **minsugar** AH AUAH CAPE BALESIN ATU-ATU BHAY. THANKS BTW. **gyu357 leeseongyeol_1991 kim_msl leedonghae ddong_gg0 nwh91 jacksonwang852g7 oohsehun defsoulssi hoshidesu mingyuday jeonghannn eunhyukee44 sujeongah**

* * *

 **minsugar minyujin_** INI LAGI BERISIK AMAT. JOMBS NGENES DASAR. / **parkjisoo_** Jisoo teh kenapa?._. / **jchwang** TAY NGAJAK BERANTEM LU KAK.

* * *

 **bundajin** lu mah masih galak aja:(

* * *

 **minsugar bundajin** bodo.

* * *

 **hosiki_** hosiki cium nih kalo udah pulang:(

* * *

 **minsugar hosiki_** jijik mblo.

* * *

 **hosiki_** ENAK AJA MBLO, HOSIKI TAKEN TAU

* * *

 **minsugar hosiki_** Y aja.

* * *

 **hosiki_** :((((

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** love youuuuu3

* * *

 **parkjm95** your welcome, I also thank you, and I love you:*

* * *

 **minsugar** sa-rang-hae! **parkjm95**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena cinta seperti itu._

 _Cinta melenakanmu. Cinta merayumu._

 _Dan ada saatnya cinta membuaimu._

 _Menjadikanmu orang lain, menjagamu, membuatmu bahagia._

 _Dan jika cinta meraihmu, jangan abaikan dia._

 _Atau jangan pernah menyuruhnya pergi._

 _Karena kau tidak akan tahu, apa yang bisa cinta berikan padamu keesokan harinya._

 _Tetapi yang biasanya orang baik rasakan…_

 _Hanyalah buncahan rasa yang mereka sebut kebahagiaan._

 _Hanya itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 _ **Yumi's note :**_

 **FINALLYYYYY**. I FINALLY FOUND THIS _END_ WORD BHUHUHU. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. GUUUUYSSSSSS~ thanks a lot for staying with me. For reading and reviewing this fiction. **Thank you** for waiting too. I'm sorry for belated update. I just went through my final exam and dunno how the result. I give up TT.

 **Untuk semuanya** yang selalu mengikuti ff ini dari awal dan selalu meninggalkan jejak atau tidak, thank you banget. This maybe not ma first fiction, tapi mungkin ini adalah ff pertama yang bikin Yumi seneng setiap baca reviewnya, ehehehe.

 **Terima kasih** juga untuk **500+ reviewsnya, 236 faves, 265 follows** and **29,824 views** (whether these are siders or not._.)

Jadi, ya. **pokoknya thanks a lot**. Without yall, I'm nothing.

 **See ya** in another fiction. I hope that I can write the new one.

 **Jangan lupa** cuap-cuap ya! Mau marah-marah di kotak review juga tak apa. Kuikhlas /ga.

— _ **hug and kisses**_ **,**

 **Yumi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

 **goldenmaknae**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

(Jungkook ngepost foto hasil jepretannya sewaktu di Jeju dengan siluet badan Taehyung yang menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam, namun wajahnya menengok ke arah Jungkook dan memasang peace di pantai dekat dengan hotel yang mereka tempati.)

 **912 likes.**

 **goldenmaknae** Thanks for always stay with me, hyung, eventho those 3 cuties brother of mine are not easy with you. But you've already give your best and I'm happy that you still here. Thank you for not leaving me 'cause of the storm that you went through, it proved that you are a very responsible person and the one who can protect me. Kalo waktu itu Kookie ga diberentiin sama hyung, bisa ga sih kita kayak gini? Bisa ga sih pak Jimin perjuangin cintanya ke kak Sugar dan mereka berakhir bahagia gini? Ga kan? Dan kalo waktu itu Kookie ga sengaja matiin sen, bisa ga si kita bener-bener gini? Niat awal buat ngindarin tilangan hyung dan pak Jimin punya konsekuensi akhir yang membahagiakan buat Kookie dan kak Suga. This is greatest accidental I think. I have no regrets of meeting you that day. I'm happy btw. Pokoknya, makasih untuk perjuangan hyung:) Makasih karena ga pernah nyerah walau badai menghadang XD dan kuat ngadepin Kookie yang manja gini. I love you, Taehyung-hyungie. I really do. And what I want in this life is only, YOU **kth_95 *love**

* * *

 **bambam1a** ugh meleleh dd

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** ugh meleleh dd (2)

* * *

 **_seyuuuju** oh jadi gitu toh kronologinya._.

* * *

 **leewoozi** panjang amat tuh kepsyen._.

* * *

 **minghaohao** turut berbahagia dd, qaq

* * *

 **minsugar** …apaan dah ini?

* * *

 **bundajin** …apaan dah ini? (2)

* * *

 **hosiki_** …apaan dah ini? (69)

* * *

 **pepi_jy** ^udah buzet masih aja galak udah ngasih restu juga.

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** tauk nih **minsugar bundajin hosiki_**

* * *

 **minsugar** cot **pepi_jy jacksonwang852g7**

* * *

 **kth_95** yawla tambah cinta hyung sama Kookielove you kesayangannya hyung:* Makasih karena waktu itu udah masuk list tilangan hahaha. Kalo ga, ga mungkin kita ketemu dan bisa berakhir kayak gini, kan? Love you soooooooo much

* * *

 **goldenmaknae bambam1a yu_gyeom** kok kalian yang meleleh si?._. / **seyuuuju** huum! begitu hehehe. / **leewoozi** maapkan dd, kak._. / makasih haohao / **minsugar bundajin hosiki_** bukti cinta Kookie buat Taetae! Ehehehehe :D / **kth_95** ehehehe love you too

* * *

 **minsugar** oh jadi waktu itu kita hampir ditilang karena lu sengaja matiin sen?

* * *

 **minsugar** HENDAKKU BERKATA KASAR

* * *

 **minsugar** SABAAAAAAAAAAR

* * *

 **hosiki_** ^kok… **minsugar**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** ehehehehe muupkan adekmu yang imut ini kak._. **minsugar**

* * *

 **kth_95** sayang kamu pokoknya, Jungkookie:*

* * *

 **eunhyukee44** syukurnya lu dapet yang bener-bener tanggung jawab maju terus pantang mundur, ye, Kook. Turut seneng qaqa.

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** wkakakak seriously kalian kejebak razia kenalannya? Kece, kece.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae kth_95 :****** / **eunhyukee44** iya kak Kookie juga seneng hehe. / **leeseongyeol_1991** iya kak Yeollie~ tapi untungnya dilolosin ehehehe.

* * *

 **nwh91** pantesan kak Sugar lu galak kek macan bunting. Lah, orang si bapaknya bukan nilang motor tapi nilang hatinya eaaaa **minsugar**

* * *

 **ddong_gg0** ^anjir bener ugha.

* * *

 **bundajin** iya juga ya._.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** iya juga ya._.

* * *

 **hosiki_** iya juga ya._. (69)

* * *

 **minsugar** NAMU BANTET SIYALAN **nwh91**

* * *

 **nwh91** ^tuh kan ngamuk._.

* * *

 _see all comments—_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hosiki_**

 **Wooraeoak Restaurant**

(Hoseok ngepost foto dia dan ketiga sahabatnya bersama dengan pacar mereka masing-masing dengan banyak makanan tersaji di atas meja. Mereka bertujuh tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan pose mereka masing-masing.)

 **666 likes.**

 **hosiki_** hu-uhm! Gapapa gue mah ngejomblo lagi di sini. Da aing mah sabar banget. Yang lagi kerja cepet notis akuh, qaq:")

Selamat atas keberhasilan sidangnya kakak Sugar sayang. Selamat atas lamarannya juga. Akhirnya di jarinya ada cincin juga ugh Hosiki seneng aned nich. Sukses terus yha kakaknya. Kalo mau lamaran asli jan lupa ajak. Hosiki kangen masakan umma Min heuheuheuheu.

Dan terima kasih untuk pak Jimin yang pantang nyerah buat runtuhin tembok kokoh kak Sugar. Also pak polped yang ngebuktiin kalo emang situ kompeten jaga Kookie.

YEAY HAPPY FOR ALL OF US. TONIGHT WILL BE ONLY US. CELAMAT MAMAMMMM YEAY!

Ps; tag ples mention ah biar penuh heuheuheu **minsugar bundajin goldenmaknae parkjm95 kth_95 namjoonk** sama yang lagi sibuk ugha **jchwang** nyusul yha kalo bisa:p

* * *

 **minsugar** sampah cem apa ini?

* * *

 **bundajin** sampah cem apa ini? (2)

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** makasih kak HosikiSayang kak Hosiki a lot

* * *

 **hosiki_ minsugar bundajin** fak, untung gue sayang pake banget sama lu bedua. **goldenmaknae** cuma Kookie yang mengerti daku apa adanya. Love you bebeb muah:")

* * *

 **oohsehun** jombs banget law.

* * *

 **mingyuday** syeudih gue bacanya, Hos:(

* * *

 **hoshidesu** jombs banget si qaq.

* * *

 **vernonchwe** yang laen pasangan masa lu sendiri si, bang? Syeudih.

* * *

 **defsoulssi** ngenes banget si lu, Hope.

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** sedih amat sobat gue satu ini:")

* * *

 **hosiki_ oohsehun mingyuday hoshidesu vernonchwe defsoulssi jacksonwang852g7** fak, bangsatteu kalyan semua. Temen laknat. Matilah kalyan semua sana gausah idup lagi. Ikhlas gua. Merdeka hidup gue tanpa lu semua:")

* * *

 **iseolhyun** gue gatau mesti gimana, Hosiki:")

* * *

 **ichanmi_** semoga yang sibuk cepet nyusulin luw.

* * *

 **hoshidesu** ^amen.

* * *

 **oohsehun** amen (2)

* * *

 **vernonchwe** amen (3)

* * *

 **defsoulssi** amen (4)

* * *

 **iseolhyun** amen (5)

* * *

 **mingyuday** amen (6)

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** amen (69)

* * *

 **hosiki_ iseolhyun** gausah ikutan:( / **ichanmi_** AMEEEEEEN:")

* * *

 **gaem_gyu** Hoseok buat gue aja kalo lu sesibuk itu, sob **jchwang**

* * *

 **bundajin** ^anju…

* * *

 **jchwang** **gaem_gyu** berantem kuy, bro. Gue potong anu lu sini kalo berani.

* * *

 **jchwang hosiki_** aku otw. Sisain tempat buat aku satu hehe:p

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** ^AKHIRNYA KE NOTIS UGHA

* * *

 **vernonchwe** HOSIKI BERBAHAGIA

* * *

 **hoshidesu** UHUUUY GA JOMBS AGY

* * *

 **mingyuday** SIKASIK DEBAYNYA OTW UGHA GA?

* * *

 **iseolhyun** ^kalian kapan waras si-_-

* * *

 _see all comments—_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See ya again!**

 **ps; gimana dengan MV Spring Day terbarunya BTS?**

 **I can't stop re-watching the MV and cannot stop listening to the song!**

 **They made myday!**

* * *

 **Thanks to yang sudah review di chap lalu:**

 **Icarus96. KittiToKitti. guardianssi. ichikawa haru. HelloItsAYP. jimyoungi8895. parkkampret. fan girl shoot. bangtaninmylove. wenjun. naranari II. Guesteu. yxnghua. aya anezaki. TyaWuryWK. Shin Sang Neul. XiayuweLiu. kimrin. Sugapheromone. minyoonlovers. Phylindan. onlyfoolx. syub0393. yoongiena. SyugarMint. Bundanyaa Jimin. Hantu Just In. dwi -yomi. olalatwenty2. Khasabat04. PoppoMing. kharisma shima. sant2668. Joty Army. Jimiestry. Jeontioh714. Thanks a lot yall. Lav!**


	16. Extra 1 : MinYoon

_**Uhm, I actually wrap up this in Fake Tweets mode, but... karena Yumi bingung buatnya gmn di sini, jd diubah ke mode IG gapapa ya? Hehe.**_

 _ **And also, this is not the side story of GA that I've been planning about. Wish to have written that soon:")**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**.

 **Greatest Accidental; Extra .1**  
 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2017**  
 **MinYoon. VKook. NamJin. ChangSeok.**  
 **©God and themselves**  
 **Romance. Fluffy. Friendship. Humor!failed.**  
 **OOC. YAOI. SLASH. Indonesian!AU. Older!MinV. Younger!SugaKook.**  
 **Police!MinV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan lebih setelah keberhasilan sidang Yoongi dan Seokjin, _well_ , keduanya tentu entah mengapa semakin lengket pada pacar mereka. Terlebih Yoongi, yang kini di jarinya sudah terpasang cincin sederhana pemberian Jimin sebagai tanda bawa polisi bantet itu serius padanya, semakin dan semakin terlihat tak terpisahkan.

Buktinya, Jimin kini sering menginap di kost-an Yoongi, atau sebaliknya Yoongi yang akan menginap di kediaman keluarga Park, membuat ketiga sahabat Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil menggeleng. Apalagi pemikiran Hoseok yang entah mengapa mengarah ke mana-mana.

Pernah dia dan Seokjin membicarakan perihal Jimin yang mereka lihat keluar di pagi hari dari kost-an Yoongi, yang entah penglihatan Hoseok terlalu jeli atau apa, dia seperti melihat ada tanda merah di dekat rahang polisi bantet itu. Kalau sudah demikian, siapa sih yang tidak kepo?

Dan sepertinya, hari ini Jimin juga menginap di kost-an Yoongi. Sahabat galak mereka sih bilangnya bantu cari _vacancy_ , _but_ _who_ _knows_? Apalagi setelah melihat _update_ -an _IG_ dari si pemilik nama Min Yoongi, sahabat serta kakak kesayangan Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang luar biasa itu.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

 **minsugar**

 **Seoul** , **South** **Korea**

(Yoongi meng-upload foto Jimin yang tengah tertidur nyaman di ranjangnya dalam keadaan tengkurap dan hanya kelihatan tangan beserta punggung telanjangnya).

Liked by **minyujin_** , **goldenmaknae** , **hosiki_** , **bundajin** and **1.269** others

 **minsugar** bangun mas, udah siang **parkjm95**

* * *

 _ **View all 69 comments**_

* * *

 **hosiki_** Heungghhh why punggungnya terlihat tanpa baju? Hayoooo abis ngapain? ㈴7㈴7㈴7

* * *

 **bundajin** Heungghhh mentang-mentang udah dilamar heungghhh ㈴7㈴7㈴7

* * *

 **minyujin_** HMMMMM oh gitu ya oh gitu. Kapan ke rumah dek? Tanyain juga kapan mertua kamu dateng ke rumah nemuin umma appa? ㈴7㈴7㈴7

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** kalian abis ena-ena ya? **minsugar** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **gyu357** wOW udah jauh yah mainnya.

* * *

 **yujeongah** wOW udah jauh yah mainnya. (2)

* * *

 **mark_tuan** hmmm jadi yang ngasih dede bayi lu duluan ni, 'Ga?

* * *

 **hoshidesu** UYEAY DEDE BAYI DARI KAK SUGA.

* * *

 **mingyuday** apakah bayinya akan mewarisi kegulaan kak Suga? Atau kecabean mulutnya?

* * *

 **vernonchwe** ^gublu ah Ming.

* * *

 **minghaoer** ih kok bapaknya ga pake baju, kak? Ga masuk angin?

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** mereka itu abis ena-ena, Hao **minghaoer**

* * *

 **minghaoer** apatuh?

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** ^polos amat si minta dipolosin:(

* * *

 **bambam1a** ^tidak ada sejarahnya uke ngepolosin uke, tq. **yu_gyeom**

* * *

 **ikemenjun** f.u **yu_gyeom** :))

* * *

 **dekaaay97** ^hayoloh Gyeom. Pawangnya Hao tetiba nongol **yu_gyeom**

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** ampun hyuuung **ikemenjun**

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** yang punya lapak sibuk ngelanjut MS kali yak.

* * *

 **bundajin** ^tlg komenannya dikondisikan. Banyak anak di bawah umur, tq.

* * *

 **minsugar** **hosiki_** **bundajin** qOTOR. MUSNAH LU BEDUA. DASAR SEDTAN. / **minyujin_** MUSNAH GIH SANA BANG. KEK GA BISA PC AJA. / **gyu357** **yujeongah** **mark_tuan** tlg lebih balik kalian musnah dimakan badut IT. / **goldenmaknae** WOE BEDEBAH MANA YANG NGAJARIN LU KOMEN BEGITU, HAH? SIAPA?

* * *

 **parkjm95** ^palingan **kth_95** yang ngajarin Jungkook komen begitu.

* * *

 **hoshidesu** mpus ada yang ngamuk:(

* * *

 **hoshidesu** btw pak Jimin dr semua komen yang dibales cm itu. Oksip.

* * *

 **minsugar** ini juga temen2 madesu Hoseok minta dimaki2 apa. Musnah ga lu semua **hoshidesu** **mingyuday** **vernonchwe** / **yu_gyeom** **bambam1a** minggat ga lu pada dr sini sebelum w retas akun lu bertiga.

* * *

 **bundajin** lu mah kenapa galak banget si:(

* * *

 **minsugar** **bundajin** bodo.

* * *

 **minsugar** btw kak **leeseongyeol_1991** asu. MS palalu. Itu elu kali dasar kalian makhluk qotor. Bhay.

* * *

 **namjoonk** oh. Jadi ini alasan kenapa kamu selalu pake koyo, Jim?

* * *

 **mingyuday** ^wanjir koyo. Koyo untuk menutupi kissmark?

* * *

 **hosiki_** hmmm sudah kuduga kalian mainnya sampai sana.

* * *

 **hoshidesu** KOYO ANJIR NGAKAK BOLEH TIDA:(

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** tapi kok kalo pagi kak Suga jalannya ga kayak bebek?

* * *

 **namjoonk** ^semua bawahan saya tau bagaimana bermain lembut, Jungkookie. Jd jangan takut ga bisa jalan **goldenmakmae**

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** ^anjer.

* * *

 **defsoulssi** ^^anjer. 2

* * *

 **mingyuday** ^^^anjer. 3

* * *

 **hoshidesu** ^^^^anjer. 4

* * *

 **vernonchwe** ^^^^^anjer. 5

* * *

 **bundajin** ANJIR BANG NAMJOON ENYAH GA DARI SINI:(

* * *

 _ **minsugar**_ _turn off the commenting_

* * *

Jimin sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak tadi, saat dia merasakan bahwa sisi kasur di sebelahnya terasa dingin dan saat dia mengecek ponsel, tahu-tahu tunangan galaknya, Yoongi menandai dia di instagram. Jadi, Jimin lihat dan pantengin saja.

Jimin tersenyum melihat itu. Karena entah mengapa, makin ke sini Yoongi semakin terbuka dan mau benar-benar memperlihatkan hubungan mereka.

Dia juga tersenyum saja melihat komenan maupun balasan yang ada di post an Yoongi. Tadinya Jimin masih ingin tetap rebahan sambil main ponsel atau mengecek _email_ , tapi teriakan Yoongi yang menyuruhnya bangun mau tak mau membuat dia beranjak juga.

"Jimin banguuuun! Udah siang!"

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Jimin menghampiri pacarnya yang sibuk di dekat konter dapur. Terlihat berkutat dengan sarapan yang tengah dia siapkan.

Jimin menghampirinya dan memberikan kecupan di kepala Yoongi dari belakang, lalu bersandar di meja pantry di belakangnya menunggu Yoonginya selesai.

Dalam diam dia memperhatikan Yoongi sambil bersidekap. Melihat bagaimana sosok yang tubuhnya tenggelam dalam atasan piyama kebesaran miliknya bergerak bebas untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

Ah, Jimin jadi merasa kalau pagi ini adalah pagi terindah untuknya.

"Omelet aja gapapa kan, mas?" suara Yoongi tiba-tiba menggema, membuat Jimin mendongak dan mendapati Yoongi sudah bergerak di sampingnya menata sarapan di atas meja pantry.

Sebagai jawaban, Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengambil pinggang Yoongi, mengangkatnya lalu mendudukkan sosok itu di sisi lain permukaan meja pantry yang kosong.

Jimin kemudian meletakkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Yoongi yang terbuka. Menatap tepat ke dalam mata kekasihnya yang berhasil menimbulkan gema tanya.

"Apa?"

Jimin tersenyum sampai matanya seolah menghilang. Kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka dengan senyum yang masih terpasang. Setelah beberapa detik, Jimin baru memperlihatkan maniknya lagi, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi.

" _I'm_ _eating_ _my_ _appetizer_ ," ucapnya singkat sebelum kembali menenggelamkan bibir Yoongi dalam pagutannya.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian, Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Jimin membawanya. Kedua tangannya yang menganggur terangkat dan tersemat melingkari leher Jimin. Kepalanya ikut bergerak berusaha mengimbagi ciuman yang diberikan sosok yang lebih tua itu.

Kedua tangan Jimin juga tidak tinggal diam, dengan bibir yang terfokus memagut bibir tipis Yoongi, tangannya aktif meremas sensual pinggang sang kekasih, dilanjut dengan satu tangannya merayap masuk ke dalam fabrik kebesaran yang melekat di tubuh Yoongi dan mengelus-elus punggung telanjangnya. Hal itu membuat Yoongi melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Sebagai respon, Yoongi menurunkan satu tangannya yang melingkari leher Jimin untuk meraba-raba perut kotak-kotak Jimin dan mengusap dadanya. Membuat Jimin menggeram dan berakhir menggigit bibir tipis kekasihnya.

Keduanya masih sibuk saling memakan wajah satu sama lain sampai suara bell kost-an berbunyi, barulah keduanya saling membuat jarak dan saling pandang. Kemudian Jimin membiarkan Yoongi turun dari atas meja pantry untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu.

Setelah Yoongi menghilang di ujung koridor menuju pintu depan, ponsel Yoongi yang berada tak jauh dari Jimin berkedip. Pemuda hampir kepala tiga itu mendekat dan melihat pop-up pesan dari kakak sang kekasih, dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum membacanya.

* * *

 **Bang** **Yujin** ( **369** )

Yoon, just tell me yay or nay. Lu beneran udah sejauh itu sama Jimin?

Karena kalo ya, gue cuma mau bilang, CEPETAN BAWA MERTUA LU KE RUMAH EGE.

MAU SAMPE KAPAN LU PENDING HAH? SEDANGKAN DI JARI UDAH ADA CINCIN.

DASAR KIDS JAMAN NOW.

SUKANYA PENDING-PENDING STYLE. GILIRAN BBM PENDING, NGAMUK. HADUH.

 _view close_

* * *

Mengabaikan chattan masuk itu, Jimin memutuskan untuk memutari meja pantry dan duduk di kursi tinggi untuk memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan Yoongi.

Tak lama Yoongi kembali dengan wajah merengut, lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin yang sudah berkutat dengan omelet yang Yoongi buat, menimbulkan rasa penasaran dalam diri Jimin tentang siapa yang bertamu.

"Siapa, baby?"

"Biasa orang gila."

"Ngapain?"

"Ngerusuh? Dan kuusir barusan."

Jimin tertawa mendengar pacarnya itu. Lalu mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk memakan sarapannya. Sembari menunggu Yoongi selesai, Jimin memangku dagunya di atas telapak tangan. Melihat bagaimana sosok kesayangannya itu sibuk dengan makanan di depannya.

Yoongi yang diperhatikan begitu hanya abai. Walau sesekali melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih topless di sampingnya, Yoongi tak sedikitpun berniat buka suara.

Sampai suara Jimin menggema lagi. "Lusa, kita ke Daegu, hm?"

Hal itu berhasil membuat Yoongi menoleh menatap Jimin dengan sendok yang masih bertengger di dalam mulutnya.

"Ngapain?"

"Ketemu orangtua kamu, sekalian bawa orangtua aku."

"MAS MAU DATENG LAMARAN?!"

"Hmmmm..." Jimin semakin menatap ke dalam manik Yoongi lalu bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. "...if you say so, then. It is."

"Mendadak ya. Ubah jadwal gih."

"Ga bisa. Minggu depan kamu wisuda, aku udah mikirin ini."

"Akhir pekan ini ga bisa apa? Mas mah kenapa suka yang dadakan si. Nyebelin dasar polisi modus."

"Yang dadakan yang lebih berkesan kan?"

"Ga."

"Sugar baby..."

"Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba?" Yoongi meletakkan sendok yang ia pakai untuk makan tadi, lalu memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah Jimin yang juga tengah memperhatikannya. "Aku kan mau kerja ples lanjut S2 juga."

"Like I said before. Aku ga minta kamu mau aku nikahin sekarang, Yoon. Karena aku tau kamu masih mau nikmatin masa-masa ini. Ngejar karir atau mendalami hobi atau apalah..."

Sembari berucap demikian, Jimin bersingut mendekat dengan tangan yang tadinya bertopang dagu kini menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi lalu mengelusnya pelan, dengan senyum yang juga terpatri di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ketika mata keduanya saling bertubrukan dalam tatapan serius, Jimin melanjutkan.

"...aku cuma mau nunjukkin kalau aku serius sama kamu dengan ngelamar kamu langsung ke ortu kamu. Karena, apapun itu aku mau mereka tau kamu berharga dan aku gamau sedikitpun kehilangan kesempatan buat seriusin kamu. Masalah nikah, aku bakal tunggu sampe kamu siap. _At_ _least_ , kamu punya cincinku di jari kamu. Itu sebagai jaminan dari segala-galanya yang aku punya dan mau. Dan yang jelas, aku juga mau kenal ortu kamu kayak kamu kenal ortu aku, jadi—"

"Bawel banget sih." Yoongi mencibir memotong ucapan Jimin membuat polisi muda itu memasang ekspresi yang Yoongi hafal betul.

Namun agar tidak salah paham, Yoongi memajukan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Jimin, kemudian tersenyum manis setelahnya. Iapun lanjut berbisik di depan bibir tebal yang baru saja dia kecup. "Makasih, Jiminie. Ilu."

Jimin balas tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu. Lalu dia turun dari kursi tinggi dan mengambil Yoongi, menggendongnya di depan dilanjut dengan memberikan ciuman untuk menjadi penyemangat menjalani aktifitas di hari yang cerah itu.

"I love you more, Min Yoongi."

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

 **Yumi's** **note** :

Yha... Apaan si ini gajelas:")

Yha... Yumi mah apa atuh, kangen mereka jd bikin ginian. Kangen MinYoon si sebenernya._.

Btw ini sudah duluan terbit di wattpad. Maaf baru sempet update di sini:") Yumi baru ada laptop.

Btw lagi, thanks a lot for those who read, and give comments to **Greatest Accidental**. This is the bonus? Anw I prepare another extra, tapi masih dalam tahap ketik sih._.

Sorry for the less humor. I'm lacking the humor sense. Chap ini tida ada humornya samsek, yekan? Yha gitu. Heuheu.

Pokoknya, semoga suka yaaa. Maaf ga bisa buatin yang panjang banget, apalagi nyeritain 'lamaran' Jimin.

Btw tebak-tebakan, kuy? MinYoon udah nganu belum? Hayooo? Yang jawabnya bener, ga ada hadiah si/? Yumi cuma mau tau apa yang kalian pikirin liat apdetan IG Yoongi.

Jadi, mereka udah naena belum? Wqwqwq.

Yaudah, kok cuap-cuapnya banyak:")

Apakah kalian bersedia **review**?

Thank youuuuu karena sudah mampir, baca, apalagi review. See you guys!

* * *

 _ **Oct**_ _**20**_ , _**2017**_

 _ **Yumi**_.


	17. Extra 2 : TaeKook

_e_ n **j** _o_ **y**.

.

.

 **Greatest** **Accidental** ; **Extra** **.2**  
 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2018**  
 **MinYoon. VKook. NamJin. ChangSeok.**  
 **©God and themselves**  
 **Romance. Fluffy. Friendship. Humor!failed.**  
 **OOC. YAOI. SLASH. Indonesian!AU. Older!MinV. Younger!SugaKook.**  
 **Police!MinV.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae**  
 **Seoul** , **South** **Korea**

(Jungkook mengaplot fotonya bersama Taehyung dimana dia memakai hoodie hitam dan bergaya peace, sedangkan Taehyung memakai kemeja kotak-kotak kecil, topi dan kacamata dan masker).

* * *

Liked by **kth_95** , **bambam1a** , **yu_gyeom** , **mark_tuan** and **1109** others

 **goldenmaknae** daddy **kth_95**

* * *

 _see all 50 other comments_

* * *

 **minsugar** wTF DADDY IS? :)

* * *

 **bundajin** wHO IS THIS DADDY? :)

* * *

 **hosiki_** wHO TOLD YA TO CALL HIM DADDY? :)

* * *

 **hosiki_** fCK THIS IS WHY YOU KNOW ABOUT ENAENA CAUSE YOU R CALLING HIM DADDY, NOW? :)

* * *

 **bambam1a** uh oh...

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** perang dunia dimulai.

* * *

 **minghaoer** #RIPKTH_95

* * *

 **dekaaay97** ^anjer.

* * *

 **parkjm95** wah. Daddy ya Tae **kth_95**? Maap ni, w ga mau jadi tameng lu. Selesein ndiri bhay.

* * *

 **namjoonk** daddy hmmm ㈴7㈴7㈴7

* * *

 **hoshidesu** if on 3 counts Jungkook or pak polisi blm muncul juga. Siap-siap bakal ada yang ngamuk lg. 1

* * *

 **mingyuday** 2

* * *

 **vernonchwe** -3

* * *

 **minsugar** ANJ MUNCUL WOI. **kth_95** **goldenmaknae** FCK I AM GETTING IMPATIENT. JANGAN BIKIN W NYAMPERIN KE KOST AN YA, KOOK.

* * *

 **hoshidesu** ^tuhkan...

* * *

 **gyu357** daddy...

* * *

 **nwh91** yeah baby? **gyy357**

* * *

 **gyu357** diem pendek **nwh91**

* * *

 **kim_msl** ^ntap.

* * *

 **bundajin** JEON JUNGKOOK. PLZ RESPONSE US ASAP KALO MASIH MAU PACARAN SAMA SI PEDO ITU **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **bundajin** tlg Anda juga komen, TQ **kth_95**

* * *

 **mark_tuan** yaudah chill out aja napa. Jungkook kan udah gede **minsugar** **bundajin** **hosiki_**

* * *

 **jchwang** ^2

* * *

 **hosiki_** **jchwang** stfu:)))

* * *

 **jchwang** **hosiki_** galak ah.

* * *

 **hosiki_** **jchwang** f.u

* * *

 **jacksonwang852g7** ^pfftt sadis juga.

* * *

 **bambam1a** Kook lu kemana dah? Itu ada 3 macan ngamuk:( **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** oe **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **dekaaay97** gue rasa antara dia molor, nonton anime, ngerusuh di kost an ndiri ato lagi jalan ama pak polped itu?

* * *

 **dekaaay97** OE **goldenmaknae**

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** yaampun banyak:( Kuki baru nyalain data maapkan:( Ampun kakak-kakak kesayangan, Kuki ga beneran manggil Tae-hyung daddy kok._. **minsugar** **bundajin** **hosiki_**

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** muncul ugha u.

* * *

 **bambam1a** /mam popcorn/

* * *

 **hosiki_** halah boong. Ke mana u? Sini cepet ke kost an kak Hosiki.

* * *

 **minsugar** cepet.

* * *

 **bundajin** gapake lama, Kook.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** kak sugar emg udh selesai ngunci diri di kost an ama pak Jimin? **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** KE SINI BURU.

* * *

 **goldenmaknae** iya:(((

* * *

Setelah membalas komenan itu, Jungkook langsung beranjak ke pintu depan untuk pergi ke kost an Hoseok. Namun belum sampai membuka pintu, Taehyung muncul dari dapur dan bertanya padanya.

"Mau ke mana, Kookie?"

"Kookie mau ke kost an kak Hosiki, hyung. Ini urgeeeent. Bisa gawat kalo Kookie ga ke sana."

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Nanti aja ya hyuuuung," Jungkook pun menghampiri Taehyung dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Lalu secepat kilat menghilang dibalik pintu kost an.

Hampir empat jam Taehyung menunggu Jungkook namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk menyusul, namun sudah pasti dia akan diusir. Lagipula mau sudah direstuin atau belum oleh mereka, tetap saja rasa-rasanya Seokjin, Yoongi dan Hoseok masih menjadikannya musuh. Dan daripada dia ' _mati_ ' di tangan mereka, lebih baik Taehyung tak melintasi garis aman yang terbentang di depannya.

Karena itu Taehyung menunggu sambil tiduran di ranjang Jungkook, memainkan ponsel dan membuka instagram yang seketika membuatnya berjengit ngeri melihat komenan di postingan Jungkook.

Ya ampun, becanda saja sudah begitu responnya apalagi kalau Jungkook beneran memanggilnya daddy? Kalau iya, Taehyung bisa benar-benar mati.

Saking asyiknya dengan kegiatannya itu, dia sampai tak sadar bahwa Jungkook sudah kembali dan kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Saat Jungkook sudah benar-benar rebahan di sampingnya, barulah Taehyung sadar dan melepas ponselnya, dilanjut dengan memeluk Jungkook erat.

Polisi hampir kepala tiga itu mengusal di bawah telinga Jungkook. Seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi dan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun Jungkook hanya diam dan berbalik masuk ke dalam pelukan Taehyung. Kepalanya ada di bawah dagunya membuat Taehyung mengusap-usap punggung pacarnya.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Huft..."

"Mereka marahin kamu?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Terus?"

Jungkook melonggarkan sedikit pelukan Taehyung dan mendongak agar bisa melihat kekasihnya itu disertai dengan pouty mouthnya.

Matanya seolah menunjukkan bahwa empat jam yang terlewat sebelumnya adalah neraka.

"Kenapa sih, hm?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, dengan sangat lembut.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Mereka terus nanya hal-hal yang ga Kookie ngerti, hyung. Kayak mastiin gitu kalo kita udah atau belum ngapa-ngapain. Kookie pusing dengernya."

"...hah?"

"Iya... Mereka nodong Kookie nyangka kalo hyung udah ngapa-ngapain Kookie gara-gara post an di IG. Padahal kan Kookie cuma becanda:("

Taehyung rasanya mau nangis. Serendah itukah pemikiran mereka tentangnya?

"Yaudah, lagian kan kita emang ga pernah ngapa-ngapain kan? Selain kissing, we do nothing, hm?"

"Kookie bilang gitu tapi mereka ga percaya. Sebel ih Kookie. Kookie udah besar, mereka masih ngetreat Kookie kayak anak TK. Bikes ih."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung namja kelincinya menenangkan. Namun dia merasa agak asing dengan kata bikes-bikes itu. Jadilah dia bertanya. "Yaudah gausah dipikirin. Terus, hyung penasaran deh, anak jaman sekarang suka banget bilang bikes. Apasi bikes itu, Kook?"

Jungkook kembali menguburkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Taehyung dan menjawab pertanyaan polisi muda itu walau suaranya agak teredam.

"Bikin kesel."

"Hah? Siap-ouch kok hyung dicubit, Kookie?"

"Hyung bikes ih. Bikin kesel. Bikes itu bikin kesel. Ngerti gaksiiii?" masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung, Jungkook berucap lagi.

Setelah mendengar pacarnya bilang begitu, barulah Taehyung mengerti. Memang, kids jaman now ada-ada saja ya.

Dan seakan larut dengan pemikiran dan keadaan, tangan Taehyung dengan teratur memastikan bahwa Jungkook nyaman dalam dekapannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **kth_95**

 **(** Taehyung mengaplot foto Jungkook yang selfie menggunakan hpnya. Di foto itu Jungkook berfoto dengan boneka dan hanya keliatan sebagian wajahnya dan bibir poutynya.)

* * *

Liked by **parkjm95** , **namjoonk** , **jchwang** , and **1.001** others

 **kth_95** you are too precious, how can I ever _ruin_ you like they thought me to?

* * *

 _see all comments_

* * *

 **minsugar** pret.

* * *

 **bundajin** pret. 2

* * *

 **hosiki_** pret. 3

* * *

 **minsugar** you are an adult. You can't resist your lust for your loved one. I just making sure you didn't touch him yet until he's adult enough. And sure enough he is the only one, for you.

* * *

 **bundajin** dia juga berharga buat kita pak. All kissing lead to other things, believe me. Dia terlalu berharga kalo misal semua udah terjadi tapi besoknya bapak tiba-tiba pergi gimana? We are just making sure he's happy. And that he chose the right one.

* * *

 **hosiki_** trust me, pak. Even if you thought him as precious as it could be, pasti ada jauh di dalem hati bapak, you want to _make_ _a_ _mess_ with him, rite? Do not tell no. You are a grown up men. An adult.

* * *

 **parkjm95** now I see why they are really tough when it comes to Jungkook. Lu harus bangga, Tae. Mereka mau yang terbaik buat lu, dan Jungkook.

* * *

 **gyu357** want to hear _a_ _word_ from me sir?

* * *

 **gyu357** Jungkook adalah yang termuda di antara mereka. Dia datang saat dia masih terlalu muda, with his puffy cheeks and cute smile. He was literally the cutest when he come. Jungkook ada di antara mereka saat Jungkook bener-bener masih polos. Jadi wajar gimana kerasnya mereka pertahanin apa yang selama ini mereka jaga. Mereka ga mau sesuatu apapun ngancurin ke pure an adik mereka.

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** mereka mungkin mengiyakan soal restu. But beyond that, believe us they still be worried to death to whatever will happen then. Mereka ngeliat Jungkook tumbuh, dan mereka ga bakal diem aja saat Jungkook bilang dia jatuh cinta, mereka harus tau siapa dan seperti apa orang itu. My opinion, be happy pak. At least mereka ga maksa bapak buat ngejauh dari Jungkook karena yang mereka mau juga cuma kebahagiaan Jungkook.

* * *

 **kth_95** he is the first, gimana bisa saya punya yang lain? He is the only one for me, Yoongi. I swear to God, none other than him and I only love him **minsugar**

* * *

 **kth_95** kalo emang itu yang kamu khawatirin, Seokjin, do believe me, will ya? Saya mungkin jauh lebih tua dari Kookie, but I can guarantee that I won't go anywhere tanpa bawa dia bersama saya, bahkan setelah apapun yang saya lakuin. Saya lelaki dewasa ingat? Saya tau mana yang baik dan buruk untuk kami. Yah, though it hard for you to believe me, but like I mentioned before, I swear to God. He is all I need **bundajin**

* * *

 **kth_95** agreed, Hoseokie. You are right. Deep inside of my heart, I want to _make_ _a_ _mess_ with him. Tetapi saya tahu kapan saya boleh melakukan itu. Until then, saya yakin saya bisa jaga adik kalian dengan baik. **hosiki_**

* * *

 **kth_95** now I see why, **gyu357** -ssi. You know them well, dan saya bisa mengerti apa yang berusaha kamu sampaikan. Thank you. / **leeseongyeol_1991** point taken. I will try my best with all my might untuk nunjukin kesungguhan saya. Thank you…

* * *

 **minsugar** well... Do not ever break the promise. Be careful with what you promise. I count on you.

* * *

 **bundajin** ^2

* * *

 **hosiki_** ^3

* * *

 **kth_95** please do, Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok... **minsugar bundajin hosiki_**

* * *

 **parkjm95** never knew that I could be this _turn_ _on_ seeing you writing comments, sugar **minsugar**

* * *

 **minsugar** MATI SANA **parkjm95**

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note:**

Ya... Apa dah ini? Iya tau Yumi messep up with this:") sorry though.

Yup. This is another extra. And maybe more... Maybe...

Tenang... MinYoon, VKook and others belum ngapa-ngapain kok. Masih kecil mereka, jadi belajar dulu /ga.

And maap humornya bener-bener missed, seriously missed. Deeply sorry but hopefully you guys enjoy this.

Any thoughts?

 **Review**? Thank youuuuu.

 _ **Yumi**_  
 **Jan** **20** , **2018**


End file.
